Somos lo que somos
by Monchy
Summary: Tras la muerte de Quigon, Obiwan consiguió que Anakin entrara en la orden pero no lo entrenó él. Años después, se encuentran en una misión. AnixObi slash.
1. Minority

A/N: esta historia lleva un tiempo rondandome la cabeza, pero no sabía en qué tono quedaría mejor, así que irá un poco entre el romance y la comedia (creo). En cualquier caso, cada capítulo lleva el título de una canción, así que pondré la letra al final de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

**Somos lo que somos, basta de historia y de cuentos**

_Capítulo I: Minority_

"Todos somos rehenes de nuestros prejuicios" Gabriel García Márquez

Obi-wan Kenobi.

Había escuchado hablar de él en muchas ocasiones y de maneras muy distintas y, sin embargo, ninguna parecía concordar con la que había sido su primera impresión. Anakin Skywalker había conocido a Obi-wan como el padawan de Qui-gon Jinn y sus conversaciones con él se habían limitado básicamente a ninguna. Lo único que Anakin había podido asegurar a sus nueve años de edad era que Obi-wan no confiaba en él. Hasta cierto punto era capaz de comprenderlo, después de todo, su aparición había provocado el lanzamiento instantáneo de Obi-wan al mundo real, pues Qui-gon había encontrado otro aprendiz.

Obi-wan le había parecido algo estirado, aburrido, poco interesante. Qui-gon daba el perfil que él había conocido hasta entonces de un jedi, poderoso e intimidante. Sin embargo, su entonces joven aprendiz parecía más una rata de biblioteca que un guerrero. Qui-gon le había explicado que Obi-wan sentía mucho más aprecio por las normas y por la jerarquía de lo que él jamás sentiría, y había dicho que eso lo llevaría lejos, seguramente a un buen asiento en el Consejo. Anakin había pensado entonces que él prefería la vida del guerrero que la del político, y lo seguía pensando. Sin embargo, Qui-gon había querido que él tuviera un guía en Obi-wan, y por eso su último deseo había sido que se convirtiera en su aprendiz.

Obi-wan había intercedido por él en el Consejo y le había conseguido un puesto en la orden, pero no lo había tomado como su padawan. A veces Anakin se preguntaba si Qui-gon se hubiese sentido traicionado o si hubiese entendido los sentimientos de su antiguo padawan. Anakin los entendía, pero no los aceptaba. Él no haber sido aceptado bajo el seno de Obi-wan le había resultado una puñalada en la espalda a pesar de que no sentía el más mínimo aprecio por el jedi. Sospechaba que aquello no iba a cambiar ahora.

El Consejo consideraba a Obi-wan Kenobi como uno de sus mejores caballeros, leal y humilde, si bien tal vez un poco difícil. Desde la muerte de Qui-gon se le habían asignado a Obi-wan diferentes compañeros en diferentes misiones y ninguno parecía haberle durado demasiado. Por miedo o aburrimiento, todos habían mendigado por no volver a estar al lado del jedi. Aun así, el Consejo continuaba insistiendo, juntándolo con distintos tipos de caracteres, esperando que uno de sus mejores guerreros fuera capaz de encontrar alguien con quien formar un buen equipo. Todo intento había sido fútil.

Las malas lenguas no hablaban de Obi-wan tan bien como lo hacía el Consejo. Lo cierto es que Anakin había conseguido no volver a encontrarse con él desde Naboo, así que había decidido realizar una pequeña investigación. Al parecer, Obi-wan había dejado detrás suyo corazones destrozados y furia. Los más jóvenes habían terminado en su cama, siendo después rechazados como aventurillas y los más mayores se habían visto desafiados por un carácter desdeñoso y una superioridad innata. Ciertamente, ninguna de las descripciones se ajustaba al joven padawan que le había estrechado la mano en Tatooine. Obi-wan le había parecido más del tipo de virgen reprimido que del que no puede mantenerla en sus pantalones y de carácter más bien apacible, en ningún momento arrogante.

Por supuesto, el tiempo y las desgracias cambian a la gente. El caso es que cuando Obi-wan fuera lanzado en esta nueva misión, Anakin sería el que estaría a su lado, y éste estaba seguro de ser su talón de Aquiles. Anakin no pensaba que el sexo era una promesa, y su carácter era más fuerte que el de cualquiera. Él había visto antes a Obi-wan Kenobi, y sabía lo que se escondía tras tanta presunción. El jedi no podría jugar con él, no se atrevería a hacerlo.

Se preguntaba qué pensamientos cruzarían la mente de Obi-wan cuando supiera quien sería su nuevo intento de compañero.

"¡Ha!", pensó Anakin, "Obi-wan Kenobi"

* * *

"¿Cuál fue el problema con Raschid, exactamente? Es joven pero tiene la cabeza donde hay que tenerla, podría haber aprendido de ti", Mace Windu dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario mientras buscaba algo que beber en la cocina de sus cuarteles. Tendría que haber comprado algo, pero no había esperado la visita de Obi-wan.

"No necesito un jovencito al que enseñar, preferiría a alguien que supiera lo que hay que saber de la vida, Mace", se sentó en el incómodo sofá blanco llevándose las manos a los ojos y restregándoselos suavemente. Estaba cansado.

"¿Quieres salir a tomar algo? Creo que aquí no hay nada", musitó Mace desde la cocina, su voz acompañada de tintineos de cristales, "¡ahá! Olvida lo que dije, tengo un buen vino por aquí. Debería poner orden en algún momento, no se qué demonios hacía esto detrás de botellas vacías, ni siquiera sé por qué tengo botellas vac–"

"Deja de alargarlo, Mace, solo vine a preguntarte por el nuevo", Mace apareció en la puerta de la habitación con una botella en la mano y un par de vasos, observando el gesto exasperado del otro hombre. No estaba seguro en qué momento de su vida Obi-wan había perdido su tan famosa paciencia, aunque sospechaba que la muerte de Qui-gon le había dado un giro completo a todo lo que el jedi había sido en su juventud. Y el crío, el crío había tenido mucho que ver, "¿y bien?", Mace le señaló con un dedo acusador y se dirigió hasta él. A Obi-wan no le iban a agradar las noticias.

"Tengo la sensación de que no te va a gustar", Obi-wan rodó los ojos, exasperado, "puedo decir en mi defensa que intenté impedirlo, pero Yoda insistió, y sabes lo difícil que se pone el viejo cuando–"

"Mace", Obi-wan recibió el vaso de vino que el otro le ofrecía y se reclinó sobre el sofá. Estaba deseando que Mace dejara de darle vueltas al asunto, lo único que quería era irse a sus cuarteles y dormir. Ya había pasado por todo tipo de compañeros¿quién podía ser tan preocupante?

"Anakin Skywalker", Obi-wan aferró inconscientemente el vaso de cristal con fuerza. Anakin Skywalker.

"Si es una broma es de bastante mal gusto, Mace", su voz sonaba cansada, robótica y ligeramente preocupada. Anakin Skywalker. Había esperado no tener que volver a encontrarse con él

"Intenté disuadir al Consejo, pero después de todos los compañeros que has tenido Yoda pensó que él sería recomendable. A veces creo que el viejo esta perdiendo las neuronas, pero empezó a hablar de la Fuerza y el destino y lleva al Lado Oscuro y ya sabes como se pone… sigue siendo el mandamás después de todo, Obi-wan", Mace hizo una pausa para encogerse de hombros, "hasta cierto punto le entiendo, porque si son jóvenes te los llevas a la cama y si son mayores les desafías… el Consejo está desesperado por encontrarte alguien, quien sea"

"¿Cuál es el maldito problema?", Anakin Skywalker, "trabajo bien solo", no había confiado en el crío durante una milésima de segundo, y aun así había conseguido que lo aceptaran en la orden. ¿Qué querían ahora¿Qué lo llevara por el camino del bien? El muchacho tenía una reputación bastante cuestionable, además de los aspectos personales

"Yoda insiste en que tu renuencia a trabajar en equipo lleva al lado oscuro", se encogió de hombros de nuevo, esta vez posando casualmente una mano en la rodilla de Obi-wan. Después de todo, sabía como calmar a su amigo, y nunca se había quejado de sus habilidades en la cama.

"Mace, por favor", susurró Obi-wan levantándose bruscamente y con una mirada que una madre le hubiese dado a su hijo travieso, "¿qué piensas de él?", tal vez la reputación de El Elegido no fuese tan verdadera como falsa

"Personalmente, no confío en él", Mace regresó la mirada al vaso, sonando ligeramente herido por el rechazo. Obi-wan siempre había estado dispuesto a un pequeño _rendezvous_ con él, "es arrogante y molesto, le gusta desafiar a la autoridad y no tiene ni el más mínimo respeto por el Código… Pero es un buen guerrero", concedió finalmente, "es una gran piloto y sus habilidades como luchador son innatas, pero es peligroso… pero ya sabes, es El Elegido", levantó los brazos y sacudió un poco las manos. Mace nunca había creído en profecías y muchos menos en que Anakin fuera el que las cumpliría.

"El Elegido", el elegido de Qui-gon. Anakin Skywalker, "va a ser una misión infernal", Mace asintió con una media sonrisa y, dejando el vaso en una mesa cercana se acercó hasta Obi-wan lentamente.

"Pero podrás manejarlo, Obi-wan", las palabras fueron susurradas en su oído, mientras que unas manos ya conocidas encontraban la forma de tocar piel, "ahora¿quieres relajarte un poco?"

"¡Ha!", pensó Obi-wan mientras se dejaba llevar por la manos de Mace, "Anakin Skywalker"

* * *

Fin capítulo I 

Minority – Green Day Minoría - Green Day

I want to be the minority Quiero ser la minoría  
I don't need your authority No necesito tu autorización  
Down with the moral majority Abajo la mayoría moral  
'Cause I want to be the minority Porque quiero ser la minoría

I pledge allegiance to the underworldPido alianza al bajo mundo  
One nation under dog Una nación baja  
There of which I stand alone En la que estoy solo  
A face in the crowd Una cara en la multitud  
Unsung, against the mold En contra del molde  
Without a doubt Sin dudas  
Singled out Solo  
The only way I know La única forma que conozco

I want to be the minorityQuiero ser la minoría  
I don't need your authorityNo necesito tu autorización  
Down with the moral majorityAbajo la mayoría moral  
'Cause I want to be the minority Porque quiero ser la minoría

Stepped out of the line Sacado de la línea  
Like a sheep runs from the herd Como una oveja corre del rebaño  
Marching out of time Marchando fuera de tiempo  
To my own beat now A mi ritmo ahora  
The only way I know La única forma que conozco

One light, one mind Una luz, una mente  
Flashing in the dark Brillando en la oscuridad  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts Cegado por el silencio de miles decorazones  
rotos

"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me "Por Dios" ella me gritó  
A free for all Libre para todo  
F 'em all Que los j a todos  
You are your own sight Estás en tu propia vista

I want to be the minority Quiero ser la minoría  
I don't need your authority No necesito tu autorización  
Down with the moral majority Abajo la mayoría moral  
'Cause I want to be the minorityPorque quiero ser la minoría


	2. Chump

**dama de luna: **sigo, sigo¿Competencia a J.K. Rowling? Ja, ja, me lo pensaré!

**Agus y Moony: **tengo un club de fans, yey! (estoy haciendo un baile de la victoria, en serio). Espero que os siga gustando!

* * *

**Somos lo que somos, basta de historia y de cuentos**

_Capítulo II: Chump_

"It is easier to disintegrate an atom than a prejudice" Albert Einstein ("Es más fácil desintegrar un átomo que un prejuicio")

La misión que se les había encomendado les llevaría al inhóspito planeta Morla. La única ventaja de todo aquello, en la sabia opinión de Obi-wan, era que el viaje no era excesivamente largo y por lo tanto, habría menos oportunidades de estrellarse y/o volar a grandes velocidades. Odiaba volar. Al menos la nave era lo suficientemente grande como para no notar el movimiento en exceso; odiaría verse vulnerable frente a Anakin Skywalker.

El planeta Morla no resultaba inhóspito por su constitución geográfica, ni mucho menos. Obi-wan lo recordaba como un lugar lleno de lagunas naturales y con una naturaleza lo suficientemente controlada como para no resultar molesta o invasora. Era un planeta pequeño, cuya población se distribuía en tan solo dos ciudades. Y ahí estaba el problema: la población. Ambos pueblos, los Shani y los Heri, se habían negado a convivir en armonía, ambos alegando que el territorio completo les pertenecía. Durante miles de años las matanzas sangrientas y las injusticias habían plagado a la población más inocente manejada por unos cuantos políticos corruptos. Sin embargo, los dirigentes parecían haber comprendido que sería más beneficioso para ambos terminar con la crueldad y habían acordado sentarse a negociar. Por supuesto, para tal propósito necesitaban de un mediador imparcial, y ahí entraba él… ellos, Anakin y él.

Cuando Obi-wan abordó la nave que los transportaría hasta Morla, Anakin ya estaba allí. Estaba sentado de espaldas a él y aunque no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento para reconocer su presencia, sabía que Obi-wan había aparecido. Obi-wan dio un par de pasos al frente, esperando que Anakin se levantara y le mirara, esperando poder obtener una impresión física. Lo cierto es que sentía una curiosidad morbosa por ver en lo que se había convertido aquel niño flacucho y de sonrisa sincera.

"Anakin Skywalker", pronunció su nombre con naturalidad, rodándolo por su lengua como si fuera un pecado impronunciable, "sinceramente, no esperaba tener el… placer de volver a verte", a pesar de no verle el rostro, pudo sentir una media sonrisa curvándose en sus labios/labios carnosos, pensó.

"Obi-wan Kenobi", Anakin se irguió, dándose la vuelta para encarar al otro caballero, "supongo que podría decir lo mismo", Anakin era ligeramente más alto que él, lo que no tenía por qué ser una desventaja, aunque tampoco podía resultarle agradable. Vestía ropas negras, bastante extraño en un jedi, quienes solían preferir los atuendos claros, como el propio Obi-wan. Anakin era, como impresión general, imponente.

"Has crecido", en otro momento Obi-wan se hubiese arrepentido de haber hecho un comentario tan fútil, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado preocupado analizando al muchacho. Era atractivo, atlético, perfecto se atrevería a decir. Exhalaba un aura de misterio y de peligro, lo cual pegaba con la reputación que se había ganado en el Templo. Su sonrisa era arrogante, perfectamente curvada en unos labios que, efectivamente, eran carnosos.

"Es lo que el tiempo tiende a hacerle a la gente", su voz resultaba ligeramente desdeñosa, como si estuviera escondiendo una risotada maquiavélica tras cada comentario.

"Supongo que–"

"Estamos listos para partir", Obi-wan hizo un asentimiento en la dirección del droide que pilotaría la nave. Había conseguido que Mace le concediera aquel capricho y así evitarse la molestia de pilotar una nave en la que no se sentía seguro. Sonrió para sí mismo con autosuficiencia, después de todo, todo lo que necesitaba para conseguir algo de Mace era una pequeña caricia en aquella parte de su nuca.

"Podría haber pilotado yo mismo", ahora Anakin sonaba algo molesto, incluso ligeramente infantil en aquel tono de queja. Obi-wan le ofreció una media sonrisa satisfecha.

"No lo dudo, sin embargo, consideré más cómodo llevar un piloto", otra razón para esta acción había sido sin duda la posibilidad de molestar al chico cuya afición por pilotar a grandes velocidades era conocida en toda la galaxia.

"Me pregunto cómo", pero lo sabía, sencillamente se preguntaba cuánto estaría Obi-wan dispuesto a conceder, "resulta difícil conseguir tales ahh… ¿favores?"

"Favores. Efectivamente fue un favor personal de Mace", al parecer Obi-wan no tenía necesidad de ocultar nada, lo cual solo lo hacía todo más interesante.

"Increíble, personalmente consideró al maestro Windu bastante inaccesible", Anakin sonrió observando a Obi-wan aferrarse con fuerza a un asiento cuando la nave despegó de la plataforma de vuelo, entrando inmediatamente en el espacio abierto, "aunque supongo que debes tener tus propios trucos", Obi-wan reprimió una carcajada. El chico era arrogante y, en otro tipo de circunstancias, podría haber llegado a caerle bien. De cualquier forma, resultaba un cambio refrescante ante los jóvenes ingenuos que solían asignarle. Un desafío, eso sería Anakin.

"Si, mis propios trucos", asintió.

"Tomen asiento, por favor", interrumpió de nuevo el droide piloto, "vamos a entrar al hisperespacio en pocos minutos", ambos obedecieron la instrucción en silencio, tomando asiento el uno frente al otro.

"He oído mucho de ti en estos años", Obi-wan notó la mano derecha de Anakin cubierta por un guante de cuero y recordó algo que le habían contado acerca de la batalla de Geonosis en la que no estuvo presente. Si su memoria era correcta el chico había perdido el brazo a manos de Dooku, "¿una imprudencia?", susurró señalando el brazo con la cabeza.

"Una lección", contestó Anakin cerrando el puño enguantado con fuerza. Un brazo robótico, tal como Obi-wan había pensado, "también se habla de ti por el Templo, sin embargo, todo resulta bastante contradictorio", Anakin decidió que Obi-wan no había cambiado nada con los años. La única diferencia notable era la barba que le hacía parece algo más mayor de lo que era, aunque sospechaba que la llevaba precisamente por esa razón. Sus ojos, también, parecían más cansados.

"No todo es verdad, no todo es mentira, me pregunto que tal juez resultarás, Anakin Skywalker"

"Eso se verá con el tiempo¿no crees, Obi-wan Kenobi?"

Aquello fue el último resquicio de conversación durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

Thania Heri, la primogénita del clan Heri, esperaba junto a su padre la llegada de los mensajeros jedi en la plataforma de vuelo que habían construido apresuradamente entre las dos ciudades del planeta Morla. La ocasión sería sin duda memorable, pues era la primera vez que ambos clanes se reunían en un mismo espacio sin armas, todos esperando que los jueces parciales de la República aparecieran. Todos parecían estar convencidos de que estos enviados resolverían los problemas que habían plagado la región por milenios y Thania no podía más que esperar que tuvieran razón. Sin embargo, dudaba que aquello resultara tan fácil como pretendían que fuera, después de todo, cada parte reclamaría sus propios derechos, lo cual, por experiencia, acababa en matanzas de inocentes.

Thania nunca había logrado entender la brecha que separaba a ambos pueblos. Los Shani y los Heri no eran tan distintos, sus únicas diferencias radicaban básicamente en el color del cabello y en unas cuantas creencias religiosas. Los Shani poseían un cabello de un rubio brillante y tanto hombres como mujeres lo llevaban largo, los primeros recogidos en altas coletas y las segundas en elaborados peinados, sin embargo, los Heri lucían cabelleras del negro más profundo, aunque los hombres solían llevar la cabeza rapada. Por otra parte, las creencias religiosas de ambos clanes variaban en ciertas interpretaciones de las escrituras, pero en su opinión personal, la solución radicaba en respetar las creencias del resto y que cada quien profesara su religión sin miedo de ser asesinado por ello. Por supuesto, el resto de la población no parecía compartir sus ideales, ni siquiera su padre lo hacia.

Fue un ruido de motores lo que la sacó de sus reflexiones. Levantó la vista y observó a la nave plateada aterrizar en el improvisado hangar con facilidad. Cuando los motores se pagaron, la rampa se deslizó y le permitió observar a dos hombres descendiendo a tierra. Uno de ellos, el más mayor, tenía un porte elegante y diplomático, el otro, ligeramente más joven, lucía imponente y poderoso. Lo cierto es que se ajustaban bastante a lo que esperaba de los famosos caballeros jedi, si bien no había esperado que ambos fuesen tan atractivos.

* * *

Obi-wan fue el primero en acercarse a los que esperaba fuesen los líderes de ambos clanes. Esta era su segunda visita a Morla, la primera siendo aun padawan de Qui-gon, sin embargo, al no haber sido invitados aquella primera vez, nunca llegó a conocer a ningún líder.

"Nos sentimos honrados de poder tenerlos en nuestro humilde planeta, caballeros jedi", el que había hablado era un hombre de la altura de Anakin, atlético y de expresión dura en el rostro. Lucía una hermosa cabellera rubia, así que Obi-wan supuso que sería el líder de los Shani, "mi nombre es Batcha"

"Líder del clan Shani, supongo", susurró Obi-wan estrechando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía. Era un hombre atractivo y, sin embargo, no le inspiraba confianza, "mi nombre es Obi-wan Kenobi, él es–"

"Anakin Skywalker", Anakin le ofreció una medio sonrisa satisfecha a Obi-wan mientras apretaba la mano del otro hombre. Obi-wan sacudió la cabeza ante la estúpida muestra de rebeldía del muchacho, que parecía querer recordarle que no era el jefe dentro de aquel grupo.

"Mis hijos", Batcha señaló a cuatro jóvenes parecidos a él de edades bastante similares, "estamos a vuestro servicio para lo que necesitéis, caballeros", le lanzó una mirada apreciativa a Anakin y sonrió satisfecho.

"¡Oh, oh, jedis!", Batcha rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz del otro hombre, "yo soy Gambola, líder Heri¡encantado!", Obi-wan le ofreció la mano al hombre de rostro risueño y complexión regordeta que había proferido tal exclamación, pero se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo antes de poder evitarlo. Mientras se recolocaba las túnicas, Anakin pareció encontrar el saludo gracioso y le devolvió a Gambola un abrazo tan asertivo como el que éste le ofrecía, lo que le hizo pensar a Obi-wan que el crío era una pequeña caja de sorpresas, "mi hija, Thania", Obi-wan observó una expresión satisfecha en el rostro de Batcha. Así que lo que al hombre le gustaba eran los jóvenes, de cualquier género o raza.

"Encantada", la muchacha se contentó con estrecharles la mano tímidamente. Era de poca estatura y de expresión tímida, pero de una hermosura muy dulce.

"Les hemos preparado una pequeña cabaña entre ambas ciudades", continuó Gambola. Batcha mantuvo una expresión agria, "esta lo suficientemente cerca de ambas, lo cual les facilitará el trabajo. Todos esperamos que sea de su agrado¿no es así, Batcha?", el hombre pasó un brazo por los hombros del otro hombre que se limitó a apartarse y a devolverle una mirada dura, "mi hija les acompañará"

"Mi primogénito irá también", asintió Batcha, "les dejaremos el resto del día para que se acomoden, mañana trataremos temas importantes"

Obi-wan asintió agradecido. Lo cierto es que había esperado empezar con todo aquel mismo día, pero hubiera resultado descortés refutar lo que había sido una clara orden.

* * *

Thania y un muy callado muchacho cuyo nombre no habían logrado obtener, los llevaron hasta una pequeña casa de estilo rústico, construida en madera (un material muy poco usado por su ineficiencia con respecto al metal) y de dimensiones más grandes de lo esperadas. Ambos jedis coincidirían – si se dignaran a dirigirse la palabra – en que resultaba una sorpresa agradable tener camas y duchas, acostumbrados como estaban a acampar en tiendas poco provistas en sus largos viajes.

Una vez ambos lugareños hubieron abandonado el lugar con sendas reverencias, Obi-wan procedió a inspeccionar un poco el lugar que, ciertamente, no tenía nada de peculiar. Anakin, por su parte, tomó asiento frente a una mesa y se dedicó a su nueva actividad favorita: observar a Obi-wan. Obi-wan era un hombre atractivo. A primera vista resultaba apacible, abierto y experimentado; Anakin podía entender lo que los más jóvenes habían visto en un hombre como él. Su sonrisa era sincera, aunque su expresión no era muy fácil de leer, aunque probablemente la gente tendía a centrar su vista en sus músculos y su estómago plano antes que en su expresión.

Anakin le ofreció su mejor sonrisa cuando le sintió observándole desde el marco de la puerta, datapad en mano. Obi-wan se acercó con cautela hasta él, quedándose de pié junto a su figura sentada. Como un gesto inconsciente, Anakin se irguió a su lado, buscando el poder del que le proveía su altura.

"¿Sabes algo de este sitio?", Anakin se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Pronto comprendió que para Obi-wan primero venía el trabajo y luego los juegos de poder. Aburrido.

"Lo necesario", no hizo ningún gesto para coger el datapad que Obi-wan le ofrecía, obligando a este a dejarlo sobre la mesa finalmente, "¿por qué?"

"Porque es una misión diplomática", Obi-wan se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los restregó con un gesto exasperado. Anakin aprendería pronto que esa era una de las manías del otro jedi, "debemos saber cada detalle de la gente con la que tratamos"

"¿Y eso no se consigue… tratando con ellos? Es una opinión personal, por supuesto, pero¿no crees que es más útil hablar con ellos antes que perder el tiempo con lectura inútil?", hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia el datapad, regresando después la mirada a Obi-wan.

"¿Cómo piensas obtener una opinión objetiva?"

"Juzgando, Obi-wan¿pensé que querías ver que tan bueno era haciéndolo…", dejó que su voz arrastrara las palabras ligeramente, inclinándose sobre el rostro de Obi-wan. Olía a sándalo.

"¿Vas a ser tan irritante durante todo el tiempo?", Obi-wan se reprendió mentalmente el haber reaccionado tan bruscamente, caer en las redes de Anakin no entraba dentro de sus planes.

"Suelo resultar irritante, sí, aunque creí que tu amigo Mace ya te abría informado de tal cosa", hizo una pausa de efecto, acercando más su cuerpo al del otro, "aunque tal vez tenía la boca ocupada en otra cosa en el momento", Obi-wan sintió un tirón en su pantalón y pronto estaba a milímetros de Anakin, los dedos de éste en el interior de la cintura de su pantalón, rozando ligeramente la piel de su estómago. Obi-wan no fue capaz de determinar cuanto duró el silencio consiguiente, tan sólo que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Anakin sin acertar a separarse. Fue Anakin quien rompió la escena inclinándose ligeramente sobre la boca de Obi-wan.

"¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo?", la voz de Obi-wan fue un susurro a milímetros de la boca del otro, "puede que encuentres a alguien con quien hablar… ¿no es ese tú método sin patentar, Anakin?"

Anakin medio sonrió, divertido, y se separó de Obi-wan, dirigiéndose sin más palabras a la puerta de la estancia. Sin embargo, antes de salir se detuvo en el marco y lo golpeó ligeramente, bajando la cabeza y dejando escapar una risa suave.

"Ni siquiera me conoces", sintió a Obi-wan levantando la vista, pues éste se había enterrado en su datapad en cuanto Anakin había estado a una distancia prudencial.

"Podría decir lo mismo"

"Sí, claro", no importaba lo que el resto del mundo dijera ni el tiempo que hubiera pasado, en su opinión, Obi-wan seguía siendo un estirado ratón de biblioteca.

* * *

Fin capítulo II

Chump – Green Day Zoquete - Green Day

I don't know you No se tú  
But, I think I hate you Pero, creo que te odio  
You're the reason for my misery Tu eres la razón de mi miseria  
Strange how you've becomeExtraño como te has convertido  
my biggest enemy mi mayor enemigo  
And I've never even seen your faceY ni siquiera he visto tu cara

Maybe it's just jealousy Tal vez solo son celos  
Mixing up with a violent mindMezclandose con una mente violenta  
A circumstance that doesn't make much sense Una circunstancia que no tiene sentido  
Or maybe I'm just dumb O a lo mejor solo soy tonto

You're the cloud hanging out over my head Eres la nube colgando sobre mi cabeza  
Hail comes crashing down Un saludo que cae  
welting my faceRibeteando mi cara  
magic man, egocentric plastic man Hombre mágico, hombre plástico  
egocéntrico

Yet you still get one over on meAun tiene algo mío

Maybe it's just jealousy Tal vez solo son celos  
Mixing up with a violent mindMezclandose con una mente violenta  
A circumstance that doesn't make much sense Una circunstancia que no tiene sentido  
Or maybe I'm just dumb O a lo mejor solo soy tonto


	3. Only happy when it rains

**dama de luna:** me puedes hacer todos los clubs de fans que quieras, je, je. Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics, me siento... halagada, por no decir más. Besos!

**Agus y Moony: **vaya, me alegro de que guste tanto, sobre todo los juegos de palabras. Se quien es la hija de Ra's Gull, pero no, no estaba pensando en ella, lo prometo, pero ahora que lo dices... Bueno, aquí el tercer cap. Besos!

Nota: ehhh... tortitas, en otro lados llamadas panquecas, pancakes en inglés...

_

* * *

__Capítulo III:Only happy when it rains_

"Sorprenderse, extrañarse, es comenzar a entender" José Ortega y Gasset

Anakin se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el olor de comida recién hecha. Se irguió en la cama lentamente, aspirando el olor de… ¿tortitas? Interesante. Se levantó definitivamente y, abandonando sus pantalones en la habitación, se metió bajo la ducha. Dejó que el agua le recorriera el cuerpo mientras se apoyaba en la pared, deleitándose en el contraste del calor con el frío. Minutos después, completamente vestido de negro, descendió hasta la pequeña cocina de la que estaba provista la casa. Allí, con la misma expresión seria con la que se sentaba frente a un datapad, Obi-wan estaba cocinando lo que efectivamente parecían tortitas. Y chocolate fundido. Delicioso.

"¿Cocinas?", Obi-wan giró un poco la cabeza, medio sonriendo ante la expresión escéptica de Anakin.

"Si"

"¿Tortitas?", Anakin se acercó a Obi-wan por detrás, observando el fuego por encima de su cabeza y absorbiendo el aroma de lo que, efectivamente, eran tortitas. Olían como el propio cielo.

"¿Te importaría no invadir mi espacio personal?", inconscientemente, empujó ligeramente el cuerpo de Anakin, pero éste se aferró a los bordes de la cocina, aprisionando a Obi-wan, que seguía con los ojos fijos en la masa que empezaba a tomar forma.

"¿Nervioso?"

"Molesto", Anakin soltó una risa divertida y se separó de la espalda del otro hombre, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta. El día anterior, investigando los alrededores de la casa, había encontrado un lago en un paraje bastante despejado y tenía intenciones de darse un buen baño matutino antes de encarar a los políticos del lugar, "siéntate", se dio la vuelta ante la orden, un tinte involuntario de furia dibujándose en sus facciones; odiaba que le dieran órdenes. Estaba dispuesto a decir esto mismo cuando observó dos platos de tortitas sobre la pequeña mesa que ocupaba el centro de la cocina.

"¿Me has hecho el desayuno?", arqueó una ceja incrédula

"He hecho el desayuno", corrigió Obi-wan alzando un dedo y sentándose frente a uno de los platos, "no tienes que comértelo si no quieres", dicho esto, el jedi se acercó un datapad cercano y, colocándose un par de gafas, comenzó a leer. Anakin, aun con la expresión incrédula, se acercó hasta la mesa con cautela, casi esperando que algo explotara a medio camino, y tomó asiento frente a Obi-wan. Tomó un tenedor entre manos y lo pasó sobre las tortitas con cuidado, buscando signos de algo extraño. Cualquier cosa. Pero las tortitas parecían perfectamente normales y olían demasiado bien como para rechazarlas.

"¿Las has envenenado?"

"Por supuesto", los ojos de Obi-wan permanecían fijos en el datapad, mientras que tenedor y cuchillo se movían sobre las tortitas con soltura.

"No puedes culparme por ser prudente, estás siendo amable después de todo", Anakin apuntó un dedo acusador a Obi-wan, "¿cómo sé que dices la verdad?", Obi-wan rodó los ojos, llevándose las manos hasta ellos y restregándolos suavemente. Después clavó la mirada clara sobre Anakin.

"Si pensara producirte algún tipo de daño tendría que asegurarme de que nadie lo supiera. ¿Veneno? El Consejo se daría cuenta demasiado pronto al hacer la autopsia del cuerpo", Anakin abrió la boca, pero Obi-wan le cortó levantando ligeramente la mano, "deshacerse del cuerpo resultaría demasiado molesto. Además¿veneno? Demasiado… incivilizado¿no crees?", con una última mirada a los ojos sorprendidos de Anakin, devolvió su atención al datapad.

"Vaya, lo tienes bien pensado", susurró momentos después, bajando la vista al plato. Encogiéndose de hombros, se llevó a la boca un bocado grande cubierto de mucho chocolate, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol para no gemir porque _Dios_ jamás había probado nada tan bueno como aquello, "están… buenas", concedió segundos después, consiguiendo solo un movimiento de mano de Obi-wan, "¿siempre estás leyendo?", inquirió repentinamente, "¿o solamente lo haces para no tener que hablar conmigo?"

"No sabía que querías que hablara contigo"

"Yo no he dicho eso", la respuesta fue automática, brusca, "solo era una pregunta"

Continuaron en silencio durante un tiempo, Obi-wan con los ojos en la pantalla y Anakin deleitándose con las tortitas (las mejores de su vida, sin duda, y era uno de sus platos favoritos).

Obi-wan intentaba parecer interesado en su lectura, pero lo cierto es que había repasado la misma información una y otra vez. Sin embargo, no reconocería en voz alta que, efectivamente, estaba evitando la conversación. Aunque tal vez debería llamarlo confrontación, pues eso acababan siendo sus intercambios con Anakin. El otro jedi (se había resignado a no llamarlo chico o muchacho, pues había comprobado que producía resultados catastróficos) le resultaba molesto, sobre todo por esa tendencia suya a invadir su espacio vital. Nervioso, había dicho. Nervioso, efectivamente. Y lo odiaba.

"No sabía que llevaras gafas", la voz de Anakin lo sacó de sus pensamientos como una patada, obligándole a dirigirle la mirada. Parecía estar analizándolo con cuidado.

"Teniendo en cuenta que hemos pasado menos de un día juntos, diría que es lo normal", le ofreció una sonrisa satisfecha y regresó los ojos al datapad.

"Solo estaba destacando un hecho, no hay razón para ponerse así", Obi-wan no era capaz de discernir si Anakin estaba siendo sincero o si intentaba molestarle. La segunda, probablemente, "¿por qué llevas gafas?"

"Creí que eso sería obvio"

"Hay tecnología para mejorar la vista, no tendrías porque llevarlas"

"Solo las uso para leer"

"Aun así, resultan incómodas¿no?"

"Solo–"

"Además, un jedi llevando gafas, no es lo que gente espera"

"No qui–"

"Debe haber alguna otra razón para que las lleves"

"No h–"

"¿Tal vez porque te ves inocente, tierno?"

"¡Basta!", cuando la exclamación abandonó los labios de Obi-wan, Anakin curvó los suyos propios en una sonrisa satisfecha, reprimiendo una risa.

"Eres fácil", se levantó de su asiento y llevó los platos a la pila, enjuagándolos con agilidad y rapidez. Años siendo un esclavo marcaban de cierta forma, "predecible, me atrevería a decir"

"Te encuentro…", Obi-wan dejó la frase arrastrar, acentuándola con un gesto de manos, "irritante"

"Creí que ya habíamos tenido esa conversación", Obi-wan prefirió no contestar, refugiándose inconscientemente en el datapad. Tendría que dejar de hacer aquello en algún momento, "me voy a nadar", anunció Anakin repentinamente.

"¿Nadar?", Obi-wan levantó la vista, genuinamente interesando.

"Si te hubieses preocupado por salir, hubieses visto un lago cercano"

"¿Un lago?", Obi-wan prefirió ignorar la reprimenda, "sabes que podría haber fauna autóctona peligrosa¿no?"

"Me arriesgaré", guiñó un ojo y, con pasos lentos, se inclinó sobre Obi-wan, que aun permanecía sentado, "¿preocupado?"

"Para nada", desafiante, Obi-wan se inclinó hacia delante, rozando su nariz suavemente contra la de Anakin, "si algo te come para desayunar el Consejo no puede echarme a mi la culpa"

* * *

Se había decidido que las reuniones oficiales se realizarían en la sede principal del clan Shani, un gran edificio de mármol blanco que servía de vivienda y de institución oficial. La sala a la que habían llegado tenía forma oval y era completamente blanca, excepto por la mesa que ocupaba su centro que era de madera oscura. Las paredes de la estancia eran paneles cristalinos que permitían admirar la ciudad Shani, ya que el edificio se situaba en su centro.

"Adelante, siéntense", fue Batcha el que los recibió en la entrada, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de Anakin casualmente para guiarle hasta la mesa. Obi-wan le observó tensarse ligeramente ante el contacto, relajándose tan sólo cuando la mano se apartó de su cuerpo, "espero hayan encontrado todo a su gusto hasta ahora"

"Si, muchas gracias", Obi-wan le ofreció un asentimiento a ambos hombres, sin poder evitar un brillo desconfiado hacia Batcha, "ahora, si pasamos a temas más importantes…"

"¡Un hombre directo!", exclamó Gambola, "¡me gusta!"

Las horas siguientes (eternas, en la opinión de cualquiera) pasaron entre discusiones acaloradas y la tranquila voz de Obi-wan tratando de encontrarle sentido al caos de peticiones de ambos bandos. Ambos coincidían en la búsqueda de paz, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder. Obi-wan intentó meterles en la cabeza que la paz requería sacrificios, pero tanto Gambola como Batcha sostenían sendos tratados hechos para el beneficio de tan sólo uno de ellos.

Anakin intervino tan sólo cuando lo consideró necesario, pero lo cierto es que las habilidades diplomáticas de Obi-wan no solo eran sorprendentes, sino suficientes para calmar a la asamblea allí reunida. Por eso mismo, el jedi más joven aprovechó su tiempo en observar personas y reacciones, buscando las verdaderas intenciones allí escondidas. Su análisis resultó claro, contundente y concordante con lo que habían sido sus primeras impresiones. Por supuesto, tendría que discutirlo con Obi-wan, el cual por una vez, tendría que estar de acuerdo con él.

Obi-wan, por supuesto, también fue sujeto a su escrutinio durante la reunión. Calmado, frío e inaccesible. El perfecto diplomático, tan distinto a lo que el jedi era realmente. Durante la reunión fue insultado sutil y abiertamente y, aun así, en ningún momento dejó atisbar un rastro de furia, cosa que él mismo si había hecho. El único rasgo típico que había observado en el hombre durante el tiempo allí encerrados fue esa manía suya de restregarse los ojos.

"Entonces será así", fue Batcha el que musitó estas palabras, dando por cerrada la discusión. La decisión final había resultado en que serían ellos, los jedi, los encargados de realizar un tratado que fuese justo para ambos bandos y que posteriormente fuera discutido y acordado. Obi-wan había considerado más prudente realizar él mismo el acuerdo antes que permitir que un juez parcial lo hiciera, "los acompañaremos hasta la salida", una vez más, la mano de Batcha encontró un espacio en la espalda de Anakin, desatando la misma reacción por parte del chico, "si gustan", continuó el hombre, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Anakin lo escuchara, "sería un placer invitarlos a cenar uno de estos días", clavó un par de ojos claros en Anakin, presionando ligeramente su palma contra la espalda de éste.

"Por supuesto", la voz de Anakin fue un susurro tenso, "Obi-wan y yo estaremos encantados de asistir, ambos"

"Claro… ambos"

* * *

"Has estado muy callado todo el tiempo", musitó Obi-wan una vez los hubieron dejado solos. Habían preferido caminar hasta lo que llamaban casa, disfrutando de la brisa agradable que siempre había en el lugar. Anakin arqueó una ceja como única respuesta al comentario de Obi-wan, "me limito a destacar un hecho extraño, teniendo en cuenta como te gusta no dejarme hablar"

"En realidad solo lo hago porque sé que te molesta", le otorgó una perfecta sonrisa a Obi-wan, "aunque he estado observando"

"¿Observando?"

"A todos, ya sabes, reacciones y expresiones, buscando motivaciones", después de todo, eso era lo que se supone que tenían que hacer.

"¿Y bien?", Obi-wan esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de realizar la pregunta, casi esperando que Anakin se extendiera en sus explicaciones sin una petición.

"¿Quieres mi opinión?", el tono no fue sorprendido, sino malicioso.

"No voy a rogar por ella", Anakin arqueó una ceja de nuevo, mirando al frente. Permaneció en silencio. Obi-wan, restregándose los ojos, soltó un suspiro exasperado, "puedo admitir que me resultaría útil"

"Mmmm… suficiente… Gambola parece una buena persona, no creo que sea muy difícil hacerle aceptar ciertos términos. Batcha no me gusta"

"Tú pareces gustarle a él", Anakin gruñó suavemente. Obi-wan se preguntaba cual era la razón para que el otro hombre se tensara tanto ante el tacto de Batcha, después de todo, su reputación sexual era conocida en el Templo. Había algo, algo que Anakin ocultaba, y Obi-wan no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo, "si juegas bien tus cartas puede ser una ventaja a nuestro favor"

"Vaya, prostituirme por la orden, eso es algo que no había hecho todavía"

"No me refería a eso"

"¿A qué, entonces?", Anakin se contuvo de gritar, pero su tono fue cortante, duro.

"Solo digo que debes ser amable con él, no que te lo lleves a la cama… a no ser que quieras, claro, pero eso no necesito saberlo"

"No me digas lo que debo hacer"

"Solo era–"

"¿Una sugerencia? Si, claro, siempre lo son, pero la sutilidad no tapa el tono de orden, Obi-wan", Anakin se cruzó de brazos, un gesto indignado en el rostro.

"Te estás comportando como un crío malcriado", sentenció Obi-wan tras una pequeña pausa, señalando a Anakin con un dedo acusador.

"Pero eso es lo que soy, o al menos lo que todos dicen que soy¿qué te había hecho pensar lo contrario?", detuvo sus pasos, encarando al hombre más mayor con desafío en los ojos. Obi-wan se detuvo frente a él sin separar sus miradas, no dejándose amilanar por el tono agresivo del más joven.

"Estás exagerándolo todo", Anakin bufó ligeramente, apartando los ojos de Obi-wan.

"Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad", susurró segundos después, "si te sigo solo vamos a terminar gritándonos otra vez"

"Si, por supuesto"

* * *

Resultó ser que realizar un tratado justo para ambas partes era más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio. Obi-wan llevaba días dándose golpes en la cabeza, buscando cláusulas que pusieran a todos de acuerdo, incluyendo a Anakin, que siempre tenía algo que decir en contra de sus opiniones. Anakin tenía más de guerrero que de político y por lo tanto, sus opiniones tenían tendencias algo más dictatoriales que las de Obi-wan, que había comprendido el concepto de democracia desde la infancia. Sorprendentemente, Anakin parecía interesado en lo que Obi-wan tenía decir, estaba dispuesto a aprender por qué sus planteamientos resultaban injustos siempre y cuando se le diera una explicación racional. El caso es que en el tiempo que llevaban juntos habían discutido más de política de lo que Obi-wan recordaba haber discutido nunca.

En cuanto a la vida cotidiana, habían conseguido establecer algún tipo de rutina. Obi-wan cocinaba siempre que había ocasión y, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, se sentía complacido de que Anakin pareciera disfrutar tanto de ese hecho. Anakin solía dedicar su tiempo a lo que llamaba investigación de campo, que consistía en caminar por ambas ciudades y preguntar lo que le viniera a la cabeza a cualquier habitante. Solía volver a la casa con nuevas opiniones, todas formadas en sus precarias investigaciones y en su propio juicio (bastante buenas por otra parte, Obi-wan había notado que tenía un talento innato para la observación). El resto del tiempo solía pasarlo nadando o discutiendo con Obi-wan. Dichas discusiones solían acabar en gritos, insultos o insolencias, pues Anakin era emocional y capaz de sacar lo peor de Obi-wan, que reaccionaba ante él más bruscamente que lo había hecho nunca ante nadie. Lo cierto es que las discusiones solían pasar de política a temas más personales y a insinuaciones sexuales, lo que lo hacía todo más complicado.

Anakin exhalaba sexo. Lo peor del caso era que lo sabía y que lo aprovechaba en su favor. Obi-wan no podía más que resistir sus nada sutiles ataques y morderse el labio cada vez que sentía la urgencia de responder. La atracción física entre ambos era palpable, pero entrar en campos sexuales implicaría adentrarse en un juego de poder del que Obi-wan estaba seguro no saldría bien parado. En cualquier caso, Anakin resultaba una distracción, especialmente por su manía de invadir su espacio personal y de caminar por la casa en pantalones. Solo en pantalones.

* * *

Esa tarde Anakin había decidido salir a nadar al lago cercano a la casa al que ya le había tomado cariño. Suponía que su obsesión por el agua le venía de tantos años respirando arena en Tatooine, pero lo cierto era que cualquier cosa que implicara agua – fuese lago, mar o lluvia – le calmaba. Y la necesitaba, teniendo en cuenta lo tensa que su relación con Obi-wan estaba probando ser.

Se hundió una vez más completamente en el agua y salió del lago, sentándose en la orilla hasta secarse espontáneamente (la última vez que se había aparecido por la casa mojado a Obi-wan le había dado un ataque porque estaba haciendo un desastre).

"Veo que has encontrado mi lugar favorito del planeta", Anakin giró la cabeza ante la voz suave, divisando a Thania Heri de pié tras él, "es hermoso¿no crees?"

"Si, lo es… Thania¿cierto?", Anakin medio sonrió, llevándose la mano al cuello tímidamente; se le daban mal los nombres.

"Si, Thania", se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar, insegura, "¿cómo va el tratado?"

"Umm… se supone que no debemos hablar de eso", Thania agachó la cabeza ligeramente, "pero supongo que puedo decirte que esta casi listo, aunque hemos tenido dificultades"

"Al menos es algo… la reunión del otro día fue lo más provechoso que se ha hecho en años en este lugar", sonrió, "tu amigo es muy bueno con las palabras", dijo finalmente.

"Si, cierto, pero no es mi amigo"

"¿Pero no–"

"Solo somos compañeros en esta misión, pero en realidad no nos llevamos muy bien", Anakin se extendió en sus explicaciones cuando la chica se sentó a su lado con una expresión interrogante.

"Vaya, habría dicho que os llevabais bien", musitó Thania, los ojos clavados en el horizonte, "¿qué es lo que no te gusta de él? Parece amable y tranquilo"

"Y estirado, aburrido y… y… me vuelve loco. Parece que nunca hago nada bien, y nunca habla de nada importante y¿mencioné estirado? y–", Anakin detuvo su perorata cuando escuchó una suave risa por parte de Thania, "¿qué?", la pregunta fue más cortante de lo que había pretendido que fuera.

"¿Te has fijado alguna vez en cómo los niños suelen molestar siempre a los que más quieren? Sabes… cuando sienten interés por alguien le tiran una piedra o le insultan", Anakin asintió, mirando interrogante a Thania, que continuaba con la vista fija en el lago, "es que suenas exactamente igual que un crío tirando una piedra", Anakin bufó involuntariamente, "¿lo ves?"

"Eso no… yo no…", bufó de nuevo, "olvídalo… ¿qué opinas de Batcha?", inquirió repentinamente.

"No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado. Siempre me mira de esa forma, esa manera… me da un poco de miedo", Thania agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

"Sé a lo que te refieres… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro, lo que sea"

"Su hijo, el que estaba en la reunión, el que nos acompañó el otro día–"

"Jacob"

"¿Le conoces?", acabó Anakin, tratando de grabar el nombre para recordarlo posteriormente.

"Hemos hablado alguna vez, pero la verdad es que un chico tímido. No se parece nada a su padre, y creo que realmente quiere encontrar la paz… es agradable", finalizó, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

"El también te mira", susurró Anakin.

"Lo sé, pero no como su padre", hubo un silencio de unos segundos, hasta que Thania volvió a hablar, "en fin, creo que debo irme… solo venía a invitarles a cenar mañana por la noche, ya que Batcha se ha tomado la libertad de hacer lo mismo… será un placer para nosotros tenerlos allí"

"Por supuesto, nos encantará"

* * *

Obi-wan entró en la habitación que podía definirse como salón distraído, una manzana en una mano y los ojos distraídos dirigidos al frente. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, cláusulas, problemas, cambios, discusiones y Anakin estaba tardando mucho en llegar del lago. No que eso le preocupara, para nada. En serio. Asintió enérgicamente y, de repente, su pie chocó con algo, haciéndole tropezar y mandándole contra la pared más cercana, aplastando su nariz. Había dolido.

"¿Qué dem–"

"Cuidado, te vas a caer", Obi-wan dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo mientras se restregaba la nariz, observando a Anakin, solo en pantalones, tumbado cómodamente.

"¿Puedo preguntar que haces tumbado en el suelo?", Anakin se irguió hasta quedar sentado, mirando divertido a Obi-wan, que aun se restregaba la nariz.

"¿Meditando?", Obi-wan arqueó una ceja escéptica. Anakin no era del tipo que meditaba, de hecho, en ningún momento le había visto ni siquiera considerarlo, "me duele la espalda", musitó finalmente.

"¿Y eso ayuda?", inquirió Obi-wan aún con la ceja arqueada, "creí que nadar lo hacía"

"En realidad no, es que es una vieja herida que duele de vez en cuando. Y tumbarse en el suelo ayuda, aunque no mucho", explicó Anakin, llevando una mano hasta el cuello y restregándoselo suavemente; lo que era bueno para la espalda, era malo para el cuello. Obi-wan dio un par de pasos a su alrededor, arrodillándose a su espalda.

"Vaya, es una buena cicatriz", atravesaba un lateral de la espalda de Anakin, desde los riñones hasta el comienzo del omoplato, "no parece de espada láser", colocó un par de dedos tentativos sobre el comienzo de la cicatriz, notando a Anakin tensarse ante el contacto, "tampoco de una pistola", acarició los rastros de la herida lentamente, sintiendo al otro relajarse poco a poco, "¿cómo te la hiciste?"

"Fue un cuchillo", Anakin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el tacto suave que continuaba recorriendo la cicatriz de arriba abajo.

"¿Un cuchillo? Que… incivilizado", Anakin medio sonrió, "primitivo, me atrevería a decir"

"Estábamos en elBorde Exterior, mi maestro y yo", se reclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, casi esperando que las manos de Obi-wan trazaran otros patrones distintos a la línea que era su cicatriz, "entramos en una pelea y él me aseguró que me cuidaría las espaldas. El–"

"Hecha la cabeza hacia delante", Anakin no pensó en resistirse a la orden pronunciada en su oído ni por un segundo, bajando la cabeza. La mano de Obi-wan abandonó su trazado inicial, recorriendo sus hombros hasta instalarse en la parte de atrás de su cuello, "continúa", susurró.

"El corte me lo hizo un hombre desde atrás", sintió los dedos de Obi-wan presionar ligeramente en la parte baja de su nuca. Inmediatamente, una sensación agradable le recorrió la espalda, aliviando el dolor que la vieja herida producía, "¿qué has hecho?"

"Puntos de presión¿mejor?", Anakin tan sólo asintió, presionándose más contra los dedos de Obi-wan, "creí que él debía guardarte las espaldas"

"Dijo que era una lección, que siempre debía estar atento a todo"

"Absurdo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sino puedes confiar en tu compañero¿quién te queda?", Anakin giró el rostro, abriendo los ojos lentamente y observando los de Obi-wan.

"Confiar en tu compañero, claro", la voz fue un susurro, pero Obi-wan no necesitaba de más para escucharla, pues sus rostros estaban a tan sólo milímetros. Obi-wan podía sencillamente inclinarse un poco, y entonces sus bocas se juntarían; podía sujetarle el cuello con la mano con un simple giro; podía descender la otra por su pecho, por su estómago, por su… pero no lo haría.

Se levantó rápidamente, alejándose un par de pasos de Anakin y evitando su mirada. Anakin medio sonrió, deseando que Obi-wan no hubiese huido, que hubiese cruzado la línea que ambos querían romper de una vez por todas. Pero Obi-wan no se iba a dejar llevar, y Anakin no pensaba ceder.

"¿Leíste las nuevas cláusulas?", musitó Obi-wan repentinamente, apoyándose sobre la pared y dándole un bocado tentativo a la manzana que seguía entre sus manos.

"No, aún no", Anakin exhaló un suspiro, volviéndose a tumbar sobre el suelo.

"Deberías"

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer"

"Esa es tu respuesta para todo¿no?", Anakin se irguió nuevamente, alzando una ceja interrogante, "a veces hay que cumplir órdenes, sencillamente"

"¿Tus órdenes?", su voz fue un susurro, pero donde antes había calma y sensualidad, ahora había furia, "¿te crees que por ser mayor tú tienes que dar las órdenes?"

"Tal vez sí, después de todo mi rango es mayor, Anakin", Anakin bufó ligeramente, poniéndose de pié con un gesto ágil y rápido y avanzando hasta donde Obi-wan estaba.

"He ignorado mandatos de gente más importante que tú", arrogante, mezquino.

"Lo sé", Obi-wan le sostuvo la mirada sin echarse atrás, una de sus manos formando un puño, la otra sosteniendo la fruta, "ignoras órdenes sensatas de gente que no ha hecho más que cosas buenas por ti", obtuvo un nuevo bufido como respuesta.

"La única persona que jamás a hecho algo por mí sin pedir nada a cambio fue Qui-gon. El resto del mundo se ha empeñado en humillarme y en hacerme pagar por sus favores"

"Él te hizo seguirle… también te pidió algo a cambio"

"No, Obi-wan, él me dio a elegir. Le seguí porque quise, pero tú estabas demasiado ocupado con tus celos como para darte cuenta", la mano de Obi-wan se disparó inconscientemente al rostro de Anakin, pero se detuvo a milímetros de su mejilla, "adelante, hazlo, al menos sería una señal de que eres humano", se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que la mano de Obi-wan acarició la mejilla cercana con suavidad.

"No tengo nada que probarte", mantuvo la mano en el rostro del otro, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Anakin inclinó el rostro sobre ella, dejando sus párpados caer, "mantengamos esto estrictamente profesional¿quieres? No hay razón para entrar en temas personales"

"Hace mucho tiempo que esto es algo personal, Obi-wan", Anakin abrió los ojos, sosteniendo la mano de Obi-wan sobre su mejilla cuando éste hizo un amago de apartarla, "lo lleva siendo desde que nos dimos en la mano en Tatooine años atrás", era cierto y Obi-wan lo sabía, "además, si lo dejamos en el terreno personal¿dónde estaría la diversión?"

* * *

Fin capítulo III

Only happy when it rains – Garbage Feliz solo cuando llueve - Garbage

I´m only happy when it rains Solo soy feliz cuando llueve  
I´m only happy when it´s complicated Solo soy feliz cuando es complicado  
And though I know you can´t appreciate it Y aunque sé que tú no puedes apreciarlo  
I´m only happy when it rainsSolo soy feliz cuando llueve

You know I love it when the news is bad Sabes que me encanta cuando las noticias son  
malas

And why it feels so good to feel so sad Y por qué se siente tan bien sentirse tan triste  
I´m only happy when it rains Solo soy feliz cuando llueve

Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me Deja tu miseria caer, deja tu miseria caer en  
mi x2

Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me

I´m only happy when it rains Solo soy feliz cuando llueve  
I feel good when things are going wrong Me siento bien cuando las cosas van mal  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs Solo escucho las tristes, tristes canciones  
I´m only happy when it rains Solo soy feliz cuando llueve

I only smile in the dark Solo sonrío en la oscuridad  
My only comfort is the night gone black Mi único confort es la noche oscura  
I didn´t accidentally tell you that No te dije eso accidentalmente  
I´m only happy when it rains Solo soy feliz cuando llueve

You´ll get the message by the time I´m through Te llegará el mensaje cuando termine  
When I complain about me and you Cuando me queje de mi y de ti  
I´m only happy when it rains Solo soy feliz cuando llueve

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)Deja tu miseria caer (deja tu miseria caer)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)Deja tu miseria caer en mi (deja tu miseria  
caer) x3

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down Deja tu miseria caer

You can keep me company Puedes acompañarme  
As long as you don´t care Si no te importa

I´m only happy when it rains Solo soy feliz cuando llueve  
You wanna hear about my new obsession? Quieres escuchar mi nueva obsesión?  
I´m riding high upon a deep depression Estoy dopado en una depresión profunda  
I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me) Solo soy feliz cuando llueve (deja tu miseria

en mi) x5

I´monly happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me).


	4. Welcome to my life

**Agus y Moony:** muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste tanto! La línea la cruzarán más pronto de lo que lo tenía pensado... estos chicos tienen vida propia. Un beso!

**dama de luna: **señor, si, señor! Me alegro de que te guste, aquí esta la continuación, que espero te guste también!

Bueno, solo decir que los capítulos puede que tarden un poquito más porque estoy de exámenes, pero tratará de actualizar rápido, ok? Un beso!

_

* * *

Capítulo IV:Welcome to my life_

"Eroticism, in the end, is less perverse than hypocrisy" Kim Basinger (El erotismo, al fin y al cabo, es menos perverso que la hipocresía)

Cuando Obi-wan había aceptado agradecido la invitación de Gambola a una cena formal, no había contado con el hecho de que tendría que utilizar los trajes típicos del lugar. Lo cierto es que se lo debía haber supuesto, después de todo, la gente solía considerarlo un gesto de cortesía. Por otro lado, debía estar agradecido de que los trajes que tanto él como Anakin lucirían eran bastante parecidos a las túnicas jedi, si bien tenían colores más dispares (cuando se acordaba de aquellos trajes de cuero morado que había tenido que ponerse en su viaje a Ixir le daban escalofríos). Mirándose en el espejo, terminaba de arreglarse la parte superior de la túnica, las cejas fruncidas en un gesto duro.

"Tampoco es para tanto", Anakin apareció en la sala con una túnica azul oscuro a medio abotonar, colocándose junto a Obi-wan frente al espejo, "al menos el verde pega con tus ojos¿no?"

"Si pretendes ser gracioso no lo estás logrando", la contestación fue más un gruñido que otra cosa, pero realmente le tenía aprecio a su atuendo común. ¿Qué tenían de malo sus túnicas? Eran cómodas y discretas.

"Supuse que no te agradarían este tipo de cosas", Anakin medio sonrió, los ojos fijos en el espejo y las manos intentando atar la túnica al cuello. Obi-wan le ofreció una mirada interrogante, "no se puede decir que seas muy sociable, después de todo, apenas has salido de aquí desde que llegamos"

"Esto viniendo de una persona que– déjame ayudarte", Obi-wan alcanzó el cuello de la túnica azul de Anakin, acomodándola con soltura y rapidez. Anakin arqueó una ceja, "me estabas poniendo nervioso"

"¿Viniendo de una persona que...", arrastró ligeramente la frase, sosteniendo las manos de Obi-wan sobre su cuello cuando éste había terminado de cerrar la túnica.

"Se divierte insultando e irritando a los demás", acabó Obi-wan, sin hacer ningún gesto por apartar sus manos.

"Eso es solo parte de mi encanto natural"

* * *

Si lo que estaban presenciando Obi-wan y Anakin era una cena formal de los Heri, ninguno podía imaginar lo que llamarían fiesta. En las puertas de un pomposo palacio de puro cristal fueron anunciados como invitados distinguidos, si bien ese era el trato que se le daba a cada uno de los allí presentes: toda la alta sociedad del lugar. Entraron a un salón de dimensiones colosales y techos altos, repleto de mesas de distintos tamaños rodeando lo que se había designado como pista de baile.

"¡Ya están aquí!", Gambola apareció repentinamente al lado de ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tras él, venían Thania y una mujer que bien podría haber sido la versión femenina de Gambola, "nos alegramos de tenerlos aquí¡es todo un honor!", el hombre sacudió ambas manos ofrecidas vigorosamente, señalando después a la mujer que les acompañaba, "esta es mi hermana"

"Gambola me ha dicho cosas maravillosas de ustedes, pero creo que podría haber dicho más", dicho esto, la mujer se colgó del brazo de Obi-wan, "mi nombre es Kanti"

"Obi-wan Kenobi, mucho gusto", Obi-wan puso su mejor y más falsa sonrisa en el rostro. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

"Creíamos que iba a ser algo más íntimo", comentó Anakin.

"Padre insistió en que toda la alta sociedad fuese invitada, pocas veces tenemos invitados tan distinguidos", Thania dio un paso al frente y se encargó de las explicaciones, pues su padre se había dirigido a hablar con un hombre vestido con túnicas pomposas y su tía parecía más preocupada por arrastrar a Obi-wan a la pista de baile, "los líderes Shani también fueron invitados, pero dudo que aparezcan", continuó, "er... parece que mi tía ha encontrado la compañía de tu amigo agradable", para aquel momento, el jedi había sido arrastrado al centro de la sala, donde la tía de Thania le instruía en los pasos básicos del baile típico.

"Así parece", Anakin no pudo más que reírse. La expresión de Obi-wan no tenía precio, "pero no es mi amigo"

"Claro, lo olvidaba"

En ese instante, los guardias de la puerta anunciaron que los líderes del clan Shani habían llegado. Thania susurró un "vaya sorpresa" hacia Anakin mientras se disponía a recibir a la familia de cabello rubio. Sin embargo, por la puerta no aparecieron varias personas, ni siquiera Batcha, tan sólo su primogénito, Jacob.

"Buenas noches", saludó a Thania con una inclinación cuando llegó hasta ella.

"¡Vaya, vaya!", Gambola se acercó hasta ellos, su eterna sonrisa plantada en su rostro, "esperaba recibir a tu padre y a tus hermanos también"

"Solo vengo a traer un mensaje", Jacob realizó una segunda inclinación hacia Gambola, "mi padre presenta sus excusas, pero negocios importantes le retienen. Asegura que no rechazará la próxima invitación"

"Qué lástima... gracias, muchacho"

"Es un placer, buenas noches", una tercera inclinación hizo las veces de despedida. Jacob se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida.

"¿Por qué no te quedas?", Thania alzó su voz ligeramente, haciendo al chico detener sus pasos.

"¡Buena idea! Colocaremos otra silla más en nuestra mesa"

* * *

Obi-wan y Anakin fueron sentados en una mesa junto a Gambola, su hija, su hermana y el joven Jacob. Mientras que Gambola entretenía a la mesa con pintorescas historias, su hermana parecía más interesada en la vida de Obi-wan, que tan sólo podía resignarse al interrogatorio y lanzarle alguna que otra mirada asesina a Anakin que parecía encontrar su situación muy divertida.

"Dime, Obi-wan¿estás casado?", las pestañas de la mujer se movieron coquetamente una vez más.

"¿Casado? Er... no, no", lo cierto es que la posibilidad de mentir le estaba tentando, claro, que también lo estaba haciendo la de darle una patada a Anakin por debajo de la mesa. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con todo aquello.

"¿Novia?"

"No, tampoco, nuestro trabajo no nos permite ciertas trivialidades. Ante todo debemos servir a la República y a la Fuerza", sabía por experiencia que las charlas de trabajo solían aburrir a las mujeres, aunque ésta parecía bastante persistente. Demasiado persistente.

"Qué lástima", Kanti suspiró lánguidamente, alargando el gesto demasiado como para que fuese real, "un caballero tan distinguido y amable condenado a tal soledad", la mujer apretó su brazo con fuerza, acercándose ligeramente hacia él, "¿me concederá otro baile?", Obi-wan solo acertó a suspirar y a restregarse los ojos ligeramente.

"Por supuesto", a veces pensaba que era demasiado amable para su propio bien.

* * *

Anakin se despidió de su pareja de baile con una sonrisa y recorrió la sala con la mirada. Gambola hablaba con distintos personajes aquí y allí, su risa recorriendo todo el lugar, Thania bailaba con un sonrojado Jacob y su tía... su tía estaba sola y parecía buscar algo, ergo, Obi-wan había escapado. No le costó demasiado divisarlo cerca de la salida camuflado entre los grupos de gente que comenzaban a abandonar la fiesta. Recorrió la sala con paso firme, ignorante al hecho de que Kanti le seguía con la mirada.

"Cobarde", la palabra fue un susurro en el oído de Obi-wan.

"¿Esperabas que me quedara en medio de la sala a ver si me encontraba otra vez?", Obi-wan se dio la vuelta con una ceja arqueada, encarando a Anakin, "¿por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas?", lo dicho fue más para sí mismo que para Anakin, pero éste no pudo más que reírse, "no te rías"

"¿Qué no me ría? Eso sería mucho pedir"

"Sinceramente–"

"¡Obi-wan!", como un gesto automático el rostro del jedi tomó un tono más pálido de lo que podría considerarse sano. Frente a ambos, Kanti hizo acto de presencia, "querido, te había perdido de vista"

"Si, yo a ti también"

"Creo que aún tenemos tiempo de un último baile", la mujer alargó un brazo hacia Obi-wan, pero éste dio un paso hacia Anakin, escapándose de su agarre.

"En realidad me va tener que disculpar. Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con... con él", con un segundo paso hacia Anakin, dio la conversación por zanjada. Sin embargo, la mujer se quedó unos instantes observando a ambos hombres.

"Oh, oh, esta bien, entiendo", susurró ella segundos después, "hacen una pareja muy bonita"

"¡Qué?", la voz de Obi-wan fue un grito susurrado, "no, no, nosotros no–"

"¿En serio lo cree?", cortó Anakin repentinamente, entrelazando su mano con la de Obi-wan, "¡gracias! Nos los dicen mucho"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"

"Oh, bueno, Obi-wan es muy reservado para estas cosas", tirando un poco de sus manos entrelazadas, Anakin cerró la distancia que los separaba, pegando sus cuerpos. Obi-wan, por su parte, estaba decidiendo entre reírse o echarse a llorar, "yo siempre le digo que no tiene de que avergonzarse"

"Por supuesto... una pareja encantadora, sin duda"

* * *

"¡Una pareja encantadora¿Cómo se te ocurre... cómo se te ocurre...", Obi-wan lanzó los brazos al cielo, derrotado. Tras él, Anakin caminaba sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción. Al acabar la fiesta, ambos habían insistido en regresar caminando, después de todo, Obi-wan tenía que desahogarse contra Anakin. Gambola había insistido en que llevaran un guardia, pero Kanti había dicho que seguramente querían disfrutar de un romántico paseo bajo la luna y así, habían conseguido irse solos.

"Eras tú el que quería librarse de ella... debiste haber visto tu cara", Obi-wan le ofreció un gruñido como toda respuesta, "oh, vamos, la fiesta no estuvo tan mal, fue divertida, incluso"

"Si, claro¿no me viste saltar de la emoción?"

"No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico", Anakin recibió como respuesta un segundo gruñido, así que decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Hicieron la mitad del camino en silencio, ambos mirando ocasionalmente hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas. Finalmente, aburrido y considerando que Obi-wan había tenido suficiente tiempo para calmarse, Anakin se decidió a hablar.

"¿Crees que Batcha fue sincero rechazando la invitación?", Obi-wan giró el rostro sobresaltado, no habiendo esperado la conversación, después de todo, no quedaba demasiado para llegar y él solo podía pensar en dormir.

"Seguramente no", contestó tras unos segundos.

"¿Pero por qué lo haría¿No sería más lógico hacer acto de presencia mientras nosotros estemos aquí? Para mostrar buena disposición"

"Mandó a su hijo con un mensaje educado asegurando que aceptaría la próxima invitación", explicó Obi-wan, "un gesto cortés y sin embargo de poder"

"¿Poder?", inquirió Anakin alzando una ceja.

"Es una forma de decir que es lo suficientemente poderoso como para no tener que aceptar caridad de sus enemigos... debe ser un buen diplomático, demasiado retorcido para mi gusto", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros ligeramente, sonriendo cuando divisó la casa a tan solo unos pocos pasos más, "su hijo parece más agradable"

"Está enamorado de Thania", Obi-wan le ofreció una mirada interrogante, "es obvio... ¿así que crees que todo es un juego de poder?", preguntó cuando llegaron a la entrada trasera de la casa.

"Para Batcha, sí... Gambola parece demasiado honrado. Puede ser peligroso"

"No tiene por qué", Anakin asintió convencido, una media sonrisa en el rostro, "los juegos de poder son mi especialidad"

"Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que contigo todo es acerca de poder", la voz de Obi-wan tomó un tono ligeramente desdeñoso.

"¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo?"

"El poder– la ambición", se corrigió Obi-wan, "lleva al lado oscuro"

"Gracias, maestro Yoda"

"Irrespetuoso hasta el final. El maestro Yoda es sabio y–"

"Y está convencido de que respirar lleva al lado oscuro", acabó Anakin, "no niego su sabiduría, pero personalmente creo que está un poco paranoico"

"Lo que sea", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros, resignado, subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían al porche trasero y a la puerta de la casa. Sin embargo, sintió a Anakin agarrando su brazo con fuerza y obligándolo a darse la vuelta.

"¿Por qué no acabamos la conversación?", el tono era calmado pero agresivo. Anakin tenía facilidad para la furia.

"El poder es maligno por esencia", susurró Obi-wan, soltando su brazo con un gesto brusco.

"No es cierto. El poder por si solo no es nada, es la persona la que lo aplica como desea, por lo tanto, es la persona la que le da la esencia maligna"

"Es una concepción bonita, Anakin, pero cínica. Cualquier persona con poder es más propensa a realizar maldad que aquella carente de él"

"Por supuesto, pero también tiene más posibilidades de hacer el bien", Obi-wan medio sonrió, negando con la cabeza, "vamos, el Senado tiene poder, la orden Jedi tiene poder y eso no los hace organismos malignos, todo lo contrario"

"El Senado esta sujeto al pueblo y los Jedi al Senado. Poder coartado, nunca en su esencia más pura"

"Emoción", musitó Anakin repentinamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Las emociones... amor, compasión, dan poder¿puedes decir que eso es maligno?"

"Las emociones no son poderosas, eso es solo otra concepción inocente", Obi-wan resopló, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaban discutiendo.

"Si quieres a una persona, esa persona tiene poder sobre ti, porque eventualmente serías capaz de cualquier cosa por conservar su amor", explicó Anakin, "¿eres capaz de decirme que Qui-gon no tenía ningún tipo de poder sobre ti?"

"Eso no te incumbe", la respuesta fue automática, cortante. Obi-wan se dio la vuelta bruscamente, abriendo la puerta de la casa y adentrándose en ella. Anakin, con pasos fuertes, fue tras él.

"¿Y por qué no¿Tanto te cuesta hablar de él?", preguntó a la espalda de Obi-wan.

"Sencillamente no me gusta, y menos si es contigo con quien tengo que discutirlo"

"¿Por qué? Soy la única persona que le conoció tan bien como tú", con un gesto brusco, Obi-wan se dio la vuelta, caminando los pasos que lo separaban de Anakin y alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?", por primera vez desde que estaban allí, la voz de Obi-wan escondía verdadera furia, desprecio, y Anakin solo podía preguntarse por qué sentía aquella necesidad de descender sus labios sobre los suyos, de morderlos, de sacar sangre, de herir, "¿crees que le conoces solo porque te liberó y puso un poco de fe en ti?"

"Solo una persona como él haría lo que él hizo por mi, así que sí, le conocí. Tal vez no sus gustos ni sus manías, pero sabía quien era", Obi-wan tuvo que contenerse de cerrar sus manos sobre el cuello del otro. Sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era alzar los brazos un poco y así callar la voz insolente, aunque, tal vez, debería hacerlo con un beso, "ha sido la única persona que ha puesto fe en mi jamás"

"Deja de hacerte la víctima. Te entrenaron¿no? Eres un jedi, el maldito elegido¿no?"

"¿Y que significa todo eso? Mi maestro nunca creyó en mi, el Consejo no creyó en mi... tú no creíste en mi"

"No, no lo hice", la voz esta vez fue un susurro, carente de malicia, pero pareció dar por zanjada la conversación, "no lo hago", Obi-wan se apartó de los labios que había estado a punto de besar y, con paso rápido, abandonó la sala.

Anakin dejó que el cansancio le hiciera caer sobre sus rodillas y, con un murmullo furioso, golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Había sobrevivido cada día de su vida sin importar la fe que los demás pusieran en él, había caminado con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa superior sin prestarle importancia a los demás, entonces¿por qué dolía tanto que Obi-wan no fuese capaz de aceptarlo?

* * *

Obi-wan descendió las escaleras de la casa despacio, ligeramente distraído. La verdad es que estaba aburrido. Había enviado el tratado al Consejo y aún no había llegado la corrección correspondiente. Pedir que el Consejo estuviese totalmente de acuerdo con sus disposiciones sería pedir un milagro, así que pronto tendría que sentarse a trabajar en dichas correcciones, pero, mientras tanto, tenía poco que hacer.

Anakin, por su parte, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, probablemente nadando. Su relación, como cada vez que entraban en discusiones personales, había vuelto a la normalidad, o, bueno, lo que era normal para ellos. Bromas y discusiones políticas, nada más. Tendían a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la tensión, personal y sexual, no existiera. Obi-wan estaba convencido de que era lo mejor, después de todo, en cuanto consiguieran que ambas partes firmaran el tratado en un par de días, podrían irse de allí y no tendrían por qué verse más.

Obi-wan dio un paso para entrar en la sala común, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta involuntariamente. Anakin había vuelto y, como de costumbre, estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, sin embargo, aquella vez era distinta. Las rodillas flexionadas, las plantas de los pies sobre el suelo, las piernas abiertas, un ligero tinte sonrosado en las mejillas, una mano acariciando sobre tela una prominente erección. La mente de Obi-wan registró momentáneamente el pensamiento de irse, pero sus pies permanecieron estáticos sobre el suelo, los ojos fijos sobre Anakin.

Anakin sintió la presencia de Obi-wan a través de sus ojos cerrados y dibujó una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro. Si tenía público, tendría que ofrecer un buen espectáculo. Su lengua apareció, caprichosa, acariciando sus labios con lentitud deliberada, dejando un brillo natural sobre ellos. Su mano, hasta entonces sobre su pantalón se introdujo en éste con un movimiento rápido, la otra acariciando estómago y pecho lentamente. La simple noción de que Obi-wan estaba allí, observando, hacía todo aquello excitante, erótico.

Obi-wan sabía que tenía que irse, correr, huir, lo que fuese, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el rubor que comenzaba a extenderse por el cuello de Anakin. Sus cabellos ligeramente largos se le pegaban a la frente mientras su espalda se arqueaba copiando el ritmo cada vez más rápido que su mano tomaba. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente ante las gotas de sudor que le recorrían el cuello a Anakin, que se movía como un felino bajo su propio contacto. Ningún sonido abandonaba sus labios entreabiertos, tan sólo leves suspiros, hasta que uno, ligeramente más alto, acompañado de un suspiro, indicó el fin. Anakin dejó a su espalda relajarse, estiró las piernas y dejó sus brazos caer a sus lados.

Obi-wan tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar un gemido. Recobrando la capacidad de movimiento, hizo un giro brusco y se dejó resbalar por la pared de la habitación continua, una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo. Llevó la mano a su propio pantalón y maldijo interiormente. Aquello tenía que acabar, fuese lo que fuese.

* * *

"¿Aún estás despierto?", Obi-wan alzó la cabeza hacia Anakin que, con una botella de agua en la mano, le miraba interrogante.

Aquella tarde habían llegado las enmiendas del Consejo, y ambos se habían puesto a trabajar inmediatamente. Habían concertado una reunión con ambos clanes para dentro de un par de días, y Obi-wan quería corregir y estudiar el tratado detenidamente. Decir que había pasado la tarde discutiendo con Anakin en vez de trabajar sería más verdad que otra cosa. Así que había decidido quedarse a trabajar hasta más tarde mientras Anakin dormía. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era al mencionado estremeciéndose como un gato bajo su mano.

"Deberías dormir", susurró Anakin tras unos segundos, "te ves horrible"

"Vaya, gracias", bufó ligeramente. Anakin medio sonrió, sentándose junto a Obi-wan en el sillón de cuero marrón que adornaba la sala.

"Es que tienes los ojos rojos¿no te duele la cabeza?", Obi-wan tan sólo asintió. Lo cierto es que todavía no se sentía del todo cómodo teniendo a Anakin tan cerca, "entendible", acercó sus manos al rostro de Obi-wan y le quitó las gafas con cuidado, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de sus ojos y masajeó la zona ligeramente, "a mi maestro solía ayudarle"

"Si", Obi-wan medio sonrió, "son puntos de presión", Anakin también sonrió, acercándose inconscientemente al rostro de Obi-wan.

Repentinamente, se le ocurrió que podía descender sus labios unos centímetros y besar los de Obi-wan. El pensamiento le sorprendió, pues él no besaba a la gente, nunca era parte del trato, pero realmente quería apretar sus labios contra los del otro, enrojecerlos, lamerlos y...

"Creo que me voy a dormir", musitó rápidamente, apartando sus manos de Obi-wan y levantándose bruscamente, "tú también deberías"

"Ehh... si, claro"

Obi-wan observó a Anakin alejarse con un gesto interrogante en el rostro. Había esperado un beso; había querido un beso.

* * *

Fin capítulo IV

Welcome to my life – Simple plan Bienvenido a mi vida - Simple Plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down¿Alguna vez te sientes como destruído?  
Do you ever feel out of place¿Alguna vez te sientes fuera de lugar?  
Like somehow you just don't belong Como si no pertenecieras  
And no one understands youY nadie te entiende

Do you ever wanna run away¿Alguna vez quieres huir?  
Do you lock yourself in your room¿Te encierras en tu habitación?  
With the radio on turned up so loud Con la radio encendida tan alta  
And no one hears you screaming Y nadie te escucha gritar

Chorus: Estribillo:

No you don't know what it's like No tu no sabes como es  
When nothing feels alright Cuando nada se siente bien  
You don't know what it's like No sabes lo que es  
To be like me... Ser como yo...

To be hurt, to feel lost Ser dañado, sentirse perdido  
To be left out in the dark Ser abandonado en la oscuridad  
To be kicked when you're down Ser apaleado cuando has caído  
To feel like you've been pushed around Sentir que has sido presionado  
To be on the edge of breaking down Estar en el borde de la destrucción  
And no one's there to save you Y no hay nadie para salvarte  
No you don't know what it's like No tu no sabes como es  
Welcome to my life Bienvenido a mi vida

Do you wanna be somebody else¿Quieres ser otra persona?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out¿Estás harto de sentirte tan abandonado?  
Are you desperate to find something more Estás desesperado por encontrar algo más  
Before your life is over?Antes de que se acabe tu vida?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate¿Estás atrapado en un mundo que odias?  
Are you sick of everyone around¿Estás harto de todo el mundo?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies Con las sonrisas falsas y las mentiras estú  
While deep inside your bleeding Mientras sangras por dentro

CHORUS ESTRIBILLO

No one ever lied straight to your face Nadie te mintió nunca a la cara  
No one ever stabbed you in the back Nadie te apuñaló por la espalda  
You might think I'm happy Puedes crees que soy feliz  
But I'm not gonna be ok Pero no voy a estar bien  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted Todos te dieron siempre lo que querías  
You never had to work Nunca tuviste que trabajar  
It was always there Siempre estaba allí  
You don't know what it's like No sabes como es  
What it's like Como es

CHORUS x2ESTRIBILLO x2


	5. A little less conversation

**dama de luna:** no sé por quien te ha faltado rezar, pero por casi nadie! Anakin, por supuesto, siempre provocando, si todas sabemos que le encanta. Un beso!

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias! Lo sé, la mujer es un poco, ehh... molesta. abrazos

Bueno, espero que este os guste. Un beso y gracias!

* * *

_Capítulo V: A little less conversation _

"Getting burned is better than extinguishing slowly" Kurt Cobain ("Es mejor quemarse que apagarse lentamente")

"No han aceptado", murmuró Obi-wan entrando a la casa. Detrás suyo, Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, "no puedo creer que no hayan querido firmar el tratado. Más de una semana¡y no lo han firmado!"

"Lo sé, Obi-wan, yo estaba allí, y llevas repitiendo lo mismo desde que salimos de allí", Anakin llevó sus pasos hasta la cocina, mientras Obi-wan comenzaba a recorrer la sala de un lado a otro, los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta en el rostro.

"El tratado era perfecto, y las peticiones de Batcha estúpidas", Obi-wan alzó la voz ligeramente sobre el ruido que Anakin estaba haciendo en la cocina, "Gambola jamás las aceptará... el Consejo no las aceptará", instintivamente, su mano derecha se disparó hasta sus ojos, restregándolos suavemente, "ese hombre es tan... incivilizado", escuchó a Anakin reír desde la otra habitación.

"De cualquier forma tenemos que cenar allí esta noche, tal vez le convenzamos"

"No sé cómo, creo que ya habíamos establecido que no te ibas a acostar con él¿cierto?", se produjo un ruido fuerte, de cubiertos cayéndose y Obi-wan suspiró.

"¡No te atre–"

"Esta bien¡olvídalo!", exclamó antes de que Anakin pudiera desatar esa famosa furia suya y acabaran mal, "¿puedo preguntar que estás haciendo?"

"Buscar algo de comer", la voz de Anakin se escuchó más cercana, y su figura apareció en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Comer?", susurró Obi-wan, "¿estamos al borde de una crisis y tú solo piensas en comer?"

"¿Crisis? Exageras. Además, como cuando estoy molesto", explicó Anakin acercándose hasta donde estaba Obi-wan, "¿tenemos algo de comer?"

"También comes cuando estás nervioso o aburrido... ¿es eso todo lo que haces¿Comer?", Obi-wan estaba visiblemente molesto, una pequeña vena en su frente más prominente de lo normal, el tono de su voz ligeramente tembloroso. Odiaba que alguien se negara a firmar un tratado.

"La comida ayuda", susurró Anakin mientras daba el paso que lo separaba de Obi-wan, inclinándose ligeramente sobre su rostro, "el otro método es el sexo, pero como de eso no tengo, pues tendré que comer¿no?", a medida que iba hablando el tono se hizo cada vez más bajo, hasta ser solo un murmullo ininteligible para alguien que no estuviese tan cerca como Obi-wan, "¿tú que crees, Obi-wan?", la palma de su mano real encontró un hueco sobre el pecho de Obi-wan fácilmente. Presionó. Obi-wan soltó un suspiro involuntario, aspirando el aroma fuerte de Anakin, deseando sencillamente dejarse llevar. Estaba cansado de luchar contra Anakin, contra _sí mismo_. Sin embargo, el cansancio no era razón suficiente para abandonar una batalla.

"Creo que hay algunas sobras en la encimera"

* * *

Esta vez – y Obi-wan tenía que estar agradecido – ambos jedi lucían sus atuendos de cada día para presentarse a la prometida cena en casa del líder Shani. Los había recogido un transporte en la puerta de la casa a la hora esperada y ambos se dirigían al centro de la ciudad, lejos de los edificios oficiales, a la residencia personal de Batcha y su familia.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser mucho más aburrido que la fiesta del otro día?", inquirió Anakin al aire, la mirada fija en el paisaje.

"¿La fiesta del otro día fue divertida?", Obi-wan arqueó una ceja, temblando inconscientemente al recordar la persecución a la que se había visto sometido, "esto será más... serio"

"Aburrido"

"Como quieras", Obi-wan puso los ojos en blanco, "en cualquier caso podremos estudiar a Batcha de cerca"

"¿Crees que planea algo?", los ojos de Anakin abandonaron la ventana, clavándose en el rostro de Obi-wan con seguridad.

"Si¿cuál es el punto de pedir un tratado y luego oponerse a él con tanta energía? Creo que solo nos quiere aquí para que el otro bando baje la guardia y poder aprovecharse"

"¿Esperas un ataque?", inquirió Anakin, "¿una batalla?", Obi-wan tan solo asintió, la mirada en el frente, "si, justo lo que suponía"

* * *

Cuando hubieron atravesado lo que parecía la parte más residencial de la ciudad, el vehículo se detuvo frente a una casa bastante grande y del estilo clásico del lugar, decorada con elegancia. En la puerta, esperándoles, estaban Batcha, sus cuatro hijos y una mujer que debía ser su esposa.

"¡Obi-wan!", la exclamación procedente de una voz femenina hizo que el caballero jedi se detuviera en seco, un temblor involuntario recorriéndole la espalda. Empezó a dar la vuelta, pero antes de tener tiempo de completarla tenía a una muy sonriente Kanti Heri colgada del brazo. Tras ella, Gambola y Thania descendían de un vehículo similar al suyo, "y Anakin, por supuesto", el otro brazo de la mujer se entrelazó con el de Anakin, que le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, "¡mi pareja favorita!"

"Vaya", Obi-wan tuvo que dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa cuando se encontró con la sedosa voz de Batcha a tan poca distancia. Aquella mujer no solo le alteraba los nervios, también la percepción, "que grata sorpresa. No les esperábamos esta noche"

"¿Cómo que no amigo?", exclamó Gambola palmeando la espalda de Batcha amigablemente, "enviaste una cordial invitación, si mal no recuerdo"

"Así es", pero no fue la voz de Batcha la que hizo la afirmación, sino la de su primogénito, Jacob, "después de todo, queríamos responder a su amable gesto reciprocando la invitación", Anakin no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Evidentemente, el muchacho se había tomado la libertad de realizar la invitación.

"Por supuesto", Batcha no mostró sorpresa en ningún momento, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro rápidamente, "permítanme presentarles a mi esposa", una mujer rubia y de aspecto estirado le estrechó la mano a ambos jedi sin pronunciar palabra, "si lo desean, pasaremos adentro"

Con un asentimiento general, la comitiva se adentró en la casa, la familia Shani guiando el camino y Kanti aún sosteniendo los brazos de ambos jedi. Obi-wan puso los ojos en blanco y se resignó a otra larga velada.

"Mi esposa los guiará hasta el comedor", musitó Batcha una vez se hubieron adentrado en la casa, "si me disculpan un segundo, mi hijo y yo tenemos un asunto breve que discutir"

"Pero padre, sería grosero abandonar a nuestros invitados", por primera vez desde que lo había visto, Anakin notó un tono ligeramente resentido en el más joven, furioso se atrevería a decir.

"Insisto, Jacob, solo serán unos segundos"

"Por supuesto", murmuró Obi-wan en tono conciliador, "no se preocupen por nosotros"

Con una pequeña inclinación hacia el jedi, Batcha llevó su paso brioso hasta una de las numerosas puertas blancas que salían de la sala. Su hijo le siguió un par de pasos por detrás, cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando llegaron a lo que podía ser una biblioteca. Cuando se dio la vuelta para encarar a su padre, el muchacho recibió un golpe sobre el estómago que le hizo perder la respiración.

"Padre", susurró mientras se arrodillaba sobre una rodilla, sujetándose el estómago con los brazos.

"Jamás harás algo así sin mi consentimiento", los ojos medio cerrados y el silbido molesto de Batcha no pareció sorprender al otro.

"Soy tu heredero y soy mayor de edad"

"Estas decisiones no están en tu mano, y mucho menos cuando las haces por una cría estúpida del bando contrario. ¡Es la hija de nuestro enemigo, el que ha arrasado a nuestro pueblo, Jacob!"

"Pero tú puedes mirarla¿cierto?", Jacob dejó escapar una leve risa amarga, "eres un hipócrita, padre... no esperes ningún tipo de lealtad por mi parte"

* * *

Anakin estaba, sin ninguna duda, aburrido. Y caliente. La primera parte se debía básicamente a la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido, también conocida como cena. No sólo le habían servido una extraña _cosa_ que supuestamente había sido animal en algún momento para cenar, sino que la conversación había pasado de poco interesante a insoportable. Obi-wan, sentado frente suyo, parecía igual de mortificado. Por supuesto, su única razón era Kanti, que le avasallaba con preguntas acerca de su tórrido romance con Anakin.

La segunda parte era ligeramente más complicada. El problema principal radicaba en que Obi-wan se estaba resistiendo _demasiado_. Por supuesto que había esperado resistencia, era parte del juego. Sin embargo, el paso siguiente consistía en pasar a la acción, acostarse con él y olvidarse del tema y del hombre en cuestión para siempre. Con lo que no había contado, sin embargo, era con que Obi-wan decidiera no jugar y hacer todo esto más complicado y más personal. Más _erróneo_.

Por supuesto, Anakin ya tenía un plan para solucionar sus dos problemas.

* * *

Obi-wan estaba preocupado por la ausencia del hijo de Batcha, que había sido justificada bajo una enfermedad poco grave. La sutilidad del hombre en ese aspecto había flaqueado, pues estaba claro que el asunto de la invitación había provocado una disputa paterno filial que podía haber llevado a cualquier tipo de consecuencias. Sabía que Batcha era un hombre peligroso, pero no estaba seguro hasta que punto sería capaz de dañar a su propio hijo. Por supuesto, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido sencillamente recluido como un crío por su mal comportamiento.

"Dime Obi-wan", Obi-wan volvió el rostro una vez más hacia Kanti, a la que le había ofrecido una fantástica historia acerca de su problemático romance con Anakin, incluyendo antiguos amantes, raptos, desafíos a la autoridad y numerosas peleas pasionales, "¿cuándo conociste a Anakin?"

"Era un esclavo en Tatooine y yo aún un aprendiz", Obi-wan sabía que la mejor forma de mentir era mantener la verdad cuando se pudiera, "mi maestro lo liberó"

"¡Oh, un esclavo!", exclamó la mujer, llevando una mirada triste hasta Anakin, que parecía más entretenido en revolver su comida, "que historia tan romántica", Obi-wan asintió con una sonrisa, llevándose la copa de vino hasta los labios, "¿amor a primera vista?"

"Anakin tenía nueve años entonces, así que no. Eso hubiese sido tan inciv–"

"¿Tan?", pero la mirada de Obi-wan ya no estaba sobre Kanti, sino sobre Anakin, que mantenía los ojos fijos sobre su plato. Sin embargo, uno de sus pies descalzos subía lentamente por el muslo derecho de Obi-wan, "¿te encuentras bien, querido? Estás algo pálido"

"Estoy... estoy perfectamente, gracias", los ojos de Obi-wan dibujaron una mirada amenazadora hacia Anakin, pero el pie de éste continuó su movimiento, ascendiendo y descendiendo por su muslo con un ritmo hipnotizante.

Obi-wan estaba esperando que su mirada fuese suficiente para que el pie de Anakin cesara en sus intentos, pero los ojos del otro jedi se movían entre su plato y su copa sin acercarse a los suyos propios.

"¿Seguro?", Obi-wan solo acertó a asentir, porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando favorablemente a las atenciones recibidas. Interesante, nunca se había creído un fetichista de los pies. Por supuesto, el hecho de que llevara deseando a Anakin desde que había puesto los ojos sobre él no podía estar ayudando, "insisto en que te ves extraño, querido", Obi-wan colocó su mano sobre el pie de Anakin antes de que este pudiera llegar a su erección, haciendo que los ojos color miel brillaran desafiantes en su dirección, "¿querido?"

"Agradezco su preocupación, pero no me ocurre nada", asintiendo con fuerza, Obi-wan apartó el infame pie de su cuerpo, aunque éste regresó a su posición segundos después. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Obi-wan lo volvió a detener.

Los ojos de Anakin se debatían entre diversión y desafío mientras una medio sonrisa coronaba sus labios carnosos. Obi-wan quería dejarse llevar, pero no lo haría.

"Si lo desean, tomaremos una copa en la sala contigua", aquella fue la primera vez que la voz de la mujer de Batcha hizo acto de presencia, y Obi-wan no pudo más que estarle agradecido.

* * *

Anakin se acercó hacia Thania, que estaba de pie junto a una pomposa escalera que adornaba el centro de la estancia. La estancia era grande y estaba prácticamente vacía, así que todos los allí congregados tomaban sus bebidas de pie y en círculos cerrados, lo cual le había ofrecido a Obi-wan la forma perfecta de evitarle. Al menos Anakin podía asegurar que el hombre tenía una molesta erección proporcionada nada más y nada menos que por su pie. Sonrió.

Thania miraba hacia arriba en intervalos de tiempo determinado, casi esperando que alguien bajara de allí, con lo que no notó a Anakin acercándose hacia ella. Con un ligero salto hacia atrás y un susurro sorprendido, le recibió a su lado.

"¿Ocurre algo?", inquirió Anakin con una sonrisa en el rostro, "pareces preocupada"

"¿No te resulta extraño que Jake desapareciera tan abruptamente?"

"Pequeña", ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta abruptamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Batcha, "como ya os dije, se encuentra ligeramente indispuesto. Sin embargo, si deseáis comprobarlo con vuestros propios ojos, os puedo conducir a sus aposentos", el hombre alargó la mano ligeramente, ofreciéndosela con diligencia a Thania.

"Yo... bueno, claro", Thania tomó la mano ofrecida con recelo.

Anakin observó como Batcha conducía a la chica al piso de arriba con ojos suspicaces. No se fiaba del hombre, así que decidió seguirles de cerca.

* * *

Como había sospechado Anakin, en cuanto la chica se encontró a solas con Batcha éste le ofreció una sonrisa lasciva y la apretó contra una pared, utilizando su propio cuerpo como impedimento para que ella se moviera.

"Le agradecería que se apartara", susurró ella, el miedo presente en la voz.

"No veo razón alguna para hacerlo", la boca del hombre descendió sobre su hombro, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, escuchó la puerta de la sala en la que se había recluido abrirse.

"Thania", la voz de Anakin fue suficiente para que el hombre se apartara un par de pasos de la chica, "tu familia te busca"

La chica miró durante unos segundos entre los dos hombres, que se sostenían la mirada, hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar y salir de la sala corriendo. Anakin medio sonrió entonces, dando un par de pasos hacia Batcha, que también se acercó hacia él.

"Atacar a jóvenes indefensas no es muy cortés", apuntó Anakin mientras cerraban la distancia que los separaba por completo. El hombre era de su misma altura, lo cual hacia que Anakin se sintiera ligeramente en desventaja.

"¿Preferirías que te atacara a ti, jedi?", la mano de Batcha encontró un lugar en la cintura de Anakin, ascendiendo después hasta su pecho, "sería un cambio justo", Anakin colocó su mano sobre la de Batcha, que se había deslizado hasta su cuello, deteniendo su movimiento.

"¿Firmarías el tratado?", Batcha sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Cambiar poder por sexo?", inquirió, "un error común, pero no, gracias"

"Entonces, me temo que no hay trato"

* * *

Obi-wan había notado la primera vez que había visto a Anakin que sus labios era extremadamente rojos. _Demasiado_ rojos. Y demasiado tentadores. Ahora, mientras el vehículo les llevaba de vuelta a su casa, Obi-wan se preguntaba exactamente cuanto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de aguantar el juego en el que se había metido con Anakin. Primero habían sido cometarios, luego toques con invasión de espacio personal, pero Anakin había lanzado la sutilidad por la ventana aquella noche cuando había decidido utilizar su pie para propósitos distintos a caminar.

"¿Ocurre algo?", inquirió Anakin con su mejor sonrisa y estirándose como un gato.

Obi-wan negó con la cabeza, exhalando un suspiro interno.

* * *

Cuando Obi-wan se había convencido de que aquella noche no dormiría tras dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama, había decidido bajar a tomar un vaso de agua y a respirar un aire distinto. A calmarse. A no pensar en Anakin y en su pie, en Anakin y en su cuerpo temblando bajo su mano, en Anakin y en sus labios, en Anakin y en sus suspiros de placer.

"¿No puedes dormir?", la voz de Anakin provenía de una esquina de la cocina, donde el jedi más joven se sentaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Obi-wan soltó el vaso que iba a llenar de agua, acercándose hasta el otro y apoyándose en la pared a su lado, aunque permaneciendo de pie. Se restregó las manos contra el pantalón – su única prenda – ligeramente, mirándolas después con profundo interés.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?", Anakin levantó la mirada hacia Obi-wan, pensando en fingir ignorancia. Sin embargo, decidió arrojar las apariencias por la ventana. Con un movimiento ágil, se arrodilló frente a Obi-wan, llevando sus dos manos hacia uno de sus muslos y reclinando el rostro sobre el otro.

"Porque quería", susurró, dibujando círculos imaginarios con los dedos sobre la tela del pantalón, "porque tú querías", alzó el rostro ligeramente, enterrando sus labios en el ombligo descubierto de Obi-wan, mordiendo ligeramente la piel, succionándola después, "porque ya es hora de dar otro paso en nuestro juego", Obi-wan dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás mientras medio cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios de Anakin mordiendo y besando su estómago. Delicioso.

"Para ti todo es un juego", afirmó inclinando la cabeza hacia delante esta vez, deleitándose en la imagen de la lengua de Anakin atravesando su pecho hasta llegar a lamer un pezón oscuro.

"No todo", susurró Anakin, devolviendo su boca al ombligo de Obi-wan y llevando sus manos a la cinturilla de su pantalón, "pero tú y yo siempre hemos sido un juego", antes de que Anakin se enterrara de nuevo en su piel, Obi-wan le agarró con fuerza del cabello, obligándole a mirarle desde su posición arrodillada.

"Estoy cansado de jugar", haciendo un poco de fuerza, obligó a Anakin a alzarse hasta estar de pié. Éste le miró con determinación, un ligero tinte divertido, mientras que sus manos no abandonaban sus pantalones.

"Cierto", medio sonrió Anakin, forzando una de sus piernas entre las de Obi-wan, "se me olvidaba que tú prefieres mirar", Obi-wan no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Un juego. Aquello solo era un maldito juego de resistencia. Y él era un gran jugador.

"Supongo entonces que no tienes nada en contra de que participe", los labios de Obi-wan fueron directamente al cuello de Anakin, succionando el lugar donde se notaba su pulso con fuerza, lamiendo un camino desde su clavícula hasta su oreja, "pero deberías dejar de confiar tanto en tus propias habilidades", Anakin soltó una leve risa cuando los labios de Obi-wan volvieron a trazar el mismo camino, continuando después sobre su pecho.

Anakin ocupó sus manos en bajar los pantalones de Obi-wan con fuerza, atrapando su erección entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que los dientes de Obi-wan encontraban su pezón y mordían con fuerza. Soltó un sonido sorprendido, pero se apretó más contra el otro cuerpo inconscientemente. Esto era mucho más que un juego, era una batalla.

Anakin abandonó la erección que había comenzado a acariciar y llevó su mano hasta el trasero descubierto de Obi-wan, tanteando su entrada con un dedo firme. Cuando lo introdujo con fuerza Obi-wan le mordió el cuello, lamiendo después la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

Obi-wan llevó sus dos manos hasta la espalda de Anakin y, continuando el descenso, bajó los pantalones de éste, sintiendo su erección contra su piel. Cuando Anakin introdujo un segundo dedo, ambos se miraron a los ojos con determinación.

No había más sonido en la habitación que sus respiraciones rápidas y agitadas, pero la tensión era casi palpable. ¿Cuándo se había convertido el sexo en algún tan intoxicante¿En algo tan intenso¿En algo tan significativo?

"¿Vas a ser delicado ahora?", inquirió Obi-wan cuando Anakin iba a introducir un tercer dedo en su interior. Anakin medio sonrió, apartando su mano del hombre con fuerza y separándose ligeramente para poder darle la vuelta, "mejor si estamos cara a cara", Obi-wan pegó su espalda con fuerza a la pared a la vez que daba un tirón fuerte de Anakin, juntando sus cuerpos de nuevo. Ambos se mordieron los labios para evitar un gemido de debilidad. Un gemido de placer.

"Supuse que dirías algo así", Anakin abrió un poco más las piernas de Obi-wan con la suya propia, introduciéndose después con un solo movimiento rápido.

Cuando hubieron establecido un ritmo rápido, fuerte, casi violento, Anakin apoyó la frente contra la de Obi-wan, clavándole con energía la mirada. En los ojos de Anakin había lujuria, rabia y resentimiento y Obi-wan se preguntó si los suyos tendrían un tinte parecido. Probablemente.

Cada embestida era más fuerte, más segura y más cercana a un final amargo. Sexo duro, agresivo, agridulce, Obi-wan había sabido que sería así y, sin embargo, no había podido predecir que sería tan perfecto. Tan Anakin.

El orgasmo le llegó con fuerza, casi sin avisar, diluyéndole en una espiral de colores y obligándole a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Con una embestida más, Anakin acabó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Obi-wan se dejó deslizar por la pared, llevando a Anakin con él. Anakin cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando que se calmara su respiración. Quería quedarse allí, dejar que el sueño le arrastrara entre los brazos de Obi-wan, que se sentían tan perfectamente seguros y erróneos a la vez que el sentimiento le asustaba. Pero dormir entre sus brazos no era parte del juego.

"Voy a ducharme", murmuró.

Obi-wan le observó marcharse desde el suelo. Por un momento había creído poder manejarlo, pero algo le decía que se había metido en un terreno demasiado peligroso.

* * *

Fin capítulo V

A Little Less Conversation – Elvis Presley

A little less conversation, a little more action please

All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me

A little more bite and a little less bark

A little less fight and a little more spark

Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me

Satisfy me baby

Baby close your eyes and listen to the music

Drifting through a summer breeze

It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it

Come along with me and put your mind at ease

A little less conversation, a little more action please

All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me

A little more bite and a little less bark

A little less fight and a little more spark

Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me

Satisfy me baby

Come on baby I'm tired of talking

Grab your coat and let's start walking

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Don't procrastinate, don't articulate

Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around

A little less conversation, a little more action please

All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me

A little more bite and a little less bark

A little less fight and a little more spark

Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me

Satisfy me baby

Un poco menos de conversación - Elvis Presley

Un poco menos de conversación, un poco más de acción por favor

Tanta agravación no me está satisfaciendo

Un poco más mordida y menos ladrido

Un poco menos pelea y más brillo

Cierra la boca y abre tu corazóny satisface me nena

Satisfaceme nena

Nena cierra los ojos y escucha la música

Flotando por una brisa de verano

Es una noche buena y puede enseñarte a usarla

Ven conmigo y deja tu mente fluir

Un poco menos de conversación, un poco más de acción por favor

Tanta agravación no me está satisfaciendo

Un poco más mordida y menos ladrido

Un poco menos pelea y más brillo

Cierra la boca y abre tu corazóny satisface me nena

Satisfaceme nena

Vamos nena estoy cansado de hablar

Agarra tu abrigo y vamos a empezar a andar

Vamos, vamos x4

No hables, no articules

Chica se esta haciendo tarde, enfandandome de esperar

Un poco menos de conversación, un poco más de acción por favor

Tanta agravación no me está satisfaciendo

Un poco más mordida y menos ladrido

Un poco menos pelea y más brillo

Cierra la boca y abre tu corazóny satisface me nena

Satisfaceme nena


	6. Bitter sweet symphony

**Agus y Moony: **vaya, **parece** que ha gustado, lo cual me alegra. Lo sé, Batcha es mi personaje malvado de esta historia, ya veré que tan malo. Y si, la "little conversation" fue interesante, ja, ja! Espero que te siga gustando!

**dama de luna: **si por mi fuera habrían dormido juntitos, pero es que son unos cabezotas! Intentaremos suavizar el asunto, aunque no está muy claro... Un beso!

**BGM:** si, ya hemos entrado a la acción, ja! Batcha es malo... muy malo, ya veremos de lo que es capaz. En cuanto a la dominancia, pues Anakin es el dominante obvio así de entrada, pero Obi-wan también tendrá lo suyo... gracias!

**Salazar Lestrange: **me alegro de que lo hayas seguido desde el principio, que siempre sienta bien, y me alegro de que te guste la caracterización. También me alegro de que hayas leído todo lo demás, siempre se aprecia. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando, un beso!

_

* * *

__Capítulo VI: Bitter sweet symphony_

"I don't know why I did it, I don't know why I liked it and I don't know why I will do it again" Bart Simpson ("

No sé por qué lo hice, no sé por qué me gustó y no sé por qué volveré a hacerlo")

Obi-wan, apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina, le dio un bocado a la manzana que sostenía su mano derecha y dejó la cabeza caer hacia atrás, provocando un sonido hueco al chocar contra un armario. Se mordió el labio para evitar un suspiro, porque se había encontrado a sí mismo suspirando demasiado en los dos últimos días. Desde que había sucumbido ante Anakin – aunque tal vez había sido al revés, no había nada demasiado claro entre ellos dos – todo se había vuelto más complicado. Aunque tal vez no, porque ahora todo se reducía a intensos encuentros sexuales. Tal vez, después de todo, no había razón para quejarse.

Lo cierto era que Obi-wan se había acostumbrado a lidiar con jóvenes con poca experiencia que habían esperado que él los guiara en la cama con dulzura. Anakin, sin embargo, sabía muy bien lo que hacía y lo que quería. Y no era dulce. Por supuesto, no tenía porque serlo, porque ellos habían definido el sexo como un campo de batalla más, un lugar donde purgar sus odios y resentimientos a través del placer físico. Porque había placer. Anakin sabía exactamente donde tocar, donde besar, donde morder.

Sin embargo, Obi-wan no podía más que preguntarse por qué se negaba a besarle los labios. Hasta cierto punto, Obi-wan podía entender que se considerara un gesto débil, algo demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo con él, pero no podía evitar el deseo, la necesidad de besar esos labios excesivamente rojos. Lo que más le intrigaba, sin embargo, era el brillo furioso que tomaban los ojos de Anakin cada vez que lo intentaba, haciéndole pensar que había algo más que simple simbolismo detrás del rechazo.

Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que Obi-wan estaba cansado y dolorido. Habían practicado más sexo en los últimos dos días de lo que Obi-wan recordaba haber practicado nunca, y todavía no habían pisado una cama. Había habido paredes, suelo y mesas, pero ni siquiera un sofá. Todavía le dolía la espalda de la noche anterior en la mesa de la cocina, además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo incivilizado de todo aquello. Parecían animales en celo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de extenderse en sus pensamientos, Anakin apareció en la cocina justo en el momento en el que su comunicador sonó. Dejó la manzana sobre la encimera y tomó el aparato entre sus manos.

"Obi-wan Kenobi", dijo contra el aparato mientras que Anakin le miraba con interés, curioso ante quien llamaría. Si tenía un poco de suerte, sería Mace Windu.

_"Obi-wan"_, contestó la voz de Mace Windu al otro lado.

"Mace, esperaba la llamada", asintió inconscientemente, ofreciéndole una ceja arqueada a Anakin cuando éste sonrió ampliamente. Anakin caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Obi-wan con parsimonia, arrodillándose frente a él y sujetándole las caderas con ambas manos.

_"Esperábamos el informe para hace un par de días, Obi-wan, pero no hemos recibido ni el informe ni a ti¿se puede sa–"_

"Disculpa un segundo, Mace", Obi-wan tapó el comunicador con la mano que no lo sostenía, dirigiendo la vista hacia el arrodillado Anakin, que parecía más interesado en observar su entrepierna, "¿se puede saber que haces?", el tono fue menos duro de lo que Obi-wan pretendía, pero fue suficiente para que los ojos miel le miraran.

"Creí que eso sería bastante obvio", la mirada divertida volvió hacia su principal objetivo, mientras que las manos bajaban los pantalones de un solo tirón.

"No se te oc– oh, Fuerza", antes de que Obi-wan tuviera tiempo de nada más, una de sus manos estaba entre los cabellos de Anakin, mientras que su miembro era rodeado por su boca con decisión.

_"¿Está todo bien, Obi-wan?"_, la voz de Mace parecía venir de una realidad muy lejana, una en la que no existían Anakin y su perfecta boca. Obi-wan apretó el comunicador con fuerza entre la mano que lo sostenía, obligándose a sí mismo a centrarse en algo que no fuera la boca de Anakin ascendiendo y descendiendo por lo que ya era una erección, "_¿Obi-wan?"_

"Yo, ehh...", tosió un poco, sintiendo su voz más ronca de lo normal, "perdona Mace, me di un golpe"

_"¿Qué me dices del informe, entonces?"_, Obi-wan se mordió el labio inferior cuando una de las manos de Anakin abandonó su cadera y se apoderó de la base de su erección, masajeando allí donde su boca no llegaba. Necesitaba enfocarse. Informe, tratado, Mace.

"No firmaron el tratado Mace, ellos no... no– ", dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, alejando de su cabeza la imagen de Anakin arrodillado frente a él, "uno de los lados no estaba de acuerdo"

_"Supongo que el líder Shani, era lo que suponíamos. Asumo que estás preparando algunas enmiendas razonables para todos y que las tendrás pronto, después de todo, supongo que no querrás quedarte demasiado tiempo más allí"_, Obi-wan era consciente de que Mace estaba hablando, de que aquello era una conversación importante, pero estaba tan cerca, y las manos de Anakin se sentían calientes contra la piel de sus caderas y su lengua lamía y su boca succionaba y aquello era un tortura, "_¿cómo van las cosas con el crío?"_, emitió un sonido apagado mientras se agarraba con más fuerza al cabello de Anakin, "_¿qué fue eso?"_, antes de que la voz de Mace acabara la pregunta Obi-wan cerró los ojos con más fuerza de la que creía posible, alcanzando el orgasmo en un torbellino de luces blancas, "_Obi-wan¿estás bien?"_, el tono de Mace era más exasperado que preocupado, y Obi-wan casi podía imaginárselo dando suaves golpes en el suelo con su pie derecho.

"Bien Mace, estoy bien", la respuesta fue un suspiro de alivio. Obi-wan dejó a su cuerpo deslizarse por el mueble hasta quedar sentado de piernas abiertas frente a la figura arrodillada de Anakin, que se lamía el labio inferior como un gato satisfecho, "y todo va bien"

_"Me sorprendes... después de cómo te pusiste por el asunto del chico"_

"No digo que sea fácil de manejar, pero he estado en situaciones mucho peores", Anakin le ofreció una sonrisa, consciente de que hablaban de él. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un amago para levantarse, pero Obi-wan le dio un tirón del pelo, obligándole a mantener su posición arrodillada, "ladra, pero no muerde", la mano de Obi-wan se deslizó desde el cabello de Anakin hasta su cuello con suavidad, sujetándole como si pretendiera ahogarle. Sus intenciones, sin embargo, eran muy diferentes.

_"Por favor, no me digas que te lo estás tirando"_, Obi-wan sonrió contra el comunicador mientras que lo sostenía entre su oído y su hombro, dirigiendo la mano al interior de los pantalones de Anakin, rodeando su erección con fuerza. Anakin sonrió y apoyó su frente sobre el otro hombro de Obi-wan, lamiendo la piel a la que tenía acceso.

"No tienes porque hacerlo", susurró Anakin contra su oído, sintiendo a su cuerpo debatirse entre los temblores placenteros que lo recorrían, "¿tienes que ser siempre tan... cortés?"

"Cállate"

_"¿Disculpa?"_

"No hablaba contigo, Mace, perdona"

_"¿Entonces¿Te has acostado con el chico?"_, Obi-wan aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias, deleitándose en el contraste de la voz de Mace con los suspiros de placer de Anakin.

"Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia", las manos de Anakin fueron a parar a su cintura, buscando un punto de apoyo.

_"Eso quiere decir que si, por supuesto. No me lo puedo creer Obi-wan, te creía con un poco más de cabeza, pero parece que has perdido la sensatez en los últimos años"_

"¿Celoso?", no estaba muy seguro de hacia quien iba dirigida la pregunta, pero la respuesta de Mace fue un bufido indignado y la de Anakin un mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja.

_"Por favor, Obi-wan. Solo me sorprende que te le hayas abierto de piernas al chico¿o fue al contrario?"_

"¿Realmente quieres los detalles, Mace?", Anakin le clavó las uñas a Obi-wan en las caderas, sintiéndose cerca, deliciosamente cerca.

_"No hay quien razone contigo cuando te pones así"_, los dientes de Anakin encontraron un lugar en el cuello de Obi-wan al acabar en el mismo instante en el que la línea de comunicación se cortó con un sonoro clic. Anakin dejó a su cuerpo caer sobre el de Obi-wan en una posición incómoda mientras que el comunicador quedaba olvidado en algún lugar del suelo.

"Bueno, eso ha sido divertido", susurró cuando fue capaz de respirar. Obi-wan, sin embargo, dibujó una expresión furiosa en el rostro, e hizo un poco más de presión sobre el cuello de Anakin, que aun sujetaba. Los ojos de Anakin buscaron los suyos con rapidez.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así"

* * *

"El Consejo no aceptará estos términos", dijo Anakin abandonando un datapad sobre la mesa y recostándose sobre el sofá.

"Ya lo sé", Obi-wan, sentado a su lado, se restregó los ojos con fuerza, "no hay manera de hacer que las peticiones de Batcha parezcan razonables. Son estúpidas y mezquinas, aunque las hecho por eso, por supuesto", Anakin le ofreció un asentimiento, "no quiere un tratado"

"Tal vez habría que pasar a acciones un poco más drásticas", sugirió Anakin con un encogimiento de hombros.

"La violencia es lo que ha llevado a esta gente a donde esta hoy, no podemos recurrir a ella", Obi-wan se recostó también contra el sofá, mirando de reojo a Anakin, "sería admitir que la diplomacia no sirve para nada"

"Realmente no creo que lo haga"

"Por favor, no entremos en esa discusión", Obi-wan se llevó de nuevo las manos a los ojos, "hemos ha– "

"Deja de hacer eso", la mano de Anakin se disparó a la muñeca de Obi-wan, apartando su mano de sus ojos, "te vas a sacar los ojos", Obi-wan suspiró exageradamente, "relájate¿quieres?"

"¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? Estamos en un punto muerto", antes de terminar la frase Obi-wan sabía que no debía haber abandonado sus labios, pues en un segundo la mano de Anakin estaba sobre su muslo, "no", sujetó la mano con la suya propia, desviando la mirada hacia Anakin.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo único que hacemos", y porque el sexo con Anakin era de todo menos relajante.

"No sabía que eso era un problema", la otra mano de Anakin apartó la de Obi-wan, permitiéndole ascender por el interior de su muslo con seguridad, "¿qué quieres que hagamos sino para relajarnos, Obi-wan¿Tal vez una pequeña charla de Qui-gon¿Qué te parece?", Obi-wan detuvo de nuevo la mano de Anakin, justo antes de que llegara a su entrepierna.

"¿Y por qué no acerca de ese maestro tuyo que deja que te apuñalen por la espalda?"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo"

"Podría decirte lo mismo, así que ¿por que no te limitas a ir a darte una ducha fría, si tan necesitado estás?", la mano de Anakin se disparó al cuello de Obi-wan, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza de lo que pretendía, apretando lo suficiente como para que Obi-wan sintiera un escalofrío de miedo.

"Yo no te necesito"

* * *

Por un segundo, Obi-wan había estado seguro de que Anakin apretaría, de que sus pulmones empezarían a reclamar aire que no podían obtener, pero Anakin sencillamente se había levantado y había atravesado la puerta. Se había sentido tentado de seguirlo, pero eso habría sido un gesto de debilidad que no se podía permitir, así que había permanecido sentado en el sillón. Había tomado un datapad entre sus manos y había intentado buscar una solución al dilema presente, pero no podía más que preguntarse adonde había ido Anakin. Finalmente, el sueño le había alcanzado y había cerrado los ojos tumbado sobre el sofá.

* * *

Anakin había dirigido sus pasos hacia un club nocturno en la ciudad Heri. Se había decidido por ella porque su cabello castaño destacaría menos entre cabelleras morenas que entre el brillante rubio Shani. Aun así, el local completo parecía haber notado su entrada, aunque habían perdido el interés en cuanto había tomado asiento frente a una barra abarrotada.

"¿Qué quieres, jedi?", el camarero le ofreció una sonrisa, y Anakin se preguntó si era delascivia o asco. Prefería la segunda.

"Lo más fuerte que tengas"

Segundos más tarde el mismo hombre le había servido una bebida de color azul eléctrico en un vaso largo. Le dio un trago largo y luchó por no toser ante el desconocido alcohol que le inundó los sentidos. Aquello era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Lo cierto es que Anakin nunca había sido propenso al alcohol, en realidad, odiaba emborracharse y las consecuencias que traía a la mañana siguiente, pero la tensión a la que se había visto sometido desde que había pisado este planeta se merecía una buena borrachera. Obi-wan no tenía derecho a mencionar a su maestro. Habían hablado de él tan sólo en una ocasión, pero seguramente Obi-wan lo había identificado como la raíz de un problema. Pero no tenía derecho, no tenía derecho, no tenía derecho.

"No tenía derecho", esta vez, después de un trago a la que podía ser su quinta bebida, lo dijo en alto.

"¿Disculpa?", la pregunta la hizo una voz de tersa perteneciente a una chica de largo cabello negro que llevaba un rato sentada a su lado.

"No hablaba contigo", la chica no pareció inmutarse por el tono cortante. De hecho, se limitó a colocar una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Anakin. Anakin bajó la mirada hasta la mano de la chica, subiéndola después hasta su rostro.

"Yo no quiero hablar"

"Que falta de sutileza", susurró Anakin mientras apartaba la mano de su cuerpo, "mejor búscate a otro, muñeca"

"Tú te lo pierdes, jedi", la muchacha profirió un sonido indignado y se alejó de la barra, perdiéndose entre la multitud que bailaba.

Anakin pidió una copa más para después apoyar el rostro sobre ambas manos. Anakin no necesitaba sexo de una extraña, tenía algo mucho mejor en casa. Tenía a Obi-wan, que se retorcía deliciosamente, y sabía donde colocar sus manos. Anakin siempre había tenido amantes demasiado suaves o demasiado agresivos, pero Obi-wan sabía tocarle con decisión pero con la fuerza exacta, clamando cada parte de su cuerpo como una posesión. Pero Anakin no era suyo. Sin embargo, ambos jugaban a poseerse, a tocarse, a entrelazarse en este complicado esquema que habían creado para desahogar sus odios.

Anakin creía que una vez que se acostara con Obi-wan todo aquello pararía y cada uno podría seguir su camino por separado, olvidando el resentimiento a través de la indiferencia. Anakin debía haber sabido que si catorce años de distancia no habían conseguido que olvidara su odio hacia Obi-wan, nada lo haría. Realmente no estaba seguro de si era odio, pero sí sabía que acostarse con él solo había conseguido que se obsesionara más.

Aún así, el sexo no le concedía ningún derecho a Obi-wan. No tenía derecho, no tenía derecho, no tenía derecho. Después de todo, aquello solo era un juego retorcido.

* * *

Cuando Anakin atravesó la puerta trasera de la casa lo único que tenía en la cabeza era dormir, pero cuando observó la figura dormida de Obi-wan sobre el sillón cambió de opinión. Se acercó hasta él y sentó en el hueco que había entre la mesa y el sofá, observando a Obi-wan. Cuando Obi-wan dormía parecía mucho más indefenso de lo que en realidad estaba. Las facciones de Obi-wan eran suaves, y estaban hechas para dibujar expresiones dulces antes que las exasperadas o furiosas que siempre parecían llenarle.

Anakin acercó las manos hasta el rostro de Obi-wan y le quitó las gafas con las que se había quedado dormido, dejándolas sobre la mesa. Apoyó una mano sobre el estómago de Obi-wan y buscó un resquicio de piel entre los ropajes que lo cubrían, trazando círculos imaginarios con su pulgar. Inclinó el rostro ligeramente, pensando que si Obi-wan no se hubiese visto arrastrado a la vida de jedi, seguramente hubiese sido un buen padre de familia. Podía verle en una casa unifamiliar en los suburbios de Coruscant, volviendo cada día de un trabajo sencillo para abrazar a su esposa y a un par de hijos. Tal vez, pensó, hubiese sido más provechoso en ese tipo de vida. Por otra parte, si hubiese sido así, Anakin no le habría conocido, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si eso era malo o bueno.

Cuando volvió a enderezar el rostro, Obi-wan entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de enfocar la vista en él.

"Has vuelto", susurró con voz ronca.

"Eres el maestro de la obviedad, Obi-wan", el cerebro de Obi-wan registró ausentemente la caricia sobre su piel, pero no la detuvo.

"Estás borracho", afirmó inmediatamente. Anakin soltó una risa amarga.

"No lo suficiente", Obi-wan se alzó ligeramente sobre sus codos, observando a Anakin sin decir palabra. Anakin, por su parte, se limitó a abrir completamente las prendas superiores de Obi-wan, posando las puntas de sus dedos sobre su pecho, los ojos clavados sobre los de Obi-wan. Obi-wan intentó apartar la mano, pero Anakin presionó la palma completamente y con fuerza.

Obi-wan abrió la boca, pero se arrepintió antes de que saliera algún sonido, cerrándola de nuevo. Mientras la mano de Anakin acariciaba su pecho con languidez, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, buscando los labios de Anakin con los suyos, pero el más joven giró el rostro, ofreciéndole su mejilla.

"¿Por qué no?", murmuró Obi-wan, apartándose.

"Porque no tienes derecho"

"¿Y a qué tengo derecho?", Anakin giró la cara de nuevo, mirándole a los ojos. Se levantó rápidamente y se sentó sobre las caderas de Obi-wan, inclinándose después sobre él.

"Esto es a lo único que tienes derecho", apartó la mirada de Obi-wan y descendió sobre su pecho descubierto, lamiendo cada trozo de piel, mordiendo un pezón, acariciando su estómago con sus manos, "porque yo no te necesito", su lengua rodeó un pezón, succionando después ligeramente, "no te deseo", sus manos encontraron la cinturilla del pantalón de Obi-wan y acariciaron la piel cercana, "yo no te quie–", se detuvo cuando las manos de Obi-wan le acariciaron el rostro, obligándole a levantarlo. Obi-wan no se sorprendió de encontrar los ojos de Anakin llorosos y su labio inferior tembloroso.

"¿Qué–"

"No", Anakin negó con la cabeza, apartando las manos de Obi-wan de su rostro, "lo único que quiero de ti es sexo¿entiendes? No quiero saber quien eres, no quiero cambiar mi opinión de ti, no quiero que me entiendas, lo único que quiero ahora mismo es sexo, y mañana no querré otra cosa, nunca querré otra cosa¿entiendes?", Obi-wan asintió ligeramente, levantándose hasta estar sentado con Anakin en su regazo.

Llevó sus labios hasta su cuello y sintió a Anakin soltar un suspiro. Las manos de Anakin descendieron con rapidez por su pecho y por su estómago, encontrando su erección a continuación. Mientras que Obi-wan se deshacía de las prendas superiores de Anakin, éste bajó sus pantalones lo suficiente como para mostrar su erección.

Anakin se levantó bruscamente y se deshizo de sus propios pantalanes con rapidez, sentándose de nuevo sobre Obi-wan. Rodeó su erección con fuerza y le empujó hasta que Obi-wan estaba tumbado sobre sus codos, dándole a Anakin suficiente espacio para guiar el miembro de Obi-wan hasta su entrada.

"Espera, debe–", pero antes de que Obi-wan pudiera aconsejar algo de preparación se encontró envuelto por Anakin. Observó el rostro del más joven contraerse por el dolor, pero él no pudo más que gemir ruidosamente y dejarse caer completamente contra el sofá. Era la primera vez que Anakin no ejercía el papel dominante, y mentiría si dijera que no había deseado enterrarse en su cuerpo.

Anakin hizo un amago para moverse, pero Obi-wan le sostuvo la cadera con fuerza.

"Espera un poco o dolerá más", Anakin se mordió el labio con fuerza, pero asintió. Hacia mucho tiempo que alguien había estado dentro suyo, y todavía no sabía porque había tenido la necesidad de que Obi-wan lo estuviese, "inclínate un poco hacia delante y abre un poco más las piernas", Anakin se inclinó sobre Obi-wan, apoyando la frente sobre su pecho.

Esperó unos segundos más y comenzó a moverse despacio, acelerando el movimiento cuando el dolor dio paso al placer. Cuando Obi-wan consideró que no había peligro de hacer daño a Anakin empezó a corresponder sus movimientos levantando las caderas al ritmo que Anakin marcaba. Enterró una de sus manos en el cabello de Anakin y la otra en su cadera, mientras que Anakin se sujetaba con fuerza a su cintura.

La frente de Anakin seguía apoyada contra su pecho, y Obi-wan no pudo dejar de notar que era la primera vez que sus miradas no se enfrentaban durante el sexo. También era la primera vez que ambos se estaban permitiendo gemidos, gruñidos, algo más que suspiros ahogados. Por un segundo se preguntó en que momento había pasado de la agresividad a la amargura, pero pronto el ritmo entre sus cuerpos se volvió demasiado frenético como para pensar en otro cosa.

Anakin apretó con más fuerza su cintura, como siempre hacía cuando el orgasmo le llegaba, lanzando a Obi-wan a uno propio cuando los músculos de su interior se apretaron algo más. Ambos lanzaron un par de gemidos algo más altos que los demás, y Anakin se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Obi-wan, mientras que este se relajaba sobre el sofá. Abrazó lánguidamente la cintura de Anakin y trató de calmar su respiración. Estaba cansado, pero tenía que estar agradecido de que por una vez hubieran utilizado algo blando para acostarse.

Obi-wan estaba empezando a dormitar cuando sintió a Anakin levantarse, reprimiendo un gemido ante la pérdida del peso agradable sobre su cuerpo. Anakin se colocó los pantalones mientras Obi-wan se erguía sobre sus codos con desgana. Sin dirigirle la mirada, Anakin dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la estancia.

"¿Por qué siempre huyes?", inquirió Obi-wan antes de que Anakin abandonara la sala. Anakin giró sobre sus propios pies y, arqueando una ceja, observó a Obi-wan.

"¿Estoy huyendo?", preguntó con suavidad, "no sabía que tú me perseguías"

* * *

Fin capítulo VI

Bitter sweet symphony – The Verve

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Try to make ends meet

You're a slave to money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the veins meet yeah,

No change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

But I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

Well I never pray

But tonight I'm on my knees yeah

I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah

I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now

But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change

I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Try to make ends meet

Try to find some money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the veins meet yeah

You know I can change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold

no, no, no, no, no,

I can't change

Can't change my body,

no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

Been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Have you ever been down?

Have you've ever been down?

Sinfonía agridulce - The Verve

Porque es una sinfonía agridulce, esta vida

Intentar que los finales se encuentren

Eres un esclavo del dinero luego te mueres

Te llevaré por el único que camino por el que he bajado

Sabes el que te lleva a los lugares

donde las venas se encuentran yeah,

No hay cambio, yo puedo cambiar

Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar

Pero estoy aquí en mi molde

Estoy aquí en mi molde

Pero soy un millón de personas distintas

de un día para otro

No puedo cambiar en mi molde

No, no, no, no, no

Bueno yo nunca rezo

Pero esta noche estoy sobre mis rodillas yeah

Necesito escuchar algún sonido que reconozca el dolor en mi, yeah

Dejo esta melodía brillar, dejo que limpie mi mente, me siento libre ahora

Pero el aire esta limpio y no hay nadie cantandome ahora

No hay cambio, puedo cambiar

Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar

Pero estoy aquí en mi molde

Estoy aquí en mi molde

Y soy un millón de personas distintas

de un día para otro

No puedo cambiar en mi molde

No, no, no, no, no

No puedo cambiar

No puedo cambiar

Porque es una sinfonía agridulce, esta vida

Intentar que los finales se encuentren

Eres un esclavo del dinero luego te mueres

Te llevaré por el único que camino por el que he bajado

Sabes el que te lleva a los lugares

donde las venas se encuentran yeah,

No hay cambio, yo puedo cambiar

Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar

Pero estoy aquí en mi molde

Estoy aquí en mi molde

Pero soy un millón de personas distintas

de un día para otro

No puedo cambiar en mi molde

No, no, no, no, no

No puedo cambiar mi molde

no, no, no, no, no,

No puedo cambiar

No puedo cambiar mi cuerpo

no, no, no

Te llevaré por el único camino por el que he bajado

Te llevaré por el único camino por el que he bajado

He bajado x5

¿Alguna vez has bajado? x2


	7. Why does my heart feel so bad?

**BGM: **sip, por fin es Obi-wan dominante. En cuanto al tema sado, pues la verdad es que no me molesta leerlo, pero no soy capaz de escribirlo... tal vez lo pruebe, en otro fanfic, pero en este no creo que haya nada de eso.

**Agus y Moony: **aburrime? Qué dices, si ya sabes que me encanta escuchar de ti. Me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto y de que la parte de Mace te pareciera cómica. Un beso!

**dama de luna: **muchas gracias por todo. Me encanta que te guste tanto, en serio. (Ah, y gracias también por ese review en Un, dos, tres, me alegro de que te gustara). Un abrazo!

* * *

_Capítulo VII: Why does my heart feel so bad?_

"Aprende a ver con el corazón, pues lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" Anónimo

La mañana siguiente encontró a Anakin con una gran resaca representada en un terrible dolor de cabeza. Salió de la cama a duras penas, arrastrándose hasta la ducha y lamentándose de que no le hubiera despejado minutos después. Bajó hasta la cocina en una imitación bastante cercana a la de un zombie, se sentó en una silla con un sonoro "ompf" y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Buenos días", saludó Obi-wan desde su posición frente a los fogones de la cocina. Tenía a su lado un cuenco lleno de chocolate caliente y unas tortitas comenzaban a tomar forma en la sartén. Sabía que Anakin se levantaría con resaca y, no es que quisiera hacerle un favor o hacer algo bueno por él, para nada, sencillamente, no estaba muy seguro de en qué punto de amabilidad estarían después de la noche anterior.

"Umpf"

"Muy elocuente"

"Creo que tengo una pequeña resaca", musitó Anakin sin variar su posición, su voz ligeramente ronca.

"No me digas"

"Si no vas a decir algo productivo, limítate de hablar¿si?", Anakin alzó la cabeza, mirando la espalda de Obi-wan con ojos hinchados, "me duele la cabeza", estableció finalmente. Obi-wan se rió suavemente, girando el rostro para observar a Anakin bajar el suyo de nuevo.

"Estoy haciendo tortitas"

"¿Tortitas?", Anakin levantó el rostro automáticamente con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Obi-wan negó con la cabeza, sonriendo para sí mismo y devolviendo su atención a la masa frente a él. En el fondo, Anakin era como un niño, un niño grande, malicioso y muy consciente de su sexualidad, pero un niño capaz de contentarse solo con unas tortitas cubiertas de chocolate.

Obi-wan se sorprendía de la facilidad que su relación tenía para cambiar. Podían tener esos extraños choques y enfrentamiento, para regresar después a esa parodia de indiferencia entre los dos, hablando de trivialidades como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero había pasado, Anakin se había mostrado vulnerable ante él por primera vez la noche anterior. Había sido entraño, por decir algo, aunque lo cierto es que Obi-wan se había sentido casi incómodo, porque lo único que él había deseado la noche anterior había sido abrazar a Anakin y dejarle llorar lo que fuese que tenía que llorar. Anakin había mostrado debilidad, y como consecuencia, Obi-wan la había sentido en carne propia. _Incorrecto_. Eso era todo lo que le veía a la cabeza.

"¡Saca la mano de mi sartén!", Obi-wan golpeó ligeramente la mano de Anakin que se le había acercado por detrás y disimuladamente, intentaba conseguir un avance de esas maravillosas tortitas que Obi-wan hacía.

"Pero si ya casi están", se quejó, recostándose contra la encimera al lado de donde Obi-wan cocinaba.

"Casi"

"Hmpf", Anakin produjo un sonido a modo de queja, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta adecuada a la situación. Toda la culpa la tenía ese maldito dolor de cabeza, "¿puedo probar el chocolate?", señaló al cuenco que lo contenía sacudiendo las pestañas exageradamente.

"Si", medio suspiró Obi-wan. Anakin realmente podía comportarse como un crío de tres años, "pero no metas lo de–", demasiado tarde, porque el pulgar del más joven ya estaba totalmente cubierto del espeso líquido, "Anakin", Obi-wan musitó el nombre a modo de reprimenda, pero Anakin estaba demasiado concentrado en lamer el chocolate de su propio dedo como para prestarle atención, "no hagas eso, por favor"

"¿Por qué?

"Porque es... incivilizado", y más excitante de lo que Obi-wan se atrevería a admitir. Anakin se rió ligeramente.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga con ello?"

"No sé... se creativo", Obi-wan regresó los ojos a las tortitas, que estarían listas en poco tiempo, cuando, de repente, sintió algo líquido resbalar por su cuello lentamente, "¿qué– oh", trazando el mismo camino que el líquido en cuestión, que no era otra cosa que el chocolate, apareció la lengua de Anakin, lamiendo desde la base de su cuello y subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que Anakin introdujo en su boca, mordiendo ligeramente, "se–se me va a quemar si sigues haciendo eso", Anakin detuvo sus avances, respirando lentamente sobre el rostro de Obi-wan.

"¿Me vas a hacer elegir entre comida y sexo?", susurró contra el oído de Obi-wan. Obi-wan giró el rostro hacia Anakin, encontrándose con que estaban más cerca de lo que podía ser prudente.

"Eso te dará algo en que pensar", la voz fue un murmullo, pero más que suficiente para que Anakin lo escuchara.

Los ojos de Obi-wan descendieron inconscientemente hasta los labios de Anakin, rojos y entreabiertos. La respiración de Anakin se hizo repentinamente algo más acelerada, porque solo era cuestión de que uno de los dos se inclinara unos milímetros para que sus labios se juntaran. Anakin recorrió con los ojos el rostro de Obi-wan, suya mirada subía y bajaba de sus ojos a sus labios, y decidió que quería besarlo. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer caso a sus deseos, se apartó ligeramente del rostro del otro jedi y juntó los labios en una fina línea, tosiendo después para romper el silencio tenso que recorría la habitación.

"Creo que ya estarán listas", murmuró después. Obi-wan parpadeó ligeramente, no estando muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar un sonido frustrado y devolvió los ojos a la sartén.

"Si, ya están listas"

* * *

Anakin, sentado frente al lago cercano a la casa, esperaba que el calor evaporara las gotas de agua que aún le recorrían el cuerpo. Había ido a nadar más que por capricho, por necesidad. Necesitaba salir de aquella casa en la que los labios de Obi-wan eran una eterna tentación. Anakin no besaba a sus amantes, era algo íntimo, algo más, algo que lo ligaba de una forma que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Anakin solo había besado a dos personas en su vida. La primera vez, él le había besado y Anakin había intentado resistirse, pero aún así había sido obligado a sentir aquella lengua contra la suya propia. La había mordido con fuerza, sintiendo el sabor metálico de sangre extraña en su boca, y eso le había costado un golpe en el estómago. Pero Anakin ya no pensaba en eso. La segunda vez, había sido él quien había decidido que apreciaba demasiado a Padme como para no intentar besarla. Padme había sido perfecta, dulce y suave, y sus besos habían sido iguales. Por supuesto, aquello había acabado eventualmente, pero no se arrepentía de haberle concedido a ella aquel privilegio.

Padme había sido la única persona que le había hecho desear un roce de labios, pero ahora estaba Obi-wan. Anakin quería besar a Obi-wan, pero no quería querer besarle, lo cual era sencillamente ridículo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

"¡Maldita sea!", apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Odiaba el efecto que Obi-wan tenía sobre él.

Finalmente, tras comprobar que golpear el suelo no iba a solucionar sus problemas, se levantó y dirigió sus pasos a la casa. Allí, como siempre, Obi-wan estudiaba la mismas peticiones una y otra vez.

"No van a cambiar porque las leas más veces¿sabes?", inquirió mientras se cubría el pecho desnudo con sus túnicas negras. Obi-wan le ofreció un gruñido como toda respuesta. Anakin iba a reírse, pero repentinamente sintió algo, un golpe, un aviso, un chasquido en la Fuerza. Algo iba mal. Dirigió los ojos hacia Obi-wan, cuya mirada también se había separado del datapad que tenía enfrente y le miraba con una expresión preocupada.

"Vamos"

* * *

Ambos jedi se dejaron guiar por la Fuerza, llegando, espada láser en mano, a los restos de una masacre en las afueras de la ciudad Heri. Al llegar al lugar, ambos se detuvieron, bajando sus espadas, asumiendo que habían llegado tarde. Lo que parecía haberse convertido provisionalmente en un campo de batalla, ahora era una superficie cubierta de cuerpos sin vida, heridos y llanto.

"¿Qué–", pero antes de que Obi-wan pudiera decir nada, apareció en el lugar un vehículo transportando a Gambola, Kanti y Thania junto a lo que parecían guardias, "¿qué ha pasado aquí?", preguntó antes de que la familia pudiera abandonar el vehículo.

"Lo que pasa siempre", susurró Thania, pasando la mirada por la desgracia frente a ella, "batallas, muertes, los inocentes siempre son los que más sufren"

"Pero estamos en un periodo de neutralidad¿cómo es posible que–"

"Batcha no respeta nada", asintió Thania.

"¡Arrestémosle entonces!", Anakin, cuya mirada había estado fija sobre los heridos hasta entonces, miró con decisión a Obi-wan, un brillo triste tras sus ojos.

"No podemos. Mientras no haya firmado un pacto que hayamos supervisado no tenemos autoridad ninguna, no podemos arrestarle en nombre de la República"

"Y luego me dices que el sistema funciona"

"Este no es el momento, Anakin", sentenció Obi-wan, "lo primero de lo que tenemos que encargarnos es de los heridos¿cuáles son vuestros recursos médicos?", inquirió hacia Gambola.

"El hospital esta lleno tras la última batalla, pero podemos internar a algunos más. La guardia esta viniendo para trasladar heridos"

"¿No hay otro sitio donde podamos llevar a los heridos? No podemos dejarlos aquí"

"Puedo abrir el palacio, hay habitaciones y camas suficientes, pero no tenemos personal suficiente para atenderlos"

"Pediremos un equipo de médicos al Consejo, no tardarían mucho en llegar", susurró Anakin.

"Si, esa es una buena idea", asintió Obi-wan, "también habrá que recoger los cadáveres, no podemos arriesgar una epidemia"

"También esta viniendo gente con tal propósito", asintió Gambola, "dios... ha sido una masacre"

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos", cortó Obi-wan, antes de que nadie entrara en lamentaciones acerca de lo ocurrido. Ahora tenían que actuar y salvar cuantas vidas pudieran, luego habría tiempo para asimilar la desgracia, "iremos con vosotros para habilitar el palacio y para pedir ese equipo médico"

"Yo me quedo aquí", contradijo Anakin, los ojos fijos en los cuerpos frente a él, "necesitarán ayuda", Obi-wan dirigió los ojos hacia el más joven, cuya mirada era más triste de lo que creía haber podido verla nunca. Obi-wan nunca habría pensado que Anakin fuera capaz de sentirse tan afectado por masacres ajenas. Por supuesto que nunca eran algo bonito, pero los años de guerras y traiciones terminaban acostumbrándote a ver pilas de muertos.

"Si, esta bien, será mejor que cada uno estemos en un lugar. Puedes dirigir"

"Yo también me quedaré¿si, papá?", musitó Thania.

"Si, claro, como sea"

* * *

Minutos después de que Obi-wan abandonara el lugar con Gambola y Kanti, habían llegado al lugar guardias y voluntarios con dos misiones: llevarse a los heridos y recoger los cadáveres. Anakin había dejado que el primer grupo hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer y se había encargado de organizar al segundo, tomando el mismo una pala y ayudando en lo que se pudiese. Había ordenado llevar los cuerpos reconocibles a un mismo rincón, después de todo, tal vez quedaba algún familiar que quisiera sacar el cuerpo del entierro comunal al que estaba condenado.

Suspiró desganadamente y volvió a su trabajo, luchando por sacar algo reconocible de la masa de sangre y barro que había en el suelo. Anakin había masacres, mayores y menores que esta, y cada vez que se veía obligado a recoger cuerpos o ayudar a heridos no podía dejar de pensar que tenían que estar haciendo algo mal. Ellos eran jedi, se suponía que tenían que estar allí para que esto no ocurriera, pero aun así no eran capaces de evitar las muertes innecesarias.

"¿Estás bien?", Anakin levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Thania sosteniendo a una niña entre sus brazos, "pareces triste"

"No es una situación muy agradable", contestó Anakin descansando de su trabajo por unos momentos, "¿cómo estás tú?", Thania se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

"Acabas acostumbrándote a vivir en una rutina cruel"

"Sé a lo que te refieres... ¿quién es?", inquirió Anakin repentinamente, señalando con la cabeza a la niña que Thania llevaba entre brazos.

"Es la hija de una mujer conocida. No encontraba a su mamá y yo... yo creo que la vamos a encontrar allí", Thania señaló con el brazo al rincón ligeramente alejado donde se apilaban cuerpos sin vida, "voy a comprobarlo, luego ya veré que hacemos"

"Lo siento", musitó Anakin automáticamente, sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Por qué deberías sentirlo?"

"Por no poder evitar esto, por no hacer nada por vosotros"

"No te martirices, esto no hay quien lo evite, ni siquiera jedis con su poderosa Fuerza y espadas láser... te veré luego"

"Si, claro, hasta luego", Anakin observó a Thania caminar hacia los cadáveres rescatados y después, regresó al trabajo.

* * *

Una vez Obi-wan hubo organizado el palacio para que fuese utilizado como hospital provisional y hubo llamado al Consejo pidiendo ayuda médica, dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar de la tragedia. Allí entre numerosos locales, Anakin rescataba lo poco que podía ser rescatado sin dejar que el sudor que le recorría la frente le desanimara. Se acercó hasta él y recibió un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Ya han trasladado a todos los heridos", Anakin asintió ante la afirmación de Obi-wan y detuvo sus movimientos para secarse la frente, "algunos han muerto en el camino y no creo que podamos salvar a muchos más"

"¿Has hablado con el Consejo?", inquirió Anakin.

"Van a enviar a Tahalí con algunos aprendices, es lo único que se pueden permitir, pero si llegan a tiempo será suficiente", explicó Obi-wan.

"Esto es–", antes de que Anakin pudiera expresar sus pensamientos de derrota sintió algo chocar contra su pierna con rapidez. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una niña no más alta que su rodilla abrazada con fuerza, "¿qué es esto?"

"Creo que la gente los llama niños", musitó Obi-wan en tono desdeñoso, mirando con curiosidad a la niña que escondía el rostro en la pierna de Anakin.

"Ehh... ¿te importaría apartarte de mi pierna?"

"Anakin, por favor", Obi-wan negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a él, posando la mano suavemente sobre el cabello de la niña. Ésta, tras unos segundos, giró un rostro lloroso hacia el jedi, "hola¿cómo te llamas?", Obi-wan dibujó su mejor sonrisa y le ofreció a la niña su segunda mano, esperando que decidiera alejarse de la pierna de Anakin.

"Davonee", contestó la niña intentando controlar el hipo.

"Es un nombre muy bonito. Yo soy Obi-wan y él es Anakin", la niña alzó la mirada hacia Anakin, que sonrió ampliamente cuando Obi-wan le golpeó el pie nada disimuladamente. La niña asintió lentamente y se separó de la pierna de Anakin, alargando un brazo hacia la mano que Obi-wan le ofrecía, "¿sabes dónde está tu mamá?", cuando la niña tomó la mano de Obi-wan con la suya propia, éste la abrazó y la levantó del suelo, irguiéndose él también. La niña negó con la cabeza.

"Espera un momento¿tú no eres la niña que estaba con Thania?", Anakin llevó la mano hasta el cabello de la pequeña, mirándola detenidamente. La niña asintió ligeramente.

"Thania me llevó a ver a mi mamá", la niña alargó un brazo para señalar el lugar, "y unos hombres se la llevaron y yo... y yo...", pero la niña estalló en llanto de nuevo y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Obi-wan, que se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

"¿Se la han llevado?", inquirió Obi-wan, "¿crees que–"

"Batcha, eso esta claro", interrumpió Anakin, "tengo que ir a buscarla"

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

"El otro día, en la cena, intentó... bueno, supongo que ¿violarla? No lo sé, pero no me sorprendería. Además¿quién sería si no?"

"Esta bien, vamos"

"Puedo ir solo", asintió Anakin, "no sabemos si piensan volver en cuanto nos vayamos, será mejor que te quedes", el orgullo de Obi-wan le gritaba que refutara la orden, pero su sentido común sabía que Anakin tenía razón, así que sencillamente asintió y abrazó con más fuerza a la niña que aún lloraba entre sus brazos. Anakin también asintió y se dispuso a marcharse, pero notó la mano de Obi-wan sobre su muñeca, deteniendo sus pasos, "¿sí?", inquirió tras ver que Obi-wan no se decidía a hablar.

"Ten cuidado", los ojos de Anakin se abrieron más de lo normal inconscientemente, no habiendo esperado tal sentencia. Por primera vez, Anakin vio el rostro de Obi-wan totalmente abierto, su expresión honesta y genuinamente preocupada. Anakin sabía que no era una promesa, ni una declaración, tan solo un ten cuidado, un asegúrate de no morir porque aún hay muchas cosas que no hemos discutido. Y era lo más sincero que había escuchado nunca. Así que decidió hacer lo que sentía que debía hacer. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre el rostro de Obi-wan, juntando sus labios con los suyos y cerrando los ojos. Notó a Obi-wan tensarse, sorprendido, relajándose segundos después en el tacto. Los labios de Obi-wan eran suaves, un contraste con el ligero roce de su barba, totalmente distinto a lo que había sido un beso de Padme y totalmente perfecto. Anakin se separó lentamente, convenciéndose a si mismo de que aquello no había sido un beso real, apenas un pequeño roce de labios contra labios.

"Tú también", Obi-wan solo fue capaz de asentir cuando Anakin ya se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

Anakin llegó a la casa de Batcha y no se sorprendió de encontrar a un guardia esperándole. Con una pomposa reverencia y una voz casi robótica le anunció que el señor le estaba esperando. Siguió los pasos del hombre hasta que este se detuvo frente a un par de grandes puertas de madera blanca. Miró con indecisión al guardia, que le ofreció un asentimiento, y empujó las puertas.

Tras ellas, había lo que se podría considerar una biblioteca. En un sillón de cuero marrón, Batcha se miraba las uñas distraídamente, sin prestarle atención a la figura inconsciente de Thania en el suelo. Anakin fue hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado, cerrando los puños con fuerza al observar las ropas desgarradas y el rostro cubierto de sangre de la chica.

Se levantó lentamente, iluminando la sala con la luz azulada de su espada láser, y se dirigió hasta Batcha, colocando el filo cerca de su cuello.

"Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo", susurró peligrosamente, recibiendo una risa macabra como respuesta. Batcha separó los ojos claros de sus manos y los dirigió hacia los de Anakin, pasándolos antes por la espada cercana a su cuello.

"Sabes que no está permitido, jedi", Anakin apartó la espada ligeramente, sin llegar a guardarla, apretando el mango con fuerza para recordarse a sí mismo cual era su posición en la situación.

"Tal vez él no pueda, padre, pero a mi no puedes detenerme", Anakin giró el rostro hacia la puerta, desde donde Jacob, el primogénito de Batcha, le miraba de forma amenazante, "¿cómo has podido... cómo te has atrevido..."

"¿Todavía te preocupa esa chica?", inquirió Batcha, "hace días que dejé de considerarte hijo mío, así que puedes llevártela y hacer lo que desees con ella"

"¿Qué necesidad tenías?", Anakin interrumpió la conversación, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Batcha.

"¿Revelarte mis planes, jedi? No tengo nada que decirte. Lárgate de aquí, y llévate a esa excusa de crío que alguna vez fue algo para mi", Batcha se levantó bruscamente y, sin más que decir, utilizó una segunda puerta para abandonar la sala.

"¿Cómo se atreve... cómo puede..."

"Esta bien", murmuró Anakin, consciente de que no lo estaba, "ahora solo podemos irnos de aquí y asegurarnos de que la vea un médico", se colocó la espada láser en el cinturón de nuevo, tomó a Thania en brazos e hizo que Jacob siguiera sus pasos. Tenía que tomar los pasos lógicos y hacerlo con calma, porque estaba luchando consigo mismo, juntando todo su autocontrol para no cortar la primera cabeza que se le pusiera delante.

* * *

Obi-wan recibió al equipo médico unas horas después de que Anakin llegara cargando entre sus brazos a una inconsciente Thania y seguido por un preocupado Jacob. Les dio la información básica de lo ocurrido y rápidamente su pusieron a trabajar con los médicos locales para salvar a los pocos supervivientes que quedaban.

Anakin había dejado a Thania en una habitación privada, donde su padre y su tía habían llorado y gritado de indignación, asegurando después que el joven Jacob siempre tendría un lugar donde quedarse junto a ellos. El muchacho, por su parte, se había negado a alejarse de la chica.

Anakin se había alejado del lugar con una expresión furiosa en el rostro y Obi-wan, tras haber dejado a la pequeña Davonee dormida, ya que ésta se había negado rotundamente a soltarse de su cuello en todo el día, fue en su busca. Le encontró en el patio trasero de lo que llamaban su casa, sentado y con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Obi-wan se detuvo unos segundos antes de alcanzarle, aún preguntándose por qué Anakin se había decidido a besarle aquella tarde. Tal vez, después de todo, no podía considerarse un beso en toda regla, pues apenas habían presionado sus labios, pero Obi-wan sabía que tenía que significar algo.

"¿Crees que estamos haciendo algo mal?", inquirió Anakin repentinamente, reconociendo su presencia al mirarle directamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?", Obi-wan recorrió los pasos que lo separaban de Anakin, tomando asiento a su lado.

"Tendríamos que ser capaces de evitar estas masacres, estas injusticias"

"Solo somos humanos, Anakin, no podemos hacer milagros"

"¡Pero aún así¿Cómo explicas que no seamos capaces de evitar la muerte de cientos de personas¿O qué una cría sea violada y maltratada¿Para qué servimos, entonces¿Para pasear por ahí con una espada y quedarnos mirando como idiotas como matan a gente?", Anakin se levantó bruscamente, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, "me siento absolutamente inútil"

"No podemos resolver todos lo problemas del mundo. En las guerras hay muerte e injusticia, pero no podemos solucionarlo todo sencillamente porque somos capaces de sentir la Fuerza", Obi-wan sonaba ligeramente derrotado, "ya estamos haciendo bastante eligiendo un bando claramente... deberíamos mantenernos neutrales", Anakin bufó ligeramente.

"Tú mantente todo lo neutral que quieras, pero yo no pienso hacerlo. Además, hemos elegido el bando correcto"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ninguno de los involucrados es completamente inocente"

"Aún así. Están los buenos y los malos, no hay grises en las guerras"

"Sólo los Sith hablan en absolutos", esta vez Anakin bufó más fuerte, encarando a Obi-wan con fuerza.

"¡Oh, vamos¿De qué estamos hablando¿Del balance de la fuerza? No hables me de filosofía barata cuando un hombre viola a una cría solo para demostrarle a su enemigo que es más poderoso, no me hables de diplomacia cuando he pasado la tarde recogiendo miembros cercenados y cadáveres"

"Solo intento decir que en estos casos hay mucho que tomar en cuenta, no estoy justificando la injusticia"

"Piensa lo que quieras, yo solo sé que he recogido a Thania inconsciente del suelo y que si no hubiera sido por unas estúpidas leyes le hubiese cortado la cabeza a ese hombre", Anakin dio la conversación por zanjada cruzándose de brazos y adentrándose en la casa con pasos fuertes.

"No puedes tomar la justicia en tus manos", musitó Obi-wan levantándose y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, "¿por qué te afecta tanto?", susurró segundos después, "¿por qué es tan personal?", Anakin giró sobre sus propios pies, encarando a Obi-wan desde la otra punta de la sala con una mirada furiosa.

"No es personal, sencillamente no tengo un maldito corazón de hielo, Obi-wan. Tú solo sabes pensar en diplomacia y en que el Consejo esté contento con lo que haces"

"Pero hay algo más¿verdad?", Obi-wan comenzó a caminar lentamente, acercándose hasta donde estaba Anakin.

"¿De qué te crees que estoy hablando? Solo estoy hablando de muertos y de una cría violada", pero el tono de Anakin había pasado de ser amenazante a ser un susurro.

"¿Y de qué más?", Obi-wan cerró la distancia que los separaba, mirando los ojos de Anakin cuya expresión era indescriptible.

"Yo no sé–¿por qué insistes¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?"

"¿Qué es lo que tú no me estás diciendo?"

"¡Nada, maldita sea! Esto es sólo muerte injusta y–"

"Una cría violada, si, lo sé", Obi-wan alzó el una mano hacia el rostro de Anakin, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, "solo dime, Anakin¿quién te violó a ti?", fueron milésimas de segundos lo que Anakin necesitó para conectar su puño contra el rostro de Obi-wan. Obi-wan podía haberlo detenido, pero sabía que la pregunta, por más real que fuera, se merecía tal reacción. Se llevó la mano a un labio ensangrentado y alzó el rostro de nuevo hacia Anakin, pero éste ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Fin capítulo VII.

Why does myheart feel so bad? – Moby

Why does my heart feel so bad?

Why does my soul feel so bad?

These open doors

¿Por qué se siente tan mal mi corazón? - Moby

¿Por qué se siente tan mal mi corazón?

¿Por qué se siente tan mal mi alma?

Estas puertas abiertas


	8. Everybody hurts

**dama de luna: **¿crees que si envío la historia George Lucas haría una película?... Ay... que bueno es soñar. Un beso!

**BGM: **hola! Pues no, no actualizo los fines de semana, sino cuando acabo de escribir el capítulo... no sé cuantos capítulos van a ser. Inicialmente iba a ser mucho más corta, pero me he líado sin querer, así que no sé cuanto durará. Er, no te preocupes, habrá otros besos... todo a su tiempo. Gracias!

**Agus y Moony: **estoy de acuerdo. Punto aparte para el trauma de mi pobrecito Anakin (si es que le estoy tratando muy mal...). Muchas gracias, espero que esto te guste. Besos!

* * *

_Capítulo VIII: Everybody hurts_

"Perhaps the biggest mistake about loneliness is that everybody believes to be the only one feeling it", Jeanne Merie Laskas ("Quizá la mayor equivocación acerca de la soledad es que cada cual va por el mundo creyendo ser el único que la padece")

Anakin se había encerrado en su habitación y, pasado el mediodía del siguiente día, Obi-wan pensó que tal vez no tenía intenciones de salir. Durante las primeras horas, había decidido ignorarle, pero con el paso del tiempo había empezado a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo recorriéndole el estómago: arrepentimiento. Y no entendía por qué, él sencillamente había hecho una pregunta. Sin embargo, después de limpiar la cocina, revisar los tratados, cocinar, caminar histéricamente de un lado a otro y redoblar toda su ropa, había decidido que sería más sano para todos intentar hablar con él.

"¿Anakin?", inquirió golpeando suavemente la puerta cerrada de la habitación del susodicho, "¿Anakin?", repitió al no obtener respuesta. Tal vez estaba dormido, "¿Anakin?"

"¿Qué quieres?", el tono de Anakin era pretendidamente agresivo, pero salió más como una queja cansada.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"No", Obi-wan dejó caer la frente sobre la puerta, suspirando exageradamente. Negando con la cabeza, acercó la mano al pomo de la puerta y la abrió, adentrándose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Anakin estaba sentado al borde de la cama, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos enterradas en el cabello, "¿para qué preguntas si vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana?", Anakin levantó el rostro, ofreciéndole a Obi-wan una mirada que no llegaba a ser enfurecida.

"Intentaba ser amable", Obi-wan se acercó hasta Anakin, colocándose frente a él y observando sus ojos enrojecidos, "¿has dormido algo?"

"No hagas eso", Anakin se levantó bruscamente, yendo hasta el otro lado de la habitación y reclinándose contra la pared, "no actúes como si te importara, no te pega"

"Solo intentaba–"

"Ser amable, lo sé", masculló Anakin.

"Es más de lo que se puede decir de ti¿no crees?", inquirió Obi-wan, llevando la mano involuntariamente hasta su mandíbula. Anakin suspiró ligeramente y se acercó un par de pasos hacia Obi-wan, llevando su mano hacia su rostro y acariciando la mejilla y la mandíbula con dedos firmes.

"No ha dejado marca", susurró, "¿duele?"

"No, no duele", Obi-wan tomó la mano de Anakin con una suya antes de que pudiera apartarla, "ahora¿te importa que hablemos?", Anakin se soltó con un movimiento brusco, entornando los ojos ligeramente.

"No hay nada de lo que hablar¿está bien? No necesito que intentes hacerte el comprensivo o que intentes sonsacarme cosas que no existen"

"¿Cosas que no existen?", inquirió Obi-wan, "¿por eso me pegaste, por eso llevas medio día encerrado aquí? Vamos, Anakin, solo quiero saber la verdad", Obi-wan insistió, inseguro del por qué. No era capaz de comprender por qué estaba tan obsesionado con arreglar lo que pudiera estar haciéndole daño a Anakin.

"¿Y qué te importa?", Anakin se cruzó de brazos, intentando controlar el acceso de furia que amenazaba con hacerle explotar.

"Me imp–"

"¡No¡Ya basta¿Por qué tendría que contarte nada a ti? Cada vez que he intentado hablar contigo te has escapado de la habitación¿¡por qué tendría yo que concederte a ti explicación alguna de hechos que supones que ocurrieron¿Por qué deb–"

"¿Pero acaso no ocurrió¿Acaso no–"

"¡Basta!", Anakin dio dos pasos hacia Obi-wan, cubriendo su boca con su mano para impedirle hablar, "basta", la palabra pretendía ser un grito, pero apareció ahogado por el llanto que amenazaba a los ojos de Anakin, "no tienes derecho, no tienes– no puedes", Obi-wan alzó una mano hacia el rostro de Anakin, buscando acariciar una mejilla, pero la mano que cubría su boca se disparó hasta su muñeca deteniendo el movimiento.

"Esta bien", susurró Obi-wan, "¿qué quieres saber?", Anakin soltó su muñeca, alejándose de él un par de pasos, "tú preguntas, yo contesto, yo pregunto, tú contestas", Anakin caminó de espaldas hasta chocarse contra la pared y reclinarse nuevamente.

"De acuerdo", asintió, conteniendo el llanto definitivamente, "¿qué clase de relación tenías con Qui-gon?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Erais amantes?"

"¡No!", exclamó Obi-wan cruzándose de brazos, "era como mi padre... ¿cuántos años tenías?"

"Catorce¿le que–"

"Vaya, eso es joven"

"Limítate de hacer comentarios", masculló Anakin, "preguntas y respuestas, solo... ¿le querías? Como maestro, quiero decir"

"Si, claro", Obi-wan se dejó caer sobre la cama de Anakin, suspirando. Anakin parecía empeñado en recordarle a Qui-gon, "¿eras virgen?", Anakin permaneció en silencio, bajando la cabeza, "¿Anakin?"

"Si, claro, tenía catorce años", masculló, "¿él te quería a ti?"

"Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él", medió sonrió Obi-wan, "¿quién fue?"

"¡Eso no es una respuesta¿Qui-gon te quería?", Obi-wan se levantó de nuevo, acercándose hasta Anakin y buscando sus ojos, que le habían rehuido desde el principio de la conversación.

"Ya te lo he dicho¿quién fue, Anakin?", Obi-wan alzó las manos hasta el rostro de Anakin, obligándole a mirarle. Los ojos de Anakin estaban más rojizos que antes, y lágrimas volvían a asomarse en sus laterales, "Anakin¿quién te violó?"

"¡Contéstame¿¡Él te quería?"

"¡Si, claro que si¿Pero quien– fue... fue tu maestro", los ojos de Anakin se apartaron de nuevo de Obi-wan, y sus manos tomaronsus muñecas, apartándolas de su rostro, "¿no es cierto?... ¿Anakin?"

"¡Se supone que tenía que cuidar de mi!", exclamó Anakin repentinamente, lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro, "¡tenía que estar allí, tenía que quererme! Pero solo fue capaz de usarme, de humillarme... ¡cómo todos los demás!", Anakin se apartó bruscamente de Obi-wan, caminando hacia la puerta, pero Obi-wan le sostuvo una muñeca.

"Anakin...", y quería abrazarle, acunarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

"Suéltame", Obi-wan soltó la muñeca de Anakin despacio, dejándole alejarse hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación, Anakin, lágrimas cayendo de los ojos enrojecidos, le encaró de nuevo, "y no te atrevas a sentir lástima de mi"

* * *

Anakin salió de la casa con paso apresurado y, tras caminar sin dirección, se instaló frente a su lugar favorito de aquel lugar: el lago. Eso había ocurrido varias horas atrás. Ahora, mientras gotas de una lluvia gorda y abundante caían sobre sus ya empapadas ropas, continuaba en la misma posición que había adquirido al llegar: sentado, mirando al frente. Las lágrimas se había extinguido tiempo atrás, pero regresaban de vez en cuando, inadvertidamente, confundiéndose sobre su rostro con las gotas de lluvia.

Tenía catorce años y acababa de llegar de un largo día de clases, dispuesto a cenar algo y a meterse en la cama. Cuando llegó a sus cuarteles, su maestro ya estaba allí y, como siempre, no recibió saludo alguno. Su maestro nunca había sido cariñoso, ni siquiera amable. Jamás había querido tenerlo como padawan y no se había molestado en ocultarlo pero, a veces, Anakin creía distinguir un rastro de orgullo en su sonrisa. Nunca llegó a discernir si aquello era orgullo o sencillamente lujuria, pero después de que su maestro le hubiera humillado de aquella forma, jamás volvió a importarle. Lloró durante días y después, decidió olvidarlo, borrar el recuerdo de su memoria, convertirse en un gran jedi y jamás dejar que nadie le hiciera daño otra vez. Hasta ahora.

Obi-wan Kenobi, el primero en despreciarle dentro de la orden, el primero en negar su presencia, había sido el único capaz de desenterrar los recuerdos que había hundido en el rincón más oscuro de su memoria. Porque él le había dejado. Inconscientemente, había deseado desahogarse, gritar su pasado, su dolor y dejar que Obi-wan le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Solo que no le había dejado, porque se había sentido demasiado débil ante su confesión como para dejarse caer entre los brazos de un hombre que no debería importarle.

* * *

Obi-wan decidió cerrar su mente a todo pensamiento que pudiera incluir a Anakin, pero cuando gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a chocar contra las ventanas, comenzó a preocuparse. Decidió darle algo más de tiempo pero, horas después, Anakin seguía sin aparecer. Con un gruñido molesto, Obi-wan se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su capa y dirigió sus pasos hacia el lago cercano pues, si no se equivocaba, Anakin estaría allí.

Efectivamente, Anakin estaba allí, sentado, mirando al frente y completamente empapado por la lluvia que aun caía sobre ellos. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, observando el perfil de un rostro que había visto alegre, malicioso y sensual y que ahora era triste, dubitativo y melancólico.

"¿Tienes algo que decir o solo piensas quedarte ahí parado?", los labios de Anakin se movieron suavemente articulando las palabras, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el frente, como si se dirigiera a un dios invisible más que a un mortal tangible.

"Esta lloviendo", Obi-wan notó lo trivial de su comentario, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar. Anakin medio sonrió, lamiendo después las gotas de lluvia que se detenía sobre sus labios.

"Eso ya lo sé", susurró, agachando la cabeza pero aún sin mirar a Obi-wan.

"Lo que quiero decir es que deberías entrar", musitó Obi-wan finalmente, optando por el lado práctico de la situación, "estás empapado"

"Si, eso también lo sé", permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, Anakin mirando al frente y Obi-wan mirando a Anakin, esperando a que se decidiera a mover sus ojos hasta los suyos. No lo hizo.

"A lo que me refiero", comenzó Obi-wan cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, "es a que no puede ser sano estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia"

"Deja de actuar como si te preocupara", rápidamente, los ojos de Anakin encontraron los de Obi-wan, "como si te importara"

"Yo...", Obi-wan cerró la boca, arrepintiéndose de la disculpa involuntaria que iba a abandonar sus labios y cruzándose de brazos en un gesto mezquino, "no me sirves para nada si estás enfermo. Aún tenemos que evitar una guerra en este sitio y asegurarnos de que no vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de ayer, así que hazme el favor de entrar en la casa, taparte y asegurarte de no enfermar¿quieres?"

"¿Y qué tal si me quedo aquí? Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no me voy a poner a cubierto solo porque tú sientes algún tipo de responsabilidad estúpida sobre mi", Obi-wan bufó sonoramente, ofreciéndole a Anakin una mirada indignada, "¿por qué no dejamos las cosas claras de una vez? Entre nosotros no hay nada, así que tú no tienes porque pretender que te preocupo, porque ambos sabemos que no es así y–"

"¡Maldita sea, Anakin! Estoy intentando mantener los niveles mínimos de civismo", masculló Obi-wan cerrando los puños involuntariamente, "no me interesas enfermo, no me interesa la carga que serías entonces, créeme, ya tengo suficiente con aguantarte cuando estás bien, pero si lo que quieres es pasar el resto de tu tiempo empapándote y mirando al lago como un idiota mientras te lamentas de algo que pasó hace nueve años, supongo que eres libre de hacerlo", Anakin bajó el rostro y clavó la mirada sobre sus propias manos, sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Sabes?", musitó tras segundos de silencio, "por un momento, casi creí que solo querías ayudarme", Obi-wan tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose repentinamente enormemente cruel. Dejó ambos brazos caer a sus costados, mordiéndose el labio y cuestionándose sus propios sentimientos. Finalmente, caminó los pasos que lo separaban de Anakin, acercando una mano hacia su rostro y sintiendo a Anakin apartarse de su tacto.

"Por un momento, yo creí que tú querías mi ayuda"

* * *

Tras regresar a la casa empapado y enfurecido, Obi-wan se deshizo de sus ropas con rapidez y se metió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Con un suspiro, dejó que el agua masajeara con suavidad los músculos tensos de su espalda, reclinándose involuntariamente sobre la pared, no sintiéndose capaz de soportar su propio peso.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué había salido a ver a Anakin, de por qué había sentido la necesidad de agarrarle de la oreja, arrastrarle hasta la casa y regañarle por su imprudencia, de por qué le había enfurecido escucharle afirmar que entre ellos no había nada y de por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él. Golpeó la pared con fuerza, frustrado.

El problema del asunto radicaba en que Obi-wan realmente sentía lo que le había pasado a Anakin. Nadie se merecía el trato que él había recibido durante toda su vida, y Obi-wan no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiese capaz de dejar atrás sus propios sentimientos y hubiese accedido a entrenarle, tal vez hubiese sido capaz de aminorar su sufrimiento. Pero a Obi-wan no le gustaba arrepentirse, así que decidió pensar en otra cosa.

Obi-wan salió de la ducha sin haber conseguido relajarse y, atándose una toalla a la cintura, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerró los puños sobre las sábanas, luchando en contra del pensamiento de volver a intentar que Anakin entrara en la casa. A él no le importaba, no tenía que importarle. Pero lo hacía, y le dolía ver a Anakin tan débil, tan vulnerable, casi asustado, cuando su carácter había demostrado ser tan fuerte, tan capaz de superarlo todo. De alguna forma, Obi-wan tenía que haberlo supuesto, después de todo, años y años de negación habían convertido a Anakin en una bomba de relojería, dispuesto a explotar en cuanto le dieran la oportunidad.

Anakin había sufrido mucho, pero ciertamente no necesitaba de Obi-wan para arreglar sus sentimientos y, ciertamente, Obi-wan no necesitaba alguien a quien cuidar. Con ese último pensamiento, Obi-wan cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Obi-wan descendió las escaleras con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Tenía que ir a la ciudad y revisar el informe de Tahalí acerca de los enfermos, tendría que comprobar en que estado se encontraba Gambola para negociar y tenía que empezar a pensar en una estrategia a seguir, porque las repentinas acciones bélicas le habían dejado sin ideas.

Estaba pensando en un desayuno rápido cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien entrando en la cocina. Como un gesto automático, se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar a un recién levantado Anakin.

"Buen– ¿acabas de llegar?", las ropas de Anakin, aunque secas, estaban desarregladas, su cabello caía de forma desordenada sobre sus ojos enrojecidos y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, "¿has pasado toda la noche fuera?", Obi-wan no estaba muy seguro de si debía llamarle imprudente o meterle en la cama. Anakin asintió débilmente, agarrando los bordes de la mesa con fuerza, "¿estás bien?"

"Estoy... perfectamente", articuló Anakin abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, "pero me gustaría que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas", en un segundo, Obi-wan estaba a su lado, una mano sobre su frente.

"Tienes fiebre", sentenció tras unos segundos, "será mejor que te metas en la cama y–"

"No necesito que–"

"Cállate¿quieres?", masculló Obi-wan poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, "casi no puedes sostenerte, así que hazme caso por una vez", Anakin asintió de nuevo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre Obi-wan y dejando que éste le arrastrara escaleras arriba, "¿te duele algo?", inquirió Obi-wan mientras Anakin se sentaba al borde de la cama.

"Siento como si pequeños hombres con martillos estuvieran intentando abrir un hueco en mi cabeza para salir"

"Lo suponía", Obi-wan se arrodilló frente a Anakin, deshaciéndose de sus botas antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de protestar. Irguiéndose de nuevo, acercó sus manos hacia los hombros de Anakin para quitarle la capa arrugada.

"No", susurró Anakin abrazándose a sí mismo, "tengo mucho frío, mucho, mucho, mucho frío"

"Se supone que deberías tener calor", Obi-wan tomó la mano de Anakin entre las suyas comprobando que, efectivamente, estaba helada, "voy a ir a buscar un médico", Anakin asintió, alzando las piernas sobre la cama y tumbándose con desgana.

"El techo da vueltas"

"Voy a ir a buscar un médico", repitió Obi-wan, aliviado de tener un plan. Sacó un par de mantas gruesas de un armario y las puso sobre Anakin, que se envolvió en ellas rápidamente, "quédate aquí y no te muevas¿esta bien?"

"Si, esta bien, lo que tú digas"

"Debes de estar realmente enfermo"

* * *

"¡Obi-wan!", antes de poner un pie sobre el palacio, Kanti ya estaba a su lado, aunque sus ojoslucían cansados y su sonrisa carecía de ese brillo alegre que parecía haberla llenado siempre, "me alegra verte"

"¿Cómo está todo?", Obi-wan se obligó a si mismo a ser amable, antes que comenzar a gritar histéricamente por un médico.

"Lo mejor que puede estar", medio suspiró Kanti, "ha muerto mucha gente, Obi-wan, pero todos los heridos están estables y recuperándose... incluso Thania"

"Lo siento", las palabras abandonaron la boca de Obi-wan involuntariamente, manifestando un sentimiento intrínseco de culpa oculto hasta entonces.

"No digas tonterías, Obi-wan, vosotros no habéis hecho más que ayudar... por cierto¿dónde te has dejado a Anakin? Es la primera vez que te veo solo"

"En realidad, venía a buscarle un médico, esta algo enfermo", explicó.

"¿Qué le ocurre a mi chiquitín?", exclamó Kanti llevándose una mano al pecho con una floritura exagerada.

"No es nada grave", susurró Obi-wan, "tiene una fiebre algo fuerte, pero lo más extraño es que está completamente helado"

"Es una enfermedad común", asintió Kanti, "tenemos un remedio local que acabará con ella rápidamente... Si te parece bien, me gustaría ir a verle, yo... yo necesito salir de aquí"

"Por supuesto"

Minutos después, Kanti y Obi-wan se encontraban en un vehículo con dirección a la casa que el primero compartía con Anakin. Entre las manos de Kanti, viajaba un vial con el remedio que supuestamente acabaría con el virus inofensivo que Anakin había contraído.

"Anakin tiene suerte de tener a alguien que cuide de él", musitó Kanti repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, "hacéis una pareja maravillosa"

"Yo no diría lo mismo"

"Oh, vamos", sonrió Kanti dándole una palmada juguetona a la rodilla de Obi-wan, "las chispas entre vosotros son casi visibles. Vosotros jedis no lleváis una vida fácil, es bueno tener alguien cerca, y Anakin te quiere", Obi-wan le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, no queriendo apagar las ilusiones de Kanti. Porque Anakin no le quería.

* * *

Anakin esperaba ver a un miembro del equipo médico aparecer tras Obi-wan, pero solo vio a Kanti, que se sentó al borde de la cama, le arrancó las mantas, le obligó a sentarse y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

"¡Mi pobre chiquitín!", Anakin solo pudo emitir un sonido de queja, pues la habitación había empezado a girar de nuevo, desenfocándole la mirada y aumentando su dolor de cabeza. El frío seguía siendo una constante, "¿duele mucho?", Anakin levantó un par de ojos lastimosos hacia Kanti y asintió débilmente, "pobrecito", Kanti le acomodó sobre sus pechos y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, sin dejar de repetir pobrecito todo el tiempo.

"Hemos traído un remedio", Obi-wan apareció en el campo visual de Anakin, ofreciéndole un vial que contenía una sustancia grumosa y de un color verde bastante cuestionable. Anakin alargó la mano hasta el frasco y, levantando la cabeza rápidamente, se tragó toda la sustancia. Hizo un gesto de asco involuntario y le ofreció el vial vacío a Obi-wan.

"Asqueroso", masculló.

"Pero te curará, galletita", Kanti volvió a acercarlo hasta ella, abrazándole con más fuerza de lo que una mujer tan pequeña debería tener, "ahora solo tienes que dormir mucho y pronto estarás mejor"

"Sigue haciendo frío", Anakin sabía que sonaba como un crío, pero realmente estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que le mimaran. Obi-wan tomó una de las mantas que había caído al suelo y la envolvió alrededor de Anakin lo mejor que pudo.

"Eso está muy bien, pero lo que necesita es calor humano, Obi-wan", Kanti asintió convencida, "mucho mejor que todas las mantas del mundo", Kanti empujó ligeramente a Anakin, mandándolo directamente contra el cuerpo de Obi-wan, que también se había sentado al borde de la cama. Kanti levantó los brazos de Obi-wan, colocándolos alrededor del cuerpo de Anakin, "mucho mejor", asintió, satisfecha, "será mejor que me vaya... cuídate, galletita", plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Anakin y, con paso rápido, desapareció de la estancia. Los dos hombres permanecieron estáticos, unidos en el abrazo involuntario.

"¿Me ha llamado galletita?", susurró Anakin tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Si, te ha llamado galletita", Obi-wan intentó reírse, pero tan sólo obtuvo un sonido apagado, "yo... esto... ¿quieres que me mueva?", el primer impulso de Anakin fue decir que si, pero un pensamiento rápido le hizo negar la idea. Nadie, jamás, le había abrazado para quitarle el frío. Cuando había comenzado su entrenamiento uno de sus principales problemas era el frío que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que estaba en el espacio. Recordaba a su maestro negándole una manta bajo el pretexto de que tenía que aprender a soportar las cosas como un verdadero guerrero. Con el tiempo, había logrado superar su frío, pero ahora estaba acurrucado cómodamente entre los brazos de Obi-wan, y todo su cuerpo exhalaba calor. Era agradable sentir el cuerpo fuerte de Obi-wan contra el suyo, así que, justificándose en el hecho de que la enfermedad le había vuelto débil, se acurrucó un poco más contra Obi-wan y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

"No, quédate... solo, solo hasta que se pase el frío", Obi-wan asintió, abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Anakin contra el suyo.

"Tal vez deberíamos tumbarnos", Anakin asintió y, sin soltarse, ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama. Obi-wan llevó la mirada hasta el rostro de Anakin, pero éste ya había cerrado los ojos. Lo apretó lo más que pudo contra su cuerpo inconscientemente, diciéndose que la necesidad de protección que sentía se debía solo y exclusivamente a que Anakin estaba enfermo.

Ambos asintieron interiormente, convencidos de que todo aquello solo tenía el propósito de alejar el frío, y cayeron en un sueño suave y tranquilo, ignorando el pensamiento que les decía que lo que querían era atrapar el calor.

* * *

Fin capítulo VIII

Everybody hurts – REM

When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
if you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. (repeat & fade)  
(Everybody hurts. You are not alone.)

Todo el mundo sufre - REM

Cuando el día es largo y la noche, la noche es solo tuya,

Cuando estás seguro de que has tenido suficiente de esta vida, aguanta.

No te abandones, todo el mundo llora y todo el mundo sufre a veces.

A veces todo esta mal. Ahora es el momento de cantar.

Cuando tu día es solo noche (aguanta, aguanta)

si sientes que quieres abandonar, (aguanta)

cuando estás seguro de que has tenido suficiente de esta vida, aguanta.

Todo el mundo sufre. Busca ayuda en tus amigos.

Todo el mundo sufre. No tires las toalla. Oh, no. No tires la toalla.

Si sientes que estás solo, no, no, no, no estás solo

Si estás solo en esta vida, los días y las noches son largas,

cuando crees que had tenido demasiado de esta vida para aguantar.

Bueno, todo el mundo sufre a veces,

todo el mundo llora. Y todo el mundo sufre a veces.

Y todo el mundo sufre a veces. Así que, aguanta, aguanta.

Aguanta, aguanta. Aguanta, aguanta. Aguanta, aguanta.


	9. Tu boca

**dama de luna: **gracias, **gracias**, gracias! Si, debo admitir que lo de galletita fue un momento de inspiración muy divertido. Besos!

**BGM: **pues si, pobre Anakin... aigh... más acción aquí, y prometo más para el próximo, promise, promise, promise.

**Anónima: **muchas gracias, me siento halagada en serio. Me encanta tu campaña de dejasmole reviews a Monchy, pero no te preocupes, que sé que tengo lectores fieles a los que no puedo defraudar. Un beso y muchas gracias!

**Athena HiwIva:** wow! Pues me alegro de que te guste todo tanto, y de que me consideres tan buena escritora y ahh... gracias! Si es que no puedo decir más! Gracias

**Agus y Moony:** pues seguir ahí, al pie del cañón. Muchas gracias y un besote!

* * *

_Capítulo IX: Tu boca_

"The curves of your lips rewrite history" Oscar Wilde ("Las curves de tus labios reescriben la historia")

Decir que Anakin se movía mucho al dormir era poco. Anakin daba patadas, cambiaba de posición cada cinco segundos, empujaba y básicamente, impedía que otro ser vivo durmiera a su lado. Obi-wan se había despertado tres veces al borde de la cama, teniendo que sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no caer al suelo. Abrazar a Anakin conseguía que se mantuviera estático durante un tiempo hasta que, inevitablemente, comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Finalmente, tras horas de movimiento, se había instalado con medio cuerpo sobre el de Obi-wan y se había estado quieto.

Un día y una noche después (porque se habían metido por la mañana en la cama) Obi-wan abrió los ojos para encontrarse acurrucado contra Anakin. Dormido, el más joven podía llegar a parecer incluso inocente. Reticentemente, Obi-wan se apartó del cuerpo ya caliente de Anakin y se levantó de la cama estirándose exageradamente, después de todo, llevaba poco menos de veinticuatro horas metido en la cama con el señor _soy irritante hasta cuando duermo_.

Después de una ducha rápida decidió preparar un desayuno rápido y después ver si Anakin estaba dispuesto a levantarse. Se había organizado un funeral común en nombre de todos los caídos en la batalla y, tras asistir, debían hablar con Gambola y trazar una estrategia a seguir.

Cuando estaba poniendo la sartén sobre el fuego, Obi-wan escuchó pasos adentrándose en la cocina.

"Buenos días", susurró la voz soñolienta de Anakin seguida del sonido de su cuerpo dejándose caer sobre una silla. Obi-wan había notado que Anakin nunca se sentaba o se tumbaba, siempre se dejaba caer.

"Buenos días", contestó Obi-wan dándose la vuelta, "¿cómo estás?"

"La habitación ha dejado de dar vueltas", asintió Anakin recostándose contra la silla, "y ya no me duele la cabeza... aún tengo algo de frío", acentuando su punto, se abrazó a sí mismo. Obi-wan tuvo que controlarse para no correr a abrazarle él mismo, "hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien", susurró Anakin tras un segundos de silencio con una media sonrisa tímida.

"No puedo decir lo mismo", Obi-wan se dio la vuelta hacia el fuego con un movimiento rápido, "¿quieres algo específico para desayunar?"

"Lo que sea– ¿y por qué no has dormido bien?"

"Te mueves mucho... y das patadas", asintió Obi-wan, "aunque no sé por qué me sorprende", Anakin produjo un sonido indignado y, cruzándose de brazos, se levantó y caminó hasta Obi-wan.

"Deberías estar agradecido", asintió, convencido, "no todos los días puedes despertarte al lado de alguien como yo", los ojos de Obi-wan se clavaron sobre los de Anakin mientras que sus labios dibujaban una mueca indescifrable.

"No, tienes razón, no puedo", y Anakin no sabía por qué razón quería que aquello no fuese cierto.

* * *

El funeral consistió en una pira común que se realizó en el mismo campo de batalla y que fue presenciado por los pocos familiares y amigos que quedaban. Kanti y Gambola también estuvieron presentes, solemnizando el acto con unas palabras que tenían el fin de levantar la moral. El discurso dado fue breve y conciso, pero tanto Anakin como Obi-wan habían visto suficientes guerras como para saber que las buenas intenciones no cambiarían nada.

Terminada la ceremonia, muchos se quedaron con los ojos fijos en el fuego que aún ardía, mientras que otros se fueron retirando con paso lento y sumidos en el silencio. Obi-wan dirigió la mirada hacia Anakin, cuyos ojos se apartaban lentamente del fuego, descendiendo hasta sus manos, y se dispuso a decir algo pero, repentinamente, un grito hizo que llevara su vista hacia abajo.

"¡Obi-wan!", abrazada a su pierna y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pequeña Davonee esperaba ansiosa un signo de reconocimiento por parte del jedi. Obi-wan sonrió lo mejor que pudo y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

"Hola", susurró, "¿cómo estás?"

"Encontramos a mi mamá¿sabes? Y la curaron y ahora esta bien aunque le han dicho que no se levante y... y...", la niña gesticulaba exageradamente entre los brazos de Obi-wan, obligándole a sonreír. No fuera algo que dijera muy a menudo, pero lo cierto es que Obi-wan adoraba a los niños, "y también he estado con Thania, que esta muy muy muy bien y¿sabes? Kanti dijo que mamá podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera en el palacio y así yo puedo correr y jugar porque es muy grande y... y–"

"¿Cuántas palabras puede decir por segundo?", la voz de Anakin interrumpió a la niña, que le ofreció una mirada mezquina, "me esta volviendo loco"

"Anakin, solo es una niña", musitó Obi-wan, mientras la pequeña le sacaba la lengua a Anakin.

"¿Viste eso?", Anakin señaló con un dedo acusador a Davonee, "me ha sacado la lengua"

"Aunque tampoco puedo decir mucho te tu madurez mental", Anakin movió el dedo acusador hacia Obi-wan, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, fue interrumpido por una cuarta voz.

"¡Galletita!", segundos después, Kanti estaba colgada del brazo de Anakin mientras que Obi-wan se mordía el labio para reír. Es que, vamos, _galletita, _"¿cómo te encuentras?"

"Si¿cómo estás, muchacho?", Gambola apareció tras su hermana, dándole una palmada amistosa a Anakin en la espalda, "veo que el virus no ha podido contigo"

"Si, muchas gracias, ya estoy bien"

"Veo que Davonee te ha encontrado, Obi-wan", dijo Kanti entonces señalando a la niña, que se entretenía jugando con el cabello de Obi-wan, "había estado preguntando por ti"

"Porque tenía que decirle que mamá estaba bien y que estoy en el castillo y que y que...", la niña continuó hablando, pero Anakin decidió sacar la aguda e irritante vocecita de su cabeza, dedicándose tan sólo a observar a la niña gesticular entre los brazos de Obi-wan. A Anakin nunca le habían gustado mucho los niños, pero Obi-wan parecía disfrutar con la pequeña entre sus brazos. Era inquietantemente adorable, "... y mi mamá ya está bien", para cuando Anakin regresó a la realidad, la niña había acabado su discurso.

"Por cierto", intervino Gambola antes de que Davonee pudiera extenderse en otra de sus diatribas, "hemos pensado que tal vez prefieran quedarse en el palacio con nosotros. Después de todo, no hay necesidad de que caminen hasta aquí cada vez que necesiten algo... sobre todo ahora que tenemos tanto que negociar"

"Vaya, esa no es una mala idea", concedió Obi-wan, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Anakin.

"Si, está bien"

"¡Perfecto!", exclamó Kanti, "entonces será mejor que os instaléis, después podéis ir a asuntos oficiales, supongo que no os importará compartir cama...", Kanti dejó que su voz arrastrada ligeramente, haciendo de su afirmación una pregunta.

"Por supuesto que no", se apresuró a asegurar Anakin.

"Eso es cuestionable", Obi-wan recibió un conjunto de cejas arqueadas ante su comentario, "da muchas patadas"

* * *

Más que una habitación, los aposentos que les ofrecieron era un pequeño apartamento, con una habitación, un baño y una acogedora zona común. Anakin sonrió, dando su aprobado al lugar y tirándose instantáneamente sobre la cama doble cubierta de sábanas de un verde casi negro.

"¿Tienes que hacer eso?", inquirió Obi-wan comenzando a colocar sus cosas ordenadamente, "no hay necesidad de desordenar la cama, estaba perfectamente hecha y–"

"No seas estirado", medio sonrió Anakin mirando al techo, "es cómoda", asintió finalmente.

"A veces te comportas como un crío"

"Alguien tiene que compensar tu exceso de madurez, Obi-wan", Anakin se irguió sobre sus codos, observando a Obi-wan, que había tomado asiento sobre un amplio sillón y comenzaba a examinar datapads rápidamente con la vista.

Anakin apartó los ojos de Obi-wan y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no suspirar. Llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas al hecho de que le debía unas gracias bien dadas a Obi-wan, pero no se sentía muy capaz de ofrecerlas. ¿Qué tal si Obi-wan se lo tomaba como un gesto de debilidad, qué tal si dejaba de considerarlo un igual para empezar a pensar en él como inferior? Era poco probable, pero para Anakin pedir perdón y dar las gracias siempre habían resultado tareas arduas, sencillamente porque implicaban que algún momento había dependido de otro.

Con un suspiro audible, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el sillón junto a Obi-wan, que seguía centrado en sus datapads.

"Habrá que rescribir algunas cosas", susurró Obi-wan repentinamente, "y aún así no servirá de nada, porque Batcha no va a firmar un pacto... me gustaría evitar un enfoque más agresivo de la situación. Tendremos que ver que piensa Gambola... y también está el hijo de Batcha, debería estar presente en nuestras reuniones y–"

"Gracias"

"¿Qué?", los ojos de Obi-wan se separaron del datapad rápidamente, buscando la mirada color miel de Anakin. Anakin sostuvo la mirada azulada durante unos segundos, levantándose después y comenzando a caminar frente a Obi-wan de un lado a otro, como si pretendiera hacer un hueco en el suelo.

"Quería darte las gracias, es todo", susurró deteniéndose frente a Obi-wan y encogiéndose de hombros, buscando quitarle importancia. Obi-wan se levantó, abadonando el datapad sobre el sofá.

"¿Por qué?", Anakin se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

"Por... por ayudarme, por no comportarte como un bastardo, por... por... ya sabes por qué", Obi-wan asintió inconscientemente, alzando una mano hasta el rostro de Anakin, que dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su mejilla y descendieran suavemente hasta instalarse en su cuello.

"No tienes que darme las gracias", Anakin entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano caliente de Obi-wan sobre su cuello, deseando sencillamente inclinarse un poco hacia delante y...

"De todas formas", musitó antes de que fuera incapaz de controlar los movimientos de su propio cuerpo, "gracias", Obi-wan tragó con fuerza, sintiendo repentinamente el cuerpo de Anakin más cerca de lo que era prudente.

"De nada...", susurró Obi-wan con la voz incomprensiblemente ronca. La tensión en la habitación era palpable, pero Obi-wan no podía permitirse volver a caer en la espiral de sentimientos que era Anakin, así que optó por buscar algo que rompiera el silencio, "... galletita"

"¡Golpe bajo!", exclamó Anakin tratando de ocultar una sonrisa tras un rostro pretendidamente furioso, "no puedo creer que me hala vuelto a llamar... galletita"

"Es tan tierno"

"No seas cruel", Anakin hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

"Oh, vamos, gall–"

"Si me vuelve galletita yo... yo..."

"¿Si, Anakin?"

"¡Te revolveré el pelo!", Anakin apuntó un dedo acusador hacia Obi-wan, convencido de que su amenaza causaría duda.

"Ahora estoy asustado", ironizó Obi-wan con una mueca satisfecha.

"Oh, vamos, con lo compuesto que vas siempre tiene que molestarte... verás", Anakin alzó una mano hacia el cabello de Obi-wan, pero este se agachó inconscientemente, sujetando después el brazo de Anakin por la muñeca y tratándose de alejarse. Previendo su movimiento, la mano enguantada de Anakin encontró un hueco sobre la cintura de Obi-wan, pegándolo más contra sí y, de repente, todo se detuvo.

Obi-wan sabía que aquello no podía llevar a nada bueno, porque tener a Anakin sujetándole de la cintura, inclinándose ligeramente sobre él y respirando agitadamente sobre su rostro no podía ser sano. Descendió el brazo que aún sostenía la muñeca de Anakin, haciendo su agarre más suave pero sin llegar a soltarle.

Anakin, notando la proximidad del cuerpo del otro, se obligó a apartar la mano de su cintura y a toser despreocupadamente, apartando la mirada de la clara de Obi-wan.

"Bueno, creo que...", tosió de nuevo, "creo que...", intentó alejarse un par de pasos, pero Obi-wan tiró de su muñeca, manteniéndolo pegado a él.

"No, no te vayas", Obi-wan soltó la muñeca de Anakin entonces, alzando sus labios hasta que estos encontraron los de Anakin. Realmente había intentado evitar esto, pero Anakin era básicamente irresistible.

Anakin pensó en alejarse, realmente lo hizo, pero su cuerpo traicionó sus pensamientos inclinándose sobre los labios de Obi-wan, buscando más presión. Obi-wan fue el primero en abrir la boca ligeramente, acariciando el labio inferior de Anakin con la lengua, que la mordió suavemente antes de permitirle entrada a su boca. Antes de que se dieran cuenta las manos buscaron lugares donde sostenerse, cuello, cabello, cintura, mientras que las lenguas batallaban tibiamente, pasando de boca a boca, mordiendo ligeramente, succionando a veces, hundiéndose más y más en la desesperación de un beso esperado, necesitado, perfecto.

Con reticencia y por falta de aire, Anakin separó sus labios de los de Obi-wan, apoyando su frente contra la del otro y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, no queriendo despertar en una realidad en la que besar a Obi-wan no era algo cotidiano. Finalmente, dejó a sus párpados subir, permitiendo que su mirada se perdiera en la de Obi-wan.

"Creo que eso no era parte del plan", susurró Anakin con voz ronca, sin atreverse a romper su abrazo sobre los hombros de Obi-wan.

"Creo que hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de seguir el plan, Anakin", asintió Obi-wan, que tampoco parecía dispuesto a soltar su cintura.

"Lo cual esta sencillamente mal"

"Totalmente incorrecto"

"Si...", pero mientras susurraba la afirmación, sus labios buscaron de nuevo los de Obi-wan, reconociendo su boca, queriéndola marcar como su territorio, acariciándola con necesidad.

Obi-wan llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Anakin, presionándole más contra su boca si es que era posible, perdiéndose en la sensación de unos labios que había deseado desde la primera vez que los había visto.

Inmersos el uno en el otro, no notaron una tercera presencia en la habitación hasta que esta se hizo notar.

"¡Oh, vaya, lo siento!", la voz aguda de Kanti los hizo separarse bruscamente, "lo siento...", susurró de nuevo con una media sonrisa que les decía que no lo sentía tanto, "solo quería saber si necesitabais algo... mi hermano también quería saber si estabais listos para esa reunión"

"Er... si, claro", asintió Obi-wan tosiendo ligeramente para borrar el tono ronco de su voz, "será mejor... será mejor que vayamos"

* * *

Como cualquier otra reunión con los políticos del lugar, aquella estaba resultando de lo más inútil. Gambola había reunido a su cámara de ministros, los cuales exigían la sangre del bando contrario y miraban con antipatía a Jacob, que se contentaba con esconderse tras Anakin lo mejor que podía y no decir nada.

Gambola, por su parte, no parecía muy dispuesto a al violencia, consciente de que su precario ejército no aguantaría una batalla, tampoco el resto de la población. Obi-wan, por supuesto, optaba por la opción más diplomática, y proponía que él y Anakin se reunieran con Batcha en busca de soluciones. Por una vez, Anakin no podía más que estar de acuerdo, pues si Batcha firmaba un acuerdo y luego lo incumplía, tendrían derecho a detenerlo.

Sin embargo, estos razonamientos no parecían servir de nada, pues ministros y dirigente continuaban gritándose sus opiniones los unos a los otros mientras Obi-wan se restregaba los ojos desesperadamente.

"¿Por qué no hacemos un descanso?", susurró finalmente Obi-wan. Por una vez, todos le dieron la razón.

* * *

"Han sido las cuatro horas más inútiles de mi vida", masculló Obi-wan cruzándose de brazos con un gesto mezquino, "no podemos dejarles ir a la guerra"

"Tal vez si aceptamos llevar un escuadrón del ejército con nosotros...", sugirió Anakin, sentándose junto a Obi-wan en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera en la que todos descansaban antes de comenzar la siguiente sesión.

"¿Y arriesgarnos a una ofensiva involuntaria? No creo que sea buena idea", Obi-wan acercó de nuevo la mano a sus ojos, pero Anakin le detuvo, sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

"Relájate¿quieres?", Anakin medio sonrió, y Obi-wan no pudo más que devolverle el gesto.

"Si... será mejor que comencemos de nuevo"

"Obi-wan¿me necesitas?", los ojos de Obi-wan se agrandaron repentinamente, clavándose sobre los de Anakin, "e–e–en la reunión, quiero decir", Anakin tosió ligeramente, ocultando su incomodidad, "quería ir a ver a Thania"

"Si, como quieras... llévate a Jacob contigo, no hay necesidad de someterle hasta tortura fútil"

* * *

"Anakin, me alegra verte", Thania, tumbada sobre una rimbombante cama, le ofreció su mejor sonrisa a Anakin, que se adentró en la habitación seguido de Jacob, "¿acabó la reunión?"

"Aún no", musitó Jacob tomando asiento en el borde de la cama, "estaba resultando inútil de cualquier forma"

"Oh, vamos, Jacob no–"

"No, tiene razón", asintió Anakin, sentándose sobre una silla que acercó hasta la cama, "la cámara de ministros quiere sangre y no está pensando racionalmente... supongo que Obi-wan será capaz de convencerles"

"Es bueno con las palabras", asintió Jacob, y Anakin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar que era bueno con la boca en general.

"¿Cómo estás, Thania?", inquirió, abandonando las trivialidades para preguntar lo que había venido a preguntar.

"Mejor, gracias... bastante mejor de lo que creí posible cuando desperté", Anakin le ofreció una sonrisa triste y fue a buscar su mano, pero se dio cuenta de que Jacob ya la tenía entre las suyas, "supongo que debería darte las gracias por sacarme de allí"

"No tienes que agradecerme... me alegro de que estés bien"

"Siempre ayuda tener a la gente que quieres cerca", Anakin observó como Jacob apretaba la mano de Thania entre las suyas y como, por un breve instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. Hermoso.

"Bueno... creo que debo irme... vendré a verte"

* * *

Durante unas horas más, Anakin se decidió a investigar el palacio, regresando a sus habitaciones cuando la noche ya había caído. Cuando llegó, Obi-wan ya estaba allí, sentando al borde de la cama y quitándose las botas.

"¿Acabas de volver?", inquirió Anakin descalzándose él también y abandonando su capa despreocupadamente sobre el suelo. Obi-wan tan sólo asintió, mirando con ojos molestos la capa tirada en el suelo pero decidiendo no decir nada..

"Ha sido espantoso", musitó restregándose los ojos cansados.

"¿Alguna conclusión?", preguntó Anakin mientras trepaba a la cama y se situaba tras Obi-wan. Colocó ambas manos sobre su cuello con decisión, buscando deshacer los nudos con una masaje suave.

"Que seguiremos mañana", suspiró Obi-wan inclinándose sobre el tacto de Anakin.

"Estás tenso"

"¿Por qué a veces eres así y a veces... no tan así?", Anakin detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, pero no las apartó del cuello de Obi-wan.

"Aunque tu pregunta es sorprendentemente elocuente, creo que no sé a que te refieres"

"Si lo sabes", Obi-wan giró el rostro, mirando a Anakin que apartó sus manos definitivamente y se sentó sobre la cama. Obi-wan se dio la vuelta completamente, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de Anakin.

"Yo... no puedes culparme por sentir resentimiento, rabia, furia... pero resentimiento sobre todo"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Una disculpa?", Obi-wan arrastró la mano por el colchón, buscando las manos de Anakin, pero éste las apartó y las colocó sobre su regazo.

"No, no necesito tus disculpas"

"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?", Anakin alzó la vista, abriendo la boca y arrepintiéndose después. Giró el rostro hacia un lado y suspiró, considerando su respuesta.

"Nada, Obi-wan, de ti no quiero nada"

"Claro... por supuesto"

Dejaron que el silencio inundara la sala unos momentos, hasta que Obi-wan se decidió a levantarse. Dándole la espalda a Anakin, se despojó de sus prendas superiores y comenzó a abrir un lado de la cama. Asintiendo, Anakin realizó las mismas acciones y, segundos después, la luz estaba apagada y ambos estaban tumbados espalda contra espalda y lo más pegado al borde posible, sin tocarse.

Anakin permaneció con los ojos abiertos, sospechando que Obi-wan estaba haciendo lo mismo. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar, después de todo, si tenían que mantener conversaciones trascendentales, mejor hacerlo a oscuras.

"¿Por qué no quisiste entrenarme?", susurró, sabiendo que Obi-wan estaba escuchando.

"Porque era joven y no estaba listo", Obi-wan, inconscientemente, se encogió más sobre sí mismo, deseando no haber empezado todo esto y haber dejado sencillamente que Anakin le masajeara la espalda.

"No contestes si no quieres, pero no me mientas"

Obi-wan negó con la cabeza, consciente de que estaba cometiendo una locura, de que estaba permitiendo a Anakin entrar en territorio prohibido, pero incapaz de contenerse.

"Porque estaba asustado... y celoso", al acabar su confesión, sintió a Anakin moverse en la cama, y, segundos después, su aliento sobre su nuca.

"¿Quieres tú una disculpa, Obi-wan?", la mano de Anakin encontró a tientas la columna vertebral de Obi-wan y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, de arriba abajo.

"No, Anakin"

"Lo suponía", Anakin colocó su otra mano sobre la espalda de Obi-wan, sintiéndole arquearse ante el tacto.

"Te has quitado el guante"

"Lo siento", Anakin apartó su mano robótica automáticamente. Siempre olvidaba que la gente no solía apreciar el tacto frío del metal.

"No, no importa... es que está fría, es todo", Obi-wan se giró ligeramente, tumbándose boca arriba y encontrando la mano metálica con la suya. Acarició el brazo de Anakin lentamente, sintiendo como la carne pasaba a ser metal, hasta llegar a sus dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos, "nunca te habías quitado el guante antes"

"A le gente no le gusta", susurró Anakin, dejando que Obi-wan le acariciara, "mi maestro solía decir que era una deformidad y–"

"No hay necesidad de hablar de él¿no crees? Es... fuerte y... única en cierto modo"

"A mi siempre me ha gustado", la voz de Anakin fue un susurro suave, pero estaba Obi-wan estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. La mano real de Anakin palpó con cuidado el pecho de Obi-wan, ascendiendo a tientas, "¿dónde estás?", Obi-wan tomó la mano de Anakin y la guió hasta su rostro. Segundos después, los labios de Anakin estaban sobre los suyos.

Obi-wan correspondió el beso suavemente, recibiendo todo el peso de Anakin sobre el suyo. La mano metálica de Anakin se instaló sobre su cintura, subiendo y bajando lentamente por su costado, mientras que una de las manos de Obi-wan se enterró en el cabello de Anakin y la otro recorrió su espalda suavemente.

Pronto las sábanas comenzaron a estorbar entre las piernas que buscaban entrelazarse, entre los cuerpos que buscaban el mayor contacto posible. Los besos se hicieron rápidos y desesperados, los alientos entremezclándose entre las bocas, los gemidos perdiéndose entre la lengua del otro.

La sensación que los obligó a separarse apareció justo cuando Obi-wan le daba la vuelta a la situación, colocándose sobre Anakin. Se escuchó un sonoro pop cuando sus bocas se alejaron con rapidez y sus cuerpos dejaron de moverse contra el otro. Por segunda vez desde que estaban en aquel planeta, la Fuerza les envió un sonoro pang, advirtiéndoles de que algo malo ocurría.

"¿Ahora?", susurró Anakin, molesto. Obi-wan le observó lentamente: los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, el cabello despeinado esparciéndose sobre la almohada, la respiración agitada y las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando lentamente por su cuello. Suspiró exageradamente y se mordió el labio con frustración.

"Algo grave ocurre, será mejor que vayamos"

"Si, será lo mejor"

* * *

Fin capítulo IX

Tu boca – Cabas

Sabes que hace tiempo

me la paso vagabundeando

sin saber que estoy probando

y delirando con tu boca,

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca.

Y cuando al fin te veo

siento como tu cuerpo

sigue tan mojado

y mis labios están tan secos

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca.

Porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca,

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca.

Y cuando al fin te tengo

procuro moverme lento

porque no tocarte

no sería más que un tormento

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca.

Y tienes el descaro

de dejarme aquí sentado

tan acalorado y tan acalorado

porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca,

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca,

porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca.

Porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca,

tu boca,

porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca.

Tu boca está loca,

préstame tu boca,

tu boca está loca,

préstame tu boca,

tu boca está loca,

préstame tu boca,

tu boca está loca,

préstame tu boca,

tu loca boca.


	10. Private emotion

**VenusofHeaven: **muchas gracias... aunque no dejes review, sé que estás ahí, que siempre se agradece. Un beso

**Agus y Moony: **pues aquí sigo, espero que esto guste, porque Dios como me ha costado. Muchas gracias y muchos abrazos a mis más fieles seguidoras.

**dama de luna: **muchas, muchas gracias! Gracias por lo de los exámenes, que siempre me deseas suerte. Gracias a Dios, ya he acabado. Tengo messenger, es mi mal también: aunque no me conecto mucho... pero si quieres agregarme, encantada!

**Anónima: **pues si, parece que están entrando en razón, pero con lo cabezones que son... ¿quién sabe? Las sugerencias se toman en cuenta, sobre todo lo de que la Fuerza deje de interrumpir, si es que... muchas gracias (por el review y la campaña)!

**BGM:** si, ya sé que la interrupción fue cruel, pero me he resarcido en este capítulo, en serio... Un abrazo y gracias!

**Athena HiwIva: **lento, lento, pero es que estos chicos son unos cabezotas... en fin, un besote!

* * *

_Capítulo X: Private emotion_

"Más nos valdría aprender a hacer el amor correctamente que devanarnos los sesos delante de un libro de historia", Boris Vian

La Fuerza parecía estar gritando. Mientras Obi-wan y Anakin corrían, espadas láser en mano, hacia el lugar que sus propios sentidos les indicaban, la Fuerza les enviaba destellos de luz roja, gritos y terror.

Ambos notaron que un pequeño escuadrón del ejército Heri les seguía, pero ellos sencillamente apretaron el paso, corriendo lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas, luchando por llegar a tiempo al lugar donde la cruenta batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Cuando llegaron, observaron que una pequeña falange del ejército Shani atacaba una población ligeramente alejada de la ciudad Heri. Los hombres se defendían inútilmente con sus herramientas de trabajo, mientras que las mujeres trataban de alejarse del peligro llevando entre los brazos a sus hijos, que lloraban por permanecer al lado de sus padres.

"Separémonos", musitó Obi-wan cuando ambos llegaron al lugar, "envía al ejército a proteger mujeres y niños y busca al líder del batallón... sin él se detendrán", en una situación normal, Anakin hubiera pensado en protestar a las órdenes, pero en la situación actual todas sus venas le gritaban sencillamente que actuara, "y ten cuidado", Anakin observó a Obi-wan alejarse e internarse en lo más profundo de la batalla.

"Tú también", su voz fue a apenas un susurro, una petición hecha al viento que no le llagaría a nadie, pero suficiente para recordarle que Obi-wan podía cuidar de sí mismo... esperaba.

* * *

Para Anakin luchar siempre implicaba una inyección de adrenalina. La espada láser parecía parte de su cuerpo, moviéndose con la misma fluidez con que lo haría su brazo o su pierna. Su mente se concentraba totalmente en lo que estaba haciendo, repasando sin cesar pasos y pasos aprendidos en sus primeros años de padawan, anticipando los movimientos del contrario, desglosando la batalla en una secuencia previsible de movimientos.

Por supuesto, en el caso presente no había otra espada a la que enfrentarse, tan sólo pistolas rudimentarias y hombres heridos. La batalla no estaba resultando difícil, lo cual le parecía ilógico. ¿Por qué atacar con un ejército débil¿Por qué no esperar? Pero no lo habían hecho, y los hombres caían fácilmente bajo sus movimientos ágiles.

Anakin intentaba abrirse un camino poco sangriento, desarmando, tal vez hiriendo, nunca matando, en busca del líder del escuadrón que, como sospechaba, dirigía el ataque desde el centro, una posición bastante cobarde, en su opinión. Tenía que llegar hasta él, pues sabía que Obi-wan no lo haría. Podía sentir su presencia, la vibración de su espada a lo lejos, seguramente guiando una defensa, protegiendo las vidas de los más indefensos.

Se preguntaba por qué Obi-wan estaba tan seguro de que él detendría todo esto. Nadie jamás había puesto fe en él, pero, después de todo, Obi-wan no era como todo el mundo.

* * *

Obi-wan nunca había sido muy parcial a la batalla. Cierto, su forma de manejar la espada era diestra y poseía una técnica perfecta, pero carecía de esa soltura y facilidad que parecía llenar a otros. Para él la batalla era una estrategia, un juego de pasos donde un movimiento en falso podía costar la vida, y por eso optaba siempre por una posición más defensiva.

La lucha en este caso, estaba resultando bastante decepcionante, pues parecía que los hombres de ambos bandos estaban heridos y cansados, lo cual le demostraba que el ejército Shani no era tan fuerte como había creído. Probablemente Batcha había decidido arriesgar un ataque sorpresa, pero aun así, no tenía posibilidades con hombres que a duras penas se mantenían de pie.

Obi-wan podía sentir a Anakin abriéndose paso a través del interior del batallón, buscando llegar a aquel que lo dirigía, así que él decidió ocuparse de la defensa, buscando salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles. No le sorprendió la plena confianza que tenía en Anakin, pues la sencilla pose del más joven con una espada entre sus manos era la figura más imponente que había visto nunca.

* * *

El hombre que dirigía el batallón era fuerte e imponente, pero cayó arrodillado ante la espada de Anakin fácilmente. Cuando el hombre sintió el calor del filo cerca de su cuello, levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Anakin y, con un grito de guerra que se extendió por todo el campo, la batalla se detuvo.

Anakin sostuvo la espada con fuerza sin decir palabra mientras observaba a Obi-wan acercarse al lugar apresuradamente, su propia espada aún brillante entre sus manos.

"¿Por qué os han enviado a una batalla que no podíais ganar?", inquirió Obi-wan cuando llegó al lado del hombre, "no hay hombre que no esté herido"

"El elemento sorpresa", asintió el hombre, levantando un poco la cabeza para apartarse del filo de la espada de Anakin.

"Vuelve a tu líder y llévate a tus hombres. Anúnciale que iremos a verle con nuevos términos de negociación y dile que no envíe a su ejército a batallas inútiles", el tono de Obi-wan era serio, autoritario, y fue suficiente para que el hombre asintiera y Anakin apartara su arma, satisfecho, "déjale claro que no es ruego, sino una llamada al sentido común"

* * *

Ambos jedi organizaron a los soldados para que transportaran a los civiles heridos, así como a sus propios compañeros. Había tenido suerte, pues el equipo médico jedi pensaba marcharse al día siguiente, así que aún permanecían en palacio y podrían encargarse de este nuevo contratiempo. Por otra parte, la batalla no había durado mucho y los heridos había sido pocos, lo cual era de agradecer.

Una vez todo estuvo organizado, Obi-wan y Anakin tomaron el camino de vuelta hacia el palacio.

"Tendremos que aclarar algunos asuntos con Gambola antes de ir a negociar de nuevo, aunque no sé si servirá de algo", Obi-wan se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba, asintiendo y con la duda marcada en el rostro.

"El clan Shani no es tan fuerte como creíamos", asintió Anakin, "han mandado un ejército hecho pedazos, así que Batcha debería comprender la necesidad de firmar un acuerdo"

"Si, supongo que sí... además, se enfrenta a la ira de su propio pueblo, no creo que nadie apruebe más matanzas. Aunque lo cierto es que no sé que esperar de ese hombre"

"Es muy p– estás sangrando", Anakin se detuvo en seco y tomó la mano de Obi-wan entre las suyas, por la que corría un fino hilo de sangre proveniente del interior de sus ropas.

"No es nada, me alcanzó un rayo, pero no–", no continuó su explicación, pues Anakin estaba más concentrado en investigar el hueco que el rayo había dejado en sus ropas. Apartó ligeramente la tela de su pecho, observando una pequeña herida sangrante.

"No tiene buena pinta", murmuró Anakin acariciando los alrededores de la herida con dos dedos suaves.

"No es grave, no podemos molestar a los médicos con algo así cuando hay heridos graves", masculló Obi-wan. Lo cierto es que odiaba a los médicos, con sus pruebas y sus gritos de alarma y su manía de mandar.

"Si... yo me encargaré, vamos", Anakin entrelazó sus dedos con los de Obi-wan y tiró de él, continuando su camino hacia el palacio que ya tenían a la vista.

"¿Qué tú te encargarás¿Debería fiarme?", como toda respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Anakin hizo que avisaran a Gambola de que se reunirían con él en cuanto pudieran, se llevó algunas cosas necesarias de la pequeña habitación que los médicos habían adoptado como almacén y arrastró a Obi-wan hasta la habitación que compartían.

Obi-wan dejó que Anakin lo sentara en la cama y abriera el frente de sus ropas, exponiendo con más facilidad la herida que mostraba su pectoral derecho.

"Realmente no hay neceéis– ouch, ten más cuidado", Obi-wan apoyó los brazos sobre la cama y dejó que Anakin desinfectara la herida.

"Perdón, pero no soy médico", Anakin observaba la herida de cerca, intentando causar el menor dolor posible.

"Eso no tienes que decírmelo"

"Oye, no es mi culpa que tú estás muy viejo para estas cosas", Obi-wan produjo un sonido indignado y Anakin no pudo evitar reír ligeramente, sus manos aún acariciando la piel dañada, "sólo bromeaba... además, seguro que pareces más viejo de lo que eres, con esa manía tuya de leer tanto y de ir siempre tan compuesto"

"¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?"

"Er... unos... ¿treinta y dos?", Anakin alzó los ojos hasta los de Obi-wan, que le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

"Treinta y cuatro, en realidad. Tú debes tener... veintitrés¿no?", Anakin asintió, regresando su atención a la herida que ya había dejado de sangrar, "ahora sí me siento viejo"

"No hay tanta diferencia"

"Solo piensa que cuando tú tenías nueve yo tenía veinte", Anakin sólo sonrió, apartando el rostro del pecho de Obi-wan y sonriendo.

"No hay tanta diferencia", repitió, "creo que ya está", Obi-wan descendió la vista hasta la herida y la palpó con dos dedos, asintiendo después. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, observó a Anakin mover el rostro y plantar un beso suave sobre la piel dañada de su pecho, "mi madre siempre decía que un beso acaba con el dolor mejor que nada", susurró antes de besar el cuello de Obi-wan suavemente.

"¿Anakin?", inquirió Obi-wan entrecerrando los ojos y llevando una mano al cabello de Anakin.

"¿Sí?", los labios de Anakin encontraron la parte de atrás de la oreja de Obi-wan, y besaron de nuevo lentamente.

"Ahí no me duele"

"Ya lo sé", Anakin se separó ligeramente, para luego acariciar la mejilla de Obi-wan con la suya propia. Juntó sus frentes y alzó su mano real a los labios de Obi-wan, acariciando el inferior con lentitud deliberada, "¿y aquí?", Obi-wan dejó ver el rastro de una sonrisa antes de acercar sus labios hasta los de Anakin y besarlos con lentitud.

Cuando los labios de Anakin se entreabrieron, Obi-wan dejó que su lengua los acariciara suavemente antes de introducirse en la boca de Anakin. Obi-wan dejó que su mano se deslizara hasta el cuello de Anakin y los presionará más, mientras que la mano de Anakin descendía sobre el pecho descubierto de Obi-wan hasta llegar a su estómago.

"¡Obi-wan¡Anakin¿Puedo pasar?", Obi-wan hizo un ademán de separarse al escuchar la voz, y todo lo que Anakin pudo hacer fue sostener el labio inferior de Obi-wan hasta que se separaron completamente, "¡Obi-wan¡Galletita!"

"Siempre llega en el mejor momento", masculló Anakin, aún sin alargar la distancia entre ellos, "podemos pretender que no estamos", Obi-wan negó con la cabeza exageradamente.

"Sería descortés, galletita"

"A veces creo que eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien"

* * *

Minutos después, ambos hombres estaban en una amplia sala, sentados en una mesa oval junto a Gambola, Kanti y Jacob en busca de conclusiones y, aún mejor, soluciones a los problemas que se les presentaban.

"Hemos visto que su ejército está destrozado, pero el vuestro no está en mejores condiciones", asintió Obi-wan con energía, "no creo que la cámara de ministros continúe insistiendo en un baño de sangre tras esto. Si se firma un pacto que asegure la paz entre ambos pueblos, cualquier trasgresión por cualquiera de las dos partes será suficiente para arrestar al responsable"

"¿Pero por qué firmaría Batcha un pacto ahora si no lo ha hecho antes?", inquirió Gambola.

"Porque él mismo tiene que darse cuenta de que no puede permitirse una guerra. Ningún bando ganará si os enfrentáis, solo conseguiréis el exterminio de gente inocente"

"¿Y por qué no ir todos a negociar?", continuó Gambola, "no veo por qué han de ir solos", hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Anakin y hacia Obi-wan, para luego descender los ojos hasta sus manos.

"Porque Batcha es bastante impredecible y peligroso, no podemos arriesgarnos", Gambola abrió la boca de nuevo, dispuesto a contradecir las palabras de Obi-wan, pero alguien llamando a la puerta le detuvo.

"Adelante", la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a uno de los sirvientes de palacio seguido de un miembro del clan Shani.

"Traigo un mensaje de Batcha, líder Shani, para Anakin Skywalker", el muchacho hizo una reverencia y buscó con la mirada al dueño de tal nombre.

"Habla", asintió Anakin dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven.

"El líder Shani desea que sepáis que está dispuesto a firmar el tratado inicialmente propuesto siempre y cuando se cumpla lo prometido a cambio, y desea saber si iréis esta noche", Anakin ignoró la mirada interrogante de Obi-wan y sencillamente observó al muchacho.

"Dile que iré", el joven hizo una segunda reverencia y abandonó la sala junto al sirviente.

"¿Anakin, qué–", Anakin cortó la pregunta de Obi-wan con una mirada dura y, levantándose lentamente, abandonó la sala.

* * *

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", Obi-wan siguió los pasos de Anakin hasta su habitación y profirió su pregunta indignada tras cerrar la puerta.

"Nada, ya lo has oído", Anakin giró sobre sus propios pies, encarando a Obi-wan, "firmará el pacto"

"¿A cambio de qué, Anakin?"

"¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo?", Anakin se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja hacia Obi-wan.

"¿Sexo¿Va a firmar el pacto a cambio de acostarse contigo?", Obi-wan caminó los pasos que lo separaban de Anakin con una mirada furiosa. No estaba dispuesto a que todo aquello se resolviera a cambio de una noche en la cama de Anakin.

"Tú has dicho que no puede permitirse una guerra y que firmaría... parece lógico que pida algo más a cambio¿no crees?"

"Así que piensas acostarte con él, así de fácil"

"Es solo sexo, Obi-wan, sexo a cambio de salvar vidas inocentes", Obi-wan abrió la boca, pero Anakin le interrumpió alzando una mano, "tú lo has visto, la masacre, la muerte, Thania... si esta es la solución, habrá que acceder a las condiciones"

"Siempre hay otra solución", la voz de Obi-wan fue un susurro, "no tienes por qué... no puedes", alzó una mano al rostro de Anakin, pero éste se apartó rápidamente, "¡vamos, Anakin¿Qué hay de todo aquello de no prostituirte para la Orden¿Y de tú dignidad? No tienes que acostarte con un hombre con el que no quieres solo porque–"

"¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera acostarme con él?", Obi-wan se detuvo en seco, clavando una mirada dura sobre los ojos de Anakin.

"Bien, si es así, entonces no hay más que hablar", Anakin medio sonrió, apartando la mirada de Obi-wan.

"¡Vamos, Obi-wan¿Por qué no dejas de hablarme de dignidad y de otras soluciones?", Anakin devolvió los ojos a Obi-wan, que dio un paso hacia atrás, "te pido un poco de sinceridad, nada más... si me dices que no quieres que me acueste con él, no lo haré", Obi-wan apretó los labios con fuerza, permaneciendo en silencio, "esta bien", sin decir más, Anakin abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Anakin llegó a la casa de Batcha, éste ya le estaba esperando. Sentado cómodamente frente a una mesa, le ofreció una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la lascivia y la superioridad. Se levantó con delicadeza, ofreciéndole a Anakin una copa con algún tipo de líquido que Anakin miró con desinterés.

"¿Realmente necesitamos tanto teatro previo?", inquirió Anakin deshaciéndose de su capa y tirándola despreocupadamente sobre una silla.

Batcha sonrió con amplitud y asintió, abandonando la copa sobre la mesa. Señaló hacia la habitación contigua y Anakin le siguió hasta ella. Cuando Anakin cerró la puerta tras él, Batcha no perdió tiempo en presionarle contra una pared cercana y colocar sus labios contra su cuello, lamiendo después un camino hasta su oreja. Anakin cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra la necesidad de apartar el cuerpo del otro hombre.

Los dientes de Batcha mordieron con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja, y Anakin no pudo dejar de pensar en la suavidad de las caricias de Obi-wan, en como, aún cuando sus encuentros sexuales habían sido agresivos, jamás se habían sentido tan incorrectos como los labios de Batcha descendiendo por su mejilla.

"No", cuando los labios de Batcha se dirigieron hacia su boca, Anakin apartó el rostro bruscamente, "no hagas eso", Batcha alzó la mano hacia la boca de Anakin, acariciando el labio inferior con fuerza.

"Me rogarás por un beso al final de la noche"

"Permíteme dudarlo", Batcha sonrió de nuevo, descendiendo sus labios sobre el cuello de Anakin. Segundos después, su mano encontró algo de piel descubierta y entonces, Anakin decidió que no podía hacer esto.

* * *

Obi-wan, sentado en la escalinata principal del palacio, no sabía si darse golpes contra una pared o salir corriendo a por Anakin. No quiero que te acuestes con él. Hubiese sido sencillo dejar que las palabras abandonaran su boca, sobre todo cuando las sentía. No, era cierto, no quería a Anakin en los brazos de Batcha, ni en los de ninguna otra persona que no fuese él mismo, pero no podía decírselo. Anakin no había estado pidiendo una simple frase, había pedido un te quiero, un te necesito, un por favor no me abandones, y precisamente Obi-wan no se lo había concedido. El caso es que Obi-wan no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. ¿No hubiese sido mejor enterrar su orgullo y dormir abrazando a Anakin? Lo cierto es que no podía asegurar nada, tan sólo que no quería a Anakin acostándose con aquel hombre.

"¿No puede dormir?", Obi-wan levantó el rostro, encontrándose con Jacob, que se sentó a su lado en la escalera, "yo tampoco me sentiría bien enviando a un amigo a ver a mi padre"

"¿Tan malo fue contigo¿Cómo para que le des la espalda?", inquirió Obi-wan mirando al joven, "sigue siendo tu padre"

"Nunca ha hecho nada bueno por mi... yo creo que la familia se elige, no se impone", Obi-wan sonrió, asintiendo lentamente.

"Suenas maduro para tu edad", Jacob asintió en agradecimiento y, repentinamente, una idea se formó en la cabeza de Obi-wan, "eres mayor de edad¿cierto?", Jacob asintió de nuevo, "¿estarías dispuesto a firmar el pacto?"

"¿Yo?", Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, señalándose con un dedo.

"Eres el heredero del clan Shani y eres mayor de edad", comenzó Obi-wan, "si tu firmas el pacto es igual de legal que si lo firma tu padre... por supuesto, eso implicaría derrocar a tu padre del poder, lo cual sería relativamente peligroso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la población podría no estar muy de acuerdo, pero–"

"Haré lo que sea", asintió Jacob, "arriesgaré lo que sea con tal de acabar con la masacre. Los Heri son buena gente, me han acogido sin recelo... estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por conseguir la paz", Obi-wan sonrió, asintiendo y llevándose una mano pensativa a la barbilla.

"Lo pensaré... claro que si Anakin vuelve hoy con un pacto firmado esto es solo una tontería", Obi-wan le ofreció una sonrisa triste al joven. Si tan sólo se le hubiera ocurrido antes, podría haberse ahorrado esto.

* * *

Tras esperar algún tiempo más a solas, Obi-wan decidió volver a su habitación. Se quitó la capa y, tras doblarla cuidadosamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se deshizo de sus botas. Cuando se levantaba de nuevo, la puerta se abrió, y Anakin se adentró en la estancia, deteniéndose en seco cuando le vio allí.

Obi-wan quería gritarle, quería reprocharle y decirle que no tenía derecho a hacerle aquello, quería reclamarle todo y más, pero solo consiguió que unas palabras ahogadas abandonaran su garganta.

"No quería que te acostaras con él", Anakin le ofreció una media sonrisa, bajó sus ojos hasta sus manos y después los devolvió hasta él.

"No pude acostarme con él"

Se sostuvieron las miradas unos segundos y después, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro. Se encontraron en el medio de la estancia, juntando sus labios antes de que alguna otra palabra pudiera estropearlo todo. Obi-wan le abrazó la cintura a Anakin, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras que Anakin le mordía el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. Se besaron despacio, las lenguas pasando de boca a boca, acariciando cada resquicio que encontraban, mientras que las manos se enterraban en cabello y espalda, comenzando a buscar piel que acariciar.

Anakin fue el primero en encontrar la apertura de los ropajes de Obi-wan, quitando la parte de arriba de un solo movimiento. Una de sus manos descendió por la columna de Obi-wan, mientras que la otra acariciaba su pecho y su estómago con firmeza y mientras que los labios de Obi-wan descendían por su cuello, borrando el tacto de Batcha, eliminando con suavidad el olor despreciable.

Las manos de Obi-wan se apartaron de la espalda de Anakin, buscando la parte delantera de sus ropas. Obi-wan las abrió con facilidad, subiendo sus manos desde la cintura de Anakin hasta sus hombros, empujando después la parte superior de sus ropas, que no llegaron a caer al suelo, pues se engancharon con el guante que cubría la mano derecha de Anakin. Obi-wan llevó la vista hasta allí, y Anakin sencillamente sacudió ligeramente la mano, haciendo que las ropas cayeran al suelo. Obi-wan, sin embargo, dirigió su mano hasta la de Anakin y le quitó el guante, mostrando la mano robótica.

Anakin sonrió antes de besar de nuevo los labios de Obi-wan, succionando ligeramente su labio inferior a la vez que Obi-wan se estremecía ante el tacto frío de la mano metálica en su espalda. Obi-wan rodeó de nuevo la cintura de Anakin, pegando sus cuerpos completamente, ahogando un gemido en el beso cuando sus erecciones se rozaron sobre la ropa. Una de las manos de Obi-wan se adentró en el pantalón de Anakin, empujándolo después hasta caer al suelo. Anakin se quitó las botas lo mejor que pudo y se deshizo del pantalón de Obi-wan a la vez, acariciando después cada trozo de piel sin investigar.

Anakin y Obi-wan se habían acostado muchas veces, pero nunca se habían tomado el tiempo de acariciar con suavidad, de besar y marcar, de conocer los puntos que harían al otro gemir. Esta vez ambos querían gemir, gritar el nombre del otro y conocer cada parte descubierta.

Obi-wan empujó a Anakin sobre la cama, y él se colocó entre sus piernas, besando con suavidad su ombligo. Anakin dejó la cabeza caer sobre la almohada cuando los besos de Obi-wan ascendieron hasta uno de sus pezones oscuros. Anakin enterró una mano en el cabello de Obi-wan y le guió hasta su boca, besándole de nuevo y pegando sus cuerpos, que se movieron el uno contra el otro buscando inconscientemente una fricción necesaria. Mientras sus lenguas se debatían entre boca y boca y sus alientos se mezclaban, una de las manos de Anakin fue hasta las nalgas de Obi-wan, controlando el movimiento de sus cadera, haciéndolo más rápido. Obi-wan tuvo que separarse del beso y susurrar el nombre de Anakin en medio de un gemido placentero.

Obi-wan llevó su mano hasta los labios de Anakin, y éste lamió los tres dedos ofrecidos con suavidad, succionando las puntas y besándolas después. Los mismos tres dedos fueron hasta la entrada de Anakin, probando con suavidad. Anakin rodó los ojos y gimió con fuerza cuando los tres dedos estuvieron dentro suyo, acariciando con lentitud. Los labios de Obi-wan acariciaron su cuello lentamente, besando después un camino hasta su oreja y de vuelta.

Cuando la fricción comenzó a hacerse insoportable, Obi-wan apartó sus dedos y se introdujo en Anakin con lentitud, pero éste rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, haciendo su entrada más rápida. Sujetó las caderas de Anakin con fuerza, comenzando a entrar y salir primero con lentitud, después cada vez más rápido. Pronto el movimiento se volvió frenético y descontrolado, la habitación llenándose de gemidos entrecortados por respiraciones agitadas.

Obi-wan buscó la mano real de Anakin con la suya propia y entrelazó sus dedos, apretándolos con fuerza y buscando después la mirada de los ojos color miel. Donde en otras ocasiones había habido resentimiento y odio, ahora solo había lujuria, deseo y necesidad. Obi-wan sonrió antes de besar los labios de Anakin casi con desesperación.

Anakin fue el primero en acabar, mordiendo el labio inferior de Obi-wan con fuerza y enviándole a su propio orgasmo, ahogando su gemido entre sus labios. Obi-wan dejó todo su peso descansar sobre Anakin mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente y observó la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba los perfectos labios de Anakin. Le besó de nuevo, deslizándose un poco sobre la cama para liberar a Anakin de su peso y dejar que su pecho ascendiera y descendiera con su respiración acelerada.

Se besaron con lentitud y necesidad, mordiendo ligeramente las lenguas y los labios, respirando el aroma del otro, reconociendo una boca que ya clamaban como suya. Cuando se separaron, Obi-wan apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Anakin y, sin llegar a soltar su mano, dejó que el sueño le llamara poco a poco. Anakin enterró su mano metálica entre los cabellos de Obi-wan y, con una última sonrisa, cerró los ojos.

* * *

Fin capítulo X 

Private emotion – Ricky Martín & Meja

Every endless night has a  
dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you baby  
can't you see  
You're the only one who can  
shine for me

CHORUS  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me

When your soul is tired and your  
heart is weak  
Do you think of love as a one way street  
Well it runs both ways,  
open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here,  
how can you deny

REPEAT CHORUS

Every endless night has a  
dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh as your  
tears go by  
But you can find me here till your  
tears run dry  
It's a private emotion that fills  
you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me


	11. Bijou

**VenusofHeaven: **muchas gracias! Me alegro de que hayas leído los drabbles también. Gracias!

**dama de luna: **muchas gracias... oye, a ver si vas a engordar por mi culpa, que tampoco es plan. Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Un beso! (fue un placer hablar contigo el otro día, a ver si nos enocntramos más a menudo)

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias! Pues si, yo siempre he considerado a Ani un gran luchador. En cuanto al ep. III... si se veía clarísimo que ahí algo había, lo que pasa que claro, había que ocultarselo a Padme y tal... Si, los hacemos sufrir y nos gusta, pero que malas que somos... mientras lo arreglemos... un beso! Gracias!

**BGM: **me alegro, tus babas mehalagan, un beso!

**Annim: **me alegro de que te haya gustado el lemmon, es que ya era hora de que estos dos entraran en razón. Gracias por aclararme el tema de la edad. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de la edad de Obi, así que Ewan McGregor y Hayden Christensen se llevan diez años me basé en eso, pero gracias por comentarmelo, que así ya lo sé. Gracias! Un beso!

**Athena HiwIva: **muchas, muchas gracias! Estuvo de poquísima abuela, je, je! (esa frase me la voy a quedar) Ya se entregan ya, si es que¿quien se resistiría? Muchas gracias!

* * *

_Capítulo XI: Bijou_

"Todo cambia y nada permanece", Platón

Anakin parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos y, decidiendo quedarse un rato más en la cama, comenzó a reacomodarse sobre el colchón. Esto fue, por supuesto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba tumbado sobre el colchón, sino más bien sobre un muy dormido Obi-wan Kenobi. Bien, eso era... nuevo y sorprendentemente agradable. Sonrió ligeramente y reacomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Obi-wan, sintiéndolo ascender y descender al ritmo pausado de su respiración.

Lo cierto era que Anakin realmente nunca había sido de las personas que se acurrucan en la cama, pero también era cierto que cuando tu vida sexual se basa en encuentros casuales con desconocidos no había demasiado espacio para cariño. Realmente, tampoco había pensado que pudiera gustarle, y tampoco era muy partidario a ello, pues era demasiado íntimo para su gusto. Precisamente por eso había huido de los brazos de Obi-wan anteriormente. Sin embargo, era capaz de reconocer que dormir abrazado a Obi-wan, que siempre estaba calentito, era... agradable.

Cuando estaba decidiéndose entre volver a dormir o despertar a Obi-wan, sintió como éste se desperezaba ligeramente, comenzado a girarse sobre su lado sin soltar su abrazo sobre Anakin.

"¿Quieres dejar de moverte?", la pregunta de Anakin fue suficiente para que Obi-wan abriera los ojos de golpe, entrecerrándolos después por el contraste de la luz sobre sus retinas, "buenos días", sonrió finalmente.

"Buenos días", gruñó Obi-wan, retorciéndose ahora para recuperar la posición inicial.

"Veo que no eres una persona de mañanas", Obi-wan gruñó de nuevo, y Anakin no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa. Lo cierto es que le parecía imposible en aquel momento borrar el gesto alegre de su rostro; aquella era una mañana estupenda.

Obi-wan solo acertó a continuar con su movimiento, buscando la posición idónea. El hecho de que Anakin no parecía dispuesto a ayudar era un impedimento más, pero Obi-wan no iba a pedirle que se apartara ahora que parecía haberle cogido gusto al tema de acurrucarse.

"Estate quieto", se quejó Anakin de nuevo.

"Es que estoy intentan– oye¿quieres que te recuerde quién es el que da patadas en esta re...", Obi-wan cortó su pregunta antes de que la palabra relación pudiera abandonar su boca, porque aquello, fuese lo que fuese, no era una relación. Él nunca había tenido una de esas, y pensar en aquella aventura como algo distinto de lo que era estaría sencillamente mal. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenía con Anakin? Era incapaz de definirlo.

"¿En esta qué?", Anakin se alzó ligeramente sobre su codo, acercando su rostro al de Obi-wan, que se limitó a abrir la boca para cerrarla de nuevo.

"El punto", comenzó, "el punto es que eres tú el que da patadas por las noches"

"Claro, el punto", Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, pero abandonó el tema, recostándose de nuevo sobre el pecho de Obi-wan.

Obi-wan suspiró, de alivio tal vez, y llevó una mano al cabello de Anakin, acariciando con suavidad los rizos claros. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello fácilmente, si tan sólo se olvidara del pasado, del odio, del resentimiento, de los celos, si tan sólo pensara en noches como la anterior y mañanas como ésta, si tan sólo se dejara llevar por cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido cada vez que besaba a Anakin. Por supuesto, eso no podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo ahora, en este remoto planeta, donde su vida parecía haber tomado un ritmo surrealista y donde se podía permitir vivir fuera de la realidad. Cuando hubiera que volver, las cosas volverían a su rutina habitual y Anakin se perdería en su memoria. Eso era lo correcto. Inconscientemente, abrazó el cuerpo que descansaba sobre el suyo con más fuerza.

Cuando Obi-wan notó que la respiración de Anakin empezaba a ralentizarse, le sacudió ligeramente.

"No te duermas", musitó ante el sonido indignado de Anakin, "tenemos cosas que hacer... hay que reunirse con Gambola y tantear una nueva idea que, por cierto, tengo que comentarte y–"

"Pero yo quiero dormir", Anakin levantó la mirada hacia Obi-wan, ofreciéndole un adorable puchero.

"No siempre puedes hacer lo que quieres, Anakin", Obi-wan puso los ojos en blanco, restregándoselos después suavemente.

"Y a veces tienes que hacerlo, Obi-wan", Anakin cortó la respuesta de Obi-wan con sus labios. Presionó un beso suave contra ellos y aprovechó que Obi-wan tenía la boca abierta para introducir una lengua juguetona, que recibió un mordisco suave antes de ser encontrada por su igual.

Anakin dejó todo su peso descansar sobre Obi-wan mientras sus manos comenzaban a descender por sus costados con caricias suaves y sus piernas comenzaban a entrelazarse en la posición más cómoda. Una de las manos de Obi-wan ascendió por la columna de Anakin hasta llegar a su cuello y presionar, casi como si temiera que Anakin se escapara de sus labios. Por el contrario, los labios de Anakin sencillamente besaron el inferior de Obi-wan, succionando ligeramente para luego regresar a un beso más profundo.

Cuando la otra mano de Obi-wan encontró una de las nalgas de Anakin y le presionó contra su cuerpo, Anakin tuvo que separarse de sus labios para gemir, sorprendido. Sonrió ligeramente y sus labios comenzaron a trazar un camino por el cuello de Obi-wan mientras que sus manos se instalaban en sus caderas, impidiendo el movimiento rítmico que ya habían comenzado.

"¿Siempre tienes que conseguir lo que quieres?", medio gimió Obi-wan cuando los dientes de Anakin encontraron uno de sus pezones.

"Siempre", Anakin sonrió sobre el pecho de Obi-wan, besando la piel después con suavidad, "y te sorprenderá saber lo persuasivo que puedo llegar a ser"

* * *

Finalmente, una hora después, Obi-wan y Anakin salieron de la cama o, más bien, Obi-wan arrastró a Anakin de la cama y ahora, se encontraban de nuevo reunidos. Obi-wan había pedido expresamente que se reunieran sin la cámara de ministros, pues lo último que necesitaba en lo que estaba probando ser un buen día era una cuerda de ignorantes gritones deseosos de matar.

"Así que Batcha no firmó el pacto", musitó Gambola cuando Anakin le dio una versión algo distorsionada de los hechos de la noche anterior. Después de todo, no había necesidad de contarle sus intimidades a nadie, "entonces entraremos en batalla"

"No, si os convertís en atacantes no podemos hacer nada por vosotros", el tono de Obi-wan fue severo y duro, "nuestro papel aquí es puramente diplomático, podemos defenderos en caso de ataque, pero no podemos apoyaros en una guerra abierta. Si vuestro bando entra en batalla nuestra obligación será volver a Coruscant y cerrar el caso", Anakin estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero Obi-wan le ofreció una mirada de advertencia. Parecía ser que no era tan impredecible como creía.

"¿Qué proponen entonces?", Gambola sonaba derrotado, pero parecía dispuesto a escuchar cualquier opción que pudieran ofrecerle.

"Bien... Jacob está dispuesto a firmar el pacto", Obi-wan señaló ligeramente al muchacho, que enrojeció cuando todos los presentes giraron el rostro hacia él.

"Pero eso no es posible", Gambola regresó la vista a Obi-wan.

"Él es mayor de edad y el heredero de Batcha, por lo tanto está en su derecho de firmar un pacto. El problema que plantea la situación radica básicamente en que una acción como esa implicaría un golpe de estado, lo cual podría provocar fácilmente una guerra civil. Si Batcha consigue mantener una facción fiel a su poder las matanzas será inminentes, y eso es precisamente lo que queremos evitar", todos los presentes asintieron, reflexionando la situación. Anakin sonrió interiormente, sinceramente impresionado con Obi-wan. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que la política pudiese ser tan intrincada?

"Estoy dispuesto a firmar el pacto inicial junto a este muchacho", asintió Gambola con una sonrisa y un golpe suave sobre la mesa, "pero tenemos que evitar esa guerra"

"¿Qué posibilidades hay de que un pueblo apoye a un muchacho joven en contra de su padre?", inquirió Anakin genuinamente interesado, "¿es realmente posible que esto funcione?"

"Con el apoyo adecuado", contestó Obi-wan, continuando cuando Gambola hizo un gesto de afirmación, "si Jacob sencillamente se levanta contra su padre, por muy odiado que Batcha sea, jamás recibirá apoyo por parte de la gente, pero, si se alza con el apoyo del clan Heri, la cosa sería distinta"

"¿Nuestro apoyo?", inquirió Gambola señalándose a si mismo, "explícate"

"Lo que quiero decir es que si Jacob firma ese pacto os tendréis que comprometer no solo a un acuerdo de paz, sino a un apoyo incondicional. El pueblo Shani debe saber que hay una plataforma sólida detrás de una mente más joven y con ideas nuevas, y si ven a su más conocido enemigo ofreciendo ese apoyo aceptaran el desafío a su antiguo líder", la sala permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Gambola dio un segundo golpe suave contra la mesa.

"Me parece una idea perfecta", Obi-wan sonrió, asintiendo suavemente, "pero hay un pequeño problema", Obi-wan suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, "mi pueblo necesita un gesto, algo que le diga que se hace lo correcto, algo que haga que ellos sean capaces de aceptar a un extraño entre nosotros. Sé que no suena muy honorable, pero aunque yo confíe plenamente en ti, Jacob, no puedo decir lo mismo del resto del mundo", Jacob asintió suavemente, sonrojándose de nuevo.

"Tendremos que pensar en algo", asintió Obi-wan llevándose una mano pensativa a la barbilla.

"Bueno, yo... en realidad...", Jacob alzó la voz entre el grupo silencioso, haciendo que todos los rostros se giraran hacia él de nuevo, "yo quería pedirle... iba a pedirle..."

"¿Sí, muchacho?"

"La mano de su hija", la sala cayó de nuevo en el silencio mientras que el rostro de Jacob tomaba tres tonos distintos de rojo, "ella ha dicho que si, pero claro, yo quería..."

"¡Ven aquí muchacho!", Jacob permaneció estático en su asiento, pero Gambola le obligó a levantarse y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, "¡vas a ser un yerno estupendo¿Y qué mejor gesto que un enlace como éste? Las cosas empiezan a sonreírnos"

* * *

"Bueno, eso se veía venir", asintió Anakin una vez que estuvo solo con Obi-wan.

"Si, parece que todo va bien, aunque supongo que tendremos que mantener un ojo sobre Batcha, no creo que se siente a ver como le quitan el poder", asintió Obi-wan restregándose los ojos con suavidad.

"Bien... ¿cuándo se anunciara todo esto?", inquirió Anakin.

"El Consejo tiene que aprobar el pacto, así que supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana", explicó Obi-wan, "Mace me ha prometido que se encargará con rapidez"

"Oh, claro, Mace"

"Anakin..."

"No, olvídalo, no es asunto mío", Anakin negó exageradamente con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a pelearse por algo así, al menos no por ahora, "¿quiere eso decir que tenemos el día libre?", Anakin movió las cejas de forma sugerente, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Obi-wan.

"No, eso quiere decir que tenemos que quedarnos aquí y vigilar que nada se estropee en el transcurso del día"

"O sea, que tenemos que el día libre"

"No, Anakin, no te–"

"¡Vayamos a nadar!", exclamó Anakin, reprimiéndose de dar palmadas emocionadas. Lo cierto era que la idea de un Obi-wan desnudo y mojado sonaba a un buen plan.

"¿Podrías por lo menos fingir que me estás escuchando?", inquirió Obi-wan arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos... el lago está cerca, y además sabes que no va a pasar nada..."

"Ve tú si quieres, pero alguien tiene que quedarse"

"Pero yo no quiero ir solo"

"Siempre vas solo"

"Si, pero yo no... ¡oh, olvídalo!"

* * *

Anakin había decidido ir al lago solo, viendo que Obi-wan no iba a entender que quería ir con él. Se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió en el agua, gruñendo suavemente. Ahora que por fin había encontrado un agradable punto medio con Obi-wan, éste no parecía querer comprenderlo. Anakin sabía que lo que fuera que tenía con Obi-wan era algo a corto plazo, un paréntesis, un corte en la rutina que era su vida real, y quería aprovecharlo ahora que estaban aquí, perdidos en el paraíso de un mundo desconocido donde podían jugar a quererse. No que Anakin quisiera a Obi-wan a ningún nivel, por supuesto.

Anakin se hundió bajo el agua y, cuando salió a la superficie de nuevo, notó una presencia a sus espaldas.

"¿Me estás espiando?", inquirió dándose la vuelta. De pié al borde del agua, Obi-wan le miraba.

"No, sencillamente cambié de opinión", asintió Obi-wan cruzándose de brazos y observando el torso desnudo de Anakin que asomaba sobre el agua.

"Entra", ordenó Anakin disparándole un poco de agua, que Obi-wan esquivó hábilmente.

"¿Al agua?", Anakin asintió, haciendo un segundo intento fallido por mojar a Obi-wan, "no, gracias"

"¿No piensas entrar?", Obi-wan sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a sentarse en la orilla y disfrutar del paisaje, "entonces tendré que meterte", Obi-wan arqueó una ceja mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Anakin salir del lago y caminar hacia él. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar descender por el cuerpo de Anakin, detallando las gotas de agua que lo recorrían. Repentinamente lamer cada una de aquellas gotas parecía una idea estupenda.

Cuando Anakin alcanzó a Obi-wan, rodeó su cintura con decisión y, colocando una mano sobre su cuello, besó sus labios despacio hasta que estos se abrieron, haciendo entonces del beso un gesto posesivo. Anakin no había querido besar a Obi-wan, pero desde que lo había hecho se había convertido en una actividad bastante obsesiva. Las manos de Obi-wan fueron hasta su rostro, presionando más sus labios, luchando entre boca y boca por un control que ninguno quería.

"Me estás mojando", susurró Obi-wan cuando los labios de Anakin se dedicaron a dejar una marca sobre una previa que había producido la noche anterior.

"Esa era la idea, mojado y desnudo... todavía tengo que trabajar en eso", Obi-wan sonrió y permitió que Anakin se deshiciera de la parte de arriba de su ropa mientras salía de sus botas, juntando después sus cuerpos de nuevo y buscando con sus manos ese punto tan sensible en la parte baja de la espalda de Anakin.

Obi-wan llevó sus labios hasta la clavícula de Anakin, lamiendo con suavidad los huesos marcados mientras que sus manos vagaban entre su estómago y su espalda. Anakin se mordió el labio, encontrando difícil el concentrarse lo suficiente como para quitarle los pantalones a Obi-wan.

"Me estás distrayendo", susurró contra el oído de Obi-wan, lamiendo después el lóbulo con suavidad.

"¿En serio?", la mano de Obi-wan presionó contra sus nalgas, apretando más sus cuerpos y friccionando suavemente sus erecciones. Anakin evitó un gemido mordiendo suavemente la oreja de Obi-wan, mientras que sus manos bajaron suavemente por su espalda.

"Tenemos que sacarte de esos pantalones ahora", Obi-wan se rió suavemente y, separándose un poco de Anakin, se deshizo de su última prenda, juntando sus cuerpos de nuevo. Lo que siguió fue un concierto de sonidos irreconocibles que parecían estar entre los gruñidos y los gemidos, "mucho mejor"

Anakin rodeó la cintura de Obi-wan y, tirando ligeramente, dieron unos pasos incómodos hasta entrar en el lago y caminar hasta que el agua les cubrió algo menos que las caderas. Acomodaron sus piernas bajo el agua para poder comenzar un ritmo acompasado entre sus caderas, mientras que sus manos vagaban entre sus cuerpos con rapidez y agresividad.

Obi-wan atrapó los labios de Anakin de nuevo, mordiéndolos ligeramente y besándolos después, ahogando los gemidos de Anakin en su boca. Sus respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse, pero respirar el aliento del otro parecía suficiente, pues sus labios continuaban explorando la boca contraria, lamiendo cada rincón ya conocido, buscando un sabor que comenzaba a ser necesario.

La mano metálica de Anakin descendió por el estómago de Obi-wan lentamente, introduciéndose después en el agua y acariciando hasta llegar a su erección y rodear la base suavemente. Obi-wan mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Anakin, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante. Anakin sujeto su cadera con su otra mano, impidiéndole seguir el movimiento rítmico que su mano había tomado.

"Estás siendo cruel", murmuró Obi-wan aferrándose a la cintura de Anakin con fuerza y trazando círculos con sus labios sobre su pecho. Anakin se rió suavemente y apartó su mano de Obi-wan, empujándole suavemente hasta alcanzar la orilla.

Obi-wan se recostó sobre la tierra y le tendió una mano a Anakin, que le siguió, tumbándose sobre él y dejando que el agua acariciara sus pies en intervalos cortos. Anakin encontró un pezón oscuro y lo succionó suavemente mientras que sus dedos tanteaban la entrada de Obi-wan con suavidad. Obi-wan decidió dejarle el control a Anakin y permitirse a sí mismogemir y acariciar los rizos claros con suavidad.

La lengua de Anakin se introdujo en su boca a la vez que él mismo se introducía en su interior, obligando a Obi-wan a arquear la espalda ante el contacto. Anakin sujetó las caderas de Obi-wan con fuerza y dejó que sus propios instintos guiaran el ritmo de su movimiento.

Cuando respirar parecía algo imposible, separaron sus labios, pero Anakin dejó su rostro cercano al de Obi-wan, permitiendo que sus alientos entrecortados se mezclaran sobre sus labios mientras que las caderas de Obi-wan copiaban el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciéndole llegar más dentro, justo a ese punto que obligaba a Obi-wan a dejar escapar los sonidos más eróticos que Anakin jamás había escuchado.

Anakin se mantuvo un tiempo más observando a Obi-wan, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos entrecerrados y gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente, hasta que finalmente hundió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, acelerando el ritmo encontrándose cada vez más cerca.

"Obi-wan", el nombre fue un susurro en el oído de Obi-wan, que se aferró al cabello de Anakin mientras ambos acababan, uno detrás del otro, dejando que sus cuerpos mantuvieran el movimiento unos segundos más, hasta que todos sus músculos se relajaron, "creo...", murmuró Anakin entre jadeos, "creo que vamos a tener que venir a nadar juntos más a menudo", Obi-wan sonrió, sintiéndose incapaz de articular una palabra mientras sostenía el cuerpo sudoroso de Anakin entre sus brazos.

Anakin se deslizó un poco, liberando a Obi-wan un poco de peso pero sin alejarse de su cuerpo.

"Tanto sexo no puede ser bueno para la salud", musitó Obi-wan unos minutos después, cuando su respiración retomó su ritmo normal.

"Claro que sí", contradijo Anakin irguiéndose sobre uno de sus codos y mirando a Obi-wan, "se liberan endorfinas, que te hacen feliz", sonrió, trazando círculos imaginarios sobre el pecho de Obi-wan.

"De todas formas deberíamos usar la cama más veces, esto es tan..."

"¿Incivilizado?"

"Si, eso", Anakin se rió suavemente, recostándose sobre el pecho de Obi-wan. Realmente estaba empezando a adorar esas pequeñas manías de Obi-wan, "deberíamos vestirnos", susurró Obi-wan mientras abrazaba a Anakin contra sí. Anakin asintió suavemente, pero ninguno de los dos se decidió a moverse.

Un par de horas más tarde, Obi-wan estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol mientras que Anakin descansaba la cabeza sobre uno de sus muslos, ambos cubiertos tan sólo por sus pantalones. Obi-wan acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Anakin con la vista clavada en el paisaje.

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto el agua?", inquirió Obi-wan repentinamente, bajando la vista hacia Anakin. Anakin abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Has intentado vivir en Tatooine? Arena, más y más arena. Podías lavarte veinte veces al día y aún siempre quedaba algún rastro en alguna parte. En cuanto salías afuera el viento la levantaba y se te pegaba a la cara, se te metía en la ropa mientras que las botas se te iban llenando a cada paso", Obi-wan asintió suavemente, desviando la vista de nuevo hacia el horizonte, "la piel de la gente en Tatooine", continuó Anakin acariciando suavemente el estómago de Obi-wan, "siempre estaba áspera, marcada por rastros de arena"

"Parece que no guardas grandes recuerdos", Anakin se encogió de hombros ligeramente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Un silencio cómodo volvió a caer entre ellos, que llevaban toda la tarde allí, mirando a puntos desconocidos, intercambiando algunas palabras, acariciándose de vez en cuando, perdiéndose en la irrealidad que habían creado entre ellos.

"Obi-wan", Obi-wan bajó la vista de nuevo hasta Anakin, que abrió los ojos, "¿alguna vez te preguntas que hubiera pasado si me hubieras entrenado tú?"

"No", Obi-wan negó con la cabeza, deteniendo la mano que acariciaba el cabello de Anakin, "no hagas eso"

"¿Por qué?", Anakin se irguió sobre sus codos, buscando los ojos de Obi-wan que se habían apartado delos suyos.

"Es inútil preguntarse esas cosas. No podemos cambiar el pasado, así que no hay razón para hablar de lo que hubiera pasado si", los ojos de Obi-wan se clavaron con dureza sobre los de Anakin, esperando que éste abandonara el tema.

"¿Y qué tal si yo quisiera hablar de eso¿Tienes miedo de que te pregunte algo que no sepas contestar?", Anakin se sentó completamente, enfrentando a Obi-wan.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Anakin¿Una disculpa?"

"Ya te dije que no"

"¿Entonces qué¿Quieres que te diga que me arrepiento de no haberte entrenado¿Qué me gustaría haber pensado un poco menos enmi y un poco más en ti? Porque eso no puedo hacerlo"

"En realidad lo que quiero saber es por qué me condenaste a la existencia que he llevado, por qué... todo hubiese sido tan fácil si tú, si tú–"

"¿Si yo qué¿Si hubiese seguido el dictado de mi maestro cuyas últimas palabras fueron para un crío que había encontrado por casualidad? Tal vez, pero no lo hice, y hablar de ello no va a cambiar nada", Obi-wan se levantó bruscamente, comenzando a buscar el resto de sus ropas, "¿me hubiese gustado que fuese diferente? Tal vez, pero no me culpes por tus desgracias, Anakin, eso no puedes hacerlo"

"Yo solo quería...", Anakin detuvo sus palabras, irguiéndose y encarando a Obi-wan, que se había decidido a mirarle, "si tú hubieses tomado otra decisión"

"Pero no lo hice, y ahora no puedo cambiarlo", Anakin tomó el rostro de Obi-wan entre sus manos, tragando con fuerza y lamiéndose ambos labios antes de hablar.

"Es solo que... yo te hubiese querido tanto, Obi-wan, pero no espero que lo entiendas"

* * *

Obi-wan lo entendía, claro que lo entendía, pero no se lo iba a decir a Anakin. Anakin se había ido del lugar y ambos habían pasado el resto del día evitándose. Cuando Obi-wan había vuelto a la habitación por la noche, se había encontrado a Anakin durmiendo acurrucado en un lado de la cama, y había decidido leer un rato. Se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra un sofá y había intentado prestarle atención a su lectura. Por supuesto, había resultado tarea imposible.

_Te hubiese querido tanto_. Si Obi-wan hubiese puesto sus sentimientos a un lado y hubiese tomado a Anakin como padawan, el tiempo se habría llevado el resentimiento, pero no lo había hecho. Pero navegar en losy si no servía para nada, y ahora tan sólo una pregunta extraña rondaba la cabeza de Obi-wan; _¿puedes quererme ahora?_

En medio de la noche, escuchó unos pasos suaves y, al levantar la vista, observó a Anakin bostezando ampliamente mientras abrazaba una almohada con fuerza.

"No puedo dormir", Obi-wan sonrió ligeramente, porque un Anakin adormilado y abrazado a una almohada era una imagen increíblemente adorable. Anakin se dejó caer en el suelo a su lado, manteniendo la almohada sobre su regazo, "¿cuánto tiempo llevas leyendo? Tienes los ojos rojos"

"No lo sé¿qué hora es?"

"Muy tarde", ofreció Anakin como toda respuesta. Cuando Obi-wan apartó el datapad que tenía entre las manos, Anakin alzó sus brazos y le quitó las gafas de la cara, doblándolas y entregándoselas después, "¿por qué llevas esas gafas en realidad? Podrías operarte", Obi-wan apretó las gafas entre sus manos y, con un suspiro, las depositó sobre el datapad.

"Qui-gon me las dio cuando era pequeño", Obi-wan se encogió ligeramente de hombros, "sé que es un sentimentalismo algo estúpido, pero no me queda mucho de él", Anakin asintió ligeramente, bajando la vista a sus manos.

"No pasa nada por extrañar a la gente", comenzó Anakin, "se supone que están en la Fuerza y eso, pero el caso es que ya no están contigo... yo hecho mucho de menos a mi madre"

"Eres un privilegiado al tener una familia a la que echar de menos, una de verdad. Para los demás la Orden es la familia, y es una familia donde hay demasiados riesgos de perder a alguien"

"Mi... mi madre murió", musitó Anakin levantando la vista, "hace unos años", Obi-wan abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Anakin continuó con su historia, "la secuestraron los moradores de las arenas y yo no llegué a tiempo... no llegué a tiempo"

"¿Fuiste... fuiste a buscarla?", Obi-wan intentó no sonar sorprendido, pero aquello seguramente no había sido aprobado por el Consejo.

"Estaba en una misión, escoltando a Pad– la senadora Amidala, justo antes de Geonosis", Anakin levantó su brazo metálico ligeramente, "pero yo sabía que mamá estaba en peligro. Había unos sueños... y ya sé que no debemos soñar, pero era– es mi madre", Obi-wan tan sólo asintió, esperando que continuara el relato, "fuimos a buscarla, Pad– la senadora Amidala vino conmigo, pero cuando llegué solo pude verla morir en mis brazos", Obi-wan asintió de nuevo, intentando alcanzar las manos de Anakin con las suyas propias. Anakin, sin embargo, las apartó, "los maté. A todos", Obi-wan frunció el entrecejo, realizando una pregunta silenciosa, "a los moradores de las arenas, niños, mujeres... todos", Obi-wan permaneció en silencio unos segundos, dibujando una sonrisa inexpresiva.

"No puedo decir que lo acepte... o que fuera correcto, pero lo entiendo", Anakin levantó la vista, sorprendido. Había esperado todo tipo de lecciones acerca del que parecía ser el perfecto Jedi. Obi-wan sonrió ante la expresión sorprendida, decidiendo que debía explicarse, "cuando Qui-gon murió... yo maté a Darth Maul. Por supuesto que me llamaron héroe, era un Sith, pero el caso es que yo debía haberle vencido y arrestado, pero me sentí satisfecho cuando mi espada le partió en dos", Anakin asintió. Comprendía el sentimiento, "supongo que es inevitable... supongo que a todos nos consume la furia en algún punto, que todos pasamos por un punto en el que rozamos el lado oscuro"

"O no", Obi-wan levantó el rostro, sorprendido por la certeza de la afirmación, "quiero decir... nadie es completamente bueno o completamente malo. Siempre nos han enseñados que solo los Sith hablan en absolutos, pero somos nosotros los que lo separamos todo en la Luz y la Oscuridad, yo creo... creo...", Obi-wan levantó las cejas, genuinamente interesado, "creo que debería haber algo así como un lado Gris de la Fuerza"

"¿Un lado Gris?

"Un lado Gris", Anakin asintió, convencido, y Obi-wan no pudo más que sonreír.

"Deberías contarle esa teoría al maestro Yoda"

"Ni hablar, el Consejo ya está bastante convencido de que voy derechito al mal"

"No creo que sea así", Anakin hizo un gesto indignado, reclinándose hacia delante repentinamente y recostándose sobre el pecho de Obi-wan. Obi-wan, como un gesto automático, le rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esto de abrazar a Anakin, "¿por qué siempre hacemos esto?", inquirió Anakin. Obi-wan le ofreció una mirada inquisidora, "quiero decir... pelearnos y luego caer en confesiones tontas o en conversaciones trascendentales", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros.

"No me lo preguntes, desde que apareciste he perdido la perspectiva", Anakin sonrió ligeramente, acariciando distraídamente el brazo de Obi-wan.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Ahora que estamos en el momento de confesiones", Obi-wan asintió suavemente, "¿me mentiste acerca de Qui-gon¿Erais amantes?"

"No, no lo éramos. Qui-gon era amante de Mace, en realidad, creo que realmente se querían", explicó Obi-wan.

"¿De Windu? En serio¿qué le veis a ese tipo?", Obi-wan estaba a punto de hacerle notar a Anakin su falta de respeto hacia un miembro del Consejo, pero Anakin continuó hablando, "espera, no me lo digas... un día os reunisteis a hablar de lo mucho que echabais de menos a Qui-gon y acabasteis en la cama"

"Lo haces sonar como si fuese horroroso"

"¡Es Mace Windu!"

"Si, tú a él tampoco le gustas demasiado"

"No hay que ser sensitivo para saber eso, es bastante obvio", Anakin hizo un sonido indignado, retomando el punto inicial de nuevo, "¿y qué es exactamente lo vuestro¿Algo casual?"

"Si, él siempre querrá a Qui-gon, pero supongo que es agradable tener a alguien", Anakin se reprimió de comentar que si ese alguien era tan bueno en la cama como Obi-wan, mucho mejor, "¿y tú que me dices¿Qué relación tienes exactamente con Pad, perdón, la senadora Amidala?", Anakin sonrió ligeramente; Obi-wan era demasiado intuitivo para su propio bien.

"Solo somos amigos", Obi-wan arqueó una ceja, "en serio. Intentamos una relación, pero de repente todas esas cosas que no importaban cuando éramos amigos empezaron a ser razones para pelearnos, así que decidimos acabarlo. Era una relación bastante destructiva, pero somos buenos amigos"

"Ella tiene mucho carácter para ser tan pequeña", murmuró Obi-wan.

"Si, eso es cierto... le caes bien, dice que tienes un buen trasero y que no deberías taparlo con esas ropas tan holgadas... pero no le digas que te lo he dicho... me mataría", Obi-wan sonrió para si mismo, negando con la cabeza y sintiéndose ligeramente bien consigo mismo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando la respiración cercana del otro y luchando contra el sueño.

"Creo que voy a ir a dormir", dijo Anakin repentinamente. Obi-wan asintió.

"Yo me quedaré un rato más", informó Obi-wan mientras Anakin se levantaba pesadamente.

"No, vamos, estás cansado", musitó Anakin ofreciéndole una mano, "vamos a la cama", Obi-wan asintió, incapaz de negar su propio cansancio y, tomando la mano de Anakin, se impulsó a una posición erguida.

Segundos después, ambos estaban en la cama, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas, besándose suavemente. Obi-wan rodeó la cintura de Anakin con su brazo, acercándolo más pero sin profundizar el beso, que realmente no era más que unos suaves roces de labios. Finalmente, cuando se separaron, Anakin enterró el rostro en el hueco del hombro de Obi-wan y ambos dejaron que el sueño les ganara.

Obi-wan no pudo evitar pensar que realmente podía acostumbrarse a esto.

* * *

Bijou - Queen

You and me we are destined you'll agree

To spend the rest of our lives with each other

The rest of our days like two lovers

For ever

Yeah

For ever

My bijou


	12. Love profusion

**dama de luna: **muchas gracias! Lo sé, la imagen de Anakin todo dormido no puede más que ser adorable. Un besote muy fuerte!

**Agus y** **Moony: **muchas, muchas gracias!

**BGM: **si, ya sabes que me encanta hacerles sufrir... pero también hay que dejarles un poco de paz a los muchachos, no? Gracias!

**Danyliz: **muchas gracias! Lo de ser tu ídola, claro que es bueno! Es un halago! A mi también me gusta la pareja Qui/Obi, pero más para leerla... para escribir es que el Obi/Ani me llama. Un beso y gracias!

**Athena HiwIva: **si, si, como les gusta negar las cosas, si es que son de un cabezón! Un Windu/Yoda? Pues mira, eso sí que no se me había pasado por la cabeza... ja, ja (sería físicamente interesante). Un beso, y gracias!

* * *

_Capítulo XII: Love profusion_

"Lo bello es aquello que es inteligible sin reflexión" Andre Maurois

"Obi-wan", el nombre abandonó la garganta de Anakin como un susurro y, como debía haber sospechado, no hizo nada por despertar a su dueño, "Obi-wan", Anakin sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo dormido, esperando algún tipo de reacción, "Obi-wan", nada. El hombre dormía profundamente. Anakin se cruzó de brazos, reprimiendo un sonido indignado, "Obi-wan, Obi-wan, Obi-wan", cuando comprobó que sus sacudidas no daban resultado, comenzó a empujarle suavemente, "Obi-wan, Obi-wan", el nombre sonó como un quejido lastimoso, "¡Obi-wan! Obi–"

"¿Qué, qué, qué?", los párpados de Obi-wan se abrieron bruscamente, mostrando sus orbes azules formando una expresión cansada. Obi-wan se irguió ligeramente sobre su codo observando a Anakin que, sentado a su lado sobre la cama, le ofrecía su mejor sonrisa.

"Oh¿estás despierto?", Obi-wan produjo un sonido indignado, reprimiendo sus ansias homicidas, "no puedo dormir", musitó Anakin finalmente, haciendo un ligero puchero y abriendo sus ojos en su expresión más adorable.

"No me digas", masculló Obi-wan, sentándose sobre la cama y restregándose los ojos, "¿y qué quieres que haga?"

"Nada, solo estaba buscando un poco de empatía"

"¿Y por eso me has despertado?", Anakin asintió, aún sin borrar la misma expresión de perrito apaleado, "¿el hecho de que yo esté despierto ayuda a que tu duermas mejor?", Anakin negó con la cabeza, "sigo sin entender que necesidad tenías de despertarme"

"Eres un gruñón", sentenció Anakin revolviendo el cabello de Obi-wan. Obi-wan se cruzó de brazos y le ofreció una mirada amenazante. Lo cierto es que estaba absolutamente adorable, pero Anakin no estaba muy seguro de que decírselo ahora mismo fuese una buena idea, "tengo hambre", sentenció repentinamente.

"Pues ve a buscar algo de comer"

"¿Crees que tendrán helado?", Obi-wan puso los ojos en blanco, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama y rodeándose de mantas.

"Ve a comprobarlo, pero déjame dormir"

"Esta bien", Anakin plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Obi-wan y abandonó la habitación en busca de algo comestible. Obi-wan, pese a su malhumor, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Unos minutos después, Obi-wan abrió los ojos y se resignó a no recobrar el sueño. De cualquier forma, no quedaba demasiado tiempo para que tuvieran que levantarse y la Fuerza sabía que Anakin estaba demasiado despierto como para dejarle dormir. Obi-wan tuvo que volver a sonreír. Probablemente debería encontrar la emoción permanente de Anakin como algo irritante, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los absolutamente adorable que era.

Sonrió de nuevo mientras escuchaba la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse. Entre las sombras pudo distinguir la figura de Anakin caminando con dos cuencos en las manos.

"Encontré helado", susurró cuando llegó a la cama, ofreciéndole uno de los cuencos a Obi-wan mientras se sentaba a su lado. Obi-wan se sentó y tomó el cuenco entre sus manos, observando su contenido.

"A veces tengo que preguntarme cuantos años tienes", murmuró Obi-wan, abandonando el helado sobre la mesilla.

"Te falta espíritu infantil", asintió Anakin señalándole con una cuchara llena de helado, "¿no te lo vas a comer?", Obi-wan negó con la cabeza, "y pensar que te lo he traído con toda la amabilidad del mundo"

"No seas melodramático", musitó Obi-wan arqueando una ceja.

"No, esta bien, me lo comeré yo", asintió Anakin, "pero me temo que voy a tener que usarte de plato", Obi-wan se rió ligeramente.

Anakin le ofreció una sonrisa mientras hundía la cuchara en su propio cuenco de nuevo y entonces, Obi-wan decidió crear una memoria. Siempre había momentos, lugares, algún punto en el que era necesario fotografiar una imagen perfecta, crear un recuerdo de algo que fue bueno y la imagen de Anakin, sentado en la cama, sonriendo y comiendo helado parecía perfecta, real y feliz.

"¿Qué?", inquirió Anakin al ver que Obi-wan le miraba absorto.

"No, nada", Obi-wan bajó la mirada, y solo la levantó al sentir a Anakin sentándose sobre sus piernas.

"Tal vez yo sea infantil, pero tú tienes momentos verdaderamente extraños, Obi-wan", Obi-wan le calló con sus labios.

En un segundo, los labios de Anakin estaban devorando los suyos, mientras que sus manos descendían por su torso desnudo, tocando aquel lugar que había encontrado junto a su ombligo. Anakin sonrió en el beso cuando Obi-wan tembló, empujándolo después sobre la cama, acomodando entre sus piernas.

Por suerte, Obi-wan ya estaba desnudo, así que Anakin solo tuvo que deshacerse de sus pantalones, buscando después los labios de Obi-wan otra vez. Sus labios se movían desesperadamente, sin dejar nunca de ser suaves, creando tensión entre ellos, sus lenguas entrelazándose al mismo ritmo que sus cuerpos estaban tomando

"Pensaba que solo querías comer algo de helado", dijo Obi-wan mientras los labios de Anakin lamían un pezón. Obi-wan se arqueó al tacto, enterrando una mano en el cabello de Anakin.

"Olvídate del helado", antes de que Obi-wan tuviera tiempo para pensar, Anakin se sentó y, ascendiendo ligeramente, guió a Obi-wan hasta su entrada, haciéndole introducirse en él en un movimiento rápido.

"¡Fuerza!", medio gritó, medio gimió Obi-wan, sintiéndose rodeado por Anakin tan de repente. Anakin se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza, ajustándose a tener a Obi-wan dentro de él, "eres tan impulsivo", medio regañó Obi-wan, besando las gotas de sudor que caían por la frente de Anakin.

Anakin sonrió tras unos segundos y empezó a moverse, obteniendo un gemido maravilloso de Obi-wan, que sostuvo sus caderas y comenzó a responder a sus embestidas lentamente. Anakin descendió de nuevo, besando los labios de Obi-wan, que mordió su labio inferior mientras le empujaba, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el colchón.

Obi-wan empezó a moverse sobre él, controlando el ritmo de las embestidas mientras que sus labios no dejaban los de Anakin, lamiéndolos cuando besar parecía ser un esfuerzo demasiado grande. Anakin clavó las uñas en la espalda de Obi-wan, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo cuando una de las manos de Obi-wan encontró su erección.

"Obi-wan, Fuerza Obi-wan", Obi-wan sonrió cuando Anakin abrió sus ojos, encontrando su mirada con la suya propia, observando que no quedaba resentimiento en los ojos de Anakin, tan sólo un pequeño brillo de adoración. Segundos después, estaba acabando dentro de Anakin, justo antes de que Anakin lo hiciera también con un sonoro suspiro.

Cuando encontró la fuerza necesaria, Anakin acercó a Obi-wan y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, que aún ascendía y descendía velozmente.

"Puede que ahora si me apetezca algo de ese helado", murmuró Obi-wan.

* * *

Obi-wan y Anakin, sentados frente a la gran mesa oval del edificio oficial de la ciudad Shani, escuchaban el clamor del pueblo hacia su nuevo líder. Hacía un par de días, el Consejo había aceptado las nuevas disposiciones y, rápidamente, los planes se había puesto en acción.

Tras unas horas de incertidumbre, Jacob había entrado triunfante a su ciudad natal con Thania y Gambola a su lado, recibiendo el apoyo de ambos clanes, prometiendo un nuevo futuro para el planeta. Su padre, Batcha, había desaparecido, pero junto a él se habían ido los oficiales de mayor rango de su ejército, dando a entender que Jacob no tenía el apoyo de todo el mundo. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, no se habían tenido noticias de él.

"Parece demasiado fácil¿no crees?", inquirió Anakin repentinamente, sacando a Obi-wan de sus reflexiones internas. Obi-wan asintió.

"Se ha llevado a los mayores rangos del ejército, y probablemente se habrá llevado armamento, supongo que solo espera el momento propicio para atacar", murmuró Obi-wan, "el caso es que no sé que atacará precisamente"

"Yo diría que irá directamente a por esta sede, aunque supongo que intentará convencer a su familia de que lo apoye. Si los hermanos de Jacob se hubiesen quedado con su padre esto no hubiese salido tan bien", Obi-wan asintió de nuevo.

"Tendremos que estar atentos... el Consejo decidió que nos aseguráramos de que todo estuviera bien y que volviéramos cuanto antes", Obi-wan dijo lo último con algo de reserva¿qué iba a pasar una vez que abandonaran este lugar?

"Y supongo que eres tú el que tiene que juzgar que todo esté bien", Obi-wan asintió.

"Y no creo que lo esté hasta que Batcha haga algún movimiento"

* * *

El caos se desató aquella misma noche.

Se decidió hacer una fiesta en honor del pacto, de la futura unión y de la recientemente encontrada paz. Ministros y dirigentes de ambos clanes se reunieron en la sede oficial de la ciudad Shani, celebrando en una pomposa fiesta el prometedor futuro que les esperaba.

Obi-wan sabía que este era el momento perfecto para atacar, mientras todos parecían haberse olvidado de que aún había amenazas, mientras todos eran vulnerables. Su intención era comunicarle sus preocupaciones a Anakin, pero cuando le observó al otro lado de la sala, mirando al exterior con ojos suspicaces, supo que le había leído el pensamiento.

Los ojos de Anakin se apartaron del exterior y encontraron los de Obi-wan a través de la sala. Anakin sonrió y asintió, continuando su inspección una vez Obi-wan le hubo devuelto la sonrisa.

"Sois tan adorables", Kanti, con una resplandeciente sonrisa, se colgó del brazo de Obi-wan, "no podéis quitar los ojos el uno del otro"

"No, en realidad–"

"No tienes que dar explicaciones, sé lo que es estar enamorado", Kanti dio un largo suspiro y Obi-wan tan sólo sonrió. Después de todo¿quién era él para quitarle la ilusión? Si ella estaba tan convencida de que Anakin y él se querían, que siguiera estándolo, "galletita parece feliz", musitó repentinamente, y Obi-wan arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta, "cuando llegasteis parecía como si le persiguiera una especie de sombra, había algo... y ahora parece sencillamente feliz. Supongo que sería el cansancio"

"Si, supongo", Obi-wan asintió, buscando de nuevo a Anakin entre la multitud. Se preguntaba cuánto de realidad habría en la sentencia de Kanti.

"Tú en cambio pareces preocupado"

"Solo quiero estar alerta, aún no sabemos lo que puede pasar", Kanti asintió, suspirando de nuevo.

"Aún así te preocupas demasiado, Obi-wan¿por qué no buscas a tu Anakin y cambias esa expresión por una sonrisa? Yo voy a buscar a mi nuevo sobrino¿no es esto fantástico?", Obi-wan sonrió y asintió, observando a Kanti marcharse e ignorando el revoloteo de su estómago cuando ella había dicho que fuera a buscar a _su_ Anakin.

Anakin, por su parte, estaba concentrado en percibir cualquier tipo de anomalía en la Fuerza, cualquier pequeño cambio que le diera a entender que algo pasaría. Y aunque no sentía nada, sabía que aquella noche Batcha atacaría. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

* * *

Cuando un pequeño grupo de generales se introdujo en las habitaciones del lugar, el caos se desató. Todos los allí presentes, dirigentes desarmados, prorrumpieron en gritos y en huídas desesperadas, algunos cayendo por el camino.

Como si tuvieran un plan previamente hablado, Obi-wan y Anakin tomaron las posiciones requeridas. Anakin, su espada láser entre manos, contuvo a los atacantes, pocos en número y totalmente indefensos ante los ágiles movimientos de su arma, Obi-wan, organizó un desalojo ordenado, buscando ayuda entre los presentes para sacar a los heridos en primer lugar.

Aun así, ninguno tuvo tiempo para descifrar las verdaderas intenciones del ataque.

* * *

Cuando Obi-wan volvió a entrar al lugar, Anakin ya se había librado de todos los atacantes, los cuales se habían limitado a huir una vez se habían visto vencidos.

"¿Eso ha sido todo?", inquirió Anakin, sintiendo la presencia de Obi-wan tras él, "eran muy pocos¿pensaban conseguir algo?"

"Tienes razón", asintió Obi-wan, pasando la vista por la habitación, en la que los únicos rastros de una batalla era un par de mesas caídas, "tiene que haber algo más, tenían que estar buscando algo"

"Si¿pero el qué?"

"Busquemos a Jacob, tal vez él pueda ver lo que nosotros no vemos", ambos se dispusieron a abandonar la sala, pero no fue necesario, pues Jacob, seguido de Gambola, corría hacia ellos con algo entre las manos.

"¡Se los ha llevado!", exclamó Jacob una vez les hubo alcanzado, alzando un disco que seguramente contenía un mensaje, "ha dejado un mensaje, y se los ha llevado"

"¿A quién?", inquirió Obi-wan mientras que Anakin apoyaba una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Jacob.

"A mis hermanos, a Kanti y a... a...", pero el muchacho no pudo seguir, un gemido ahogando sus palabras.

"A Thania", acabó Gambola, "se ha llevado a Thania"

"¿Y qué es lo que quiere a cambio de sus vidas?", inquirió Obi-wan, sabiendo de antemano que ese sería el trato propuesto.

"Su liderazgo y la firma de un pacto que le entregue el mando indirecto del clan Heri", explicó Gambola, tratando de calmar su propia respiración.

"¡No puede pedir eso!", exclamó Anakin, apretando con fuerza el hombro de Jacob.

"¿Pero qué esperabas?", inquirió Obi-wan, restregándose los ojos con fuerza, "tendremos que pensar en algo, solo tengo que pensar en algo"

"¿Qué hay que pensar?", preguntó Anakin, "vamos allí, le cortamos la cabeza y les traemos de vuelta", masculló Anakin, convencido de sus palabras.

"No podemos hacer eso, Anakin, el Consejo no lo aceptaría, la República... no, sabes porque no podemos", Anakin produjo un sonido indignado, encarando a Obi-wan.

"¿El Consejo, la República¿De qué estamos hablando aquí? Sabes que no hay otra solución"

"Nosotros...", Gambola interrumpió la discusión casi con timidez, "podríamos proporcionarles algunos hombres, no son muchos, pero para una ofensiva a pequeña escala podría ayudar"

"De acuerdo, eso servirá", asintió Anakin, "solo tendremos que–"

"No, un momento", cortó Obi-wan, su tono severo, "¿les importa que discutamos esto a solas un momento? Ustedes... asegúrense de que todos están bien y de que no falta nadie más, también de que los heridos reciban la atención médica necesaria", dicho esto, Obi-wan tomó la mano de Anakin y le arrastró al otro lado de la habitación mientras que Gambola sacaba a Jacob de allí y hacía sus mejores esfuerzos para consolarle.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?", preguntó Anakin soltando su mano de la de Obi-wan con fuerza y encarándole, "¿qué nos reunamos, qué firmemos más papeles? Sabes que eso sería estúpido, sería arriesgar vidas inocentes"

"No podemos sencillamente lanzarnos a una situación bélica. No tenemos autorización para ir allí y empezar a cortar cabezas, Anakin. Eso sería irracional y sería desafiar abiertamente al Consejo y a–"

"¡El Consejo¡Autorización¿Es eso todo lo que te importa? Estamos hablando de gente inocente a la que pueden estar haciendo daño ahora mismo. ¿Cuál se supone que es nuestro deber, ayudarle o sentarnos a esperar a ver que dice el Consejo?"

"Estás siendo irracional"

"¿Pretendes decirme que ese hombre merece vivir, que se merece el beneficio de la duda?", Anakin alzó los brazos, exasperado.

"Estás dejando que tus sentimientos personales se metan en esto, Anakin", musitó Obi-wan, cruzándose de brazos, "entiendo que te duela, que quieras... no sé, vengarte, pero no puedes lanzarte contra él solo porque te recuerda que una vez alguien te violó, no puedes–", Obi-wan detuvo sus palabras cuando sintió la mano de Anakin cerrarse sobre el frente de sus ropas, acercando después un rostro amenazante.

"No tienes derecho", susurró Anakin, "no tienes derecho a juzgar mis razones, no mis motivaciones, ni mi dolor", Obi-wan alzó sus manos hasta la de Anakin, clavando después sus ojos en la mirada color miel que empezaba a empañarse con un rastro de lágrimas, "no estamos hablando de ti ni de mi, sino de ellos, de gente que puede morir y–"

"No me mientas, no tienes por qué hacerlo", Obi-wan alzó una mano hasta el rostro de Anakin, apartando con un pulgar suave las lágrimas lentas que le acariciaban las mejillas, "sé que duele, pero no puedes–"

"¡No, no sabes nada!", Anakin se apartó con brusquedad, borrando él mismo sus lágrimas, "a veces creo que lo sabes, a veces creo que yo... pero no entiendes nada, no sabes nada y no tienes derecho a juzgarme cuando hay gente en peligro y tú solo sabes hablar del Consejo", dándose la vuelta, Anakin dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, deteniéndose momentos antes de abandonar la sala, "mi maestro también hablaba siempre del Consejo, y de las reglas, y ya ves el bien que eso me hizo a mi"

Obi-wan, de pié en medio de la habitación, observó a Anakin alejarse definitivamente, grabando en su mente la imagen que acababa de percibir. Las lágrimas de Anakin, su pasado, su dolor, un Anakin tan real como el que había decidido guardar días antes en la cama, comiendo helado.

Obi-wan quería correr tras él, abrazarle, pedirle perdón, borrar su tristeza, hacer algo, pero sabía que si lo intentaba sería rechazado, sabía que el muro que Anakin había construido a su alrededor para evitar el dolor le impediría llegar hasta él. Sin embargo, no podía más que desear llegar hasta el corazón roto de Anakin, porque un pensamiento repentino había eliminado sus capas de negación al observar las lágrimas de Anakin.

Él ya no odiaba a Anakin, ni sentía resentimiento, ni rabia. Para nada.

Le amaba. Y ya le estaba doliendo.

* * *

Anakin, a pesar de las negativas de Obi-wan, se encontraba organizando una ofensiva para ir en busca de los secuestrados. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de si lo estaba haciendo porque sabía que era lo correcto o porque necesitaba probarle algo a Obi-wan. En cualquier caso, serviría para ambos propósitos.

Lo que le sorprendía es que Obi-wan todavía no hubiese aparecido gritando indignado ante su rebeldía. Mordiéndose el labio, suspiró, pues realmente estaba esperando una segunda confrontación. De alguna forma, sabía que había sido injusto con Obi-wan, sabía que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, si bien seguía creyendo que tenía razón. El caso era que él realmente no quería hacerle daño a Obi-wan, además de que se sentiría mucho mejor teniendo su apoyo en todo esto.

* * *

Obi-wan, por su parte, estaba encerrado en una habitación, intentando meditar e ignorar los ruidos que invadían el lugar con la preparación del ataque. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero eran otro asuntos los que le mantenían alejado de una meditación relajada.

Sin negación, sin ese sentido de irrealidad que había mantenido, todo su mundo parecía venirse abajo, porque querer a Anakin no era parte del plan. Estaba mal, y sabía que tenía que olvidarse de aquello, extirparlo, recordarlo como una mala pasada del destino, ahogarlo como un sentimiento producido por la cercanía que había establecido con Anakin.

Se repitió aquello a si mismo, jugó con el pensamiento en su cabeza y, mientras lo hacía, era consciente de que negar las cosas ya no servía para nada. Le quería, si, pero tenía que dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

Anakin, sentado cómodamente y con la vista clavada en un gran ventanal, escuchó los pasos suaves de Obi-wan adentrándose en la habitación.

"Empezaba a pensar que me ibas a dejar hacer esto sin decir nada", musitó una vez Obi-wan llegó a sus espaldas, "aunque puedo decirte que no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión"

"No vengo a eso, Anakin", contestó Obi-wan, ante lo que Anakin se dio la vuelta y se levantó, encarando al otro hombre. Sorprendentemente, Obi-wan parecía nervioso, intranquilo.

"¿Qué quieres?", Anakin se golpeó mentalmente. Había decidido disculparse por su actitud anterior, pero no estaba yendo por el mejor camino.

"Ayudarte"

"No necesito tu lástima, Obi-wan", la reacción fue automática, cortante.

"No es lástima", masculló Obi-wan apretando los puños con fuerza, "tampoco creas que hago esto por ti. Creo que... creo que tienes razón", Anakin arqueó una ceja ante esto, "debemos salvar a esas personas. No creo que el Consejo sea capaz de sancionarnos si exponemos el caso racionalmente", Anakin gruñó suavemente. Por supuesto que Obi-wan había pensado en el Consejo, "pero tienes que prometerme algo"

"Sería mucho pedir que no hubiese una condición"

"Tienes que prometerme que no le matarás", asintió Obi-wan, los ojos clavados en los de Anakin, "la misión consistirá en arrestarle, pero no puedes matarle"

"¿Realmente crees que merece vivir?", inquirió Anakin en un gruñido

"No, pero yo puedo ser el juez de su vida, ni tú tampoco, tienes que prometérmelo"

"¿Y qué si lo hago?", inquirió Anakin bajando la cabeza, "¿creerías en una promesa hecha por mi¿Creería yo en una promesa hecha a ti?"

"Yo–"

"No, tú dijiste una vez que no creías en mi¿qué puede haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo?", Obi-wan se mantuvo en silencio, bajando la mirada ligeramente, "¿de qué serviría una promesa entre nosotros cuando yo no significo nada para ti y tú no significas nada para mi?", Obi-wan asintió, apretando los puños con fuerza. Ahora mismo solo quería pegarle, pegarle hasta que esas palabras se borraran de su memoria, hasta que esas palabras no sonaran tan reales.

"Si, claro, supongo que tienes razón", Anakin observó una pequeña sonrisa asomar en los labios de Obi-wan, una sonrisa triste. Obi-wan se veía... dolido.

Anakin no quería ser la causa tras el dolor de Obi-wan, realmente no podía soportarlo. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? Al pedir una promesa¿estaba Obi-wan diciéndole que tenía fé en él? Nadie, jamás, había creído en él y, repentinamente, supo que el resto del mundo no importaba siempre que Obi-wan depositara su fe en él. ¿Por qué precisamente Obi-wan? Porque lo amaba.

La respuesta fue rápida, clara y natural. Se instaló sobre Anakin como una suave brisa, borrando cualquier tipo de negación que pudiera haberle inundado anteriormente. Le amaba, y el pensamiento ni siquiera le sorprendía.

Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Obi-wan, acunándolo hasta que éste levantó los ojos y le miró directamente. Anakin descendió sus labios sobre los de Obi-wan, presionándolos suavemente, rozándolos tentativamente con los suyos propios, sintiendo a Obi-wan entregarse al contacto. Sin llegar a profundizar lo que no se podía llamar beso, Anakin se separó lo estrictamente necesario para poder hablar.

"Te lo prometo"

* * *

Fin capítulo XII

Love profusion - Madonna

There are too many questions  
There is not one solution  
There is no resurrection  
There is so much confusion

And the love profusion  
You make me feel  
You make me know  
And the love vibration  
You make me feel  
You make it shine

There are too many options  
There is no consolation  
I have lost my illusions  
What I want is an explanation

And the love profusion  
You make me feel  
You make me know  
And the love direction  
You make me feel  
You make me shine  
You make me feel  
You make me shine  
You make me feel

I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin

There is no comprehension  
There is real isolation  
There is so much destruction  
What I want is a celebration

And I know I can feel bad  
When I get in a bad mood  
And the world can look so sad  
Only you make me feel good

I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin

_(Spoken:)_  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin

And the love profusion  
You make me feel  
You make me know  
And the love intention  
You make me feel  
You make me shine  
You make me feel  
You make me shine  
You make me feel

I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin  
I got you under my skin

And I know I can feel bad  
When I get in a bad mood  
And the world can look so sad  
Only you make me feel good


	13. The trouble with love is

**dama de luna: **pues si, es un cabezó y un crío, pero todos queremos a Anakin tal como es. Un beso! (eso, a ver si hablamos otro día)

**BGM: **gracias, me alegro que te gustara lo del helado! Ya veremos cuando dejan de ser cabezaotas... Gracias!

**VenusofHeaven: **espero que no te expulsen. Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando yo me pongo a escribir en clase también tengo mis problemas. Gracias!

**Agus y Mooney: **sip, una actualización rápida, aunque esta me ha llevado un poco más (sorry!) Espero que te guste, gracias!

**Athena HiwIva: **se quiere, que es importante! Gracias!

* * *

_Capítulo XIII: The trouble with love is_

"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.

¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,

una sombra, una ficción,

y el mayor bien es pequeño

que toda la vida es sueño,

y los sueños, sueños son." _La vida es sueño_, Calderón de la Barca

Planear un ataque, por muy fácil que parezca, es en realidad un reto complicado. Un simple ataque, por supuesto, requería de menos peripecia que uno en el que había rehenes involucrados. Bien, Anakin creía haberlo tenido todo controlado, pero en cuanto Obi-wan le había echado un vistazo a la estrategia, había marcado fallos y realizado cambios, buscando mayor eficiencia. Y Anakin no podía estar más feliz de que Obi-wan estuviera allí junto a él.

Batcha, creyendo que los jedi serían demasiado fieles a sus propios principios, les había dado información acerca de su localización, lo cual indicaba que no estaba esperando ser atacado. El factor sorpresa siempre era una ventaja.

El plan en sí, por otra parte, no era excesivamente complicado. Anakin llevaría unos cuantos hombres a la búsqueda de Batcha, al que arrestarían, mientras que Obi-wan se aseguraría de rescatar a los secuestrados. Simple y sin lugar a equivocaciones. O al menos, eso era lo que esperaban.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres llevar más hombres contigo?", inquirió Obi-wan segundos antes de que se dispusieran a salir hacia la batalla.

"Si, es más lógico, tú mismo lo dijiste", replicó Anakin, enganchándose la espada láser en el cinturón, "habrás más gente vigilando a los rehenes que protegiendo a Batcha, no creo que tenga problemas para llegar hasta él", Obi-wan suspiró inconscientemente.

"Pero no te hagas el héroe, ni intentes–"

"Me has dado el mismo discurso catorce veces, Obi-wan", Anakin puso los ojos en blanco, "no soy un crío"

"Pero eres demasiado impulsivo", replicó Obi-wan, cruzándose de brazos y observando la figura de su... ¿compañero, amante, amigo?... Lo cierto era que ambos parecían haber olvidado sus asuntos personales mientras estaban concentrados en la batalla, y Obi-wan estaba decidiendo ignorar sus propios sentimientos hasta que todo esto acabara. Parecía estar funcionando.

"Yo perdí un brazo, no tengo ganas de perder el otro", Anakin se encogió de hombros ligeramente, recolocándose la túnica por enésima vez, "estoy listo", sentenció.

"De acuerdo, pero... ten cuidado", tal vez el tema de ignorar sus sentimientos no estaba funcionando tan bien como Obi-wan pretendía.

"Siempre", Anakin pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Obi-wan, acercándolo hasta él y besándole con fuerza, como si pretendiera que el sabor de sus labios se marcara para siempre en los de Obi-wan, recordándole por el resto de sus días lo que no podía tener, "tú también", susurró Anakin separándose de él y comenzando a caminar.

Obi-wan suspiró, resignado, y fue tras él. Estaba empezando a sentirse _demasiado _vulnerable cerca de Anakin.

* * *

Ambos ejércitos, aunque unidos, no tenían demasiado que ofrecer. Unos cuantos hombres y unas pocas armas bastante primitivas, en la opinión de Obi-wan. Pero si eso era todo lo que podían ofrecer, eso aceptarían.

Obi-wan llevaba más hombres consigo que Anakin, pues como él mismo había dicho, lo lógico era pensar que los rehenes estarían vigilados por la mayor parte de los pocos hombres fieles que le quedaban a Batcha. Cuando llegó allí, comprobó que estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo, lo que no había creído era que le estuvieran esperando.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta una lluvia de rayos cayó sobre él y sobre sus acompañantes, que se dispersaron inmediatamente y correspondieron al fuego. Obi-wan hizo aparecer su espada láser, una luz azul imponente entre aquella lucha de armas primitivas y, en su opinión, incivilizadas.

Obi-wan dejó que el resto de los hombres cruzaran sus fuegos mientras sus ojos buscaban frenéticos un lugar para abrirse camino y atravesar el bando contrario. Los enemigos parecían estar divididos en dos pequeños batallones, dejando como único paso posible el lugar que los dividía, un centro claro y peligroso. Alzando su arma con ambas manos, Obi-wan dirigió sus pasos hacia allá.

Por suerte, los hombres del bando contrario eran tan pocos como los del suyo, por lo que, aunque se sobresaltaron ante su presencia, no tenían una forma eficiente de librarse de él. Armas le dispararon y algunos hombres intentaron ponerse en su camino, pero rayos disparados con poca puntería y mucha esperanza no tenían nada que hacer en contra de los ágiles movimientos de su espada. Obi-wan se encontró corriendo entre enemigos y evitándolos sin pensarlo, su cuerpo moviéndose automáticamente en pasos interiorizados hace años.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo, Obi-wan se encontró frente a frente con el pequeño edificio que Batcha había utilizado para refugiarse. Se trataba de una construcción rústica y antigua, probablemente abandonada, situada suficientemente lejos de toda población como para pasar desapercibida. Obi-wan tenía que admitir que Batcha sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Antes de que alguien se decidiera a perseguirle, bajó su arma y se adentró en el lugar, escuchando sonidos de batalla cercanos en una de las alas de la casa. Parecía que Anakin había llegado hasta su objetivo, pero Obi-wan tenía otras obligaciones.

Sus pasos le llevaron por corredores desiertos y habitaciones raídas. ¿No había guardias dentro del lugar? Aquello era extraño, sin duda, a no ser que todos hubieran ido a la ayuda y protección de su señor una vez Anakin le hubo alcanzado. A pesar de todo, Obi-wan mantuvo su espada firmemente aferrada en su mano derecha y sus sentidos alerta en todo momento.

No le llevó demasiado tiempo encontrar a quien buscaba. Al final de un pasillo, en habitación sin cerradura y desprovista de todo, los tres hermanos de Jacob y Kanti se sentaban en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de atadura. Se adentró en la sala cautelosamente, esperando algo, cualquier cosa, por que aquello era demasiado fácil. Cuando las retenidos le vieron, Kanti abrió los ojos y se dispuso a gritar algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Obi-wan se agachó y, dándose la vuelta, desarmó con facilidad al hombre que le había atacado por la espalda. Su espada se colocó con facilidad sobre el cuello del atacante, que, temblando, se arrodilló con las manos en alto, alejándose del calor penetrante del arma jedi.

Otros cuatro hombres aparecieron entre las sombras, armas en mano, apuntando con decisión hacia Obi-wan. Obi-wan no pudo más que sonreír, sorprendido de que Batcha realmente creyera que cinco hombres con este tipo de armamento podían vencer a un jedi. La pelea empezó inmediatamente y fue corta y concisa. Con agilidad y movimientos básicos, Obi-wan desarmó a los cinco hombres, que pronto se dieron cuenta de que no tenían oportunidad contra un rival como él y, alzando las manos, pidieron la rendición.

"¿Realmente creías que podías ganar¿Qué hacen unos críos como vosotros siguiendo a un dictador injusto?", musitó Obi-wan restregándose los ojos, intentando no sonar como una madre en un regaño a su hijo más travieso, "esta bien, no hay por qué arrestaros, siempre que os redimáis de esta estupidez", los hombres, todos muy jóvenes, asintieron, sus rostros entre asustados y curiosos, "salir afuera, detener esta batalla, prometer paz y marcharos a casa a ver a vuestras madres. Si queda alguien fiel a Batcha, será arrestado junto a él", los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo de allí con sendas exclamaciones afirmativas. Obi-wan sabía que nadie podía serle verdaderamente fiel a ese hombre.

Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, Obi-wan se giró hacia los retenidos, recibiendo entre sus brazos a Kanti, que se lanzó hacia él con más fuerza de que la que una mujer tan pequeña debía tener. Obi-wan le devolvió el abrazo, intentando calmar sus nervios.

"¡Oh, Obi-wan! Sabía que vendríais", susurró la mujer, separándose de él con un sonoro suspiro.

"¿Estáis todos bien?", inquirió Obi-wan, recibiendo tres asentimientos por parte de los tres jóvenes y un segundo abrazo por parte de Kanti.

"Tiene a Thania, Obi-wan", musitó ella tras separarse de nuevo, "se la llevó hace poco, y no sé que intenciones pueda tener, él... él..."

"Anakin ha ido en su búsqueda, él se encargará. Tenemos que salir de aquí y volver, será mejor que paséis por un buen médico y–"

"¿Y no piensas ir con Anakin¿Vas a dejar a tu pobre galletita enfrentarse a ese monstruo¿Y si le pasa algo? Esto está arreglado, nosotros podemos salir por nuestra cuenta. El resto del ejército se encargará de nosotros"

"Puede cuidar de sí mismo"

"¿Seguro¿Y si le pasa algo¿Podrías perdonártelo?", si Kanti estaba intentando causarle un ataque, lo estaba consiguiendo. Él no tenía pensado preocuparse por Anakin, pero¿y si le pasaba algo?

* * *

Anakin, a la cabeza de un grupo poco numeroso de hombres, se abrió paso hacia el edificio cuando el batallón de Obi-wan abrió fuego. De acuerdo con los planes, tenía que aprovechar esa batalla para poder adentrarse en el lugar pasando desapercibido.

Mientras corría, observó a lo lejos la luz azul de una espada láser, casi sintiendo la vibración del arma de Obi-wan en su interior. Con una floritura, hizo aparecer su propio arma justo antes de adentrarse en un edificio que parecía desierto. Levantó una mano, haciendo que los hombres que lo seguían detuvieran sus pasos, buscando un camino con la mirada, esperando que la Fuerza guiara sus pasos.

Giró hacia un pasillo ancho y los hombres le siguieron hacia una puerta por la que salía un pequeño haz de luz. Cuando llegaron a la mitad del pasillo, un grito de guerra y disparos cercanos les hicieron saber que les estaban esperando. Antes de que se dieren cuenta, estaban rodeados por un batallón más numerosos, que atacaban sin precisión alguna.

"¡Alejaros del pasillo!", exclamó Anakin desde su posición, agachándose para evitar un rayo. Una batalla en un pasillo no era una buena idea. Un sitio cerrado, con poca luz y poca posibilidad de movimiento solo conseguirían que todos acabaran muertos, sin distinción de bando.

La orden se siguió con rapidez, los hombres que aún no habían atravesado gran parte del pasillo saliendo hacia la entrada del edificio, llevando todo aquello a un lugar más abierto. Anakin, por su parte, esquivó a los pocos hombres que había delante suyo y llevó sus pasos hacia la puerta iluminada. Levantó el arma, dispuesto a atravesar la madera desvencijada, pero se le ocurrió que probablemente la puerta no estaba cerrada. Efectivamente, cuando su mano comenzó a girar el pomo, éste cedió sin problemas.

Se adentró en la habitación con el arma bajada, encontrándose con Batcha cómodamente sentado en un sillón desgarrado, el único mueble de la sala, por otra parte. A sus pies, Thania, atada y amordazada, lloraba.

"Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los jedi erais fieles a vuestro Consejo", musitó Batcha, mirándose las manos distraídamente.

"¿Qué tal si dejamos de lado la charla?", inquirió Anakin alzando su espada láser. Si Batcha pretendía enfrentarse a él, la batalla sería bastante desnivelada¿qué podía hacer un líder político contra un guerrero?

"Claro, de acuerdo, aunque esta batalla parece algo desnivelada¿no crees?", los ojos de Batcha bajaron hasta la chica a sus pies, acariciando el cabello negro con suavidad. Tirando de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos, la obligó a levantarse, apuntando un arma contra su sien, "bien, tu dejas el juguetito ese y yo dejo que ella se vaya, para que sea más justo", Anakin aferró su espada con fuerza, bajando su mirada de Batcha a los ojos asustados de Thania, que se abrían enormes.

"Parece justo", Anakin hizo desaparecer el filo de la espada y lanzó el mango al otro lado de la habitación. Con un gesto igual de despreocupado que el suyo propio, Batcha lanzó a Thania contra el suelo. Anakin buscó sus ojos, "vete", susurró, pero Thania solo acertó a mirarle, "vete, rápido", esta vez, la chica abandonó la habitación.

"Ahora que ya estamos solos", musitó Batcha, apuntando su arma hacia Anakin y acercándose a él, "tenemos unos cuantos asuntos pendientes", Anakin tan sólo arqueó una ceja, alerta a cualquier movimiento, "o, tal vez, solo uno", Anakin sintió el arma contra su estómago, la respiración de Batcha contra su boca, su mano buscando piel entre sus ropajes. Se rió.

"¿Así que todo esto es acerca de sexo? Dime¿solo lo consigues a base de amenazas?", esta fue Batcha el que se rió, siempre manteniendo el arma cerca de Anakin.

"Es más divertido", el hombre se lamió los labios, encontrando finalmente la piel suave de Anakin con la punta de sus dedos fríos. Anakin se mordió la lengua, pero cuando la palma de la mano de Batcha comenzó a subir, su mano se disparó, apartándole con fuerza.

"¿Realmente crees que puede obligarme a algo?", Batcha se limitó a presionar con más fuerza el arma contra él, "si esas son las opciones prefiero que me dispares"

"¿Si?"

"Si", los siguientes movimientos fueron rápidos y concisos, demasiado impulsivos como para recordarlos de forma exacta. Anakin alargó un brazo, atrayendo su espada láser hacia él con la Fuerza, el dedo de Batcha apretó el gatillo, el brillo azul del arma jedi iluminó la sala, atravesando carne con facilidad.

Batcha cayó al suelo con un grito, sosteniéndose la muñeca cercenada, su mano yaciendo a su lado, separada de su cuerpo y aún sosteniendo el arma. Anakin se llevó una mano hasta su estómago, sintiendo el líquido caliente empaparla. Bajó la mirada hasta sus ropas manchadas de rojo, su mano tintada por su propia sangre, observándolo todo como si no fuera su propio cuerpo, incapaz de aceptar su propio dolor, notando su mirada volverse difusa y sus rodillas comenzar a fallar.

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación, reconoció una voz en la lejanía, diciendo que le arrestaran¿a quién, a Batcha? No podía estar seguro, pues los sonidos parecían parte de otro mundo, igual que su propia sangre resbalando por su mano. Entrecerró los ojos, luchando por mantenerse de pié pero, eventualmente, sus rodillas se doblaron dolorosamente, precipitándole hacia delante. Antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo, un cuerpo se interpuso, sujetándole con fuerza. Su rostro se hundió en el pecho que le recibía, su nariz reconociendo el olor intenso de su dueño.

"¿Obi-wan?", inquirió con voz ronca, alzando la mirada.

"Anakin", susurró Obi-wan, abrazándole con fuerza e intentando erguirle, "tenemos que sacarte de aquí, vamos"

"¿Estoy muerto?", preguntó Anakin mientras Obi-wan comenzaba a caminar, medio arrastrándole.

"No, Anakin, estás vivo, y me ayudaría mucho que movieras las piernas", Anakin solo se colgó más del cuerpo fuerte de Obi-wan, intentando recuperar la capacidad sicomotriz, comenzando a sentir un dolor punzante atravesando su estómago.

"¿Me voy a morir?", al menos los brazos de Obi-wan no parecían tan mal lugar para acabar sus días.

"No te vas morir, pero estás sangrando mucho, tenemos que sacarte de aquí", Anakin obligó a sus piernas a moverse, empezando a caminar mientras Obi-wan le sostenía. Cerró los ojos, intentando centrarse, pues la habitación había empezado a dar vueltas y trató de ignorar el dolor. Tal vez no se estaba muriendo, pero realmente tenía la sensación de que era así.

"¿Obi-wan?", Anakin tuvo que detenerse, pues sus piernas se negaban a dar otro paso, "creo que me voy a desmayar"

"Anakin, vamos, si tu mueves...", pero ya estaba empezando a sentir como su mente su cerraba junto a sus ojos, buscando una negrura que le ayudara a descansar.

"Obi-wan"

"Vamos, Ana–"

"Te quiero, Obi-wan", Obi-wan tuvo que luchar contra la sorpresa para no soltar el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Te quiero, Obi-wan_. Anakin le había dicho que le quería. De acuerdo, estaba sangrando y medio inconsciente, pero Obi-wan no podías más que desear que hubiese un ápice de verdad en esa frase. Te quiero, _Obi-wan_. Incluso había dicho su nombre. Obi-wan suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado.

"¿Estás bien, querido?", Obi-wan giró el rostro hacia Kanti, que se paseaba por todo el lugar preguntando por el estado de todas las personas, asegurándose de que nadie había salido irreparablemente dañado.

"Si, estoy bien, gracias", asintió Obi-wan, restregándose los ojos suavemente.

"Entiendo que estés preocupado, Obi-wan", asintió Kanti, colocando una mano sobre las de Obi-wan, "debiste asustarte mucho"¿asustarse? Casi había tenido un ataque cuando había visto a Anakin absorto mirando su propia mano manchada de sangre, "le quieres mucho¿verdad?"

"Si", Obi-wan asintió, abandonando cualquier vestigio de negación. Claro que le quería. _Te quiero, Obi-wan._ Se preguntaba si volvería a escuchar aquello alguna vez.

"¿Caballero Kenobi?", Obi-wan levantó la cabeza hacia uno de los miembros del equipo médico que los jedi habían enviado, asintiendo ligeramente, "puede pasar", Obi-wan se despidió de Kanti con una sonrisa, yendo hacia en la habitación en la que Anakin comenzaba a bajarse de una cama a pesar de las negativas de una enfermera.

"Le digo que me encuentro perfectamente bien", se quejaba Anakin, "no veo por qué he de quedarme más tiempo si no es tan grave"

"Tal vez sí deberías quedarte", Anakin giró el rostro hacia Obi-wan sonriendo involuntariamente.

"Obi-wan", susurró.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Perfectamente¿quieres decírselo a esta gente? Hay personas mucho más graves y yo no quiero quedarme aquí", Anakin se cruzó de brazos, obstinado.

"Parecía grave", contradijo Obi-wan.

"No, por lo que me han dicho el disparo tocó bastantes arterias y por eso había tanta sangre, pero ya estoy bien¿ves?", se bajó de la cama con un salto ágil, levantando ambas cejas hacia el médico y la enfermera.

"Pero si dice que no recuerda el incidente...", intentó justificar la enfermera.

"¿No te acuerdas?", inquirió Obi-wan mordiendo el labio inconscientemente. Claro que no se acordaba.

"No, no mucho", asintió Anakin. Claro que se acordaba, especialmente de su confesión de amor eterno en medio de un desmayo y con mucha sangre de por medio, pero no iba a decirle eso a Obi-wan, "pero eso no es razón para mantenerme aquí", el médico suspiró sonoramente.

"Esta bien, pero pásese más tarde para una segunda revisión"

"¡Hecho!"

* * *

Obi-wan y Anakin caminaban juntos y en silencio, sin dirigir sus pasos a ningún destino concreto. Obi-wan había propuesto un paseo y Anakin había aceptado de buen grado, después de todo, había cosas de las que hablar. O tal vez no, ninguno podía estar demasiado seguro de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos en aquel punto. Sin embargo, ambos eran conscientes de que con Batcha arrestado, había poco más que hacer aquí, y cuando volvieran todo, fuera lo que fuese, se acabaría.

Obi-wan dirigió la vista hacia Anakin, bajándola cuando los ojos color miel se encontraron con los suyos.

"¿Qué?", inquirió Anakin.

"Es solo que... ¿lo siento? Si, supongo que es lo que quiero decir", suspiró Obi-wan finalmente.

"¿Por qué?", Anakin sonaba sorprendido, aunque era de esperar.

"El otro día, creo que no fui exactamente sensible y... dije cosas que no quería decir, pero es que te juro que sacas lo peor de mi", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Anakin se rió ligeramente.

"Yo también lo siento, me dejé llevar", Anakin negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, "a veces soy demasiado emocional, todo el mundo lo dice"

"Es como si... siempre estuvieras a la defensiva", asintió Obi-wan.

"Lo sé, pero es que a veces tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo está en mi contra¿sabes?", Obi-wan giró el rostro hacia Anakin, asintiendo, "parece como si todo el mundo pareciera confabulado para hacerme daño, y yo tengo que defenderme con todo lo que tengo"

"Yo no pretendía hacerte daño", musitó Obi-wan, "se que lo hice, pero no era mi intención"

"Ya lo sé", Anakin medio sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo a Obi-wan antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de defenderse, "eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien"

* * *

Obi-wan había dejado a Anakin en sus habitaciones y había ido en busca de Gambola y Jacob para finalizar el papeleo político con ellos y con los ministros. Anakin había querido acompañarle, pero finalmente había aceptado quedarse a descansar. Tras unas cuantas horas con hombres gritones e ignorantes, Obi-wan regresó a la habitación, encontrándose con Anakin comprobando el agua de la bañera solo con una toalla. Una buena imagen de bienvenida, sin duda.

"¿Cómo ha ido?", inquirió Anakin al notar su presencia, apoyándose contra el borde de la bañera.

"Todo lo bien que podía ir", suspiró Obi-wan, deshaciéndose de su capa y de sus botas, restregándose los ojos de vez en cuando.

"¿Cansado?", Obi-wan asintió, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cama, "ven aquí", Obi-wan cambió de dirección automáticamente, sin pensarlo, encontrándose pronto entre los brazos de Anakin, separando sus piernas con una de las suyas.

"¿Has ido a que te vieran...?", Obi-wan supo la repuesta antes de acabar la pregunta, "deberías haber ido"

"Pero estoy bien", Obi-wan descendió la mirada hacia la herida en el estómago de Anakin, acariciándola suavemente con un pulgar. Anakin entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el rostro de Obi-wan, besando sus labios cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Anakin llevó sus manos al cuello de Obi-wan, presionándole más contra sí mientras Obi-wan le abrazaba la cintura, amenazando su precario equilibrio sobre el borde de la bañera. Las lenguas se encontraron casi con desesperación, los labios presionando con fuerzas, suaves pero dominantes, los alientos entremezclándose en el espacio común, derritiéndose entre caricias lentas.

Se separaron un tiempo indefinido después, permitiendo a sus labios rozarse suavemente. Anakin cerró los ojos, besó los labios de Obi-wan una vez más y se hundió en el hueco de su hombro, respirando su aroma intenso.

Tener la certeza de que esto se iba a acabar muy pronto dolía. Anakin deseaba nunca haber venido a este lugar, no haber conocido a Obi-wan realmente, haberle mantenido como esa presencia odiada, no haberse enamorado, porque cuando no tuviera sus brazos a su alrededor, y sus ojos mirándole, y su voz y todo lo que Obi-wan era, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Era irónico que el tiempo pasado junto a él, a pesar de haber llorado, gritado y de haberle dado rienda suelta a su pasado, había sido el más feliz de su vida. _Te quiero, Obi-wan._

"¿Qué pasa?", inquirió Obi-wan repentinamente.

"Nada¿por qué?"

"Estás tan callado y tan quieto... ¿cuántas pastillas para el dolor te han dado exactamente?", Anakin se rió suavemente.

"Solo estoy cómodo, es todo", asintió, separándose ligeramente de Obi-wan, "¿quieres compartir un baño?"

Obi-wan había vuelto a la habitación con la intención de dormir un rato, pero había acabado en la bañera, la espalda de Anakin contra su pecho y su mano acariciando sus rizos claros. Pero ese era el efecto que Anakin tenía en él. Se preguntaba si querer a Anakin sería así, paseos, peleas y sexo, una vida formada a base de momentos, buenos y malos, una relación carente de perfección pero que le hiciera sentirse vivo. Por supuesto, también estaban los momentos como este, en los que simplemente podían disfrutar de la presencia del otro, sin necesidad de pretensiones ni de adornos. Obi-wan y Anakin, sin nada de por medio.

Obi-wan suspiró, porque empezaba a sonar como un adolescente enamorado, y ya estaba muy mayor para eso. Tal vez, si hubiese visto al verdadero Anakin antes, tal vez si le hubiese entrenado, tal vez si... Suspiró de nuevo. Tal vez si, que palabras tan inútiles.

"¿Pasa algo?", inquirió Anakin, girando el rostro hacia Obi-wan.

"No, solo pensaba", asintió Obi-wan, acariciando la mejilla de Anakin con una mano mojada.

"Piensas demasiado", Obi-wan sonrió, inclinándose hacia los labios de Anakin y besándole con lentitud, profundizando el contacto solo cuando Anakin abrió los labios.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban enzarzados en una batalla de lenguas que ninguno pretendía ganar. Obi-wan tenía que admitir que antes de Anakin, jamás se había sentido tan deseado. Anakin se dio la vuelta como pudo, y ambos se medio tumbaron en la bañera, acariciándose de forma incómoda en el espacio reducido. Obi-wan descendió la mano por el torso de Anakin, pero el movimiento parecía muy complicado, así que sencillamente juntaron sus caderas y se movieron el uno contra el otro lo mejor que pudieron.

Era todo muy básico, muy primitivo. Labios mordiendo y acariciando a la vez, manos aferrando piel desnuda, los cuerpos moviéndose frenéticos en un ritmo errático, buscando fricción, calor, algo, las piernas entrelazadas de forma incómoda, agua salpicando, sonidos casi guturales ahogados entre bocas que se negaban a separarse. Todo muy incómodo, y a ninguno podía importarle menos.

La verdad es que eso era algo que sorprendía a Obi-wan porque, no es que a él no le gustara el sexo, todo lo contrario, pero había un aspecto ciertamente desagradable en él. El sexo era desordenado, sudoroso, y te hacía estar cerca de fluidos corporales que no tendrías cerca de ti en ninguna otra ocasión. Racionalmente, el sexo era.. asqueroso, y eso era algo que Obi-wan nunca había podido olvidar. Sin embargo, con Anakin nunca le había importado, siempre que pudiera mantenerle cerca, más y más cerca cada vez.

Obi-wan liberó una de sus piernas y rodeó la cintura de Anakin con ella, acercándolos más, presionándolos más, haciendo la fricción insoportable, obligando a Anakin a acelerar el movimiento de sus caderas. Anakin enterró una mano en el cabello de Obi-wan con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio cuando el orgasmo le alcanzó con fuerza, casi con agresividad. Obi-wan acabó segundos después, deteniendo su movimiento, dejando que Anakin lamiera el labio que había mordido.

"Bueno", suspiró un tiempo después, "eso ha sido incómodo"

"Peor que la mesa de la cocina", añadió Anakin.

"Definitivamente"

* * *

"Pero estás sangrando", repitió Obi-wan por enésima vez. Cuando habían salido del baño, Obi-wan había notado un hilo de sangre cayendo por el estómago de Anakin. La herida se había abierto, pero Anakin se negaba a volver al médico.

"No me duele¿está bien? No soy un crío, sé lo que hago", exclamó Anakin, "dejará de sangrar en un momento"

"¿Pero qué te cuesta que te vea alguien?"

"No necesito que nadie está diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no, me encuentro perfectamente y tú no eres quien para decidir lo que ten–"

"¡Para, para! Yo solo... déjame cuidar de ti"

Y así había sido exactamente como Anakin se había encontrado a sí mismo siendo vilmente regañado por una enfermera mandona. Pero es que cuando Obi-wan Kenobi te dice déjame cuidar de ti¿qué puedes hacer? Después de todo, cuando Obi-wan no estuviera, no habría nadie para cuidar de él, para creer en él, para dormir con él, para... no habría nadie.

"... creí haberle dicho claramente que evitara mucho movimiento, si es que no tenía que haberle dejado irse¿cómo se le ocurre–", un sonido agudo interrumpió el discurso de la enfermera.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Obi-wan, colocándose su comm link contra la oreja y saliendo de la habitación, "Kenobi"

_/Vaya, si aparece/_

"Mace", Obi-wan no estaba muy seguro de si aquella era un saludo o una disculpa.

_¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? Ni tú, ni un reporte, ni una llamada¿desde cuando te has hecho irresponsable, Obi-wan,_ suspiró contra el aparato; realmente no necesitaba esto.

"Lo siento, Mace, hubo unas cuantas complicaciones, pero pensaba llamar"

_¿Qué ha ocurrido/_

"Secuestros, peleas, lo típico... fuimos a una batalla y–"

_¿Batalla¿Entrasteis en batalla? Obi-wan, creo que esas cosas hay que consultarlas antes de hacerlas¿no¿Se puede saber que demonios–/_

"Mira Mace, te lo explicaré, pero ahora no es el mejor momento, Anakin fue herido y–"

_/Oh, así que Anakin fue herido¿qué tienes tú con ese crío/_

"No sé de que hablas Mace"

**/Claro que lo sabes, Obi-wan, tú y ese chico... hay algo que no me estás contando/**

"No es asunto tuyo, Mace"

_/No te pongas a la defensiva, Obi-wan, somos amigos. Después de todo, fuiste tú el que estaba tan disgustado con la idea de esta misión, pero ahora parece que te hayas enamorado del crío/_, Obi-wan se mordió el labio, permaneciendo el silencio/_¿Obi-wan/_

"Mira, será mejor que lo dejemos. Volveremos a Coruscant en un par de días y entonces podremos hablar tranquilamente"

_¿Por qué evitas el tema/_

"Mace, por fav–"

_/No, puedes contármelo¿qué pasa¿Tan bueno es en la cama/_

"Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo, pero ya que preguntas sí, si lo es. Adiós, Mace", apartó el aparato de su rostro y lo apagó, llevando después sus manos a su rostro, pero sin llegar a restregarse los ojos, pues una mano le detuvo.

"¿Así que un par de días?", inquirió Anakin sin liberar su mano.

"Más o menos", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Anakin inconscientemente, "¿estás bien?"

"Si... ¿vamos a dormir?"

"Vamos a dormir"

Ambos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones con las manos entrelazadas, tal vez a dormir, tal vez a hacer el amor, tal vez sencillamente a estar entre los brazos del otro, o tal vez a ver como el sueño que había comenzado como pesadilla se les escapaba entre las manos.

* * *

Fin capítulo XIII

The Trouble With Love Is - Kelly Clarkson

Love can be a many splendored thing

Can't deny the joy it brings

A dozen roses, diamond rings

Dreams for sale and fairy tales

It'll make you hear a symphony

And you just want the world to see

But like a drug that makes you blind

It'll fool ya every time

The trouble with love is

It can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie

It's stronger than your pride

The trouble with love is

It doesn't care how fast you fall

And you can't refuse the call

See you've got no say at all

Now I was once a fool it's true

I played the game by all the rules

But now my world's a deeper blue

I'm sadder but I'm wiser too

I swore I'd never love again

I swore my heart would never mend

Said love wasn't worth the pain

But then I hear it call my name

Chorus

Every time I turn around

I think I've got it all figured out

My heart keep callin'

And I keep on fallin'

Over and over again

The sad story always ends the same

Me standin' in the pourin' rain

It seems no matter what I do

It tears my heart in two

Chorus


	14. Save tonight

Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de contestar los reviews, porque fanfiction se ha vuelto loco, pero prometo contestar en el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos de todas formas y un beso muy fuerte!

* * *

_Capítulo XIV: Save tonight_

"El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último" Paul Géraldy

Cuando Anakin abrió los ojos, se encontró acurrucado cómodamente entre los brazos de un muy dormido Obi-wan Kenobi. Sonrió inconscientemente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y asombrándose de lo natural que la situación se había hecho para él. Como un segundo pensamiento, le vino a la cabeza el hecho de que probablemente no habría muchas más mañanas como aquella, pues partirían hacia Coruscant la mañana siguiente. Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y una punzada de dolor se le clavó en el pecho.

Repentinamente, un sentimiento de repulsión le recorrió, contorsionando sus rasgos en una mueca indescifrable. ¿En qué se había convertido? En un crío enamorado que se sentía incapaz de continuar adelante sin la persona a la que había odiado durante años. ¿Dónde habían quedado su orgullo, su independencia, todo aquello que le había hecho sobrevivir a cada una de las crueldades a las que se había visto sometido?

Quiso apartarse, correr tal vez, _huir_, pero se sentía incapaz de perder el calor de Obi-wan ahora que lo había descubierto. El orgullo y la independencia había sido buenos caminos, sentimientos a los que agradecer en los peores momentos, pero tan increíblemente solitarios. ¿Sería capaz de recuperarlos cuando volviera a la realidad de su vida¿Podría volver a las camas vacías y los paseos solitarios? La cuestión, sin embargo, resultaba inútil, ya que tenía que hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que tal vez si abrazaba a Obi-wan durante el tiempo suficiente no tendría que separarse de él. Pero Anakin había aprendido a través de los años que negar los hechos no hacía que desaparecieran. De aquí a un día perdería a la única persona a la que había aprendido a amar, y ya le estaba doliendo.

* * *

Obi-wan despidió al equipo médico desde el hangar, dando así por concluida la misión. Anakin y él partirían a la mañana siguiente en la misma nave que les había traído hasta aquí, obligándoles a dejar atrás lo que para Obi-wan se había convertido en una irrealidad demasiado difícil de abandonar.

"Creo que con eso dejamos todo listo", musitó hacia Anakin, caminando junto a él hacia palacio, donde aquella noche se realizaría una fiesta de despedida en su honor, "Batcha está en prisión y será juzgado por las leyes que rigen en el nuevo pacto, el equipo médico se ha ido, los papeles están resueltos y también las fechas para la unión de Thania y Jacob"

"Parece que todo ha acabado bien", Anakin sonrió, después de todo, no siempre se podía decir aquello de una misión. _Todo ha acabado._

Obi-wan asintió, sintiendo el silencio filtrarse entre los dos mientras caminaban despacio. Obi-wan había intentado no pensar en ello en los últimos dos días, había procurado estar ocupado con obligaciones, conversaciones o con los labios de Anakin, buscando ignorar esa sensación de pérdida que parecía querer ahogarle. Sintió ganas de reírse ante la ironía de la situación, pero tenía miedo de que su risa acabara en sollozos.

Se sentía vulnerable y fuera de control, sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Obi-wan estaba acostumbrado a controlar su vida, a planear cada paso a tomar, a saber lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, a no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa inesperada, y eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta su vida de guerrero jedi. Pero desde que se había subido a una nave junto a Anakin Skywalker había empezado a ver como el control se le escapaba, y ahora se encontraba completamente perdido. Aunque más que nada, estaba asustado.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, casi como si lo hubieran planeado previamente, se abrazaron el uno al otro e hicieron el amor. Se arrancaron la ropa con necesidad y buscaron besos y caricias con desesperación, mordiendo, lamiendo, gimiendo, perdiéndose en sensaciones que sabían que no sentirían en brazos de nadie más. El acto fue melancólico, lento pero agresivo, ahogado en un sentimiento de pérdida.

Después, abrazados en la cama, permanecieron en silencio, escuchando tan sólo sus respiraciones ya calmadas y el latido de sus corazones regresando a su ritmo natural.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", inquirió Anakin repentinamente, sentándose sobre la cama y dejando que la sábana se arrugara en su cintura. Obi-wan le observó desde su posición tumbada, asintiendo ligeramente, "tú... ¿estás enamorado de Windu? O, bueno¿le quieres¿En algún nivel?", Obi-wan se irguió hasta estar a la altura de Anakin, enarcando ambas cejas.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Solo...", Anakin se encogió de hombros, inseguro de sus propias razones, "curiosidad, supongo", Obi-wan le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, bajándola después mientras se enterraba una mano en el pelo.

"¿Enamorado? No, pero claro que le quiero a cierto nivel, le aprecio. Es un amigo, es todo"

"Pero uno no se acuesta con sus amigos"

"Tampoco con la persona a la que lleva catorce años odiando, pero ya ves", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros, repentinamente enfurecido. ¿Qué estaba buscando Anakin?

"Si, claro, por supuesto", Anakin se levantó bruscamente, vistiéndose con furia contenida, porque necesitaba salir de allí. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de si estaba enfadado consigo mismo o con Obi-wan.

"¿Anakin?"

"Tengo que irme, yo... tengo que irme", sin dirigirle la mirada a Obi-wan, abandonó la habitación.

Obi-wan se levantó casi sin pensarlo. Se puso los pantalones, se calzó sus botas y, sin llegar a atar su capa, salió de la habitación. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y corrió hacia la figura de Anakin, que se había detenido a pocos pasos de la puerta de sus habitaciones.

"¿Anakin?", Obi-wan colocó una mano tentativa sobre el hombro de Anakin, inseguro. Anakin se giró hacia él, luciendo una expresión indescriptible a juego con un par de ojos llorosos, "Anakin", alzó las manos hacia el rostro suave, acariciando las mejillas con lentitud.

"¿No deseas en algunos momentos que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido¿No crees que hubiese sido más fácil?", Anakin puso sus manos sobre las de Obi-wan, cerrando los ojos instintivamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", inquirió Obi-wan en un susurro.

"De nada, de nada en absoluto", Anakin se inclinó hacia delante, seguro de que los brazos de Obi-wan le rodearían. Efectivamente, lo hicieron.

Anakin hundió el rostro en el hueco del hombro de Obi-wan, luchando contra las sensaciones que querían explotar. _Te quiero, Obi-wan._ ¿Qué pasaría si se lo dijera? Seguramente Obi-wan le quitaría importancia, le diría que había sido divertido y que era el momento de continuar. O tal vez sencillamente le sonreiría y le daría un par de palmadas en la espalda. No podría soportarlo.

Obi-wan apretó a Anakin contra sí con más fuerza. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero mientras sus brazos fueran suficiente para reconfortar a Anakin, se mantendría quieto, porque dentro de poco no habría nadie a quien abrazar. _Te quiero, Obi-wan._ Le hubiese gustado que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

"Lo siento", murmuró Anakin repentinamente, apartándose de él, "no sé que ha sido eso"

"Es este lugar", asintió Obi-wan. Hasta cierto punto, aquel lugar _tenía_ una influencia extraña en ambos, "en cuanto vuelvas a Coruscant todo estará bien"

"Claro, sí, volver… tú volverás con Windu y yo–"

"¿No puedes dejar de mencionarlo?", la pregunta de Obi-wan fue repentina, casi furiosa.

"Pero él es tu… ¿tu qué, Obi-wan¿Tu amante?"

"¿Qué importa?"

"Claro¿quién soy yo para preguntar?", Anakin se mordió la lengua a propósito. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, "solo un crío mimado, después de todo"

"Yo no he dicho eso, Anakin", Obi-wan se cruzó de brazos, no muy seguro de la nueva situación.

"¿Pero no lo estabas pensando?"

"Creo que jamás he dejado de decirte lo que pensaba de ti"

"¿Y qué eso exactamente¿Qué soy irritante, molesto, un crío¿Qué te cuesta decírmelo ahora?"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto¿Qué estás buscando?", _estoy buscando una razón para odiarte_, pero Anakin se mantuvo en silencio, aguantando la necesidad de gritar. Algo, lo que fuera, pero gritar, abandonar de alguna forma el sentimiento que apretaba su pecho, "¿Anakin?"

Anakin se inclinó hacia delante con rapidez, besando a Obi-wan con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios, abriéndolos con una lengua agresiva, hundiéndose en él. Tal vez, si ponía la fuerza necesaria, fuese capaz de ahogarse. Pero Obi-wan tan sólo rodeó su cintura y le atrajo hacia él, respondiendo de la misma forma, casi como si supiera lo que estaba sintiendo, como si fuera capaz de comprender la desesperación que comenzaba a consumirle. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de olvidarle?

Obi-wan fue el primero en abrir los ojos cuando se separaron. Llevó una mano hacia el rostro de Anakin y acarició los labios enrojecidos con un pulgar firme, siguiendo después un camino por su mandíbula e instalándose en su cuello. Cuando Anakin abrió los ojos, una lágrima resbaló hasta sus labios.

"Anakin", susurró Obi-wan, su aliento caliente acariciando los labios sensibles de Anakin, "yo no te odio"

"Si, si lo haces"

"Anakin", el tono de Obi-wan fue firme, casi severo, "yo no puedo odiarte"

"¿Puedes intentarlo?"

"Probablemente no volvamos a vernos en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca, y yo quiero que sepas que no te odio. Necesito que lo sepas", Anakin asintió suavemente, apartando el rostro de la mano de Obi-wan. Pasaron dos segundos antes de que Anakin se abrazara de nuevo a Obi-wan.

"No me arrepiento de haberte conocido", Anakin no sabía si quería que Obi-wan lo supiera, o si necesitaba reiterárselo a si mismo.

* * *

La fiesta, sin duda, era una celebración por todo lo alto. Comida, música, invitados, todo era glamoroso, enorme, elegante, perfecto y, aún así, Obi-wan no parecía ser capaz de prestarle atención a algo que no fuesen los ojos de Anakin en frente suyo en la mesa. Era relativamente consciente de que Kanti hablaba sin cesar a su lado y sabía que estaba siendo descortés, pero estaba absorto en la mirada perdida de Anakin.

Le quería, Fuerza, le quería¿y qué se supone que debes hacer cuando vas a perder conscientemente a la única persona que habías sido capaz de amar? Le iba a perder por orgullo, por rutina, porque no podía ser, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de por qué la separación parecía tan inminente, tan natural, pero sabía que lo iba a perder. Adiós, hasta siempre, un placer haber pasado por tu cama, no eres tan malo como pensaba, no pienses mucho en mi, continúa con tu vida que no tenía sentido antes y que tampoco lo tendrá ahora, da un paso tras otro, camina, lucha, consigue un sitio en el Consejo, busca la vida que tenías planeada, salva gente, pero no me quieras, porque eso no es parte del plan.

"¿Estás bien, querido?", Obi-wan se obligó a sí mismo a llevar la mirada hasta Kanti cuando ésta colocó una mano sobre su brazo derecho. Parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de abrir la boca, "¿ocurre algo?"

"Yo… no, todo esta bien", forzó una media sonrisa y bajó los ojos, huyendo del escrutinio de la mujer.

"Creo que jamás te he visto en peor estado, Obi-wan", asintió la mujer obligándole a levantar el rostro, "puedes contármelo", Obi-wan negó con la cabeza y se mordió un labio.

"Gracias, pero estoy bien", la mujer suspiró exageradamente y señaló con una mano hacia Anakin.

"Él tampoco tiene muy buen aspecto¿tal vez habéis tenido un desacuerdo?"

"No, no es eso, es… no estoy muy seguro", Obi-wan suspiró, agradeciendo repentinamente tener alguien con quien hablar, "pero estaremos bien"

"La vida de pareja no siempre puede ser feliz", _la vida de pareja_, pero él no tenía una de esas con Anakin, y ese era el origen de todo el problema¿no? Obi-wan se limitó a asentir, "a veces lo más fácil es decir te quiero¿sabes? Hace que todo lo demás pierda importancia", _te quiero, Obi-wan_, si, eso haría que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

* * *

"Pareces decaído", Thania había divisado a Anakin entre la multitud de personas allí reunidas y había caminado hasta él con paso decidido. El chico se había pasado la cena con la mirada perdida y ahora, mientras todos disfrutaban, él se había escondido en un rincón donde nadie pudiera encontrarle. Se sorprendió ante su presencia, "¿estás bien?"

"Bien es un término muy relativo", Thania le ofreció una ceja arqueada, "pero no deberías preocuparte"

"No es por gusto, pero tienes una cara enfermiza"

"Estoy… ni siquiera sé cómo estoy", Anakin alzó los brazos al cielo, enterrando después las manos en su cabello.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?", Thania se sentó junto a él y apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla, genuinamente preocupada.

"No, pero gracias", Anakin levantó la vista a los ojos oscuros de la chica, sonriendo ligeramente, "es demasiado complicado"

"¿Tiene acaso que ver con tu no amigo Obi-wan? Aunque creo que ya ha pasado al nivel de amigo¿no es así?"

"Él es… él y yo, nosotros, Fuerza, ni siquiera puedo describirlo", Anakin suspiró, "él es todo lo que no tenía que haber pasado"

"¿Y qué tal si le dices que le quieres y te ahorras el sufrimiento?", Anakin entrecerró los ojos, apartando la mirada de Thania, "creo que es obvio que ese es el problema¿no?"

"Las cosas no son tan sencillas"

"¡Claro que lo son!", Thania sonrió, buscando a Jacob inconscientemente entre la multitud, "todo en la vida es complicado, política, odios, muerte, complots, todo esta lleno de motivos absurdos, pero cuando quieres a alguien solo hay que decírselo"

* * *

Cuando Anakin regresó a la habitación, Obi-wan ya estaba allí, sentado en el borde de la cama y deshaciéndose de sus botas. Se acercó hasta él y, aun de pié, juntó sus rodillas con la de Obi-wan, dejando su cuerpo caer hacia delante y sujetándose colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Obi-wan. Le miró casi con miedo, buscando algo en los ojos azules, no sabía el qué.

Obi-wan llevó sus manos a la cintura de Anakin, tirando de él y haciéndole sentarse sobre su regazo. Anakin se acomodó sobre él, pegando sus cuerpos, comenzando las caricias que ambos sabían que vendrían. Porque eso es lo que haces cuando te despides de un amante.

Anakin alzó una mano hasta el rostro de Obi-wan, y con un dedo índice ligeramente tembloroso le acarició la mejilla, la mandíbula, la nariz, la boca, la frente, los párpados, todos los rasgos necesarios para crear una imagen táctil en su cabeza, algo que recordar cuando fuese otra persona la que compartiera su cama, un rostro al que llorar.

Obi-wan apartó la mano de Anakin de su rostro y, tomándose el tiempo necesario para quitar el guante de cuero de la mano metálica de Anakin, unió sus dos manos con las de Anakin y entrelazó sus dedos lentamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pensando en alguna manera de mantener aquel momento vivo en su memoria.

"¿Por qué?", Obi-wan abrió los ojos, sorprendido al escuchar la voz ronca de Anakin, que rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, "¿por qué vamos a pretender que importa?", Obi-wan negó con la cabeza y llevó un dedo hasta los labios de Anakin, haciéndole callar.

Anakin asintió suavemente y dejó el rostro caer sobre el hombro de Obi-wan, perdiéndose en el olor de sus ropas, dejando que su aliento caliente acariciara el cuello de Obi-wan. Movió sus manos hasta el pecho de Obi-wan y lo acarició sobre la tela, descendiendo hasta su estómago, reconociendo rasgos que dentro de poco no serían más que memorias de un sueño perdido.

Entonces Obi-wan le besó. Con fuerza, con necesidad, sujetándole el cuello con ambas manos. Anakin supo entonces que jamás besaría a otra persona, que seguiría, caminaría con orgullo, tal vez incluso se olvidaría de Obi-wan, pero jamás besaría otros labios. Se separaron con lentitud y Anakin se levantó, alzando a Obi-wan consigo.

Se desnudaron despacio el uno al otro casi sin mirarse, sintiendo el peso de la obligación al acto final, a la gran despedida, a la última noche de los amantes, donde lejos de placer sentirían dolor, perdida, se consumirían en una pasión agridulce, ahogarían lágrimas no derramadas con gemidos, acariciarían piel conocida que pronto estaría en manos de otro, se dirían un amargo _te quiero, pero_.

Se arrastraron sobre la cama, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos y excitados, dejando que el deseo se consumiera con lentitud. Anakin besó los labios de Obi-wan, decidiendo que no los abandonaría ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlos suyos. Las manos de Obi-wan bajaron frenéticas por el cuerpo de Anakin, queriendo tocar cada resquicio, recordar unos rasgos que había aprendido a amar, hasta finalmente entrelazar una de sus manos con la metálica de Anakin.

Anakin bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Obi-wan, succionando lo suficiente para dejar una marca que solo el tiempo borraría. _Porque fuiste mío alguna vez._ Anakin dejó que su mano vagara por el cuerpo de Obi-wan, que le acariciara, hasta llegar hasta su entrada y dejar que sus dedos le preparan con suavidad.

"Anakin…", un susurro cercano al llanto.

Anakin alzó la mirada hasta la de Obi-wan, observando las orbes azules cambiar mientras se introducía en su cuerpo.

"Obi-wan…", un suspiro ahogado.

Obi-wan alzó el rostro hasta el de Anakin, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, acariciando con suavidad mientras sus movimientos se hacían erráticos, descontrolados, carentes de ritmo. Anakin sujetó las cadera de Obi-wan, controlando sus propias embestidas, haciéndolas dolorosamente lentas, alimentando la posibilidad de quedarse allí para siempre.

Ahogaron sus gemidos entre sus labios, sin dejar de moverse en una cadencia conocida, aferrándose a la piel del otro con fuerza, hundiendo las uñas en carne sensible, haciendo el movimiento agresivo, brutal, obsesivo.

Separaron sus labios, juntando sus frentes sudorosas, mientras sus nombres se confundían entre gemidos jadeantes. No podían dejar de moverse, encontrándose en embestidas feroces, deseando acabar y a la vez permanecer en aquella tortura para siempre.

Inevitablemente, el final llegó. Un orgasmo seguido de otro, un clímax de placer para acabar algo que nunca debió haber empezado.

"Obi-wan", Anakin respiraba con dificultad, pero sus labios consiguieron articular el nombre. Sus ojos buscaron de nuevo los azules de Obi-wan, que le sonrió ante la incapacidad de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Anakin descendió sus labios sobre los de Obi-wan, besándole con suavidad y dejando descansar todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Obi-wan. Anakin salió de Obi-wan, pero ambos mantuvieron sus piernas entrelazadas y también sus manos, mientras se perdían en la lengua del otro, confundiéndose entre boca y boca, entre aliento y aliento.

Se besaron con lentitud, con reverencia, con pasión y con miedo. Se besaron para decirse adiós. Se besaron hasta que el sol les acarició el rostro.

* * *

Obi-wan recibió a Kanti entre sus brazos sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Había llegado el tiempo de las despedidas y aunque miradas, apretones de mano y algunas palabras habían sido suficientes con todos los presentes, la mujer no sería capaz de decirle adiós a Obi-wan sin un buen apretón. Obi-wan tenía que admitir que si ignoraba la voz aguda y las manías entrometidas, Kanti era una persona a la que merecía la pena haber conocido.

"Os invitaremos a la unión, por supuesto", dijo la mujer, tomando las dos manos de Obi-wan entre las suyas, "será un honor recibiros otra vez a ambos, pero esta vez como amigos y sin problemas de por medio"

"Haremos lo que podamos", Obi-wan sintió la necesidad de ser sincero, después de todo, un jedi nunca podía prometer asistir a un acto plenamente protocolario. Aunque debía admitir que no le importaría volver.

"Vendréis, claro que si", Kanti asintió, convencida, "¡galletita!", segundos después, se lanzó contra Anakin, que acababa de dejar a Thania entre los brazos de Jacob. Anakin profirió un ompf al recibir a Kanti, para después devolverle el abrazo. Resultaban una imagen graciosa, al ser Anakin tan alto y ella tan pequeña, "¿cuidarás de Obi-wan por mi, verdad?", Anakin solo le ofreció una sonrisa cortés, desviando su mirada imperceptiblemente hasta los ojos de Obi-wan.

Obi-wan, por su parte, se dirigió hasta Thania y le ofreció una mano cortés, que Thania estrechó con la misma timidez con que lo había hecho el día que le conoció.

"Muchas gracias, por todo", le ofreció Jacob al estrecharle la mano. Obi-wan tan sólo sonrió.

"¿Él no te ha dicho nada, verdad?", los ojos de Obi-wan se volvieron hacia Thania, interrogantes, "lo suponía… no te des por vencido con él, por favor", dicho esto, las despedidas parecieron acabarse.

Minutos después, la nave abandonaba el hangar.

* * *

Obi-wan y Anakin se sentaron en asientos enfrentados, tal y como la habían hecho en el viaje de ida. Mientras el droide piloto manejaba la nave, ambos se miraban insistentemente pero sin cruzar palabra.

Obi-wan no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que se había subido en esta misma nave. Sus primeras impresiones, las de un joven atractivo e imponente, y el desafío constante que había habido en sus palabras. Entonces, no había pensado que tras esos ojos oscurecidos se encontraría con el hombre que Anakin era, con un pasado, con pasión y dolor, con fuerza y determinación. Recordaba haber esperado una aventura interesante, un reto, un buen rato en la cama. Ciertamente, no había esperado lo que había encontrado.

Dejó que el tiempo pasara, acercándoles cada vez más a la capital y la vida real, mientras sus ojos descendían por la figura de Anakin, tal vez tratando de memorizarla, tal vez tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara a olvidarla.

"Aterrizaremos en diez minutos", la voz metálica del droide pareció despertarles a ambos, obligándoles a llevar dos pares de ojos sobresaltados al piloto.

Anakin se levantó bruscamente, ignorando las instrucciones del droide y obligó a Obi-wan a levantarse con él. Antes de que Obi-wan analizara lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Anakin estaban sobre los suyos, posesivos y dominantes.

La nave comenzó a descender y sus cuerpos fundidos se vieron propulsados hasta una pared, donde Obi-wan se sostuvo para no caer al suelo. La posición era incómoda, el ángulo incorrecto y el lugar inapropiado, pero a veces no se pueden elegir las condiciones para el último beso.

Los labios de Anakin eran los mismos, suaves y perfectos, pero se hacían dolorosas en su contacto persistente, en su necesidad de permanecer junto a los de Obi-wan. Obi-wan se apretó más contra él, casi deseando que la sangre corriera entre ellos, que sus labios llevaran una marca de Anakin.

Todo se acabó demasiado pronto. Se separaron cuando sintieron el aterrizaje de la nave, un golpe duro contra el suelo. Se miraron por unos segundos, los ojos desesperados buscando alguna razón para no acabar con aquello.

Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta se vieron absorbidos por el revuelo que era llegar de una misión. Parte del Consejo y los políticos interesados estaban allí, haciendo preguntas, separándoles. Obi-wan sabía como iban las cosas, él iría a reportar al Consejo, Anakin no sería requerido hasta unos días después, de tal forma que cada uno tomaría su camino separado. Había visto a muchos compañeros desaparecer de aquella forma, pero Anakin no era uno más, era el único al que no quería perder.

Anakin observó como políticos y jedi les separaban y supo que aquel era el momento. Ahora había que decir algo, lo que fuera, un ¿ahora qué, un podríamos vernos de nuevo, un te espero esta noche en mis cuarteles, un te quiero, unas simples palabras que no permitieran que aquello fuese una despedida. Pero él no las dijo y Obi-wan, aunque mantuvo los ojos clavados sobre los suyos mientras se alejaba con los miembros del Consejo, tampoco lo hizo.

"Adiós", susurró Anakin, pero allí ya no había nadie.

"Adiós", susurró Obi-wan, pero él ya estaba muy lejos.

* * *

Save tonight – Eagle Eye Cherry

Go on and close the curtains

'cause all we need is candlelight

You and me and the bottle of wine

and hold you tonight

Well, we know I'm going away

And how I wish, I wish it weren't so

so take this wine and drink with me

let's delay our misery...

Save tonight

fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

Tomorrow I'll be gone

There's a log on the fire

and it burns like me for you

Tomorrow comes with one desire..

to take me away

It ain't easy to say goodbye

darling please don't start to cry

'cause girl you know I've got to go

and Lord I wish it wasn't so

chorus

Tomorrow comes to take me away

I wish that I, that I could stay

but girl you know I've got to go, oh

and Lord I wish it wasn't so

chorus


	15. It must have been love

**Athena HiwIva: **muchas, muchas gracias! De pok abuela, ja, ja! Un beso.

**Annim: **te ha quedado el review más poético que el capítulo en si, pero tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo... el adiós siempre es algo muy relativo. Una vez más, gracias, un abrazo.

**dama de luna: **todavía no se ha acabado! Inicialmente, lo iba a acabar ahí, pero se me han quedado cosillas sin resolver, así que aún queda un poco. Gracias!

**BGM: **si, bueno, toca una temporadita triste, pero intentaremos arreglarlo!

**Agus** **y Moony: **si, muy triste, verdad? Pero intentaremos mejorar las cosas, promise! Un beso

**Danyliz: **sip, quedan unos cuantos capítulos aún, a ver si consigo meterles ciertas cosillas en la cabeza. Un beso!

* * *

_Capítulo XV: It must have been love_

"Ni aún permaneciendo sentado junto al fuego de su hogar puede el hombre escapar a la sentencia de su destino" Esquilo de Elesius

Anakin quisiera poder decir que abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo en una cama vacía, pero lo cierto es que no los había cerrado. Habían pasado un par de días desde lo que había decidido nombrar la despedida necesaria y, a pesar del cansancio, su cuerpo se negaba a dormir. A veces, parecía que el sueño comenzaba a vencerle, el sopor acababa con él y sus ojos, enrojecidos y picando, se cerraban en busca de descanso, solo para abrirse unos minutos después.

Aún así, decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama. Desde que había regresado a Coruscant no había dejado de llover y el frío parecía calarle los huesos y, aunque la cama no estaba demasiado caliente, parecía ofrecer una protección mayor que las frías paredes de sus cuarteles. Esto no era nuevo, después de todo, Anakin siempre tenía frío, pero él no podía dejar de pensar que el destino le estaba jugando una broma cruel, recordándole lo caliente que Obi-wan siempre estaba.

Anakin suspiró y, con una energía que no creía poseer, apartó las sábanas y se levantó, colocándose una túnica sobre los hombros. Si, Obi-wan siempre estaba caliente, pero Obi-wan no estaba aquí. Anakin evitó el pensamiento que le decía que seguramente estaba calentando a Mace Windu.

Llevó su cuerpo cansado hasta la cocina, hurgando después entre los armarios en busca de algo comestible. Como ya debía haber sabido, estaban prácticamente vacíos. Anakin no solía guardar comida, pues en los días que pasaba en la capital, solía pasar su tiempo fuera o con Padmé. No había contado con que en algún punto no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse al mundo exterior.

Estaba cansado y triste. Echaba de menos a Obi-wan. Lanzó una carcajada melancólica al aire, tal vez riéndose de sí mismo, tal vez de la ironía de su situación. Había salido de Coruscant dispuesto a enfrentarse a su pasado, a ese fantasma desconocido que había sido Obi-wan. Había esperado vengarse, no había estado muy seguro de qué ni cómo, pero había sabido que quería traspasar su propio dolor a ese personaje que le había atormentado sin saberlo. Había acabado enamorándose de él.

Recordó, repentinamente, su ruptura con Padmé. Él había estado... ¿decepcionado? Probablemente. Había creído que ella era la única, el amor verdadero, pero Padmé le había dicho, acertadamente, que ellos no estaban enamorados, y que probablemente nunca lo estarían. Él había replicado que él quería amarla, necesitaba amarla y ella tan sólo había sonreído y dicho que el amor no es cuestión de elección. Ahora lo entendía. Anakin no quería amar a Obi-wan, pero no podía evitarlo.

En los últimos días se había encontrado a sí mismo echando de menos las cosas más estúpidas. La manía de Obi-wan de restregarse los ojos, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban en las miles de veces que pronunciaba al día la palabra incivilizado, sus manos, su siempre presente cortesía, su capacidad de autocontrol, sus ojos de color indefinido, su cabello revuelto por las mañanas, pero, sobre todo, su presencia, su simple presencia que podía hacerle olvidar a Anakin cualquier otra cosa que ocupara su mente.

Una vez más, le inundó un sentimiento de repulsión contra sí mismo, que le lanzó en una búsqueda frenética de sus ropas. Iba a vestirse, a peinarse, a salir, iba a caminar por los pasillos del Templo con la cabeza alta y, ante todo, se iba a olvidar de una vez por todas de Obi-wan Kenobi.

* * *

Obi-wan abrió los ojos y suspiró. Como ya debía haber sabido, estaba solo en la cama. Sabía que era inútil convencerse a sí mismo de que abriría los ojos para encontrarse con un segundo cuerpo junto al suyo, pero no podía evitar que sus brazos somnolientos buscaran a un compañero inexistente, o que su cuerpo se abrazara a la almohada en busca de compañía.

Se deshizo de las sábanas que se entrelazaban a su cuerpo y se levantó, llevando sus pasos a la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente le resbalara por el cuerpo y, entonces, pensó en Anakin. Parecía que cada rincón, cada pensamiento, cada objeto, le llevaba irremediablemente a pensar en él. Era molesto, incómodo y triste, pero Anakin siempre estaba metido en su cabeza. Ahora, mientras se duchaba, podía recordar nítidamente las manos de Anakin acariciando su cuerpo de forma más lenta a como lo hacían las gotas de agua. Casi podía sentir la textura de sus manos ligeramente rugosas, aunque sin dejar de ser suaves. Por alguna extraña razón, el agua de la ducha siempre parecía despertar los recuerdos más eróticos.

Cerró el agua y, tras secarse, se vistió rápidamente. Estos días estaba haciendo bastante frío, seguramente debido a las constantes lluvias, pero tampoco quería pensar en eso, porque le recordaba la parte más triste de Anakin. Llevó sus pasos hasta la pequeña cocina y preparó algo de té, ignorando el pensamiento que le repetía que no había nada de malo en cocinar también unas tortitas con chocolate. Cuando el té estuvo listo, se alejó de la cocina.

Obi-wan clavó los ojos en las grandes puertas de cristal que daban paso al balcón de sus cuarteles, observando las gotas de lluvia que caían con fuerza sobre ellos, creando un murmullo propio y natural.

Jamás había pensado que echar de menos a alguien podía ser tan aplastante, pero parecía que Anakin tenía que ser intenso en todas sus facetas. Obi-wan había echado de menos a Qui-gon, aún lo hacía, pero incluso en los primeros días de su ausencia, no había sentido nada parecido al sentimiento que ahora le apretaba el pecho. Tal vez se estaba haciendo viejo, o tal vez no era lo mismo perder a un padre que a un amante.

Si lo pensaba lentamente, en la muerte de Qui-gon había habido muchos sentimientos encontrados. A pesar del dolor, el resentimiento y los celos, junto con una furia aún no consumida, se habían mezclado en un confuso hilo infinito. Tal vez su pesar se debía a que la muerte de Qui-gon había sido inevitable, mientras que la separación de Anakin había sido prácticamente una elección.

Podría haber dicho algo, podría haber hecho algo, incluso ahora, podía ir a buscarle y... y... no estaba muy seguro de lo que podía hacer, pero no todo tenía por qué darse por perdido. Pero él sabía que no iría, casi con tanta certeza como sabía que Anakin no vendría a buscarle. La separación había sido inminente hacía dos días, y ahora era una realidad a la que sencillamente tendría que acostumbrarse. Tendría que olvidar a Anakin.

Por lo pronto, su nueva misión parecía un buen comienzo. Al día siguiente partiría hacia el Borde Exterior para apoyar a varios compañeros jedi en la guerra clon que cada vez parecía complicarse más. Tardaría meses en regresar, pero tal vez un largo tiempo viviendo en tiendas y luchando día tras día serían suficientes para hacerle olvidar al crío del que irónicamente se había enamorado.

Sonrió inconscientemente, porque Anakin no estaría contento de que le llamaran crío. Tal vez, solo tal vez, olvidarle no iba a ser posible. Tal vez Anakin sería una presencia ausente a la que tendría que acostumbrarse. No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería pensar más en ello.

De todas formas, tenía que olvidarse por un momento de Anakin y hacerle una visita a Mace, del que había huido literalmente tras reportarse con el Consejo. Aunque iría un poco más tarde, porque acababa de empezar a enfrentarse a sí mismo, y no creía estar listo para enfrentar al resto del mundo.

* * *

Anakin se había vestido, se había peinado, había salido y había camino por los pasillos del Templo con la cabeza bien alta, pero en cuanto a olvidar a Obi-wan... bueno, tendría que trabajar más en ello.

Por lo pronto, había decidido ir a visitar a Padmé. En los últimos días se había sentido sin fuerzas para hacerlo, pero si no aparecía pronto por casa de la senadora, ella iba a arrancarle los ojos. Si, definitivamente tenía mucho carácter para ser una mujer tan pequeña.

"¡Ani!", antes de que Anakin descendiera de su speeder, Padmé ya se dirigía hacia él, los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa entre los labios. Anakin descendió del vehículo y recibió a la senadora entre sus brazos.

"Padmé", Anakin enterró el rostro entre los cabellos de ella, buscando la esencia familiar de una amiga. Inconscientemente, la apretó más entre sus brazos.

"Ani¿está todo bien?", Anakin asintió, liberándola y ofreciéndole la primera sonrisa sincera que aparecía en sus labios desde hacía días, "¿y por qué no has venido antes si se puede saber¿Acaso no tienes tiempo para una vieja amiga?"

"Lo siento", Anakin enterró una mano en su cabello, encogiéndose de hombros, "las cosas han estado–"

"Mal", Padmé acabó la frase por él, llevando sus manos pequeñas hasta su rostro, "deberías verte. Ojos rojos, ojeras... ¿cuánto tiempo has dormido en los últimos días?"

"Unas... ¿dos horas? Ya sabes que soy de sueño ligero", Anakin sonrió de nuevo, apartando las manos de ella de su rostro y adentrándose en la estancia, "no hay razón para preocuparse", Padmé torció el gesto, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando el suelo repetidamente con el pie derecho y, aunque Anakin le estaba dando la espalda, podía sentir el reproche que saldría de su boca.

"Anakin Skywalker, no me ocultes tus problemas, sabes que no sirve de nada"

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi Padmé, pero yo no...", dudó unos segundos, inseguro de cómo acabar la frase, "estoy bien", finalizó. Padmé suspiró, derrotada, y se adentró junto a él en la habitación, tomando asiento después en uno de los amplios sillones.

"¿Estás seguro?", Anakin abrió la boca para cerrarle de nuevo. Tal vez hablar con Padmé ayudaría, después de todo, no tenía mejor amiga que ella.

"Maestro Anakin", antes de que tomara su decisión, C3PO apareció en la habitación, haciendo la mejor inclinación de cabeza que le permitía su cuerpo de metal, "¿puedo ofrecerles algo?"

"Algo de té, 3PO, por favor", pidió Padmé, recibiendo una segunda inclinación por parte del robot, "siéntate, Anakin, creo que ibas a decir algo", Anakin sonrió de forma casi tímida, sentándose junto a Padmé.

"No es nada¿cómo has estado, Padmé?", Padmé le ofreció una mirada dura, pero permitió el cambio de tema. Después de todo, si Anakin no quería hablar, no lo haría.

"Ya sabes, vida de político", Anakin sonrió, "queremos encontrar una solución diplomática a esta guerra, pero las opciones se nos acaban, y el Canciller no parece dispuesto a nada, es como si no quisiera acabar con esto y... ¡oh! Te aburro"

"No, de hecho resulta interesante, yo... sabes que siempre he confiado en el Canciller", Padmé asintió, evitando una mueca de desagrado, "pero tengo la sensación de que me he estado equivocando... sus movimientos no resultan claros"

"¡Vaya¿Ahora eres un experto en política? Creí que la odiabas, que no servía para nada y que podías arreglarlo todo cortando cabezas con tu espada"

"¿No puedo cambiar de opinión?", Anakin fingió ofensa, sabiendo que este tipo de argumentos eran más que típicos entre ellos dos, "creo que aprendido a apreciar algo más la política gracias a...", Anakin cortó su discurso antes de pronunciar el nombre que estaba intentando olvidar.

"¿A?", Padmé alzó ambas cejas, pero Anakin permaneció silencio, "¿hablas tal vez del infame Obi-wan Kenobi? Un hombre que sabe manejar las palabras¿no crees?", Anakin se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero involuntario, "vamos, Anakin, sé que quieres hablarme de él"

"No, no quiero hablar de él"

"Oh, Ani, vamos, tienes que darme los detalles"

"¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de él!", el grito fue involuntario, y Anakin se arrepintió de él al segundo de pronunciarlo. Padmé hizo un puchero suave, cruzándose de brazos, "lo siento, lo siento Padmé"

"Esta bien, Ani, pero no tienes por qué gritar... ven aquí", Anakin dejó que Padmé le abrazara y, recostando la frente sobre su hombro, suspiró, "¿vas a contarme lo que te pasa?"

"Es... complicado"

"Saliste de aquí con tanta furia contenida contra él, pero ahora vuelves sencillamente triste... no lo entiendo, en realidad nunca he entendido la rencilla que tenías con ese hombre¡no le conocías!"

"Y así era mucho mejor, pero ahora...", Anakin negó con la cabeza, apartándose de Padmé, "ahora es sencillamente complicado"

"¿Discutisteis?"

"Cada días, a todas horas"

"Ani... ¿te has acostaste con él?"

"... cada día, a todas horas... es tan... nada de esto debía de haber pasado"

"¿El qué?"

"Yo... Padmé, yo le quiero, y ni siquiera se muy bien por qué", Anakin se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de Padmé. Ella se llevó las manos al pecho, dibujando después una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Te rechazó?"

"¡No! No se lo dije... bueno, una vez, pero estaba sangrando y medio inconsciente, así que no cuenta", Padmé arqueó una ceja escéptica, "le dije que no me acordaba"

"Oh, Ani¿y qué tal si él sintiera lo mismo?", Padmé negó con la cabeza, apoyando una mano sobre el brazo de Anakin. No podía negar los talentos del jedi, pero en el tema de las relaciones interpersonales, aún tenía mucho que aprender.

"No creo que sea el caso, además¿quién dice que yo quiero esto? En un par de días me olvidaré de él y todo volverá a la normalidad"

"Aún te queda mucho que aprender, Anakin. ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo? Has pasado por mucho¿qué tal si esto saliera bien? Podrías ser feliz, Ani"

"Yo soy feliz", Padmé bufó suavemente.

"Feliz de verdad, Ani... ¿por qué no te permites querer a Obi-wan?"

"Porque no forma parte de mis planes"

* * *

Anakin había salido de su charla con Padmé peor de lo que había entrado. Ella había insistido en que la solución era aceptar sus propios sentimientos y confesárselos a Obi-wan antes de que alguno de los dos abandonara la capital de nuevo. Anakin sabía que Padmé siempre había sido una romántica, y antes de hablar con ella, ya había sabido que ese sería su consejo. Un consejo que no iba a seguir.

No podía negar que hablar con ella había sido liberador hasta cierto punto, pero eso no quería decir que se iba a plantar en la puerta de Obi-wan con un ramo de flores y le iba a rogar que le aceptara. De todas formas, Obi-wan ya se habría olvidado de él. Y él se iba a olvidar de Obi-wan.

Tras abandonar a Padmé, había dirigido sus pasos hacia el Consejo, pues no le había pedido su reporte hasta el día de hoy. Allí, bajo el escrutinio de Yoda y la mirada amarga de Windu, había informado de la misión y había corroborado historia que Obi-wan les había ofrecido como justificación al ataque no autorizado que había realizado. Durante la sesión, los ojos de Mace Windu le habían recorrido de arriba abajo, deteniéndose sobre una pequeña marca sobre su cuello que Obi-wan había dejado días atrás y que aún no se había borrado. Anakin había querido mostrársela más cerca y gritarle algo parecido a: "sí¿qué pasa? Me he acostado con él¡y puedo asegurar que le gusto¿Celoso¿¡Celoso?", pero había decidido que ni hubiese sido una decisión muy inteligente. Aún así, sus dedos había vagado inconscientemente sobre la marca.

Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente importante de la reunión, había sido su nueva misión. Iría a luchar a la guerra clon, lejos de la civilización conocida, del Consejo, de Mace Windu y de Obi-wan Kenobi. El tiempo, pensó, el tiempo le borrará de mi memoria.

* * *

Mace Windu era una persona razonable, responsable y estricta. Eso diría cualquiera al que le preguntaran, y no sería una opinión incorrecta. Pero había mucho más en Mace Windu además de ese maestro malhumorado que nunca parecía estar de acuerdo con nadie. Mace Windu podía ser divertido, atrevido y un bien compañero de cama, pero eran pocas las personas que sabían aquello. Una de ellas era Obi-wan Kenobi.

Mace había crecido junto a Qui-gon Jinn, así que, inevitablemente, había sido testigo del aprendizaje de su padawan Obi-wan, uno de los mejores jedi que la Orden poseía. Obi-wan había sido un crío adorable que se había convertido en un adolescente responsable y amable y pronto, en un hombre compuesto, inteligente y maduro. Mace solo había visto a Obi-wan cambiar de actitud en una ocasión.

Qui-gon acababa de morir y, consumido por una rabia y un dolor incalculable, Obi-wan parecía haber sido otra persona, alguien que nunca había sido. Al morir Qui-gon, se había llevado consigo una parte de Obi-wan y le había dejado a cambio un crío insolente. Obi-wan había estado celoso y había rechazado la idea de entrenar a un Anakin Skywalker de nueve años.

Tal vez, pensó Mace mientras se adentraba en sus cuarteles, enviarle a una misión con él tras tantos años no había sido una buena idea.

"Mace", Mace Windu tuvo que sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de Obi-wan dentro de sus cuarteles.

"¿Quieres provocarme un infarto?", sentado sobre su sillón de cuero marrón, Obi-wan le ofreció una sonrisa como toda respuesta, "vaya, así que te has decidido a visitarme. Empezaba a pensar que te irías otra vez sin concederme el honor de tu presencia", Mace caminó hasta la cocina, buscando la botella de vino que había abierto el día anterior.

"Lo siento, Mace", Obi-wan caminó hasta la cocina, observando a Mace servir dos copas de vino.

"¿Lo siento? Estoy ofendido, Obi-wan. Siempre vienes a verme nada más llegar, pero esta vez te ha llevado dos días, y estoy seguro de que no habrías venido si no te fueras mañana", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros, pero no se preocupó en negar la afirmación de Mace, "¿me vas a explicar ahora tu actitud de las últimas semanas y tus problemas con ese crío, o me vas a dejar con las ganas?", Obi-wan tomó entre sus manos la copa que Mace le ofrecía, observando el color del vino fijamente.

"Luego Mace, tal vez luego", el maestro Windu torció el gesto, reclinándose en la encimera y dándole un trago a su propia copa.

"¿Luego?", arqueó una ceja, "el crío siempre tuvo efectos extraños en ti"

"Ya no es un crío"

"¿Y es ese el problema¿Qué ya tiene edad suficiente para que te lo lleves a la cama?", Obi-wan hizo un sonido de desaprobación, y Mace solo sacudió la cabeza, "¿le quieres?", Obi-wan bajó la vista, encogiéndose de hombros suavemente, "no lo entiendo"

"No espero que lo hagas"

"¿Pero cómo puedes...", Mace hizo un gesto exasperado, abandonando la copa sobre la encimera y saliendo de la cocina, "eres un hombre razonable, Obi-wan y estoy seguro de que sabes que esto es irracional"

"Sé que lo es, pero eso no me sirve de nada", Obi-wan siguió a Mace aún sosteniendo su copa, "¿es tan... es tan terrible? Quiero decir, se ha acabado, y me olvidaré de él... eventualmente", Mace asintió, sentándose sobre el sofá que antes había ocupado Obi-wan.

"Puede que sí, o puede que no", Obi-wan frunció ceño, sentándose junto a Mace.

"Tú... tú querías a Qui-gon¿verdad?", Mace asintió, "¿aún... tú aún–"

"Mira Obi-wan, la vida sigue, y encuentras nuevas personas y nuevos retos, pero hay algunos sentimientos que sencillamente no se pueden remplazar. Que la Fuerza te proteja si te has enamorado de Anakin Skywalker, porque no creo que unos meses en batalla te vayan a hacer olvidarle"

"Lo siento, Mace", Mace se rió suavemente.

"¿Lo sientes, por qué?", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros, inseguro, "a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones, nosotros... nosotros realmente nunca fuimos un nosotros... pero siempre seremos amigos", Obi-wan sonrió, asintiendo, "así que trata de no morir en la guerra, las cosas no están fáciles"

"Sabes que siempre tengo cuidado, no tienes por qué sermonearme ahora", Mace sonrió, recostándose sobre el sofá.

"Esta guerra está acabando con nuestros hombres más cuidados, Obi-wan. Además, vas a la base controlada por Sabril Marlo, y nunca me he fiado demasiado de ese hombre"

"Me resulta familiar..."

"Un jedi de pocos méritos, de hecho, no sé que hace en una posición tan estratégica él solo, no tendrías por qué conocerle... oh, bueno, fue el maestro de Skywalker"

* * *

Anakin caminaba por los pasillos del Templo cuando vio lo último que necesitaba ver. En un pasillo aparentemente desierto, no estaba otro sino Obi-wan Kenobi, recostado contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados. No pudo dejar de notar la ironía de no habérselo encontrado en catorce años y cruzarse con él precisamente ahora.

Continuó su camino, acercándose hacia él con pasos lentos. Cuando llegó frente a él, se detuvo casi inconscientemente, observando sus facciones con lentitud. Eran las mismas facciones que días atrás había acariciado con reverencia, en busca de un recuerdo duradero.

Alzó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de ojos cerrados, deteniéndose milímetros antes de que hiciera contacto con la mejilla de Obi-wan. Por un momento, su respiración pareció detenerse, obligándole a abrir la boca. Tal vez, todo fuera más sencillo si permitiera a su mano vagar por las facciones suaves, si permitiera a su boca descender sobre los labios rojos. Permitirse a sí mismo ser feliz, había dicho Padmé.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recuperó el aliento y, bajando su mano, continuó su camino.

* * *

Tras abandonar los cuarteles de Mace, Obi-wan había tenido que detenerse para respirar. Se había recostado contra la pared y había cerrado los ojos, intentado centrar sus ideas. El maestro de Anakin... el bastardo que, en su opinión, no merecía vivir. Tal vez, si le ignoraba con maestría, se evitaría cualquier contacto innecesario con él. Obi-wan era un hombre responsable, así que se limitaría a llevar a cabo su misión, olvidándose de resentimientos que ni siquiera le pertenecían a él.

Anakin. Parecía estar en todas partes. Incluso ahora, recostado sobre una pared, parecía sentir su presencia. Obi-wan respiró con fuerza, notando el aroma de Anakin inundarle. Si, podía sentirle, alzando una mano insegura hacia su rostro, manteniéndola unos segundos allí, dudando, sopesando. Obi-wan quería que le tocara, pero no podía hacerlo, porque Anakin no estaba allí, tan sólo eran sus sentidos que se empeñaban en engañarle. Finalmente, la mano de Anakin se alejó de su rostro y Obi-wan dejó de sentir su presencia. Volvería, sabía que lo haría.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un pasillo vacío.

* * *

It must have been love - Roxette

Lay a whisper on my pillow,

leave the winter on the ground.

I wake up lonely,

there's air of silence in the bedroom

and all around

Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away.

It must have been love but it's over now.

It must have been love but I lost it somehow.

It must have been love but it's over now.

From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out.

Make-believing we're together that I'm sheltered by your heart.

But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm.

And it's a hard winters day, I dream away.

It must have been love but it's over now.

It's all that I wanted, now I'm living without.

It must have been love but it's over now,

it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.


	16. Boulervard of broken dreams

**dama de luna: **si es que son tan cabezones! Me alegro de que te pareciera bonito, muchas gracias! Besos!

**Annim: **pues ya, qué se le va a hacer? Ani siempre será cabezón. Intriga? Bueno,a ver que te parece este capítulo. Besos y mi eterno agradecimiento!

**Agus y Moony: **bueno, no sé cuanto nos queda de fanfic,a ver... ya, es que Ani es un cabezón y un orgulloso, pero intentaremos mejorar eso. Un beso!

**BGM: **te prometo que esto no va a acabar como el ep. III. en serio! Un beso

**Athena HiwIva: **muchas gracias! Ya veremos que hacemos con el maestrito, por lo pronto, aquí va esto...

Muchas gracias a todos!

* * *

_Capítulo XVI: Boulevard of broken dreams _

"Los recuerdos son sueños sin esperanza" _Los amos del Valle, _Francisco Herrera Luque

Llovía con fuerza y, con cada paso que daba, las botas de Obi-wan parecían hundirse más en la mezcla de barro y sangre que era el campo de batalla. Los parajes en el Borde Exterior eran inhóspitos y agresivos, pero resultaban aún más desagradables cuando se llenaban con los restos de batallas continuas.

Obi-wan se deshizo de sus botas antes de entrar en la tienda, suspirando ante la idea de tener que pasar allí otro par de noches más. Obi-wan tan solo quería ir al campamento base y meterse debajo de una ducha, sacarse de encima el polvo que parecía pegarse a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Suspiró de nuevo mientras soltaba sus botas y se llevó las manos al cuello, girándolo después para ambos lados, haciéndolo crujir y abandonando así parte de su rigidez.

Dos meses. Dos meses de batallas inútiles que no parecían conducirles a nada, de lluvia, barro y soledad. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, centrándose para meditar, pero su mente abandonó la idea y comenzó a divagar por otros caminos. Dos meses, y olvidar a Anakin parecía una idea cada día más imposible. Anakin siempre estaba, una constante lejana y sin esperanza, pero lo único a lo que Obi-wan podía aferrarse. Había descubierto que pensar Anakin, más que un pesar, se había convertido en algo que le mantenía con fuerzas. Los días en batalla pasaban como un hilo continuo, confundiéndose unos con otros, mezclándose entre la sangre y el barro, así que recordar una sonrisa, un comentario, una imagen, un momento, hacían que Obi-wan no se sintiera tan solo como lo estaba.

Obi-wan no dejaba que la negación lo consumiera, él sabía que Anakin no estaría allí cuando volviera¿pero por qué negar que Anakin le había hecho feliz en algún punto¿Por qué negar que no iba a ser capaz de olvidarle? Le quería, y tras meses de batalla y a años luz de distancia, Obi-wan había aceptado el hecho de que siempre lo haría.

"¿Otra vez meditando, Kenobi? No puede ser sano", Obi-wan respiró profundamente, mantuvo los ojos cerrados e ignoró la voz ronca que había inundado el lugar lo mejor que pudo, "vamos Kenobi, déjate ya de estupideces. Deberías gastar tu tiempo en cosas más útiles", Obi-wan se concentró en su respiración, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para estirar el cuello, que volvía a estar demasiado rígido. Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar. Si era capaz de hundirse en la calma de una meditación, podría ignorar aquella voz completamente, "¡Kenobi!", Obi-wan sintió una palmada fuerte en la espalda, que le hizo inclinarse hacia delante y abrir los ojos con una mueca furiosa, "sabía que estabas despierto", el otro hombre, Sabril Marlo, le ofreció una sonrisa.

"Intento meditar", Obi-wan cerró los ojos de nuevo, exhalando con fuerza.

"Esta bien, esta bien", incluso con los ojos cerrados, Obi-wan podía ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre, una mueca burlona, que acompañaría con unos brazos levantados en una falsa pose defensiva.

Sabril Marlo era un hombre alto, algo más que Anakin, incluso, musculoso y de facciones masculinas, objetivamente atractivo. Obi-wan había decidido ignorarle, un plan que parecía haber funcionado bastante bien durante los dos meses que había estado encerrados juntos en este maldito lugar. A pesar de eso, Obi-wan había estudiado sus gestos, su lenguaje corporal, su forma de hablar y sus costumbres. No había encontrado en él nada que le recordara a Anakin.

Marlo no parecía estar al corriente de la relación que unía a Obi-wan con Anakin, y si lo estaba, no lo había mencionado. Obi-wan había actuado de la misma forma, porque no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse si el nombre de Anakin abandonaba los labios de ese hombre. Su simple figura le producía a Obi-wan una repulsión automática, su voz profunda y de tono demasiado alto producía una furia no del todo natural en él, y cualquier conversación le mareaba.

Marlo había intentado entablar una amistad con él en un principio, pero cuando Obi-wan había rechazado sus ofertas, parecía haber abandonado la idea, si bien le seguía tratando como a un camarada de toda la vida.

"Vamos Kenobi, abre los ojos y habla conmigo", Obi-wan sintió la mano grande del hombre levantándole la barbilla, y apartó el rostro bruscamente, abriendo los ojos, "ahí están esos ojos azules... siempre furiosos¿verdad? No te entiendo Kenobi, de verdad que no te entiendo", Obi-wan se limitó a bajar la vista, permaneciendo en silencio, "después de todo, estamos muy solos aquí, estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo para llevarnos bien", Obi-wan no se sorprendió cuando la mano de Marlo se colocó estratégicamente sobre su muslo, pues no era la primera vez que encontraba una excusa para estar demasiado cerca.

"Apártate", el tono de Obi-wan fue más duro de lo que había esperado, y cuando su mano se cerró sobre la muñeca del otro hombre y apartó la extremidad de su pierna, la fuerza con la que lo hizo fue mayor de la calculada.

"Jamás creí que encontraría a una más persona más frígida que mi padawan, pero la vida te da sorpresas¿no?", inconscientemente, el agarre de Obi-wan sobre la muñeca de Marlo se hizo más fuerte. Obi-wan observó la mano volverse blanco ante su fuerza inusitada, hasta que Marlo le apartó con una sacudida y una mirada confusa.

Obi-wan observó su propia mano, ahora suspendida en el aire, y la bajó tras unos segundos. Se levantó y, sin mirar atrás, abandonó la tienda y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, abrazándose a sí mismo para protegerse del frío. No podía hacer esto, no podía combatir odios y resentimientos que no eran suyos, aunque su cuerpo temblara ante la idea de atravesar el cuello de Marlo con su espada láser. Respiró con fuerza, abandonando su furia poco a poco y, deteniéndose bajo un árbol deshojado y salpicado de sangre, miró hacia el cielo oscuro.

Obi-wan estaba muy solo, y echaba de menos a Anakin.

* * *

Anakin suspiró cuando el chorro de agua caliente cayó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, agradeciendo que sus compañeros hubieran aceptado la sugerencia de volver al campamento base por esta noche. Le habían enviado a un planeta perdido donde la guerra estaba perdida de antemano y en el que las batallas eran pocas e inútiles. Anakin empezaba a preguntarse si alguien estaba intentando castigarle por algo. ¿Tal vez Windu por acostarse con Obi-wan? Por mucho que le disgustara el maestro, no sería muy propio de él.

Abandonó la ducha ante la necesidad de afeitarse los rastros de barba que cubrían su rostro. Era muy incómodo y Anakin tuvo que preguntarse cómo la aguantaba Obi-wan. Mientras pasaba una cuchilla lentamente por su rostro, Avril, la única mujer del grupo, apareció con una sonrisa. Anakin ignoró sus ojos, que le recorrieron de pies a cabeza sin ningún disimulo.

"Lástima", murmuró ella acercándose hasta él y siguiendo una de las gotas de agua que caía por su espalda con un dedo firme, "cinco segundos antes y te habría encontrado sin toalla", Anakin contestó con un gruñido, y ella se rió suavemente, "eres un amargado, Anakin Skywalker", en cuanto acabó de afeitarse, Anakin salió de allí.

Avril iba detrás de él desde que se había conocido, dos meses atrás, cuando él había llegado a este planeta perdido. En otras circunstancias, Anakin no habría dudado en meterse en su cama y en quedarse allí durante el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero en estos momentos, simplemente pensar en unas manos distintas a las de Obi-wan sobre su cuerpo, le hacia sentirse sucio.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de cuestionar sus sentimientos, y se conformaba sencillamente con aceptarlos. Quería a Obi-wan, y no había que darle más vueltas. Eventualmente, sería capaz de aceptar otro tacto, de seguir con su vida, a pesar de que él siempre estaría ahí. Ahora, Anakin sabía que jamás querría a otra persona, porque jamás olvidaría a Obi-wan.

"¡Anakin! Saldremos esta noche¿te apuntas?", mientras acababa de vestirse, Anakin levantó la vista hacia Jambo, un chico de su edad demasiado entusiasta, que le miraba con los ojos brillantes.

"No, creo que no"

"¡Oh, vamos! Lo pasaremos bien, ya sabes, alcohol, chicas...", y frío, mucho frío. El campamento base estaba muy cerca de una ciudad pequeña repleta de clubes nocturnos de todas clases, y cada vez que volvían al campamento base, los jedi se iban en busca de algo de diversión, pero Anakin solo era capaz de pensar en el frío que hacía en este lugar. El simple hecho de pensar en abandonar el calor del campamento le daba escalofríos. Negó con la cabeza, "acabarás viniendo¡lo sé!"

Anakin no estaba muy seguro de cómo se había dejado convencer, pero horas más tarde, se encontró a sí mismo en una barra, sosteniendo la que podía ser su quinta bebida entre manos y con Avril hablando incesantemente a su lado.

"Avril, por favor", susurró cuando un punzante dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirle. Odiaba beber¿por qué estaba ahogando sus penas en alcohol?

"Lo lamento, querido¿te aburro?", Avril le ofreció su mejor sonrisa y le obligó a dejar el vaso sobre la barra, "podríamos hacer algo un poco más divertido¿no crees?", la chica alzó ambas cejas, ampliando su sonrisa.

"Avril, por favor"

"¡Esta bien¡Quédate ahí y ahógate en la miseria¿Sabes cuántos hombres querrían acostarse conmigo¡Tú te lo pierdes, Skywalker!", dicho esto, la chica se adentró en la masa de cuerpos que bailaban al son de la música aguda y repetitiva del local. Anakin tan sólo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gimiendo suavemente.

"No lo entiendo, Anakin", Anakin giró el rostro hacia Jambo, que había aparecido de la nada, aparentemente, "babea por ti, y tú ni la miras... ¿alguien te espera en casa?", Anakin se rió suavemente, arrepintiéndose cuando el eco de su propia risa aumentó el dolor de cabeza.

"No, no hay nadie esperándome"

"Entonces no lo entiendo", Anakin sacudió la mano ligeramente, dando por zanjada la conversación, y se levantó despacio, dirigiéndose al baño.

Allí, parpadeó un par de veces ante las luces brillantes y apoyó la frente sobre un espejo, arrepintiéndose cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Tenía frío, estaba mareado, agotado y lo único que quería era que Obi-wan le abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero Obi-wan estaba muy lejos.

"¿Estás bien?", Jambo le había seguido hasta el baño, y ahora le miraba con ojos preocupados.

"Si, solo algo mareado... creo que volveré"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, estoy bien", Jambo asintió, y Anakin se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, una ráfaga de aire frío chocó contra su rostro, produciéndole un escalofrío. Se aferró a sus ropas con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento, alejándose del ruido y la diversión.

Anakin tenía mucho frío, y echaba de menos a Obi-wan.

* * *

"¿El caballero Kenobi?", propuso Mace al Consejo. Todos los presentes asintieron, aceptando su sugerencia. El General Grievous había raptado al canciller Palpatine y, junto al Conde Dooku, lo mantenían prisionero en la impresionante nave Mano Invisible.

"Está demasiado lejos", musitó Ki-Adi, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, "además, su posición es demasiado estratégica como para abandonarla ahora. Puesto que Shaak Ti irá en la búsqueda del canciller, creo que podemos permitirnos enviar a un caballero menos experimentado"

"Skywalker", sentenció la voz del maestro Yoda.

"¿Lo cree prudente?", inquirió Mace, "Dooku le cortó el brazo, y puede que la necesidad de venganza confunda sus pensamientos"

"Confianza necesita el muchacho y una espada firme necesitamos nosotros", asintió el maestro Yoda, "Skywalker", aquello dio la reunión por zanjada.

* * *

Obi-wan rodeó la taza con ambas manos, calentando así su piel fría. Se llevó el té a la boca, agradeciendo el ligero ardor que el líquido provocó al bajar por su garganta. Afuera seguía lloviendo y el incesante murmullo de las gotas no dejaba de recordarle a Obi-wan las horas que Anakin había pasado bajo la lluvia, rumiando sus propios dolores y consiguiendo tan sólo una enfermedad.

"¿Qué bebes¿Coñac?", Sabril Marlo se adentró en la tienda, empapado de pies a cabeza y cubierto de barro.

"Té"

"No me sorprende", Marlo se deshizo de sus botas y se dirigió hasta el pequeño almacén que tenían en el lugar, extrayendo una botella de coñac y un vaso de cristal, "¿quieres una copa? Te ayudaría a soltarte un poco, Kenobi", Obi-wan tan sólo aferró con más fuerza la taza, casi esperando que el calor del líquido le quemara la mano.

"No, gracias", Marlo se rió suavemente, llenando su vaso con el líquido dorado.

"Le conoces¿verdad?", Obi-wan le dirigió la mirada directamente por primera vez, arqueando una ceja, "a Anakin", Obi-wan apretó la taza con más fuerza inconscientemente, esperando que el hombre no se extendiera en sus argumentos. No quería hablar de Anakin, no con él, "tenías que haberle oído hablar de ti, Obi-wan", Marlo pronunció su nombre por primera vez, dibujando una sonrisa entre sus labios. Le estaba provocando deliberadamente, "un crío de nueve años tan lleno de odio, de resentimientos. Quería matarte, y yo le hubiera dejado, créeme, por pura diversión"

"Basta", Obi-wan abandonó la taza sobre la mesa, llevando sus manos, que habían formado puños, a sus bolsillos, clavándose las uñas en las palmas sensibles. Obi-wan siempre había estado orgulloso de su autocontrol, no iba a dejar que _él_ lo atravesara.

"¿Por qué¿Acaso te molesta, Obi-wan?", su nombre sonó como una burla entre los labios gordos del hombre, "seguro que te arrepientes de haber dejado a un muchacho tan atractivo entre mis manos", Obi-wan sintió sangre fluir entre sus dedos, y estaba seguro de que un rubor furioso cubría sus mejillas. Marlo abrió la boca de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un clon se adentró en la tienda.

"¡General Kenobi! La maestra Tachi pide refuerzos, están atacando su flanco"

"Prepara unos cuantos hombres Cody, yo iré con ellos", Obi-wan abandonó su furia casi con tanta rapidez como la había adquirido, entrando en modo profesional. Llevó la mirada hasta Marlo, "quédate aquí, puede que sea una trampa. Tu también Cody, mantén a tus hombres alerta"

"Si, general Kenobi"

* * *

"Tú quédate aquí R2", Anakin le lanzó un comunicador al droide y se adentró en uno de los ascensores con la certeza de que se estaba adentrando en una trampa.

Había estado más que sorprendido de que el Consejo le sacara de aquel planeta perdido para enviarle a una misión tan estratégica como el rescate de Palpatine de las garras de Dooku. Bueno, y de Grievous, pero ese era el trabajo de Shaak Ti. Había agradecido la confianza que estaban poniendo en él, aunque ahora mismo dudaba de sus propias habilidades. Bajó la vista hacia su mano enguantada. Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder enfrentarse de nuevo a Dooku, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

La repentina parada del ascensor le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó el comunicador hasta su boca mientras sus ojos buscaban el número del ascensor en el que se encontraba.

"R2, activa el ascensor 31174¿R2?", segundos después el ascensor comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, "R2, quiero subir", el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente, lanzando a Anakin contra una de sus paredes, obligándole a sujetarse cuando comenzó a ascender, "Fuerza", Anakin se irguió de nuevo y se recolocó la túnica rápidamente.

Minutos después, Anakin corría hacia un maniatado canciller, cuya tranquilidad no dejaba de resultar extraña. Le había secuestrado un Sith¿no debería estar al menos un poco preocupado?

"Canciller", susurró Anakin cuando llegó hasta él, haciendo una ligera inclinación, "¿está bien?"

"Conde Dooku", la voz tranquila de Palpatine fue suficiente para que Anakin se diera la vuelta. Desde un balcón y con una mirada de superioridad, el Conde Dooku le ofreció una sonrisa suave.

Acto seguido, Dooku dio un salto prolongado y, tras una floritura en el aire, descendió al mismo nivel de Anakin. Anakin se reprimió de poner los ojos en blanco ante el espectáculo gratuito y se limitó a quitarse la capa y a encender su espada láser.

"He estado esperando este momento", susurró Dooku, haciendo aparecer el filo rojo de su arma.

"Mi poderes son mayores que la última vez, Dooku", Anakin logró que su voz sonara confiada, incluso arrogante, pero no dejó que sus sentidos perdieran detalle de los movimientos del Sith. Era poderoso, y Anakin era consciente de ello.

"Bien, dos veces el orgullo, doble la caída", con esto, Dooku se lanzó hacia delante, haciendo a Anakin dar un paso hacia atrás al evitar el ataque.

Segundos después, Anakin había entrado en modo automático, calculando sus movimientos como lo haría un robot. Sus brazos se movían con facilidad y sus pies seguían los pasos de Dooku sin problemas, pero la batalla parecía igual de igualada que al principio. Anakin siguió a Dooku mientras éste subía las escaleras, pensando que esto hubiese sido más fácil con un segundo guerrero a su lado. Un pequeño momento de distracción fue suficiente para que el pie de Dooku alcanzara su estómago, enviándole contra la barandilla del balcón. Sin embargo, con un giro rápido y un golpe, Anakin consiguió enviar a Dooku de nuevo al nivel más bajo, saltando él después para continuar la batalla.

"Siento mucho miedo en ti, Skywalker. Odio y furia, pero no los usas", Anakin sintió la voz clavarse en su cabeza, pero se concentró rápidamente de nuevo en la batalla, ignorando cualquier cosa que no fuese su espada contra la de Dooku.

La batalla pareció continuar por horas, aunque Anakin era consciente de que apenas era minutos. El movimiento que pareció acabarla fue poco predecible, un ataque bien lanzado por parte de Anakin que cortó ambas manos de Dooku. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Anakin atrapó entre sus manos la espada de Dooku, utilizándola para amenazar el cuello del hombre ahora arrodillado.

"Bien, Anakin", Anakin se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Palpatine, pues la batalla había centrado todos sus sentidos en su enemigo, "ahora mátalo", los ojos de Anakin se abrieron con fuerza ante la orden. ¿Matarlo? Si, parecía una buena idea.

"No debería...", sus palabras traicionaron la idea previa. No podía matarlo.

"¡Hazlo!", la voz de Palpatine parecía un objeto punzante en su cabeza, repitiendo la orden una y otra vez. Mátalo, si¿por qué no? Ciertamente se lo merecía. Anakin apretó ambas armas con fuerza entre sus manos, dispuesto a realizar el simple movimiento que acabaría con la miserable vida de Dooku, pero justo antes de que sus extremidades se movieran, una segunda voz llegó a su cabeza. _Tienes que prometerme que no le matarás. _Obi-wan. ¿Había estado realmente hablando de Batcha? Cuando Obi-wan había pedido aquello¿de qué había estado hablando¿Sólo de Batcha¿O tal vez de Dooku, tal vez de su maestro, "Anakin, vamos, hazlo", si, venganza y muerte, pero...

"No lo haré, no tengo derecho a juzgarle"

"¿Crees que merece un juicio? Es un Sith¡merece morir!", definitivamente lo merecía, pero Anakin se lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a Obi-wan con un beso porque había tenido razón.

"No está en mis manos decidirlo", te lo prometo Obi-wan, te lo prometo.

* * *

Obi-wan había conseguido no cruzar más de dos palabras con Marlo en los últimos días. Ahora que había descubierto que no estaba demasiado dispuesto a hablar de Anakin, Marlo parecía empeñado en provocarle, introduciendo de por medio insinuaciones sexuales. Obi-wan no escuchaba, no quería escuchar, porque sabía que eventualmente, su control acabaría cediendo, y realmente Marlo no era su problema. Anakin no necesitaba un caballero andante que defendiera su honor, mucho menos si se trataba de él.

"¿Otra vez meditando, Kenobi?", Obi-wan abrió los ojos, exasperado. Llevó la mano hasta ellos y se los frotó con suavidad, levantándose después con la intención de abandonar la tienda, "¿me estás huyendo?", Obi-wan sonrió de medio lado, mirando al hombre que sostenía una botella de algún licor entre sus manos, "eres muy susceptible Obi-wan, te digo una palabra acerca de Ani y empiezas a evitarme", Obi-wan apartó los ojos del hombre, clavando sus uñas sobre las heridas aún frescas que él mismo se había provocado en la palma de sus manos. Respiró hondo y salió de la tienda.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, no queriendo alejarse mucho del lugar, y se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró bruscamente, pero antes de que pudiera apartar la mano extraña, Sabril Marlo le empujó contra un árbol, apresándole con el peso de su cuerpo. Obi-wan podía liberarse, pero primero tenía que concentrarse en calmar su respiración furiosa.

"Hablemos claro tú y yo, Obi-wan", Obi-wan giró el rostro, evitando el aliento de Marlo sobre su boca, "¿qué te ha contado¿Acaso corrió hasta tus brazos hablando de lo malo que había sido su maestro? Claro, y apuesto a que no tuviste problemas en consolarle¿verdad, Kenobi?", Obi-wan cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que su cabeza se centrara en algo más. Las heridas en sus palmas volvieron a abrirse, pero el dolor parecía mejor que aquellas palabras. No podía permitirse enfurecer, no podía acabar con este hombre, pero su cabeza palpitaba incesantemente, confundiendo sus sentidos, "¿qué puedo decir? Mi pequeño Anakin es un chico con talentos", antes de procesar sus propios movimientos, Obi-wan se encontró a sí mismo con una rodilla sobre el pecho del ahora tumbado Marlo, mientras que el filo de su espada amenazaba su cuello.

Obi-wan no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, pero entre el bom, bom, bom, de su cabeza era consciente de que su puño había conectado con el rostro de Marlo, de que éste había caído y de que ahora Obi-wan le sujetaba contra el suelo con una rodilla fuerte y una espada encendida. Las venas parecían palpitar en su interior, y solo era consciente del ligero olor a quemado que su espada láser desprendía. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y un incesante ruido repetitivo le impedía pensar claramente. Observó la boca de Marlo abrirse y cerrarse, trazando palabras, pero no podía escucharle. Estaba mareado, y sabía que lo que consumía sus sentidos no era más que furia contenida. _Mi pequeño Anakin_, había dicho. Eso había sido suficiente para que Obi-wan dejara de ser consciente de sí mismo.

"Escúchame", se encontró diciendo mientras su espada se acercaba más a la piel del cuello de Marlo, sin llegar a tocarla, "no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de él, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él¿entiendes?", Obi-wan apretó la espada con más fuerza entre su mano, buscando algo que lo conectara con la realidad y no le dejara cometer ningún acto del que pudiera arrepentirse.

"¿O qué?", la voz de Marlo sonaba asustada, aunque Obi-wan no podía percibirlo a través de sus sentidos nublados, "¿me matarás?", las facciones de Obi-wan se torcieron en una mueca burlona de forma involuntaria, mientras que las palabras abandonaban su garganta de manera instantánea.

"No seré tan amable"

* * *

Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Un segundo había estado amenazando inconscientemente al maestro de Anakin y al siguiente, Obi-wan estaba en medio de una batalla, liderando un batallón de clones. Su espada láser se movía de manera automática mientas sus pies luchaban por no hundirse en el fango, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

Obi-wan estaba cansado. Tenía la sensación de haber estado en una batalla continua de meses, sin detenerse a descansar. La furia que le había consumido segundos antes le había abandonado, dejando su cuerpo agotado e incapaz de una lucha decente. Obi-wan se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos se volvían más lentos por momentos y de que cada vez recibía más golpes desde todos los lados, pero no se sentía capaz de otra cosa. Necesitaba descansar, dormir, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba abrazarse a una almohada, abandonar la furia contenida y la tensión de sus músculos y echar de menos a Anakin, pero tenía que continuar luchando, a pesar de cada paso parecía hacerse más difícil que el anterior.

"¡General Kenobi!", el grito le sacó de su debilidad momentánea, dándole las fuerzas para observar la situación a su alrededor. La batalla estaba perdida.

"¡Continúa avanzando, Cody¡No importa si me dejas atrás!", el clon asintió a las órdenes, pero avanzar parecía algo imposible.

Obi-wan continuó moviéndose entre cuerpos que ya no era capaz de distinguir. Estaba mareado, y la lluvia hacía su visión borrosa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y realmente necesitaba detenerse, pero continuó moviéndose. Un paso, otros, uno de detrás de otro. Los movimientos de sus brazos eran automáticos pero poco precisos, y los golpes cada vez mayores. Obi-wan bajó la vista hasta sus ropas, en las que el agua que las empapaba se mezclaba con sangre reciente que fluía de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Obi-wan se sentía incapaz de identificar alguna herida, pero todo su cuerpo parecía palpitar con punzadas repentinas de dolor.

No supo en qué momento cayó, tan solo supo que se encontró tumbado sobre el barro que cubría el terreno, su espada láser apagada yaciendo a unos metros de su mano ensangrentada. Las piernas le temblaban y todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y oscurecerse por momentos.

¿Iba a morir? Tal vez.

Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que Anakin no estaba allí.

* * *

La nave, o lo que quedaba de ella, aterrizó a duras penas sobre la plataforma en el planeta de Coruscant. Anakin, Shaak Ti y Palpatine respiraron pausadamente, incluso Dooku pareció hacerlo.

"Canciller", Shaak Ti escoltó al canciller fuera de la nave, obligando a Dooku a seguirles. Lo cierto era que el hombre había dejado de ser peligroso una vez que dejó de tener manos, "¿Skywalker?"

"Enseguida iré", Anakin le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza a la jedi y, una vez todos los presentes hubieron abandonado la nave, dejó el rostro caer sobre el panel de controles.

Anakin estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, y lo último que quería era sonreírle estúpidamente a senadores y demás políticos. Agradecía haber vuelto a la capital, pero necesitaba dormir, preferiblemente en una cama muy caliente. Se levantó y, arrastrando los pies, descendió de la nave y caminó hacia el taxi que los esperaba. Sentado en el vehículo junto a una jedi, el canciller y un Sith, Anakin dejó su mente divagar por parajes tranquilos. Necesitaba descansar.

Entonces, pensó en Obi-wan. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro de ojos cerrados fue inconsciente, pero había aprendido a aceptar que Obi-wan aparecía de forma aleatoria en sus pensamientos y, hasta cierto punto, proyectaba siempre una imagen de calma. Una cama, dormir... una cama que estaría más caliente si Obi-wan estuviera en ella. Dos meses y medio, y Obi-wan ya no estaba.

Anakin abrió los ojos cuando sintió el vehículo detenerse y lo abandonó tras Shaak Ti. Ella se encargó de los miembros del Consejo que fueron a recibirlos, mientras que numerosos políticos rodearon al Canciller, ahogándolo en preguntas acerca de su salud. El Canciller mencionó algunas palabras en su favor, y Anakin sonrió a los senadores que le ofrecieron sus cumplidos, pero sin llegar a centrarse. Por alguna razón Mace Windu le observaba, fijamente.

"Skywalker"

"Maestro Windu", Anakin hizo una inclinación cuando el maestro se acercó hasta él, mostrando duda en las facciones de su rostros. Después de todo, Mace Windu nunca hablaba con él voluntariamente, "¿puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"En realidad...", Mace dudó unos segundos, decidiendo ir directamente al asunto que tenía entre manos, "tal vez quieras pasarte por el ala médica, Skywalker", Anakin arqueó una ceja, cada vez más interesado en el asunto. Mace Windu se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando en la mejor manera de explicar la situación, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, los miembros del Consejo le apremiaron para que se uniera a ellos, "te lo explicaré mejor cuando vayas"

"¿Pero qué–"

"No hay tiempo, Skywalker", con una mirada dura, Mace se alejó con dirección al interior del Templo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"¡Ani!", Anakin giró casi con brusquedad, atrapando a Padmé en un abrazo antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de negarse. Era increíble lo mucho que se echaba de menos una persona con la que hablar, "Ani...", Padmé suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente cuando se separaron.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Supongo que es lo que intentaba decirte el maestro Windu... Es Obi-wan, Ani, le trajeron hace tres días del Borde Exterior terriblemente herido y... no sé cual es la situación, ya sabes lo cerrada que es la Orden con estos asuntos"

"¿Herido? Exactamente cómo, cómo...", Anakin se llevó una mano a la frente, comenzando a caminar inconscientemente, "yo... ¿pero cómo? Él no... no debería, él no puede..."

"Tranquilízate, Ani", Padmé detuvo sus pasos erráticos colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

"Yo... tengo que ir, debo ir y... y... no sé, yo solo..."

"Tienes que descansar", Padmé llevó las manos al rostro de Anakin, obligándole a mirarla, "tienes que dormir. Mañana todo estará mejor¿si?"

"Padmé", Anakin abrazó el cuerpo pequeño de ella contra el suyo, buscando algo familiar a lo que aferrarse, "Padmé"

"Todo va a estar bien, Ani, pero tienes que descansar¿si?"

"¿Y si él... yo no podría, no podría...", Anakin se aferró con Padmé con más fuerza, sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Respiró exageradamente, intentando calmar las sensaciones extrañas que amenazaban con hacerle perder el equilibrio, "Padmé"

"Mañana, Ani, mañana lo pensarás"

* * *

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know were it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone an' I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines what's

Fucked up and everything's all right

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone an I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone an' I walk a

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Til then I walk alone


	17. Sonata Claro de Luna

**Venusofheaven: **muchas gracias!

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias! (creo que te estará eternamente agradecida) Una beso!

**Annim: **así que crees saber hacia donde voy? Pues no lo sé, a ver si es verdad... La verdad es que actualizo en cuanto acabo el capítulo, pero intento que no pase de una semana. ¿La vena chukyniana? Eso me lo vas a tener que explicar... ¿Alá Madrid? Eres madrileña? ... En cualquier caso, un beso y muchas gracias!

**dama de luna:** Dios! Suerte con esos exámenes! Un beso y muchas gracias!

**Athena HiwIva: **bueno, ya veremos que pasa con la salud de Obi-wan... y si, creeme, yo también le tengo ganas al maestro, pero en fin... Gracias!

* * *

_Capítulo XVII: Sonata Claro de Luna_

"El amor ya no está de moda, lo han matado los poetas. Han escrito tanto sobre él, que nadie les cree, y a mí no me sorprende. El amor verdadero sufre y guarda silencio." _El insigne cohete, _Oscar Wilde.

Anakin había ocupado los tres últimos en observar la figura de Obi-wan tendida sobre la cama del hospital. Le habían proporcionado una habitación individual, dado su estado inconsciente, pero Anakin le observaba desde el cristal que ésta tenía, dudando cada día entre entrar o no hacerlo, para acabar volviendo a su cama solitaria sin haber acariciado el rostro dormido de Obi-wan.

Mace Windu venía todos los días a la misma hora, acercaba una silla a la cama y se sentaba en ella, aparentemente ignorando los ojos color miel de Anakin que no se apartaban de la figura de Obi-wan. Sin embargo, cuando salía, clavaba una mirada severa mirada sobre Anakin, y esperaba unos segundos antes de marcharse. Anakin sabía que estaba esperando a que él preguntara por el estado de Obi-wan, y Windu sabía que Anakin dudaba cada día si debía hacerlo.

El maestro Yoda también le había hecho una visita a Obi-wan, así como prácticamente todo jedi que pasara un tiempo en el Templo. El caballero Obi-wan Kenobi poseía una reputación que le predecía, así como el respeto de todos aquellos que le conocían y la admiración de aquellos que deseaban conocerle, así que Anakin no se extrañó de que todos parecieran sinceramente preocupados por la salud del jedi. Anakin no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas personas aparecerían por allí si fuese su figura la que estuviese postrada en la cama.

Eran las seis de la tarde y, como cada día, Anakin escuchó los pasos firmes de Mace Windu a través del pasillo. Sus ojos se movieron inadvertidamente desde Obi-wan hasta la mano de piel oscura de Windu girando el pomo de la puerta lentamente. Los ojos de Mace no se posaron sobre Anakin, pero él sabía que lo harían al salir. Windu entró a la habitación, arrastró una silla hasta la cama, se sentó y comenzó a hablar, pero Anakin no se preocupó por leer los labios del maestro, sino que regresó los ojos al cuerpo de Obi-wan.

El tiempo pasaba despacio, aunque Anakin tenía la sensación de que, en aquel lugar, con sus paredes blancas y su silencio imperturbable, el tiempo se detenía por completo, sumergiendo a todos los que estaban allí en un clima estático de agonía. Anakin solo supo que había pasado otra hora cuando escuchó la silla en la que Windu había estado sentado regresar a su posición inicial. El maestro echó un último vistazo a Obi-wan y abandonó la estancia, llevando sus ojos hasta Anakin, que se limitó a pegar la frente al cristal frío y a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, casi como si ese simple gesto pudiera cambiar las circunstancias. Segundos después, Anakin escuchó a Windu retomar sus pasos, esta vez en dirección contraria y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, uno de sus brazos se disparó hacia el lugar que había ocupado el maestro segundos antes, mientras que su voz abandonaba su garganta de manera involuntaria.

"Maestro Windu", el maestro detuvo sus pasos, y los ojos recién abiertos de Anakin observaron su túnica detener el movimiento ondulante que producía cuando Mace caminaba, "maestro Windu", ante la segunda llamada, Windu giró sobre sus propios talones, ofreciéndole a Anakin una expresión indescifrable y sin acercarse ni un solo paso a él.

"¿Si, caballero Skywalker?", la voz de Windu era profunda y severa, y Anakin tuvo que luchar con la necesidad de dar un paso hacia atrás y esconder el rostro bajo sus manos.

"Yo... él... ¿cómo...", Anakin se mordió la lengua, intentado dejar de tartamudear, "¿cómo está?", Windu sonrió de manera imperceptible, relajando inconscientemente la postura rígida de sus hombros.

"Según me han informado, si se despierta, estará como nuevo en uno o dos días"

"¿Si... si se despierta?", inquirió Anakin, negando interiormente la idea de que Obi-wan pudiera no despertar.

"Esa es la parte que nos preocupa a todos", Anakin tragó saliva ante la afirmación, y esta vez si dio un paso hacia atrás, apartando sus ojos del maestro y llevándolos hasta la figura tendida en la cama, "adiós, Skywalker", Anakin apartó los ojos momentáneamente de Obi-wan y realizó una pequeña inclinación que Windu no llegó a ver, pues ya se estaba alejando a través del pasillo.

Los ojos de Anakin, ansiosos, buscaron el pomo de la puerta, mientras que su mano comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él. No estaba muy seguro de que por qué le daba tanto miedo acercarse a Obi-wan, pero creía que tenía mucho que ver con la idea de ver el cuerpo fuerte en un estado tan frágil. Sin embargo, la idea de perderlo había escalado hasta su cabeza, enviándole a un estado de pánico instantáneo. Obi-wan no podía morir.

Su mano se detuvo milímetros antes de alcanzar el metal blanco del pomo, sus dedos cerrándose para formar un puño. Una serie de miedos, a cada cual más incomprensible, se abría paso a través de Anakin, hasta que, uno de ellos, Anakin no sabía muy bien cual, ganó, haciéndole apartar la mano y dejarla caer a un lado. Sus ojos vagaron una última vez hasta Obi-wan y, después, sus pasos se alejaron de allí.

* * *

Al día siguiente Anakin no fue al hospital y al otro corrió hasta él con un sentimiento de culpabilidad apretándole el pecho. El día anterior, mientras observaba el sol de Coruscant atravesar su ventana desde su cama fría e incómoda, el repentino pensamiento de _he abandonado a Obi-wan_ tomó forma en su cabeza, lanzándole a una espiral desesperada de pánico mezclado con miedo y con angustia.

Cuando llegó, observó que la situación no había cambiado en nada. Obi-wan continuaba postrado en la cama, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo estático, mientras que una enfermera se encargaba de los análisis rutinarios de mañana. Anakin tomó la misma posición que había tomado el resto de los días, observando desde la ventana como un intruso curioso.

"Vaya, Anakin, comenzaba a pensar que no volverías", musitó la enfermera que por alguna razón sabía quien era él aquella mañana. Normalmente, le dedicaba un saludo cortés, pero esta mañana parecía dispuesta a una conversación algo más prolongada, "¿está todo bien?", Anakin apartó los ojos de Obi-wan con un suspiro, asintiendo suavemente y ofreciéndole su mejor y más falsa sonrisa a la mujer, "deberías entrar¿no crees? Ya sabes que no viene nadie por la mañana, y tú podrías hablarle"

"¿Hablarle?"

"No sabemos exactamente donde está, así que tampoco sabemos si puede escucharnos. En cualquier caso, le harías compañía", Anakin asintió suavemente, y la enfermera le sonrió con suavidad, despidiéndose después con un movimiento de mano.

Anakin iba a regresar a su posición inicial cuando observó que la mujer había dejado la puerta abierta, si lo había hecho deliberadamente o no se escapaba de su percepción, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Anakin se colocó en el umbral casi con reverencia, decidiendo que sería más fácil dar el paso si la barrera que representaba la puerta no estaba presente. Comprobó que sus miedos no desaparecían, pero que, observar la figura de Obi-wan desde la puerta y no a través de un cristal, tumbada y pequeña entre equipos médicos y sábanas blancas, era suficiente para obligarle a dar los pasos que le faltaban.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella unos segundos antes de caminar hasta la cama. Obi-wan estaba completamente vestido, de tal forma que la única herida que Anakin podía apreciar era la sombra de un corte que comenzaba en su cuello y se perdía entre sus ropas, sin embargo, Obi-wan se veía tan débil, con su piel pálida y sus labios secos y de un morado enfermizo. Sus mejillas se habían hundido de forma casi imperceptible, un signo de que el único alimento que había recibido últimamente había sido suero.

Anakin luchó con la sensación que le apretaba el pecho, observando lo que unos días de inconsciencia le habían hecho a la figura compuesta e imponente que era Obi-wan. Acercó una mano hasta su rostro, pero se detuvo antes de acariciarlo, asustado de que no fuera tan suave como lo había sido hacia dos meses, que el clima y las heridas la hubiesen secado hasta dejar tan sólo un fantasma de lo que había sido Obi-wan.

Ahogó un suspiro e, imitando inconscientemente los gestos de Windu acercó una silla hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella pesadamente, apoyando después los codos sobre el lateral de la cama. Con cautela, o tal vez con miedo, tomó una de las manos de Obi-wan entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y sorprendiéndose de lo inusitadamente frío que Obi-wan estaba. Obi-wan siempre estaba caliente.

"Deberías verte", susurró observando sus dedos entrelazados, "tan... frágil. Da un poco de miedo¿sabes? Porque tú siempre eres fuertes, tengo la sensación de que llevas mucho tiempo siendo fuerte por mi y ahora...", detuvo sus palabras y llevó sus ojos hasta el rostro de Obi-wan, casi esperando que sus párpados se levantaran. Su mano enguantada apartó un mechón rojizo de la frente de Obi-wan y se quedó allí, cerca de su rostro pero sin llegar a tocarlo, "te he echado de menos¿sabes? Lo mínimo que podrías hacer por mi es abrir los ojos¿no crees?", su voz sonaba ahogada, perdida, "han sido unos meses odiosos y tan... fríos. Aparecías en mi cabeza en los momentos más imprevisibles, incluso un día le dije a uno de los chicos que su forma masiva de beber era demasiado incivilizada", Anakin se rió suavemente, apretando más la mano de Obi-wan entre la suya inconscientemente, "siempre estás aquí, Obi-wan, siempre y ahora, ahora...", bajó los ojos hasta su regazo y se concentró en su respiración, intentado tragar la sensación dolorosa en su garganta que amenazaba con hacerle llorar.

Respiró con fuerza y se levantó, inclinándose ligeramente sobre Obi-wan y besando sus labios, secos y fríos, apoyando después la frente sobre la mejilla de Obi-wan y acariciado su rostro con sus pestañas al cerrar los ojos.

"Solo, no te mueras¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

Cuando el sol atravesó sus ventanas aquella mañana, Anakin se cubrió de manera defensiva con las sábanas blancas, pidiéndole inconscientemente al sol que saliera un par de horas después. Llevaba días sin dormir tan bien, y no pensaba salir de la cama ahora que había encontrado algo de paz. Un par de horas más, y luego iría al hospital, como cada día. Tal vez volvería a acercarse hasta la cama de Obi-wan, o tal vez observaría desde lejos una vez más.

"Parece que lo años te han hecho una persona vaga, mi querido Anakin, solías levantarte tan temprano siempre", la voz se clavó en los oídos de Anakin como un puñal, haciéndole apretar más las sábanas contra sí. Se encogió sobre sí mismo inconscientemente, luchando contra la realidad los segundos necesarios para recuperar sus fuerzas. Con un movimiento brusco se levantó de la cama.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", inquirió de forma amenazante a la figura masculina que observaba las luces de Coruscant con fingido interés, "¿qué haces aquí?", repitió lentamente y apretando los dientes tras cubrir su pecho desnudo con la primera prenda que cayó entre sus manos.

"¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu viejo maestro?", Sabril Marlo apartó los ojos oscuros de la ventana y le ofreció a Anakin una amplia sonrisa.

"Lárgate", Anakin formó puños con las manos, sintiendo la furia de años acumulándose lentamente en cada poro de su piel. La última vez que había visto a su maestro había sido más menos dos años atrás, cuando había decidido hacer una visita tan esporádica como esta misma, "he dicho que te largues"

"Siempre tan agresivo", musitó Marlo sin borrar su sonrisa, caminando hasta un sillón y sentándose cómodamente, "¿no me ofreces una copa?", Anakin apretó los ojos con fuerza, a la vez que hacía lo mismo con sus puños, intentando controlarse. Podía simplemente echar al hombre se sus habitaciones, sabía que tenía la fuerza necesaria, pero un antiguo factor de miedo se mezclaba con su furia, mareándole ligeramente.

"Creí... creí que estabas en el Borde Exterior", masculló como pudo, caminando hasta poder mirar a la figura sentada de su antiguo maestro de frente.

"Muy amable de tu parte interesarte por mi, padawan"

"No me llames así"

"¿Pero por qué no? Si eres mi–"

"No soy nada tuyo", Anakin cerró los ojos de nuevo, abriéndolos segundos después, solo para encontrarse con la misma sonrisa empalagosa en los labios gruesos de Marlo. Te odio, pensó Anakin, y lo hacía, pero una punzada de terror infantil continuaba manteniéndolo estático en su lugar.

"Como te iba diciendo", musitó Marlo mirándose las uñas de forma desinteresada, "han decidido enviar a alguien más en mi lugar, después de todo, mi último compañero tuvo un desafortunado incidente en el campo de batalla, pero supongo que tú sabrás más que yo¿me equivoco?", Anakin no varió su expresión, pero se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, "creo que conoces a Kenobi¿no?", las uñas de Anakin se clavaron en la piel sensible de sus brazos, pero él no notó el contacto doloroso, ya que su mente se había lanzado a un tren de pensamientos apresurados. Obi-wan, y Marlo, en el mismo lugar, dos meses, ambos, Obi-wan, "un hombre encantador¿no crees? Algo brusco tal vez, un pelín inaccesible quizá", Marlo se levantó de su asiento, caminando hasta donde estaba Anakin, pero éste permaneció estático, "no recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero creo que fueron del tipo de no quiero que te le acerques... si, creo que fue así, aunque debo admitir que su espada láser en mi cuello resultó un elemento a tomar en cuenta, no se si me entiendes", los ojos de Anakin se dispararon hasta la figura de Marlo, que ahora estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de la suya, mientras una furia automática nacía contra Obi-wan. Obi-wan no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa, Marlo era asunto suyo, "creo que le gustas, Ani", antes de que Anakin pudiera reaccionar al apodo, su rostro estaba contra la pared, mientras que el cuerpo de Marlo mantenía el suyo estático.

Anakin empujó hacia atrás con todo su peso, pero Marlo era más grande y le mantuvo quieto. Su momento de ira contra Obi-wan se disipó entre un nuevo sentimiento agrandado de furia mezclada con pánico puro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió una mano grande sujetar su cuello y un aliento acariciando su oreja. Quería llorar, gritar, pedir ayuda tal vez, pero se le habían nublado los sentidos hasta el punto de que las palabras de Marlo sonaban distantes a pesar de estar tan cercanas.

"Un hombre muy atractivo¿no lo crees, padawan? Apuesto que no te resististe ni un segundo cuando te puso la mano encima... aunque yo prefiero que luches un poco, lo hace mucho más interesante", la mano de Marlo se apoyó sobre su cadera, pero antes de que pudiera descender Anakin la sujetó con fuerza, apretando los dedos lo suficiente para romperlos. Segundos después, sin saber muy bien como había llegado hasta allí, Marlo estaba apoyado contra la pared, una mano rota y la otra sujeta fuertemente sobre su cabeza mientras que la mano de metálica de Anakin rodeaba su cuello, apretando cada vez más.

"No quiero volver a verte", masculló Anakin, notando como las mejillas de arlo comenzaban a tomar un color antinatural. Marlo abrió la boca, intentando aspirar más aire del que obtenía por su nariz, asustado de la fuerza que tenía la mano robótica que había desdeñado durante tantos años, "te mataría, lo haría... pero ni siquiera mereces morir", Marlo se llevó las manos al cuello cuando Anakin le soltó y, esta vez, en vez de esbozar una clásica sonrisa burlona, huyó de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Anakin observó su propia mano como si le perteneciera a alguien más y, aún respirando con fuerza, apartó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

* * *

Obi-wan estaba nadando en una negrura luminosa, por muy contradictorio que el término suene. Todo a su alrededor era negro, pero él era capaz de distinguir sus alrededores, de sentir y, finalmente, de deducir que la Fuerza había creado un espacio para su mente inconsciente.

A veces escuchaba voces a lo lejos, y se preguntaba si eran de verdad o si tan sólo eran rastros de su memoria o productos de su imaginación. Entre los miles de murmullos que le llegaban distorsionados había distinguido la voz de Mace, pero también, por unos segundos, había creído escuchar a Anakin, así que su capacidad de deducción le decía que probablemente, ninguna de los era real.

Obi-wan se despertó de su letargo a media noche, rápida y sorpresivamente. Estaba acostumbrado a estados comatosos que luchaban por mantenerle dormido, arrastrándole con pesadez, pero esta vez, la negrura que había a su alrededor le abandonó con un golpe brusco en sus pulmones, obligándole a tomar aire como si acabara de salir del agua tras mucho tiempo sin respirar, lanzándole después a un ataque de tos errático.

Cuando su garganta pareció calmarse, alguien encendió las luces, obligando a Obi-wan a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a resistir las ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas a ese alguien que era tan brusco con sus retinas desacostumbradas a la luz.

"Avisa al maestro Windu", susurró una voz a su lado, "¿cómo te encuentras?", Obi-wan parpadeó un par de veces y, aun así, tuvo que mantener los ojos entrecerrados para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonarlos. Llevó los ojos hasta los dos médicos que revisaban cada aparato con cuidado, buscando anomalías.

"Bien, cansado", susurró, tosiendo para borrar el tono rugoso de su garganta. Tenía la boca seca y un sola pasada de su mano le confirmó que su barba estaba tan desarreglada como su pelo. Se irguió para pedir un vaso de agua, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle una enfermera ya le estaba ofreciendo uno. Le ofreció una sonrisa a la chica, no mayor de quince años, sorbiendo después con lentitud.

"No debería moverse mucho", Obi-wan hizo un gesto para indicar que estaba bien, pero el simple movimiento de su brazo le causó un pinchazo en el pecho, obligándole a mantener la boca cerrada, "no hay heridas graves, pero necesita al menos una noche más de descanso. Una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbra conscientemente a los golpes podrá moverse sin problemas"

"Obi-wan", Obi-wan llevó la vista desde el médico hasta la figura de Mace, que se acercaba con una sonrisa hasta la cama, "ya era hora de que decidieras despertarte¿no crees?"

"Mace", musitó Obi-wan a modo de saludo, dejando su cuerpo caer sobre la almohada de nuevo. Había comenzado sintiendo punzadas de dolor, pero ahora era incapaz de distinguirlas, pues se había unido en una especie de palpitar que le recorría todo el cuerpo, "¿cuánto tiempo?", inquirió abandonando el vaso sobre la mesilla.

"Una semana, Obi-wan, y no sabíamos si ibas a despertar, tienes a todo el Templo preocupado", Obi-wan sonrió, abriendo por fin los ojos del todo, solo para desear poder cerrarlos otra vez. ¿Cómo podía estar cansado tras siete días de inconsciencia, "la cantidad de jóvenes que han venido a verte es impresionante"

"Es mi atractiva presencia junto con mi aguda inteligencia, no pueden resistirse"

"Claro, en fin, sin comentarios... Skywalker vino a verte", Obi-wan alzó la mirada hasta la de Mace, evitando la sonrisa que quería dibujarse en sus labios, "se pasó tres días enteros mirando desde allí", las manos de Mace señalaron el cristal que separaba la habitación del pasillo, asintiendo suavemente. Podía imaginarse a Anakin escondiéndose tras un falso muro, desechando la idea de realmente verle, "aunque me dijeron que un día llegó a entrar... es un muchacho muy raro, Obi-wan, aunque debo decir que me sorprende su falta de... impulsividad ante el asunto"

"A él tampoco le gustas mucho", medio sonrió Obi-wan, recordando que hacia meses le había dicho las mismas palabras a Anakin acerca de Mace, "¿cómo está?"

"¿Y como quieres que lo sepa? No me paré a preguntarle por su salud", Mace se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Obi-wan tan sólo bajó la vista. Mace abrió la boca de nuevo, pero repentinamente, se vio empujado por uno de los médicos.

"Debe dejarle descansar, vuelva mañana maestro", Mace estuvo a punto de discutir, después de todo, él era maestro y podía imponer su voluntad, pero prefirió evitar la desagradable experiencia que era no estar de acuerdo con un médico.

"Esta bien, volveré mañana"

* * *

Los pasos de Anakin producían eco en los pasillos amplios del Templo, pesados y decididos. Anakin no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, miedo, furia y la más simple de las tristezas se mezclaban por igual en su interior, y algo le decía que la única manera de exorcizar sus demonios era gritarle a la figura dormida de Obi-wan. ¿Por qué? Porque había tomado para sí el derecho de protegerle, de amenazar a su maestro, a su problema y, aunque probablemente tan sólo la menor parte de su furia estaba realmente destinada a él, sabía que necesitaba hacer esto.

Cuando llegó al hospital, se sorprendió de encontrarse la cama de Obi-wan vacía, perfectamente hecha. Un millón de posibilidades se agolparon en su cabeza en un segundo, pasando desde la muerte hasta el cambio de habitación, lanzando a Anakin a una mayor confusión cuando el miedo por Obi-wan y la furia en su contra se encontraron.

"Oh, Anakin", los ojos de Anakin giraron ansiosos hacia la voz femenina, mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar incomprensiblemente, "Obi-wan despertó la noche anterior, y ya le hemos dejado salir... creo que está en alguna de las salas de entrenamiento con el maestro Windu"

"¿Le habéis dejado salir?", la mujer asintió, sonriente, "estaba herido¿por qué le habéis dejado salir tan pronto¿Qué tal si hay alguna secuela, alguna hemorragia interna o si–"

"Anakin, sabemos lo que hacemos, cariño", la enfermera sonrió de nuevo, continuando su camino después, y Anakin no pudo más que apretar los dientes ante la calma de la mujer ante la situación.

Sin pensarlo, llevó sus pasos hasta las salas de entrenamiento, comprobando primero que no estaban en la principal y pasando después por cada una de ellas, abriendo las puerta cautelosamente. Finalmente, encontró a Obi-wan en una de ellas, solo y realizando algunos katas básicos con calma y precisión. Se adentró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose después sobre ella para observar la figura de ojos cerrados realizar aquellos movimientos gráciles.

Obi-wan no parecía el mismo hombre que había sido un par de días antes. Sus labios y su piel habían recobrado sus colores naturales, incluso sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas por el esfuerzo. A pesar de todo, los movimientos de Obi-wan resultaban algo lentos, tal vez porque su cuerpo aún estaba algo dolorido. El cabello rojizo se le pegaba a la frente, mientras gotas de sudor descendían por su cuello hasta perderse entre sus ropas, y aunque Obi-wan parecía cansado, su pecho ascendencia y descendía a un ritmo calmado y controlado.

"¿Qué tal algo de práctica?", Obi-wan detuvo sus movimientos de forma brusca y tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó. Se agachó ligeramente, pero alzó la cabeza, mirando directamente los ojos de Anakin.

Más de dos meses y, repentinamente, parecía que todo había sucedido ayer. Los ojos de Anakin eran los mismos, claros, abiertos y con un tinte furioso, sus movimientos al quitarse la capa y hacerse con una espada de entrenamiento felinos y lentos, perfectamente calculados, su mano al rodear la espalda fuerte y decidida, sus labios dibujando el resquicio de una sonrisa.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Anakin se lanzó contra Obi-wan, quien bloqueó el golpe en el último segundo, sosteniendo su propia arma horizontalmente sobre su cuello. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición unos segundos en la misma posición, espada contra espada, mirada contra mirada.

Más de dos meses, y los ojos de Obi-wan seguían siendo los mismos. Brillaban, ligeramente confusos, pero con fuerza, desafiantes. Anakin había visto luchar a Obi-wan, y sabía que su movimiento había sido demasiado lento. Obi-wan estaba cansado, desde el sudor en su espalda hasta su respiración repentinamente entrecortada, pero ante todo estaba sorprendido.

El segundo movimiento de Anakin fue más rápido, pero los brazos de Obi-wan también fueron más hábiles. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de cómo había empezado aquello, de por qué tras tanto tiempo las cosas tenían que ser así, destilando ira, pero se encontraron en una pelea limpia, rápida y furiosa. Al vez llevaban tiempo esperando esto, tal vez debían haberlo hecho mucho antes, pero definitivamente, debían haberlo hecho cuando Obi-wan estuviera en mejores condiciones físicas.

A Anakin no le tomó demasiado tiempo desarmar a Obi-wan, que tan sólo observó su arma chocar contra el suelo a la vez que la espada de Anakin se apartaba de él, dándole la victoria al más joven. Anakin sabía que había sido demasiado fácil y que solo lo sería esta vez.

"¿Era realmente necesario?", inquirió Obi-wan con la voz ronca, sujetándose de la pared más cercana cuando un ligero mareo amenazó con hacer fallar a sus rodillas, "puedes sencillamente decirme lo que pasa"

"No tenías derecho", masculló Anakin lanzando su espada contra la pared contraria a la que se apoyaba Obi-wan. Ambos escucharon el arma chocar contra la pared, caer al suelo y rodar después, pero permanecieron con las miradas enfrentadas, "él no era tu problema", Obi-wan asintió, entendiendo.

"Lo sé", Obi-wan se sorprendió de lo entrecortada que resultaba su respiración en comparación a la de Anakin, que ya parecía recuperado del esfuerzo físico.

"¿Entonces por qué? No tenías... no tenías¡no era tu maldito problema! No necesito que nadie me proteja, y mucho menos si eres tú"

"Yo también lo pensé, pero creo que hubo un momento en el que no pude controlarme demasiado, no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó", Obi-wan tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, luchando contra sus nauseas. El dolor que le había abandonado comenzaba a atravesarle el cuerpo de nuevo, recordándole cada una de las heridas que le recorrían, "¿quieres una maldita disculpa? Porque no estoy dispuesto"

"No quiero tus disculpas, no me sirven de nada. Lo que no quiero es que la persona que más me ha humillado jamás piense que necesito una niñera¡Fuerza¿Pensaste un solo segundo en lo que estabas haciendo¿En lo qué me estabas haciendo¡Yo no soy tu problema, te negaste a que lo fuera hace catorce años!", Obi-wan cerró los ojos con más fuerza, comenzando a escuchar la voz de Anakin más lejana de lo que estaba.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo hice por ti?", Anakin sintió una punzada en el pecho¿por qué lo había supuesto? Tal vez Obi-wan había tenido sus propias razones y le había utilizado como excusa, tal vez..., "yo... yo...", la voz de Obi-wan sonaba débil, apagada. Obi-wan respiró con fuerza, apoyándose con más fuerza contra la pared. Aun así, sus rodillas cedieron eventualmente, haciéndole caer al suelo.

"Obi-wan", Anakin llegó hasta él antes de que sus rodillas chocaran contra el suelo y le sujetaron entre sus brazos. Anakin abrazó el cuerpo de Obi-wan contra el suyo y dejó que apoyara su peso sobre él, su respiración entrecortada acariciándole el cuello, "Obi-wan", Anakin sintió un pánico indescriptible inundarle cuando Obi-wan dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y relajó su cuerpo completamente.

"Yo..."

"Shh, no hables, tengo que llevarte al hospital", susurró Anakin, rodeando con fuerza la cintura de Obi-wan para intentar levantarle, "sabía que no te tenían que haber dejado salir"

"Anakin", Anakin giró el rostro hacia el de ojos cerrados de Obi-wan justo a tiempo de ver el brillo azul de sus orbes aparecer momentáneamente entre sus párpados, "la verdad es que sí lo hice por ti¿podrás perdonarme?", segundos después, el cuerpo desmayado de Obi-wan yacía entre los brazos de Anakin.

* * *

Le habían echado prácticamente a patadas de la habitación, así que Anakin había optado por dar un paseo para calmarse ligeramente. Había llevado el cuerpo inconsciente de Obi-wan hasta el hospital, que había resultado extrañamente ligero, aunque tal vez su propio pánico no le había dejado sentir nada más. Rápidamente, había sido rodeado por enfermeras, equipos médicos y una histeria generalizada, que había acabado con él paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos del Templo. Tranquilamente era un eufemismo, por supuesto.

Un par de horas después, había vuelto al hospital, solo para encontrarse nuevamente con una cama vacía y una enfermera excesivamente sonriente que le había dicho que habían enviado a Obi-wan a descansar a sus cuarteles, ya que éste se había negado a pasar un segundo más allí. Anakin, con una encantadora sonrisa y unas palabras sutiles, había preguntado por la localización exacta de dichos cuarteles y, ahora, tras minutos observando la puerta gris de estos, comprobaba que por mucho que la mirara, no le iba a dar la respuesta que necesitaba.

¿Debía llamar¿Entrar¿Estaría abierto¿Y qué tal si Obi-wan estaba durmiendo¿Y si le echaba¿Y si... Pero antes de que pudiera dudar más, la puerta se abrió con un siseo suave, y Anakin se encontró cara a cara con Mace Windu. Realmente estaba viendo al hombre más de lo necesario últimamente. Windu levantó las cejas y Anakin, con un gesto torpe y una inclinación, se apartó de su camino y le observó marcharse, no sin antes darle una última mirada sospechosa.

Anakin suspiró, intentando encontrar algo de comprensión, o tal vez de fuerza en su interior y, finalmente, con un paso menos firme de lo pretendido, se adentró en los cuarteles. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí mientras caminaba por la estancia, llegando hasta el dormitorio.

Obi-wan estaba sentado al borde la cama, solo en pantalones, lo cual le permitió ver a Anakin la verdadera seriedad de los daños. No había un solo retazo de piel que no estuviera cubierto por una marca amarilla, morada o, en los peores casos, negra. Los cortes eran pocos pero profundos, la mayoría de ellos en la espalda, al igual que alguna que otra quemadura. Anakin no sabía si sentirse culpable, furioso o sencillamente inútil.

Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de Obi-wan y se sentó junto a él en la cama, sonriendo tímidamente cuando Obi-wan desvió la mirada hacia él. No tenía que haber permitido que esto pasara, sencillamente no tenía que haber abandonado a Obi-wan sabiendo todo lo que podía ocurrirle en la guerra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, manteniendo las lágrimas escondidas, pero no pudo evitar derramarlas cuando la mano de Obi-wan le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Obi-wan borró la humedad con un dedo firme y Anakin se inclinó en el contacto, tan perfecto como lo había sido hacía un tiempo.

"Estás más pálido", susurró Obi-wan apartando la mano y observando los ojos de Anakin abrirse.

"Dijo el hombre de la piel morada", Obi-wan se rió suavemente, asintiendo.

"Supongo que tienes razón", Anakin apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Obi-wan, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar manteniéndole la mirada y, con suavidad, acarició el pecho magullado. Obi-wan cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Anakin, suspirando involuntariamente. ¿Quién necesitaba enfermeras cuando tenía las manos de Anakin, "¿te importa que me tumbe?"

"¿Duele?", inquirió Anakin apartándose de Obi-wan y acercándose después a su figura tumbada.

"No, solo estoy cansado", Anakin arqueó una ceja, incrédulo y, con suavidad, apretó una de las marcas amarillas. Obi-wan gruñó ligeramente.

"Esta bien, duele¿no podías dejarme mantener un poco de orgullo?", Anakin se rió ligeramente, dejando que su mano acariciara la piel dañada, "tienes la mano fría"

"Lo sien–", Anakin hizo un amago de apartarla, pero una de las de Obi-wan la cubrió, manteniéndola allí, "tengo la sensación de haber estado congelado durante meses", susurró Anakin, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Obi-wan y cerrando los ojos cuando la otra mano de Obi-wan se enterró en su cabello.

Tiempo, batallas, heridas, miedo, furia, ansiedad, ceguera, para acabar en el mismo punto en el que estaban meses atrás pero es que, después de todo, ninguno había conocido ninguna sensación mejor que la de dormir junto a la única persona a la que podían amar.

* * *

Pieza clásica esta vez, de Beethoven, así que no hay letra.


	18. L'amour

**Annim: **chica calma, que a nadie le gusta Marlo, ni a mi, que soy la inventora del personaje (nació para ser odiado¿qué se le va a hacer?) Ja, ja, ja, así que vena chukyniana, muy bueno. Envíale saludos a toda tu gente de mi parte o, bueno, si estais leyendo, muchos besos (al menos tus amigos son freakys, los mios piensan que estoy un poco pa' ya). Pues eso, alá Madrid (que yo si soy de aquí, y hay que rendirle culto al equipo). Un besote y muchas gracias!

**VenusofHeaven: **muchisimas gracias, me halagas, en serio. Espero que te siga gustando tanto. Un beso!

**dama de luna: **ya, es que estamos en fase de capítulos tristones, pero vamos mejorando. Bueno, un beso (y que suerte que ya has acabado exámenes...) ¡Abrazos y gracias!

**Agus y Moony: **muchas, muchas gracias! Lo de siempre,que me encanta leer tus reviews, así que un besote!

**Athena HiwIva: **muchas gracias! Si, Anakin le rompió la mano a Marlo porque yo tenía ganas de patearle un poco el tarsero (no me pueden culpar...) Un beso y gracias!

* * *

_Capítulo XVIII: L'amour_

"Mi estrategia es

Que un día cualquiera

No sé cómo ni sé

Con qué pretexto

Por fin me necesites" _Táctica y estrategia, _Mario Benedetti

Anakin se despertó lentamente, saliendo del letargo del sueño con cansancio, pidiendo a sus ojos que volvieran a cerrarse, hasta que un olor familiar llegó hasta él. Con un extraño sentido de deja vù, se encontró disfrutando de un delicioso olor a tortitas y fue entonces cuando todo empezó a cobrar sentido: el calor que parecía adherido a la cama, el suelo carente de ropa desordenada, la suave sonrisa en sus labios y la certeza de haber dormido sin problemas por primera vez en meses. Estaba en los cuarteles de Obi-wan, acurrucándose contra las sábanas que éste ya había abandonado y, un hecho no demasiado sorprendente, Obi-wan estaba cocinando.

Anakin se estiró exageradamente, intentando no pensar demasiado en cual era el siguiente paso a tomar en la retorcida relación que tenía con Obi-wan y, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo desordenado, se levantó de la cama. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que se había metido en la cama con botas y capa y se las quitó, intentado dejarlas lo más ordenadas posibles, no le fuese a provocar una embolia a Obi-wan desordenando sus perfectos cuarteles.

Caminó hasta la cocina donde Obi-wan acababa de darle forma a la masa de las tortitas. Anakin no pudo evitar un deseo irrefrenable de acercase hasta él, abrazarle y darle los buenos días con un beso, pero se limitó a sonreír ante la escena doméstica a la que se había acostumbrado meses atrás.

"Buenos días", susurró, tosiendo después para borrar su tono ronco. Obi-wan giró la cabeza ligeramente y le ofreció una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad, no esa sonrisa cortés que le ofrecía a extraños y conocidos, si no ese gesto que alcanzaba sus ojos, que le daba un aspecto genuinamente feliz, "¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien", Obi-wan apagó el fuego y colocó dos platos sobre la mesa, invitando a Anakin a que se sentara con un gesto de cabeza. Anakin asintió y se dejó caer sobre la silla, tomó un tenedor entre sus manos y, finalmente, alzó el rostro hacia Obi-wan.

"Yo...", medio sonrió y llevó la vista lejos de los ojos de Obi-wan, "lo siento, no quería... creo que no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, es solo que es un tema algo sensible y suelo perder el control y–"

"Anakin, esta bien", una de las manos de Obi-wan encontró la de Anakin sobre la mesa y la apretó con suavidad, "lo entiendo"

"Lo sé, aun así lo siento", Obi-wan se limitó a asentir y a bajar la mirada hasta su plato, gesto que Anakin imitó.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo, dejando que la situación presente se aclarara dentro de sus cabezas. ¿Pero cual era la situación presente? Un encuentro, heridas, un hombre del pasado de por medio y, al final, tan sólo ellos dos sentados en la misma mesa compartiendo un desayuno.

"Así que...", Obi-wan alzó la vista cuando Anakin comenzó a hablar, pero éste la mantuvo pegada en su tenedor, "conociste a Marlo, todo un personaje¿no crees? Aunque me preguntó que hizo para sacar tus peores instintos", Obi-wan medio sonrió, asintiendo.

"Le hubiese cortado la cabeza desde el primer momento en que Mace pronunció su nombre y supongo que finalmente acabó con mi paciencia, yo... no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó, la furia me nubla los sentidos", Anakin levantó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Obviamente, Obi-wan no quería hablarle del incidente en cuestión, pero por otra parte, él tampoco necesitaba saberlo.

"Vino a verme", musitó Anakin, abandonando su tenedor sobre el plato vacío, "hacia años que no le veía, pero tenía que venir a regodearse de su encuentro contigo y... creo que le rompí la mano, o al menos sonó como si estuviera rota. Fue casi inconsciente... no lo entiendo, sé que soy más fuerte que él, pero hay un sentido, un toque de terror que no puedo evitar. Creo que por eso me sentó tan mal que tú... bueno, no quería sentirme débil"

"Lo sé", asintió Obi-wan, "lo supe durante cada día de esos dos meses, sabía que no era mi problema pero eventualmente no pude evitarlo, creo que perdí el control", Anakin asintió, sonriendo suavemente.

"Y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible"

"Anakin, soy humano"

"¿Estás seguro?", Obi-wan se rió suavemente, recogiendo ambos platos de la mesa y llevándolos hasta el fregadero. Había echado esto de menos, demasiado. Giró sobre sus propios pies para encarar a Anakin, pero éste había desaparecido.

Obi-wan fue hasta la habitación donde Anakin, sentado en el borde de la cama, se ataba las botas. Obi-wan pensó en acercarse hasta él, tirarle sobre la cama, atarle o sostenerle con su propio cuerpo, hacer algo, cualquier cosa antes de que Anakin cruzara la puerta de sus cuarteles y se le escapara de las manos una vez más. Sabía que no iba a hacerlo, ni siquiera iba a intentarlo.

Anakin, completamente vestido, caminó hasta él y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, enfrentándole.

"Yo... creo que me voy a ir", Obi-wan asintió, resignado, o tal vez sencillamente cansado de desear algo que no podía tener. Cerró los ojos, esperando que Anakin se fuera sin que él tuviera que presenciarlo pero, en vez de escuchar pasos alejándose, sintió un dedo tembloroso sobre sus labios.

Obi-wan levantó los párpados, abriendo la boca inconscientemente cuando el dedo de Anakin comenzó a recorrer su labio inferior con lentitud deliberada, pasando después al superior.

"Yo...", Anakin tragó saliva, evitando los ojos azules de Obi-wan y manteniendo su mirada fija sobre sus labios, "me tengo que ir", su mano se apartó del rostro de Obi-wan con reticencia, con unos segundos de duda inexorable.

"Adiós", susurró Obi-wan, pero Anakin ya había atravesado la puerta que los separaba.

* * *

A Obi-wan nunca le habían gustado las duchas comunitarias. La higiene personal era algo... personal, y nunca se había sentido cómodo entre cuerpos masculinos quitándose el sudor mientras se hacían bromas de mal gusto acerca del tamaño de sus genitales. Era realmente incivilizado, pero cuando se pasan horas entrenando, no queda más remedio que compartir una ducha rápida en los vestuarios del Templo.

Los médicos le había dicho que se estaba extralimitando y que debería entrenar menos, pero Obi-wan quería recuperar su agilidad de siempre, así que pasaba horas repitiendo movimientos hasta que su cuerpo se negaba a seguir. Hoy había sido su tobillo el que, con un sonoro crack, había detenido la sesión, enviándole directamente a las duchas en busca de relajación.

Cuando el agua caliente hubo limpiado el sudor acumulado y relajado sus músculos tensos por el esfuerzo, Obi-wan se ató una toalla a la cintura y fue hasta uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero para analizar de cerca sus heridas. Las marcas más superficiales había abandonado su piel, pero un golpe profundo debajo de sus costillas seguía marcado en un profundo color morado aunque, tomando en cuenta que había sido negro inicialmente, el progreso parecía ser bueno. Los cortes aún se veían, pero ninguno parecía lo suficientemente profundo para dejar cicatriz.

"Estás hecho un desastre, Kenobi", murmuró para sí mismo y, con una toalla más pequeña, procedió a secarse el pelo que aún goteaba.

Mientras pasaba enérgicamente la toalla por su cabeza, sintió una mirada sobre su cuerpo y, suprimiendo un gruñido, continuó con su cometido. Otra de las partes más odiosas de las duchas comunales eran las miradas no deseadas a la que se veía sometido. Se preguntó si su admirador estaba mirando su cuerpo o sus heridas. Detuvo los movimientos de sus brazos y, cuando alzó la vista, encontró los ojos de Anakin sobre él.

Anakin agachó la cabeza al ser descubierto y, con un par de pasos, llegó hasta él. Obi-wan separó los labios inconscientemente, observando la figura sudorosa de Anakin con la parte superior de su ropa abierta, el cabello pegándosele a la frente, el pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo al ritmo rápido de su respiración y el suave brillo que el sudor le daba a su piel. Una punzada de deseo no del todo involuntario le obligó a bajar la mirada.

"Pa-parece que ha mejorado", susurró Anakin, intentando controlar sus manos. Optó por entrelazarlas para evitar que se lanzaran sobre el pecho de Obi-wan. Aún con marcas moradas y cortes, incluso con una delgadez exagerada, Obi-wan seguía siendo una vista tentadora, especialmente con esa toalla peligrosamente baja en sus caderas y el cabello revuelto de forma adorable.

"Si, está mejor", asintió Obi-wan, sin saber exactamente como continuar la conversación cuando sus manos querían hablar por él. Anakin tragó saliva y asintió, reprimiendo la necesidad de tomar a Obi-wan aquí y ahora, sin importar el resto de cuerpos semidesnudos a su alrededor o el hecho de que el sexo no podía ser una buena idea en este punto.

"Estás más delgado", susurró finalmente, obligándose a apartar los ojos de Obi-wan.

"Si, eso sí", Obi-wan sonrió suavemente y se llevó una mano a las costillas inferiores, que ahora se marcaban firmemente sobre su piel, "¿tan mal está?", Anakin solo acertó a morderse el labio para no proferir un gemido suave.

"No, eso solo... que estás más delgado", Obi-wan sonrió de nuevo y Anakin llevó las manos a su propio cuerpo, evitando reacciones instantáneas que pudieran llevarle a montar un espectáculo en medio del vestuario, "yo... esto... ducha, si, adiós", dicho esto, Anakin huyó de allí, literalmente.

Una vez bajo el agua, Anakin se golpeó mentalmente por su falta de agilidad verbal y por su huída indigna. Tenía que controlarse, pero¿qué se esperaba? Casi tres meses sin tocar un trozo de piel que no fuera suya y Obi-wan con solo una toalla encima, dejando ver la V de sus caderas y... Anakin gruñó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared fría para calmarse. No pasaba nada, siempre y cuando no volviera a encontrarse con Obi-wan, sería capaz de recuperar su cordura.

* * *

Obi-wan sabía que Ki-Adi estaba hablando, y estaba bastante seguro de que le estaba hablando a él, sabía que estar en medio de la Sala de Consejo, pensando acerca de cosas en las que ni siquiera tenía que estar pensando no podía ser algo inteligente, pero no podía sacarse a Anakin de la cabeza.

En los últimos días, Anakin había estado en todos los lugares a los que iba, perfectamente guapo y tímido, evitando a Obi-wan tanto como Obi-wan le había estado evitando a él y recordándole a Obi-wan lo mucho que le echaba de menos, lo perdido que se sentía y lo incorrecto que era querer desnudarle cada vez que le veía.

No era acerca de sexo, definitivamente no lo era pero, por supuesto, la reacción más automática de su cuerpo era pensar en el tacto que había echado de menos. Pero no iba a volver a Anakin, sencillamente no podía. Había pensado mucho en los últimos meses y volver a su antigua relación con Anakin no era una opción, por mucho que lo deseara.

Había pasado su tiempo pensando en trivialidades y en temas importantes, intentando relajarse en el silencio, permitiéndose recordar las manos de Anakin, sus labios, el abismo que era su relación. Obi-wan no podía quedarse junto a Anakin, no podía seguir en una situación en la que ambos acabarían haciéndose daño, pero le resultaba tan difícil apartarse de él.

Mace le había hablado de Dooku, de cómo Anakin no le había matado, y Obi-wan había pensado en el brazo amputado de Anakin y en sus dolores pasados. ¿Realmente se merecía él, Obi-wan Kenobi, la presencia de Anakin junto a él? Obi-wan jamás había hecho nada por él, le había fallado, igual que a todos los demás, y no era capaz de entender que mantenía a Anakin cerca de él. Por supuesto, Obi-wan ya se había encargado de alejarle.

Obi-wan le sonrió a Yoda, que probablemente lanzaba diatribas acerca del lado oscuro, intentando centrarse en el aquí y en el ahora. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. _Te quiero_, pensó, _te quiero, Anakin_ y por eso tengo que abandonarte, _para que no me hagas daño, para no hacerte daño._

Marlo, Dooku, ambos le habían hecho pensar en Anakin e, irremediablemente, en Qui-gon. Su antiguo maestro había rondado mucho por su cabeza en los últimos meses, inevitablemente ligado a Anakin. Su maestro que ahora estaba muerto, al que no había podido salvar y cuya última voluntad no había cumplido. Había dejado que los celos y la furia le dominaran hasta el punto de dejar a un niño de nueve años a merced de un Consejo que no confiaba en él y en las manos de un hombre que le había despreciado. Obi-wan tenía que haber estado ahí, siempre un paso por detrás de Anakin, guardándole la espalda, asegurándole al maestro al que no había salvado que su decisión al sacarle a Tatooine había sido correcta.

Pero no lo había hecho. Le había fallado a Qui-gon, se había fallado a sí mismo pero, más que a nadie, le había fallado a Anakin. No se merecía amarle, no se merecía sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas ni su preocupación y Anakin no se merecía estar inmerso en esta retorcida relación de odios mutuos con él. Anakin no le quería, así que permanecer a su lado sería una crueldad, un juego, una mentira.

"¿Caballero Kenobi?", Obi-wan regresó a la realidad cuando la voz del maestro Yoda hizo la última pregunta.

"Er... si, maestros", Contestó, esperando que aquella fuera una respuesta correcta a la pregunta que no había oído.

"Bien, su selección esperaremos", Obi-wan arqueó una ceja, confuso, pero se inclinó cortésmente cuando los maestros comenzaron a abandonar sus asientos.

"No has escuchado una palabra¿verdad?", Obi-wan le ofreció a Mace su mejor sonrisa cuando éste se le acercó, "realmente, Obi-wan¿qué tienes en la cabeza?"

"Nada Mace, solo... cosas", Mace hizo un gesto para que salieran y, uno al lado del otro, salieron de la habitación, "¿qué me he perdido?"

"El Consejo ha acordado dejarte elegir un equipo para ir contigo al Borde Exterior. Cuatro persona, rangos menores, incluyendo un médico", Obi-wan asintió, cruzándose de brazos y evitando los ojos acusadores de Mace. Segundos después, deseó no haberlo hecho, pues vio a Anakin a unos pasos de ellos, mortificado, "oh, ya veo", Obi-wan devolvió la mirada a Mace bruscamente.

"No tiene nada que ver con él", murmuró, girando en la esquina y dejando a Anakin atrás.

"Seguro que no", Mace detuvo sus pasos, obligando a Obi-wan a hacer lo mismo y le lanzó su patentada mirada soy un gran maestro así que escúchame, "Obi-wan, tienes que arreglar lo que sea que pase entre vosotros dos, y tienes que hacerlo ahora"

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Mace, creo soy mayorcito para saber lo que estoy haciendo", Obi-wan se cruzó de brazos con una mirada desafiante.

"No creo que lo sepas, así que piénsalo¿si?", Obi-wan suspiró, asintiendo, "yo empezaría por hablar con él ahora, porque si te conozco lo suficientemente bien pasarás el resto de tu semana pensando en si le llevarás al Borde Exterior contigo o no"

"Fuerza, Mace, ni siquiera había pensado en eso"

"Bueno, piénsalo", Mace arqueó ambas cejas y comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo y lejos de Obi-wan.

Una vez que Mace hubo desaparecido Obi-wan suspiró, sabiendo desde el principio que hablar con Anakin no podía ser una buena idea.

* * *

Aparentemente, evitar a Obi-wan no era una tarea tan fácil. Por alguna extraña razón, el destino estaba intentado compensar el hecho de que no había visto a Obi-wan en catorce años, haciéndole encontrárselo en cada lugar al que iba. Siempre estaba allí, en las salas de entrenamiento haciéndole querer gritar que dejara de extralimitarse, en las duchas, el punto más peligroso debido a que siempre había poca ropa de por medio, en la habitación de las Mil Fuentes, meditando, por los pasillos, en el comedor, en los jardines, en las piscinas¡en todos lados!

Anakin se había encontrado a sí mismo huyendo de su presencia y de las conversaciones incómodas en las que se sumían. Anakin no sabía si era la inseguridad de lo que su relación debía ser o que Obi-wan no le quería en su vida, pero daba la sensación de que habían perdido la capacidad de hablar como personas normales. En cualquier caso, dolía verse reducido a este tipo de relación con Obi-wan, realmente prefería mantener las memorias que tenía antes que torturarse con el hecho de que Obi-wan no le quería. Interiormente, Anakin sabía que uno de los dos acabaría por alejarse de forma brusca y acabaría con aquello definitivamente.

Anakin suspiró y, previsiblemente, sus ojos encontraron la figura de Obi-wan. Había ido a la parte más oficial del Templo en busca de algo de paz pero, aparentemente, Obi-wan había sido llamado por el Consejo, pues salía de la sala donde se reunían caminando junto a Mace Windu y tras el resto de los miembros. Anakin detuvo sus pasos, le observó desaparecer por un pasillo después de ofrecerle una mirada y, con un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de espera que había frente a la sala de Consejo. ¿Cuántas veces había esperado allí a que se decidiera su destino? Juicios, travesuras, reportes y asignaciones, todas ellas tan solitarias como ésta o acompañada por la presencia corrupta de Marlo. Suspiró de nuevo, deseando que Obi-wan hubiese estado en algún momento o, al menos, que lo estuviera ahora. Como un deseo hecho realidad, Obi-wan apareció en la esquina del pasillo.

"Hola", susurró Obi-wan una vez hubo llegado hasta Anakin. Anakin alzó la vista desde el sofá y le ofreció una sonrisa, "estás aquí"

"¿Dónde más iba a estar? Tú estás aquí", Obi-wan se rió ligeramente mientras se sentaba al lado de Anakin.

"Empezaba a preguntarme si me estabas acosando"

"Eso te gustaría¿verdad?", Anakin se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos y relajándose contra el sofá, "creo que es una broma cruel del destino. Vine aquí pensando que sería extraño que nos encontráramos pero, cómo no, tenías que hablar con el Consejo"

"La idea del acoso era mucho más romántica"

"A mi me resultaría algo preocupante", Anakin sonrió y, cuando el silencio comenzó a ganarles terreno, dejó su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de Obi-wan y, con un suspiro, alzó la vista hasta sus ojos, sin poder dejar de notar lo cerca que estaban sus bocas cuando sintió el aliento de Obi-wan sobre sus labios, "¿podemos volver a nuestro estado normal?", Obi-wan sonrió y, por un momento, Anakin pensó que iba a sonreír, pero tan sólo acarició su rostro con un dedo suave.

"¿Tenemos un estado normal?"

"Supongo que tienes razón", Anakin se separó de Obi-wan, hundiendo después las manos en su cabello, "soy un desastre"

"¿Y eso por qué?", Anakin alzó la vista de nuevo, observando la expresión en el rostro de Obi-wan, que oscilaba entre la curiosidad y la preocupación y, sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los de Obi-wan.

Segundos después, Anakin no podía asegurar como había empezado, pero repentinamente, todo su mundo se vio reducido a unos labios contra los suyos, a su aliento entremezclándose con el de Obi-wan, a su lengua perdida entre dos bocas.

Obi-wan llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Anakin, apretándole más contra sí e ignorando el hecho de que estaba besando a alguien a quien no debía estar besando en un lugar en el que no debería estar besando a alguien. Tal vez, meses atrás, hubiera apartado a la persona de manera indignada, pero ahora, tras meses de soledad y abandono, lo único que quería eran los labios de Anakin contra los suyos.

Obi-wan había echado de menos el sexo¿por qué negarlo? Pero el simple acto de un beso había plagado su memoria cada día, besos que Anakin no había querido dar en un principio y que había acabado deseando, concediéndole así una intimidad que ambos habían echado de menos, que ambos habían necesitado.

"... así que el pacto con–", el maestro Ki-Adi detuvo su discurso segundos después de que Obi-wan se separara bruscamente de Anakin con un sonoro pop, "caballero Kenobi", el maestro Ki-Adi, que había estado hablando con el maestro Yoda, alzó una ceja, mientras que Yoda se limitó a sonreír, divertido.

"Er... maestros, esto..."

"Ya nos íbamos", completó Anakin, viendo que Obi-wan había perdido la capacidad de comunicación, "Obi-wan", Anakin tomó la mano de Obi-wan entre las suyas y, tirando de él, le arrastró fuera de la sala, sin saber si el sonrojo profundo que había tintado las mejillas de Obi-wan debía preocuparle o resultarle divertido.

"Eso no tenía que haber pasado", susurró Obi-wan llevándose una mano a la frente y dejando que Anakin le arrastrara a través de los pasillos del Templo.

"Ha merecido la pena solo por ver tu cara", Anakin se rió suavemente cuando Obi-wan hizo un intento de mirada asesina, "esa expresión pierde efecto cuando te sonrojas así", Obi-wan se limitó a producir un gruñido suave.

Unos minutos después, Obi-wan empezó a preguntarse exactamente por qué iba caminando por los pasillos del Templo, su mano entrelazada firmemente con la de Anakin, dirigiéndose hacia un rumbo desconocido. La respuesta fue tan clara que ni siquiera consiguió sorprenderle: estaba sonriendo, sinceramente.

"¿Dónde vamos?", inquirió suavemente, haciendo que Anakin detuviera sus pasos.

"A mis cuarteles, están más cerca que los tuyos", contestó Anakin, "si te parece bien, claro", añadió esto último con reticencia, un ligero tono de duda acariciando su voz. Obi-wan tan solo sonrió y, alzándose ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies, acercó su rostro hacia el de Anakin.

"Eres demasiado alto", susurró antes de besarle, ignorando el eco de su memoria que le gritaba que no podía hacer esto.

* * *

La primera cosa que Obi-wan hizo cuando entró en los cuarteles de Anakin fue tropezarse y caer bruscamente sobre el pecho de Anakin. Levantó la mirada, se estiró y, sin soltar a Anakin, le lanzó una mirada amenazante a la pieza de ropa que le había hecho caerse de forma tan poco elegante.

"Anakin, este sitio es un desastre", sentenció tras recorrer las habitaciones con la mirada.

"Sabía que dirías algo así", Anakin medio sonrió, acercando a Obi-wan contra sí cuando éste intentó dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Esta tan desordenado que distrae", murmuró, alzando los ojos a los de Anakin.

"No lo mires, entonces"

"¿Cómo quieres que no–", antes de que tuviera tiempo de acabar su pregunta, los labios de Anakin estaban otra vez sobre los suyos.

Obi-wan era absolutamente consciente de que había decidido alejarse de Anakin, de que no iba a salir dañado y de que no le iba a hacer daño a él, pero sus pensamientos le abandonaban miserablemente cuando la lengua de Anakin acariciaba la suya, cuando sus manos comenzaban a buscares lugares familiares echados de menos, cuando sus respiraciones se había entrecortadas y el sonido de sus gemidos se quedaba ahogado entre sus bocas.

Pronto, se había convertido en una masa entrelazada sobre la cama. Obi-wan estaba intentado recordarse que debía irse justo ahora, pero las manos de Anakin acariciaban su cuerpo lo mismo que las suyas acariciaban el de Anakin.

Obi-wan abrió los ojos cuando los labios de Anakin abandonaron los suyos para dejar un camino de besos sobre su cuello y, mirando insistentemente a las luces brillantes de la habitación, intentó reencontrar alguna parte de su lógica, algo para detener esto. Finalmente, un susurro ronco abandonó su boca.

"Anakin, espera", la reacción no fue automática pero pronto, los labios de Anakin había abandonado su cuello.

"Lo sé", murmuró, apoyando su frente sobre el pecho d Obi-wan y escondiendo sus ojos, "lo sé"

Unos segundos después, Anakin se apartó de Obi-wan y se tumbó a su lado en la cama, observando también las luces del techo. Obi-wan se mordió el labio, sabiendo que este era el momento, el punto en el que tenía que levantarse, decir adiós y marcharse para siempre, pero cuando su boca se abrió, la abandonó una pregunta dudosa.

"¿Debería irme?", Anakin llevó los labios desde las luces hasta Obi-wan, parpadeando un par de veces para borrar las manchas negras que plagaban su visión por el brillo.

"¿Quieres irte?", la pregunta de Anakin fue sincera, abierta, así que Obi-wan solo pudo contestar con la verdad.

"No, no en realidad"

"Entonces no te vayas", Anakin inclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Obi-wan y, justo después de que su manos se entrelazaran, cerró los ojos.

Obi-wan suspiró, acariciando los rizos de Anakin sin pensarlo y después, decidió que tal vez no era el mejor momento para marcharse. Podía esperar hasta mañana.

* * *

L'amour – Carla Bruni

L'amour, hum hum, pas pour moi,

Tous ces "toujours",

C'est pas net, ça joue des tours,

Ca s'approche sans se montrer,

Comme un traître de velours,

Ca me blesse, ou me lasse, selon les jours

L'amour, hum hum, ça ne vaut rien,

Ça m'inquiète de tout,

Et ça se déguise en doux,

Quand ça gronde, quand ça me mord,

Alors oui, c'est pire que tout,

Car j'en veux, hum hum, plus encore,

Pourquoi faire ce tas de plaisirs, de frissons, de caresses, de pauvres promesses ?

A quoi bon se laisser reprendre

Le coeur en chamade,

Ne rien y comprendre,

C'est une embuscade,

L'amour ça ne va pas,

C'est pas du Saint Laurent,

Ca ne tombe pas parfaitement,

Si je ne trouve pas mon style ce n'est pas faute d'essayer,

Et l'amour j'laisse tomber !

A quoi bon ce tas de plaisirs, de frissons, de caresses, de pauvres promesses ?

Pourquoi faire se laisser reprendre,

Le coeur en chamade,

Ne rien y comprendre,

C'est une embuscade,

L'amour, hum hum, j'en veux pas

J'préfère de temps de temps

Je préfère le goût du vent

Le goût étrange et doux de la peau de mes amants,

Mais l'amour, hum hum, pas vraiment !


	19. Iris

**VenusofHeaven: **gracias!

**BGM: **creo que nunca antes me habían comparado con un hombre con eyaculación precoz... ja, ja, ja. Gracias, un beso!

**Annim: **muchas gracias, como siempre! A ver que te parece este, un besote!

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias! Nunca esta de más besar las fotos en la comp... digo yo (algunos lo calificarían de locura, pero bue...). Muchas gracias!

Bueno, aquí, el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic. Sip, penúltimo... Un beso y muchas gracias a todos!

* * *

_Capítulo XIX: Iris_

"Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, pues será cuando más lo necesite" Anónimo

Anakin se despertó al notar movimiento a su lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos después, esperando encontrar la figura de Obi-wan cambiando de postura o desperezándose, pero tan sólo observó al mencionado sentado al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y atándose las botas. Anakin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo solo fue capaz de apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su codo y toser ligeramente, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para que Obi-wan notara que estaba despierto.

Antes de girar el rostro, Obi-wan se llevó las manos al cuello, se las pasó el cabello liso y las dejó unos segundos pensativos sobre su barbilla. Cuando Anakin pudo ver su rostro, se sintió incapaz de descifrar la expresión que plagaba sus rasgos, así que se irguió hasta estar sentado y más cerca de Obi-wan.

"¿Obi-wan?", inquirió, cruzando sus brazos y descruzándolos después, inseguro de que postura tomar ante la incertidumbre.

Obi-wan suspiró y apartó la mirada de Anakin, inseguro de cómo empezar esta conversación. Lo cierto es que había pasado unas cuantas horas decidiendo si debía marcharse en mitad de la noche y, tras pensar que eso resultaría hiriente, había estado intentando reunir las agallas suficientes para despertar a Anakin y hablar con él. Al parecer, Anakin se había despertado por si solo, y una sola mirada a su rostro había sido suficiente para que cualquier tipo de resolución abandonara a Obi-wan.

Obi-wan volvió a girar el rostro cuando sintió la mano de Anakin sobre su brazo, apretando suavemente. Hizo un intento de sonreír, pero la expresión entre confusa y dolida de Anakin le obligó a arrepentirse del gesto, acabando por convertirse en una mueca indescifrable.

"¿Obi-wan?", repitió Anakin, tragando con fuerza.

"Anakin, me tengo que ir", la mano de Anakin apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Obi-wan instintivamente, pero Obi-wan no hizo ningún ademán de apartarse, "me tengo que ir", repitió Obi-wan, intentando recoger los restos que le quedaban de fuerza de voluntad.

"¿Irte?", inquirió Anakin, apartando la mano de Obi-wan, "vete, entonces"

"Anakin...", Obi-wan llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Anakin, pero este se apartó, negándole también la mirada al otro hombre, "Anakin, por favor", Anakin profirió un bufido indignado y se cruzó de brazos, aún con el rostro girado hacia la ventana y alejado del de Obi-wan.

"Tienes que irte, así que vete", Anakin se giró del todo y se tumbó sobre la cama, acurrucándose ligeramente sobre sí mismo y cerrando los ojos.

"Anakin, sabes que tengo que irme", susurró Obi-wan, acercando la mano hasta el brazo de Anakin para ser rechazado de nuevo, "Anakin tienes que entender que–"

"Vete", cortó Anakin, apretando los dientes con fuerza, "si vas a irte hazlo de una vez, no necesito tus explicaciones"

"Lo sabes, Anakin, y lo entiendes", Obi-wan se levantó de la cama, haciendo un último intento de tocar a Anakin y siendo rechazado una vez más, "Anakin, yo–"

"Márchate, solo hazlo¿de acuerdo?"

Cuando Anakin escuchó el suave siseo de la puerta al cerrarse, se acurrucó más contra sí mismo y trató de ignorar el aroma de Obi-wan que aún permanecía en la cama.

* * *

Obi-wan maldijo inconscientemente cuando la taza se le resbaló entre los dedos, rompiéndose al llegar al suelo y derramando el chocolate caliente que contenía. Se agachó y recogió los trozos con cuidado, tirandolos después y mojando un trapo para limpiar el líquido que se extendía cada vez más sobre el suelo.

"Kenobi, necesitas recuperar la compostura", murmuró a la habitación vacía.

"Estoy de acuerdo", Obi-wan alzó la vista desde el suelo para observar la puerta cerrarse tras la figura de Mace Windu. Hizo un intento por sonreír y acabó gruñendo cuando el chocolate traspasó el trapo y le manchó las manos.

"No necesito un juez ahora Mace", musitó Obi-wan levantándose y colocando sus manos bajo el chorro de agua de la pila, "no me vendría mal un amigo"

"Eso no lo dudo, tienes un aspecto horrible", Mace caminó hasta un sofá y se dejó caer sobre él con desgana.

"Siempre puedo contar contigo y con tus cumplidos", musitó Obi-wan cruzándose de brazos y sentándose junto a Mace.

"Mentir no esta bien, Obi-wan"

"¿Cuántos años tengo¿Cinco?", Obi-wan se reprimió de cruzar los brazos precisamente para no sonar como un completo crío. ¿En qué momento Mace había pasado de amigo/amante casual a amigo/papá?

"La verdad es que últimamente casi no pareces tú mismo... ni siquiera me has ofrecido una copa", Obi-wan gruñó suavemente mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina, "entonces¿qué¿Ya has decidido si te vas a llevar al crío contigo?"

"No es un crío", apuntó Obi-wan cuando regresó de la cocina con dos vasos de vino, "y no, no va a formar parte del equipo"

"Ya veo", asintió Mace mientras tomaba la copa que Obi-wan le ofrecía.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", Obi-wan volvió a sentarse junto a Mace, ignorando la copa de vino en favor de mirar a su amigo con una ceja arqueada.

"No, como has dejado un puesto sin rellenar, pensé que–"

"¿Qué me lo estaba pensando?", interrumpió Obi-wan llevándose la mano a los ojos, "pues no, sencillamente aún no he decidido a quien llevar, es todo"

"¿Seguro que no estás esperando a que aparezca llorando por tu amor y te diga que te seguirá hasta el infierno?"

"Mace, tienes que dejar de leer novelas rosa, en serio"

"Oh, vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, Obi-wan", Obi-wan suspiró, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

"No sé lo que espero Mace, pero él no va a venir y punto", Mace asintió, recostándose también sobre el sofá y torciendo el gesto ligeramente, "¿qué¿Crees que debería pedirle que viniera¿Bajo que pretexto para empezar?"

"Yo solo creo que si su presencia allí te va a distraer no deberías llevarle, pero si su presencia aquí te va a distraer entonces deberías llevarle"

"La misión es lo primero¿no?"

"Sabes que así son las cosas, Obi-wan"

* * *

Decir que Anakin estaba enfadado era decir poco, Anakin estaba furioso hasta un nivel incalculable. Su primera reacción había sido romper algo, pero pronto había decidido que sus muebles no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Había pasado un par de días rumiando sus odios, su furia, la idea del ¿rechazo? Si, rechazo con unas cuantas excusas baratas. _Tengo que irme, tienes que entenderlo, lo sabes._ ¿Lo sabía, lo entendía? Hasta cierto punto¿pero acaso eso importaba? Obi-wan había desaparecido de su vida como si nunca hubiera entrado, como si no... como si no importara. ¿Y acaso lo hacía?

Anakin no estaba muy seguro de sí eso era lo que quería contestar cuando fue hasta los cuarteles de Obi-wan pero, en cualquier caso, ya estaba allí y ahora no se iba a echar para atrás. Por suerte – o no – la puerta de los cuarteles de Obi-wan estaba abierta, así que Anakin entró con energía, con pasos fuertes, una mirada amenazante dibujada en el rostro y los brazos cruzados, solo para dar un paso atrás.

Allí, sentado junto a Obi-wan, no estaba otro que Mace Windu. ¿Quién más si no? Anakin dejó caer los brazos a sus lados y cambió su mirada por una respetuosa mientras agachaba ligeramente la cabeza y murmuraba un maestro Windu bastante convincente. Anakin dio un segundo paso atrás cuando Windu se limitó a devolverle el movimiento de cabeza. Era incapaz de describirlo, pero había algo acerca de Mace Windu, un aura de misterio en su pose severa, piel oscura y mirada autoritaria que le obligaba a retroceder. Aun así, apartó los ojos de él y los llevó hasta Obi-wan.

"Yo...", comenzó, tosiendo ligeramente, "quería hablar contigo... en privado"

La expresión de Obi-wan resultó curiosa, una extraña mezcla entre la confusión y la emoción. Obi-wan se levantó y Anakin siguió sus pasos hasta el dormitorio, encarándole una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellos. Obi-wan arqueó una ceja, esperando, pero Anakin se cruzó de brazos, repentinamente consciente de que no sabía lo que iba a decir. Podía lanzarse en una diatriba fácil y furiosa acerca del rechazo, proclamar amor eterno, llorar tal vez, pero todo se le aparecía bastante absurdo. ¿Qué quería¿Recuperar a Obi-wan, humillarle, perderle? No lo sabía.

"¿Anakin?", la voz de Obi-wan le sacó de su reflexión, obligándole a tomar una decisión precipitada.

"No te entiendo", susurró, "de verdad que no te entiendo"

"¿Qué qui–", pero antes de que Obi-wan pudiera hacer nada, Anakin ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Ofreció un agrio maestro Windu al aire y abandonó la habitación mientras Obi-wan permanecía en el dormitorio sin saber como tomarse la situación.

* * *

Si Obi-wan tuviera que explicarle a alguien las razones que estaban llevando sus pasos hacia los cuarteles de Anakin, se sentiría incapaz de darlas. Comenzaba a pensar que era una especie de juego, yo voy hacia ti, tú vienes hacia mi, encuentros hirientes o dulces, todos con el mismo inminente final en el que alguno se tenía que ir. Aún así, allí estaba, yendo hacia Anakin una vez más sin propósito ni esperanza, guiado por la confusión que había visto el día anterior en su rostro y la voz de Mace que había insistido en que el crío estaba a punto de cortarse las venas por él. No que él lo creyera, por supuesto.

La puerta de los cuarteles de Anakin estaba abierta de par en par, ofreciéndole a Obi-wan la vista de habitaciones vacías.

"¿Anakin?", inquirió adentrándose un paso en la estancia. Cuando no recibió respuesta, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó al centro de la sala, "¿Anakin?", repitió, una vez más, para no recibir respuesta.

"Pensé que no vendrías, que tenías que irte", Obi-wan comenzó a girarse hacia la voz, pero unas manos fuertes sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron. El tono de voz de Anakin sonaba tembloroso, tintado por furia contenida, pero sus brazos se deslizaron por los de Obi-wan, pasando después por su cintura y pegando sus cuerpos, pecho contra espalda.

"Anakin...", susurró Obi-wan, inseguro de si estaba pidiéndole que se apartara o que no lo hiciera. Obi-wan sabía que la opción lógica era la primera, pero sintió sus ojos cerrarse involuntariamente sintiendo la respiración agitada de Anakin contra su oído, sus brazos presionándoles juntos, sus manos buscando un resquicio de piel entre sus ropas, su cuerpo más alto contra su espalda y, repentinamente, su boca sobre su cuello, descendiendo en un lento camino húmedo, "Anakin..."

"¿Si?", las manos de Anakin se abrieron paso entre las ropas de Obi-wan, produciendo un sonido sorprendido del más mayor.

"No deberíamos", Obi-wan sabía que sonaba bastante patético, pero luchar contra las manos de Anakin no era fácil, especialmente cuando éste parecía exhalar ese aura de completa dominación. Obi-wan percibió la risa suave de Anakin en su oído, sintiendo a la vez su propio cuerpo ajustarse al de Anakin.

"Eso ya lo sé", susurró Anakin, "pero no me importa", Obi-wan se dispuso a decir algo, pero Anakin le dio la vuelta y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, estaba contra la pared, la figura de Anakin aprisionándole mientras sus labios mordían su cuello y sus manos comenzaban a apartar sus ropas.

"Anakin", el nombre fue un gruñido inconsciente, tan inconsciente como sus manos buscando arrancar la ropa de Anakin de su cuerpo. Necesitaba esto, tan incorrecto como fuese, pero su mente continuaba resistiéndose, "tal vez a mi si me importe", las manos de Anakin se introdujeron en sus pantalones y Obi-wan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso a la lengua de Anakin, mientras que una de sus manos se aferraba a su cintura con determinación.

"Claramente no te importa", gruñó Anakin. Obi-wan asintió, llevando una mano a los rizos de Anakin y tirando con suavidad mientras buscaba sus labios.

"Anakin", susurró Obi-wan, bajando su rostro hasta el de Anakin, solo para ser rechazado con un movimiento brusco. Ante esto, Obi-wan tiró del cabello de Anakin hacia atrás a la vez que le empujaba, "no así", Anakin le miró, un ápice de furia brillando en sus ojos, y apartó sus manos de él, "no así", repitió Obi-wan, alejándose de Anakin y reclinándose contra una mesa.

Anakin dejó la frente caer sobre la pared y se mantuvo allí unos segundos respirando con fuerza. Anakin estaba enfadado, no, furioso con Obi-wan, y Obi-wan no estaba dispuesto a volver a los primeros días en los que el sexo había sido una excusa para pelear sin batallas. _No así_.

"¿Qué quieres?", inquirió repentinamente Anakin, girando el rostro hacia Obi-wan, "habrás venido por algo¿no?"

"Yo...", Obi-wan tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos después, "me voy, Anakin"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Al Borde Exterior, la guerra clon nos está devastando así que me voy, pensé que querrías saberlo", Anakin se rió suavemente, recostándose contra la pared.

"¿Por qué querría saberlo?"

"Esta bien, como quieras", Obi-wan comenzó a colocarse las ropas que había quedado abiertas, dispuesto a marcharse. Tal vez era mejor así, acabar como había empezado, consumidos por la rabia y el odio.

"Te vas", musitó Anakin, "¿así sin más?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No, si me parece bien, pero no vuelvas", Obi-wan arqueó una ceja, intentando descifrar la expresión de Anakin, "se supone que tienes que irte de una vez, no volver, yo te prometo que no lo haré, así todo volverá a la normalidad, todo estará bien", Anakin enterró las manos en el cabello y suspiró, "mucho mejor"

"Anakin¿qué–", Obi-wan se detuvo cuando observó a Anakin acercarse hasta él, su rostro furioso cambiado por uno indescifrable pero definitivamente triste. Anakin llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Obi-wan y presionó sus labios contra los de él, con fuerza, más una herida que una caricia y los liberó tan rápidamente como los había tomado.

"Adiós, Obi-wan"

* * *

Anakin había estado furioso y cuando había visto a Obi-wan atravesar la puerta de sus cuarteles no había podido evitar dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos encontrados, el más típico te quiero pero te odio de los episodios. Su primera intención había sido confrontarle, tal vez gritarle, pero se había encontrado a sí mismo hundiéndose en su aroma y besando su piel, sonriendo satisfecho al comprobar que Obi-wan no podía resistirse a su tacto.

Mientras sus manos habían comenzado a acariciar su piel se había dado cuenta de que mezclar la furia con el sexo no era una buena idea, nunca lo había sido. Con una sensación de deja vu que continuaba repitiéndose en los últimos días, se había visto a sí mismo meses atrás, cuando todo esto había empezado, cuando había descargado su resentimiento contra Obi-wan a base de sexo y había querido detenerse, pero no había podido. Obi-wan tenía mucho más control sobre sí mismo y había detenido aquello. _No así_.

Obi-wan. Obi-wan se iba, de nuevo, y Anakin le había dejado claro que no quería volver a verle. ¿Cuál sería el punto¿Tortura? Anakin no era masoquista, no quería cerca suyo lo que deseaba y no podía tener, así que cuanto más lejos estuviera Obi-wan, más fáciles serían las cosas. No habría furia ni confusión, tan sólo soledad.

Cuando Anakin se adentró en sus cuarteles, concentrado en su propia autocompasión, no esperaba el golpe que le tiró al suelo con fuerza. Intentó levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada un cuerpo fuerte y pesado cayó sobre el suyo, sosteniéndole la cabeza contra el suelo. No necesitaba mirar para saber quien, pues el simple olor de Marlo se había quedado grabado en su memoria años atrás. Un olor agrio y fuerte, mezclándose siempre con el sudor del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para sujetarle.

"¿Cómo estás, cariño?", Anakin sintió el aliento de Marlo contra su oído y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose lo suficiente para empujar el cuerpo de Marlo con el suyo propio y rodar sobre su espalda.

El movimiento, sin embargo, no fue suficiente, pues Marlo le volvió a apartar contra el suelo, sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza con dos manos fuertes y mirándole a los ojos ahora que se había girado. Marlo sonrió, frotando una prominente erección contra el estómago de Anakin para hundir después su rodilla en él. Marlo descendió sobre los labios de Anakin y cuando introdujo su lengua entre ellos, Anakin la mordió con fuerza, sintiendo un sabor metálico en su boca. Anakin forcejeó contra su atacante y le escupió su propia sangre cuando volvió a acercarse hacia él, consiguiendo que la rodilla de Marlo se hundiera con más fuerza en su estómago.

"Estate quieto", masculló Marlo, pero Anakin continuó moviéndose, luchando con las lágrimas que se acercaron a sus ojos cuando comenzó a sentir las fuerzas abandonarle. No podía con él, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado grande, "no puedes¿verdad, pequeño?", Anakin trató de mover las piernas pero, sintiéndose inmovilizado, forcejeó con su brazo metálico, consiguiendo liberarse tras unos segundos.

Se irguió lo más que pudo, pero Marlo le empujó con fuerza contra el suelo, conectando después su puño contra su rostro. Anakin no grito, no produjo sonido alguno, pero sintió sangre caliente cayendo desde su ceja, resbalándose lentamente por su mejilla y su barbilla.

"Precioso", susurró Marlo observando su propia mano ensangrentada y lamiéndosela a la vez que Anakin abría los ojos, "una lástima que no tengas a tu Obi-wan aquí para protegerte¿no crees? Hubiese sido una diversión extra", Anakin apretó los dientes con fuerza y, antes de que Marlo tuviera tiempo de sujetarle, su mano atrapó su cuello, apretando con fuerza.

"Al menos yo tengo a alguien que me protege", Anakin apretó con más fuerza, pero Marlo se limitó a reírse lo más que pudo.

"Realmente... crees... ¿tú crees que le importas a alguien?", la presión sobre el cuello de Marlo disminuyó momentáneamente, pero segundos después Anakin utilizó todo su peso para empujar a Marlo contra el suelo, aún sosteniendo su cuello, "¿vas... vas a matarme?", Marlo tosió con fuerza, pero Anakin no apartó la mano. Llevó la otra hasta su espada láser y la encendió, la luz azul iluminando la habitación. Acercó el arma hacia Marlo lentamente, oliendo el ligero aroma a quemado que la espada siempre desprendía.

"Toda mi vida me has hecho sentir inferior, toda mi vida...", Anakin se rió suavemente, apretando más la espada entre sus manos, "mi vida no es perfecta, en realidad es un asco, y lo último que necesito es una figura de mi pasado apareciendo cuando le dé la gana o cuando se sienta como la miserable hormiga que es. No te quiero volver a ver yo... yo no te tengo miedo, ya no", Marlo se rió con fuerza y empujó contra Anakin, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y haciéndole caer hacia atrás. La luz de la espada se apagó pero cuando Anakin sintió el cuerpo de Marlo apretándose de nuevo contra sí, utilizó el mango que aún sostenía para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Marlo cayó sobre el suyo, y Anakin lo empujó alejándose lo más que pudo y observando la sangre del otro hombre tintar el suelo de su habitación. Lanzó la espada lejos de sí y se acercó hasta Marlo cuando fue capaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Un toque sobre su cuello fue suficiente para corroborar que Marlo no estaba muerto, tan sólo inconsciente.

Anakin respiró con fuerza, sin saber si estar aliviado o asustado y abrazó sus propias rodillas. Tenía que calmarse. Se calmaría, llamaría a alguien, dejaría a Marlo en manos del Consejo y todo estaría bien, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Obi-wan abrió la puerta de sus cuarteles tras unos minutos incómodos. Había estado sintiendo una presencia tras ella durante un tiempo pero, al parecer, quien quiera que estuviese allí no se decidía a llamar, así que Obi-wan decidió ahorrarle el trabajo. Tras la puerta, Obi-wan observó la figura de Anakin, una expresión triste y sangre seca a través de su rostro.

"¿Qué–"

"Esto ha sido una idea estúpida", murmuró Anakin, girando sobre sus propios pies y comenzando a alejarse.

"No, espera", Obi-wan sujetó el brazo de Anakin antes de que éste pudiera marcharse y, repentinamente, tenía el cuerpo de Anakin entre sus brazos, "vamos, pasa", Obi-wan dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó que la puerta se cerrara, abrazando con más fuerza a Anakin de forma inconsciente.

Anakin se relajó contra el cuerpo de Obi-wan, pensando en lo estúpidamente seguro que se sentía entre sus brazos fuertes y rodeado por su aroma. Se apretó contra él unos segundos más y después se separo, volviendo a hacer un ademán de marcharse.

"Gracias, ya me voy"

"No seas tonto, ven aquí", Obi-wan tomó la mano de Anakin con una de las suyas, asegurándose de que no huyera repentinamente, y llevó la otra hacia la herida ya cerrada que lucía la ceja de Anakin, "parece peor de lo que es", susurró, "vamos", Anakin dejó que Obi-wan le guiara hasta el baño y se limpió el rostro cuando éste le ofreció una toalla mojada.

Obi-wan comenzó a buscar lo necesario para desinfectar la herida de Anakin mientras su mente trazaba miles de pensamientos distintos que convergían en un solo nombre: Marlo. Solo él podía causar no solo heridas, sino esa expresión de desasosiego en el rostro de Anakin.

"Siéntate", susurró segundos después, y Anakin le obedeció dibujando una sonrisa suave entre los labios, "no es mi culpa que hayas crecido de más", Anakin tan sólo amplió su sonrisa, quejándose suavemente cuando Obi-wan acercó agua oxigenada a su herida, "¿me lo vas a contar?"

"Ya lo sabes¿no?", musitó Anakin, mirándose las manos, "¿me puedo ahorrar los detalles?", Obi-wan asintió lentamente, apartando sus manos de Anakin y sonriendo.

"¿Estas bien?", Anakin asintió, y aquello pareció ser suficiente para calmar las ansias asesinas de Obi-wan y volver a la tarea de limpiar la herida.

"Lo he dejado en manos del Consejo"

"Buena decisión"

"Windu ha sido extrañamente amable conmigo", Obi-wan sonrió, apartando las manos de Anakin una vez más y alzándole el rostro para observar la herida.

"Es una buena persona... ¿y te han dejado irte con esta ceja?", inquirió Obi-wan repentinamente.

"Les prometí que iría a ver a un médico", Anakin sonrió inocentemente.

"En fin... creo que ya está"

"¿No me vas a dar un beso para que se ponga mejor?", Obi-wan sonrió suavemente, acariciando la piel del rostro de Anakin y, descendiendo ligeramente, posó sus labios sobre la ceja herida, besándola con suavidad.

Obi-wan apartó el rostro ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para alejarse del aliento de Anakin, que acarició sus labios cuando éste alzó el rostro. Obi-wan entrecerró los ojos y descendió su rostro sobre el de Anakin cuando le sintió alzarse hacia el suyo, y sus labios se encontraron a medio camino. Obi-wan se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Anakin a la vez que éste tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y abría sus labios con su lengua. El beso fue lento y suave, una reconciliación mezclada entre alientos y lengua perdiéndose en territorio conocido.

"Lo siento", susurró Anakin cuando se separaron, apoyando su frente contra la de Obi-wan y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

"Esta bien", Obi-wan acarició el rostro de Anakin con un dedo firme, trazando sus facciones antes de atrapar su labio inferior entre los suyos y arrastrarle hasta el suelo junto a él.

Mantuvieron sus labios juntos durante unos segundos, una caricia más que un beso, hasta que Anakin se separó y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Obi-wan, abrazándose a él lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Te acuerdas de que antes te he dicho que tú te tenías que ir y que yo no volvería y tu tampoco y todo eso?", Obi-wan asintió, enterrando una mano entre los rizos de Anakin y acariciándolos con suavidad, "¿podemos hacer eso a partir de mañana?"

"Esta bien, mañana... ¿cena y cama?"

"Eso suena... perfecto"

* * *

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I could taste is this moment

And all I can breath is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am


	20. Accidentally in love

**VenusofHeaven: **muchas gracias! Si, se acaba (snif), pero siempre habrá cosas nuevas. Un beso!

**Athena HiwIva: **no te preocupes, yo sé que estás leyendo. Pues si, se acaba, tenía que acabarse en algún punto. En cuanto a cómo acaba, bueno, eso hay que leerlo¿no? Un besote!

**Annim: **bueno, pues si, aquí acabamos, pero prometo que ya tengo más fanfics en la cabecita. ¿Acaban bien o no? Aquí esta el último capítulo... muchisimas gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradezco y cuanto me alegro de que esto te haya gustado tanto. Un beso, amiga!

**dama de luna: **sip, acabamos. Cierto, Ani ha escogido un buen partido (quien lo pillara...) Un beso y mi agradecimiento eterno!

**Agus y Moony: **acabamos, pero prometo escribir más (palabrita de honor). Muchas gracias y una beso!

Pues bueno, aquí acabamos, pero os prometo que ya tengo pensado algunos nuevos proyectos. Espero que os guste este final y muchicmas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esto. Un beso!

* * *

_Capítulo XX: Accidentally in love_

"Somos lo que somos, basta de historia y de cuentos", Gabriel Celaya.

"Vamos, duérmete, duérmeme¡duérmete, maldita sea!", con un gruñido y un golpe contra el colchón, Anakin decidió darse por vencido una vez más. No podía dormir, su mantra no había funcionado, contar ovejitas no había funcionado, llamar a Padmé no había funcionado (en realidad, ella le había dicho no muy amablemente que fuera en busca de Obi-wan para algo de entretenimiento de medianoche, cosa que, por supuesto, no había hecho), un vaso de leche no había funcionado, concentrarse en la Fuerza no había funcionado y ahora, unos cuantos minutos tras la aparición del sol, estaba claro que ningún otro método iba a funcionar. Genial.

Con un segundo gruñido, Anakin apartó las cuatro capas de mantas que le cubrían pero que, por alguna razón, no proporcionaban ningún tipo de calor extra y dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño. Se daría una ducha rápida y después entrenaría un buen rato, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo cansado cayera sin remedio sobre el colchón y para que su mente se centrara solo en los movimientos de su espada.

Casi arrastrando los pies, Anakin llegó hasta la sala principal de entrenamiento. La mayoría solía preferir las más pequeñas, pero él se sentía más a gusto entre otras personas, midiendo su propios movimientos, contrastándolos con los de los demás, corrigiendo sus técnicas. La espada láser era un instrumento maravilloso, y nunca se acababa de aprender a manejarla, siempre había algo nuevo, algo que mejorar, y Anakin disfrutaba con ello. De todas formas, dudaba que hubiese alguien allí a estas horas de la mañana. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió cuando la única presencia de la sala pertenecía al mismísimo Obi-wan Kenobi.

Obi-wan tenía los ojos cerrados y se mantenía en el más profundo silencio mientras sus músculos se estiraban con precisión para realizar las maniobras requeridas, tan distinto del propio Anakin, quién jamás cerraría los ojos con una espada en mano y que solía producir cualquier tipo de sonido que el cuerpo le pidiera cuando estaba concentrado. Lo cierto es que daba la sensación de que Obi-wan estuviera realizando algún tipo de meditación activa antes que los pasos de una lucha. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, rápidos, casi hipnóticos y tan solo se detuvieron cuando Obi-wan sintió una mirada sobre él.

Obi-wan abrió los ojos, viéndose obligado a parpadear un par de veces para enfocar la vista y, cuando distinguió la figura de Anakin recostada contra una pared, no se preocupó de ocultar una sonrisa, que Anakin devolvió al acercarse hasta él.

"Es temprano", susurró Obi-wan apartando el pelo que se le pegaba a la frente.

"No he estado durmiendo muy bien estos días"

"Eso no tienes que jurarlo", musitó Obi-wan pasando un dedo bajo los ojos de Anakin, "tienes una pinta horrible"

"No, disculpa, yo nunca tengo una pinta horrible, tengo un aspecto... casual y desenfadado", Obi-wan se rió suavemente mientras Anakin se pasaba una mano por el cabello alborotado, "¿qué tal algo de práctica?"

"La última vez que dijiste eso acabé en el hospital", Anakin asintió, mordiéndose el labio suavemente.

"Esta vez seré bueno, lo prometo", Anakin sonrió suavemente cuando Obi-wan comenzó a caminar hasta el centro del recinto y, tras quitarse la capa, fue hasta el mismo lugar, enfrentándole.

Obi-wan distinguió el momento en el que Anakin se lanzó contra él con una perfección meticulosa, notando desde el cambio de agarre sobre su arma hasta la pequeña sonrisa luchando por aparecer en sus labios. Los movimientos de Anakin eran precisos y agresivos, completamente opuestos a los de Obi-wan. Obi-wan era lo que Qui-gon solía llamar un luchador de libro, capaz de memorizar cada paso y los momentos de usarlo, ágil, fuerte y siempre defendiéndose antes que atacando. Anakin, sin embargo, era mucho más libre, cada uno de los pasos que daba estaba perfectamente calculado y, aún así, carecían de cualquier tipo de base teórica que Obi-wan pudiera conocer. Anakin se movía por instinto, adoptando un estilo único y salvaje, perfecto.

Sus armas abandonaron sus choques durante unos segundos para dejarles observar a su oponente. Obi-wan dio unos cuantos pasos precavidos, haciéndolos a ambos girar como presa y cazador, preparándose para recibir el próximo imprevisible golpe por parte de Anakin. No tardó mucho tiempo en suceder y pronto, estaban envueltos de nuevo en pasos y choque de espada.

Luchar contra Anakin era nuevo y excitante, Obi-wan jamás había tenido un enfrentamiento con alguien como él. Anakin desprendía una energía propia, sus movimientos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, como si el arma fuese una extensión de su brazo, un elemento más al que comandar con su cerebro, un miembro adherido a él. Su marca como Jedi. Era esto lo que hacía a Anakin tan imponente, esa forma de moverse fuera de los libros y con una vitalidad impensable en nadie. Por primera vez, Obi-wan vio en Anakin lo que Qui-gon había visto, ese característica que ningún otro Jedi poseía, esa _emoción._

Anakin sonrió cuando observó a Obi-wan girar la muñeca ligeramente, sosteniendo la espada un poco más ladeada. Posición de ataque. De libro, teórica, si, pero una posición que solo se recomendaba para casos de vida o muerte. Obi-wan iba a luchar con él y lo iba a hacer a su manera. Los cambios en los movimientos de Obi-wan resultaban imperceptibles para un ojo poco entrenado, pero Anakin podía distinguir cada paso, cada estiramiento, cada respiración, cada tensión. Obi-wan era el luchador perfecto, cumplía todos los cánones y lo hacía de forma efectiva, incluso en lo que había pasado a ser una batalla más agresiva.

Cuando sus espadas chocaron una vez más, ambos permanecieron en el centro de la sala vacía, empujando contra el otro, sosteniendo sus armas con más fuerza, igualando sus respiraciones aceleradas. Mantuvieron sus miradas enfrentadas, tensas, en una lucha más fiera que la de sus armas y, aún así, sus labios se mantenían curvados en sonrisas traviesas, cómplices. Luchador contra luchador, espada contra espada, mirada contra mirada y, repentinamente, boca contra boca.

Las espadas quedaron abandonadas en el suelo, olvidadas y sustituidas por lenguas formando su propia batalla entre bocas ansiosas. Obi-wan abandonó sus movimientos precisos por otros carentes de estudio alguno, frenéticos y firmes, sus manos buscando un espacio entre las ropas de Anakin hasta encontrar un resquicio de piel caliente y sudorosa. Anakin abandonó un gemido que quedó ahogado entre sus bocas, mezclándose con sus alientos acelerados y, sin dejar la boca de Obi-wan, comenzó a empujar suavemente hasta que la espalda de Obi-wan encontró una pared y ambos pudieron recuperar el equilibrio.

Obi-wan enterró una mano entre los rizos de Anakin, presionándole más contra sí, mientras que las manos de Anakin se deshicieron de su cinturón y se hundieron en la piel sensible de su estómago. Los labios de Anakin abandonaron los de Obi-wan para descender por su cuello, besando suavemente piel que, a pesar de ser conocida, resultaba nueva.

"Anakin", susurró Obi-wan, "Anakin... sala de entrenamiento…", los labios de Anakin abandonaron el cuello de Obi-wan y éste tuvo que morderse la lengua para no quejarse por la pérdida.

"Creo que eso no cuenta como frase coherente", replicó Anakin entre su respiración agitada.

"Podría entrar cual–"

"Caballero Kenobi", Obi-wan abandonó la piel de Anakin en el momento en el que la voz llegó hasta sus oídos y dirigió sus ojos hasta la puerta de la habitación desde donde el maestro Ki-Adi le observaba con desaprobación y Mace con una ceja elegantemente arqueada.

"Esto..."

"Maestros, nos tenemos que ir, buenos días", Anakin tomó la mano de un aparentemente paralizado Obi-wan Kenobi y le arrastró, literalmente, hasta las duchas, donde algunos de los presentes observaron sus dedos entrelazados con curiosidad morbosa.

"Dos veces", susurró repentinamente Obi-wan, mirando directamente a los ojos color miel de Anakin, "dos veces", Obi-wan alzó un par de dedos temblorosos indicando el número, "¿qué va a pensar el maestro Ki-Adi?"

"¿Qué te gusta el sexo en público?", sugirió Anakin sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

"No es divertido", masculló Obi-wan cruzándose de brazos.

"Claro que lo es"

"Tienes un concepto muy retorcido de lo que es divertido", Anakin se rió suavemente mientras se inclinaba contra una pared y, tras unos segundos, Obi-wan no pudo más que seguirle mientras negaba con la cabeza, "Mace se va a reír de esto eternamente"

"¡Hey!", ambos giraron el rostro hacia la voz que había interrumpido su conversación y que pertenecía a un hombre fuerte que vestía tan solo una toalla demasiado corta, "si queréis hacer manitas iros a otro lado", con un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, ambos bajaron la vista hasta sus manos aún entrelazadas y las separaron casi con brusquedad, enterrándolas entre cabellos o ropa.

"Pues... pues...", comenzó Anakin segundos después hacia el hombre qua ya se alejaba de ellos, "¡tú consíguete una toalla más larga, puedo verte el trasero desde aquí¡Y no es bonito! Tal vez con un poco de ejercicio y–"

"¡Anakin!"

"Solo estaba siendo objetivo"

"Claro", Obi-wan se llevó una mano hasta los ojos y los restregó hasta que sintió la mano de Anakin apartar la suya de su rostro.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, no puede ser bueno para la vista", Obi-wan sonrió suavemente, bajando la mano y mirando al frente, "bueno..."

"Bueno..."

"¿Te... uhh... te veo afuera?", Obi-wan desvió la vista hasta Anakin, no habiendo esperando tal oferta. En contra de su sentido común, asintió.

* * *

"¿Quieres?", cuando Obi-wan puso un pie fuera de las duchas, lo primero que vio fue a Anakin sonriendo y ofreciéndole algo de una pequeña bolsa marrón.

"¿Almendras?", inquirió tras alzar la vista hasta al interior de la bolsa.

"Si", asintió Anakin, bajando su brazo cuando Obi-wan le ofreció una negación con la cabeza, "es que no he desayunado, y se supone que los frutos secos te dan energía"

"¿Has venido a entrenar sin desayunar?", inquirió Obi-wan señalando hacia fuera y comenzando a caminar inconscientemente hasta los jardines.

"Bueno, no cocino, de hecho, la última vez que lo intenté hubo un pequeño accidente incendiario en la cocina", Obi-wan se rió suavemente, evitando después el golpe juguetón de Anakin contra su hombro, "y en el comedor siempre hay... gente"

"Si, lo sé, personas por todos lados¿a dónde vamos a llegar?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, siempre están las típicas personas que no soportas y que quieren hablar contigo, o las que quieren una revancha de la última vez que les ganaste a algo, es desagradable", Obi-wan negó con la cabeza y, tras revolverle el pelo a Anakin suavemente con la mano, sonrió.

"No tienes remedio"

* * *

En la opinión de Obi-wan, esta tenía que la situación más surrealista en la que jamás se había encontrado. Estaba en los jardines del Templo, su espalda cómodamente apoyada contra un árbol y la cabeza de Anakin descansando sobre su regazo, mientras ambos permanecían en silencio. Pacífico, perfecto e imposible. En estos momentos, no parecía importar el pasado, tampoco el futuro más próximo, sino tan sólo el simple hecho de estar allí, juntos, sin peleas ni dudas.

Después de todo¿era tanto pedir? Obi-wan no quería nada más. Él no quería una relación perfecta, sabía que había mucho de Anakin que no conocía, muchas situaciones entre ellos y, aún así, él solo estaba pidiendo poder disfrutar de estos momentos en su compañía.

Anakin miró hacia arriba, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano ante los rayos de sol que traspasaban las hojas del árbol y sonrió suavemente mientras su mano jugueteaba inconscientemente con los dedos de la de Obi-wan. Obi-wan bajó la mirada hasta la de Anakin¿realmente estaba pidiendo algo imposible?

"¿En qué piensas?", inquirió Anakin, bajando la mano que tapaba sus ojos y cerrándolos.

"Nada en particular", susurró Obi-wan devolviendo la mirada al frente, "solo que hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan...", Obi-wan hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada, "relajado"

"Si, han sido unos meses difíciles", asintió Anakin.

"Dímelo a mi", masculló Obi-wan llevándose una mano inconscientemente al pecho.

"¿Sigue morado?"

"Algo"

"¿Y te van a mandar a algún planeta perdido sin estar totalmente recuperado?", inquirió Anakin, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y entrecerrándolos automáticamente, "¿no deberían esperar?"

"No es que nos sobre gente, Anakin, y ya estoy bien, no me hagas sentir como un viejo que no puede pelear"

"Supongo que tienes razón", suspiró Anakin, "pero intenta volver consciente esta vez¿si? No me gusta verte en una cama de hospital", Anakin cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando Obi-wan bajó la vista hasta él, "tenías un aspecto tan... frágil. Daba un poco de miedo pensar que eras tú el que estaba tras esa piel pálida"

"Mace me dijo que tardaste unos días en entrar", Obi-wan se mordió el labio, esperando no despertar ningún tipo de reacción brusca, pero tan sólo observó los ojos color miel de Anakin abrirse y mirarle directamente.

"No me gustan los hospitales, especialmente cuando es otro el que está allí", Obi-wan no insistió, decidiendo no indagar más en la cuestión, después de todo, tendría tiempo para hacerlo y–no, tiempo, probablemente, era lo único que no le quedaba, "¿por qué fuiste?", Anakin arqueó una ceja, "a verme¿por qué fuiste a verme?"

"Porque... yo...", _porque te quiero, porque me importas, porque me daba miedo la idea de que dejaras de existir, porque te necesito, _"solo lo hice"

* * *

"¿Eres consciente de que esto es–"

"¿Incivilizado?"

"Poco ortodoxo", corrigió Obi-wan mientras hundía la cuchara en el trozo de tarta de chocolate que tenía delante, "saltarse la comida y alimentarse con dulces a media tarde no es sano"

"Piensa en que cuando estés en el Borde Exterior no vas a tener oportunidad de comer dulces", susurró Anakin, "en la última misión me mandaron a un planeta perdido en el que lo único fiable que había era alcohol, y si le añades a eso frío y una chica que no abandonaba sus intentos de meterse en mis pantalones... que yo lo entiendo, nadie puede resistirse a mi sensualidad natural y a–¿acabas de tirarme una nuez?", Anakin tomó entre sus dedos el fruto seco asesino y señaló a Obi-wan con un dedo acusador, mientras que éste se limitó a asentir, "esta bien, tú lo has querido", Anakin lanzó la nuez contra su agresor, pero Obi-wan se limitó a detenerla con la Fuerza y lanzarla contra la pared más cercana, "eso ha sido un uso completamente inapropiado de la Fuerza... vaya, creo que soy una mala influencia para ti"

"Definitivamente"

* * *

"Este lugar es un desastre", masculló Obi-wan evitando una capa que estaba arrugada y abandonada sobre el suelo de los cuarteles de Anakin.

"Eso ya me lo habías dicho", sonrió Anakin, abriendo la puerta del balcón y saliendo afuera. Obi-wan siguió sus pasos y se apoyó sobre la barandilla, imitando la postura que Anakin había tomado, "¿no te encantan?", Obi-wan giró el rostro hasta Anakin, observando sus rasgos perfilados por la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos brillando mientras se quedaban fijos en el cielo, "las estrellas me refiero", Obi-wan asintió, devolviendo la vista al cielo, "cuando miro al universo, tan grande y tan lleno de vida, da la sensación de que nada más importa. ¿Podría una sola persona salvar todo esto, cargar con todo el universo en su espalda, en sus manos?"

"El Elegido", susurró Obi-wan, observando los ojos de Anakin, que habían ido hasta él.

"¿Tú crees en la profecía, Obi-wan?", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros.

"A cierto nivel, supongo", Anakin bajó la mirada, devolviéndola después al cielo, "¿realmente importa? Tú eres lo que eres, los títulos o las aspiraciones de otros no significan nada", Anakin medio sonrió, asintiendo.

"Supongo¿pero no crees que haya un destino?"

"No me gusta pensar que hay alguna fuerza exterior tomando mis decisiones"

"Si, pero... por ejemplo, nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?"

"Si tú me hubieses entrenado", comenzó Anakin, alzando una mano de forma defensiva para que Obi-wan no evitara la conversación, "probablemente estaríamos en una situación muy parecida a esta. Tú no me entrenaste y, aún así, aquí estamos", Obi-wan asintió, sonrió suavemente.

"Aún así, prefiero creer en las cosas tangibles", Anakin giró el rostro hasta Obi-wan, esperando hasta que éste hizo lo mismo. Sonrió con suavidad, dio un paso hasta él.

"¿Soy yo lo suficientemente tangible?", Obi-wan llevó una mano hasta los labios de Anakin y, segundos después, su boca le siguió, besando con suavidad mientras Anakin pegaba sus cuerpos y enterraba una mano entre sus cabellos, profundizando lo que acababa de convertirse en un beso.

Las manos de Obi-wan buscaron resquicios de piel desesperadamente hasta que la parte de arriba de las ropas de Anakin quedó abandonada en el suelo. Anakin tembló ligeramente cuando el aire frío de la noche tocó su piel desnuda, así que Obi-wan acarició su espalda con manos calientes mientras sus pasos les llevaban al interior de las habitaciones.

Las parte de atrás de las rodillas de Anakin chocaron contra la cama, pero antes de dejarse caer, se deshizo de la ropa de Obi-wan, mientras se afanaba en hacer lo mismo. Cuando ambos cayeron sobre la cama, desnudos, piel contra piel, las bocas volvieron a encontrarse, dulces y lentas en contraste con la manos que parecían querer acariciar cada trozo de piel con fuerza, como si sus tactos pudieran quedarse marcados eternamente en la piel del otro.

Obi-wan casi estaba esperando que alguien entrara y les interrumpiera una vez más, pero sabía que no iba a pasar, que no iba a haber ninguna fuerza externa que detuviera esto a no ser que lo hiciera él mismo, o tal vez Anakin. Sabía, con la misma certeza con la que sabía que el maestro Ki-Adi no iba a entrar por esa puerta ahora, que ninguno de los dos iba a detenerse. Obi-wan no podía, no quería hacerlo.

Con un movimiento brusco, Anakin les giró, colocándose sobre Obi-wan y deteniéndose unos segundos para observar los ojos azules de Obi-wan, brillantes, dilatados, perfectos.

"¿Estamos diciendo adiós?", susurró con voz ronca mientras una de sus manos se entrelazaba con una de las de Obi-wan, presionando sus dedos. Obi-wan se limitó a asentir, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y alzó el rostro para atrapar los labios de Anakin entre los suyos, besarlos con suavidad, con lentitud, con una lengua tentativa y firme a la vez, hundiéndose en el aliento caliente que jamás volvería a sentir sobre su piel.

Obi-wan volvió a girar, colocándose sobre Anakin y descendiendo sus labios por su cuello, lamiendo su clavícula y atrapando un pezón oscuro entre sus dientes mientras sus dedos encontraban la entrada de Anakin con suavidad. Anakin se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Obi-wan, trayéndole de vuelta a su boca, acariciando su columna vertebral y pegándole aún más contra sí.

Separaron sus labios solo cuando Obi-wan se introdujo en Anakin, sus bocas abandonando gemidos que sus oídos ya habían olvidado. Anakin rodeó la cintura de Obi-wan con sus piernas e imitó el ritmo acelerado que éste había tomado, pegando sus cuerpos completamente, olvidándose por un momento de que esta era la última vez.

Todo acabó demasiado pronto, o tal vez demasiado tarde, no podían asegurarlo, porque tenían la sensación de que llevaban años juntos en la misma cama y, aún así, ninguna cantidad de tiempo parecía suficiente. Obi-wan se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Anakin, su respiración agitada acariciando su cuello sudoroso, y Anakin dejó sus extremidades caer sobre la cama, excepto la mano que mantuvo entrelazada con la de Obi-wan. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición hasta que el sueño les venció y, aún dormidos, sus cuerpos permanecieron estáticos hasta que, en algún punto de la noche, Obi-wan abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Obi-wan se sentó en el centro de la habitación tras cerrar las persianas y apagar las luces. Acomodó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, buscando sumirse en la inconsciencia de la Fuerza, hundirse en un universo de paz que le permitiría abandonar todo pensamiento. Cinco minutos después, abandonó sus intentos y, con un suspiro, se tumbó sobre el suelo.

No podía meditar. La meditación siempre había sido su forma de escapar, su aliada, la única manera que tenía de encontrar un mínimo de paz cuando las cosas se complicaban pero, por supuesto, Anakin lo cambiaba todo. Habían compartido un día perfecto, la despedida que ambos se merecían, el adiós que había estado esperando para dejarlo todo atrás, pero Anakin seguía allí, en todos lados, dándole la vuelta a su mundo y haciéndole pensar que tal vez, _tal vez_, había algo que se pudiera hacer.

Se levantó llevándose una mano al cuello y levantó de nuevo las persianas, dejando que la luz del día se adentrara en sus cuarteles. Llevó la vista hacia la terraza y, después, dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y observó cada resquicio de sus habitaciones. ¿Cuántos años había pasado allí, solo? Más de los que podía recordar y, aún así, jamás le habían parecido tan... vacíos. Si, vacíos, porque Anakin no estaba allí. Pero lo que más parecía doler era el hecho de que cuando volviera del Borde Exterior iban a seguir estándolo, cada segundo de cada día, cada resquicio de su corazón iba a sentirse sencillamente vacío.

* * *

Anakin había echado de menos a personas que habían pasado por su vida, aún lo hacía. Su madre, Qui-gon, Padmé y, como nueva e irónica adición, Obi-wan. El caso era que recordar a su madre y a Qui-gon era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, porque ellos ya no estaban, sus cuerpos estaban enterrados o quemados, lejos de él, viviendo en un mundo al que no podía llegar, condenado a echarles de menos. Padmé, a Padmé la había recuperado, era su mejor amiga, su confesora, la mujer que, cuando había ido a preguntarle que hacer ahora le había señalado con un dedo acusador, le había ofrecido una mirada dura que había acabado en una comprensiva y le había dicho: "mira, Ani, yo no puedo decirte lo que debes sentir".

Obi-wan.

Obi-wan Kenobi.

Él nunca había entrado en sus planes. Obi-wan había sido un fantasma, una sombra, una presencia a la que culpar, hasta que se había convertido en un cuerpo tangible, suave y conocido, alguien a quien echar de menos. Obi-wan no había muerto, estaba allí, al alcance de su mano, tan cerca que parecía absurdo que fuera a perderlo otra vez. Anakin estaba echando de menos a Obi-wan, y lo estaba haciendo _voluntariamente. _Aquello era sencillamente, sencillamente...

"Una locura", susurró a la habitación vacía.

* * *

Cuando Anakin abrió la puerta, decidido a enfrentar a Obi-wan, a decirle algo, lo que fuera, se sorprendió de encontrarle tras el metal blanco, una sonrisa dubitativa entre los labios y un paquete entre las manos.

"Er... hola", susurró cuando dedujo que Obi-wan no parecía muy dispuesto a empezar una conversación.

"Ha llegado esto para ti", Obi-wan estiró los brazos, tendiéndole a Anakin el paquete, "no sabían para quien era, pero como había otro a mi nombre me lo dejaron a mi", Anakin asintió, tomando el paquete entre sus manos y leyendo a quien iba dirigido. Efectivamente, "galletita" no era un jedi muy conocido por el Templo. Anakin sonrió, y Obi-wan no pudo evitar imitar el gesto.

"¿Qué es?", Anakin se apartó de la puerta, invitando a Obi-wan a entrar. Obi-wan dudó unos segundos antes de dar un paso y permitir que la puerta se cerrara tras él con un suave siseo.

"Una bufanda y una invitación a la unión de Thania y Jacob"

"¿Una bufanda?", inquirió Anakin, desenvolviendo un trozo de tela negra, larga y bastante gruesa.

"El mensaje decía que no podía permitir que su galletita volviera a enfermar y que me asegurara de que la llevaras contigo a todas partes", Anakin sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio entonces. Anakin indicó un sofá con la cabeza y ambos tomaron asiento, uno al lado del otro pero sin mirarse, los ojos de Obi-wan sobre sus manos y los de Anakin sobre la ventana.

"¿Cuándo te vas?", susurró Anakin repentinamente, haciendo a Obi-wan alzar la vista.

"Al final de la semana", Anakin asintió, mordiéndose un labio, dudando.

"¿Qué tal si yo te dijera, hipotéticamente... qué no quiero que te vayas?", Anakin frunció el ceño inconscientemente, llevándose una mano hasta el cuello, repentinamente tímido.

"Tengo que irme, real o hipotéticamente, es una misión", contestó finalmente. Anakin asintió bajando la mirada.

"Si, claro, olvídalo"

"Aunque, bueno, supongo que... que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Hay un puesto libre, así que, hipotéticamente, tú podrías venir", Obi-wan se cruzó de brazos, intentando descifrar la expresión de Anakin.

"Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, yo fuese a esta misión¿después qué?", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros, negó con la cabeza, bajó los ojos y, finalmente, suspiró.

"No lo sé"

"Claro, por supuesto", Anakin asintió, levantándose, "ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto"

"¿A qué te refieres?", Obi-wan se levantó también, intentando que Anakin le mirara.

"Nada, nada... deberías irte", Anakin indicó a la puerta con la cabeza, pero Obi-wan no se movió.

"Creía que estábamos hablando"

"No creo que eso pueda considerarse una conversación¿no crees?", murmuró Anakin cruzándose de brazos, "no necesito esto Obi-wan, no necesito–"

"¿Qué¿De qué demonios estamos hablando ahora?", Anakin negó con la cabeza, así que Obi-wan se acercó hasta él, "¿qué? Solo dime qu–"

"Mira¿por qué no te vas a buscar a Mace Windu o a quién sea que te estás tirando estos días y me dejas en paz? Lo último que necesito es tu lástima"

"Pero yo no– yo no– ¡Fuerza! Como quieras", Obi-wan se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

"Sabía que dirías eso"

"¿Y qué quieres que diga Anakin? Estoy cansado de intentar descifrarte, eres imposible y-y-y ¿por qué te importa¿Por qué te importa nada de lo que me concierna¿por qué te importa que–"

"¡Porque te quiero idiota!", cuando Obi-wan registró las palabras gritadas, sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios también, de forma involuntaria, dándole la apariencia de un pez sin aire. Anakin tan sólo bajó la mirada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, "lo-lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Yo solo voy a... a...", pero antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer, sintió la mano de Obi-wan sobre la suya y, de repente, sus labios acariciando los suyos tan suavemente que casi pareció irreal.

"Yo también te quiero", la voz de Obi-wan sonaba extraña pronunciando las palabras, pero encontró que rodaban por su lengua fácilmente.

"Pero... pero... ¿estás seguro?", Obi-wan arqueó una ceja, intentando encontrar los ojos de Anakin con los suyos propios, "pero tú piensas que yo soy irritante y molesto y–"

"Si, todo eso", Anakin asintió, y luego llevó un dedo hasta el rostro de Obi-wan, trazando su frente, su nariz, su mejilla y, finalmente, besó sus labios. Anakin casi había esperado que Obi-wan le rechazara, que se apartara de su tacto, pero los labios de Obi-wan se movieron contra los suyos, lentos y sensuales, y su lengua se encontró con la suya entre sus bocas, acariciando de aquella forma conocida.

"Entonces... voy al Borde Exterior contigo y hacemos esto¿así de fácil?"

"Intentamos hacer esto... ¿llamas a esto fácil¿Qué hay de los últimos meses? Han sido bastante miserables"

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero en una novela romántica habría habido mucho más llanto e insultos", Obi-wan se rió suavemente, abrazando a Anakin cuando éste apoyó la frente sobre su hombro.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, sigo creyendo que eres irritante", Anakin le dio un golpe suave en la espalda, "y creo que eres demasiado alto"

"No, en realidad es que tú eres pequeño"

"Yo no soy pequeño", Anakin se rió suavemente y se apretó más contra Obi-wan, sintiendo que si le dejaba ir le perdería, "si vamos a hacer esto vas a tener que ser más ordenado", Anakin alzó los ojos, mirando a la habitación.

"Solo si tú prometesser menos estricto"

"Hecho", se dieron la mano antes de caminar hasta el sofá y sentarse juntos, mirando a la ventana y abrazando, intenta luchar con la sensación surrealista que producía la situación.

"Debíamos haber hecho esto meses atrás"

"Supongo... pero tú eres demasiado cabezón"

"¿Yo?"

"Esta bien... lo dos, pero creo que vamos mejorando"

No era un final de cuento de hadas, lo cierto es que ni siquiera era un final: era un principio. Ambos eran hombres independientes, fuertes, que había pasado por penurias y que las habían sobrevivido, alzando sus cabezas sobre los demás y continuando sus caminos a pesar de las dificultades. Nada iba a cambiar, ellos eran lo que eran e iban a continuar sus caminos, solo que, a partir de ahora, iban a hacerlo juntos.

* * *

Accidentally in love – Counting Crows

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
I think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies  
belting out sunlight  
shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)

come on, come on  
spin a little tighter  
come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
come on, come on  
just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love


End file.
